


Crossed Paths

by JuneLuxray



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 126,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with the old teleporter to the Institute sends the Sole Survivor and Shaun to Thedas, where the Sole Survivor finds herself with a mark on her hand in an unknown land, a hero to the masses. She and her son have to find a way to get through Thedas intact and back home to the Commonwealth and save Thedas all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I was really on the fence about publishing this, but I'll see how it does overnight. It's easily the most bizarre thing I've ever written, and I feel shame for writing it, but it's over 4000 words for the first chapter and I might as well try. 
> 
> Main quest of FO4 finished, Minutemen ending (though SoSu is in good standing with the Railroad still), Synth Shaun adopted, Preston was romanced. Not sure if the romance will be brought up in-story.

The first thing she noticed was the mark.  
  
Cold shackles clinked around her wrists as she woke up, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her gut wrenched as she tried, in vain, to remember what had happened. The last time she had fallen asleep for an undetermined length of time hadn't been great, and she wasn't keen on anything like that ever happening again.  
  
Not after she got Shaun back, in a sense.  
  
The mark interrupted her train of thought as she groggily stirred, sitting up. Her first thought was Shaun. He had wandered off and she followed, through... she didn't remember where, and then they were running. _God, where was Shaun?_ She couldn't bear lose him. Not again.  
  
She looked down at her left arm, the arm on which her beloved Pip-Boy rested, trailing down to the hand, from which a sickly green glowed in the center. It burned and stung like a motherfucker is all she knew. Her first thought was radiation, or that she was turning into a Glowing One... something that she hoped wasn't true. But the geiger counter on her Pip-Boy was silent. She gasped as the mark flared, and she bit her lip.  
  
The Pip-Boy, however, was still glowing, and working, as far as she knew. She pulled her head up and looked around herself. She was in her Minutemen General Armor, as she frequently wore around the Castle. She was shackled, still, the left shackle awkwardly placed above the Pip-Boy. Men stood around her in a circle, swords drawn, in medieval-esque armor. She sucked in a breath; fantastic. Cultists, probably.  
  
_Oh, God, where's Shaun?_  
  
The door opened, and the guards sheathed their swords as two women approached her. She didn't wait for them to start speaking.  
  
"Where the _fuck_ is my son?! _Where's Shaun?!_ "  
  
Cassandra scowled. "Tell me why we shouldn't--"  
  
" _ **WHERE IS MY SON?!**_ " she shrieked, red in the face. Her chains rattled and clanked as she tugged forward desperately. Cassandra drew her sword and held it at length, making the prisoner back up. Tears prickled the corners of the survivor's eyes. "I'll do whatever you want, just tell me where my son is! _Where is my baby?!_ "  
  
Leliana frowned. "Do you mean the little boy that fell out of the rift with you? About ten years old?"  
  
The Sole Survivor bobbed her head up and down. "Yes! Yes, please, just tell me where he is! Is he okay? Oh, _God_ , I can't lose him, I can't--"  
  
"Your son is fine. He is in the custody of the Chantry." Cassandra interrupted, eyes wide by the outburst. "The Conclave is dest--"  
  
"I want to see him. _Bring me my son!_ " she yelled, straining at the shackles.  
  
"You'll see your son if you cooperate." Leliana said calmly. "He won't be harmed; he was a little bruised when he came out of the rift, but he has been cleaned up, though he was crying for you earlier. We will reunite you, but we need you to answer our questions. Okay?"  
  
The woman shuddered and nodded her head. "Okay. Just... just keep my baby safe. He's the most important person in my life." She shuddered again, trying to compose herself. "What do you want to know? What do you need me to to?"  
  
Cassandra picked up her wrist, pointing to the mark, then the Pip-Boy. "Explain this. And what is this?" she demanded. The General of the Minutemen huffed.  
  
"I don't know what the green mark is. Maybe radiation. God, I hope I'm not turning into a Glowing One. And this thing?" she said, nodding her head to the device. "It's called a Pip-Boy, the ultimate in personal computing devices."  
  
Cassandra briefly gave her a quizzical look before snapping back to attention, glaring at the woman. "You're lying!" She threw her hands on her, pushing her back. Leliana hurried forward and pushed the seeker back.  
  
"We need her, Cassandra." she said stonily. The spy turned to the woman in chains, who was still breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know where I am, or what's going on." she said shakily. "I'll do everything I can, but I need to know what's happening."  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Leliana asked. The Survivor shrugged.  
  
"My son was fiddling with the old teleporter to the Institute and... I..." She winced, closing her eyes shut as she tried to focus. "I followed him, and then we were running from... things that looked like radroaches. And then... a woman?"  
  
"A woman?" Leliana asked, uncrossing her arms.  
  
"She reached out to me, but then..." The prisoner shook her head and opened her eyes, looking back up at the others dazedly. "That's strange. I can't remember what happened-- it's just like a giant blank spot."  
  
"Neither can the boy. We asked him the same thing and he can't remember either." Cassandra muttered. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift."  
  
Leliana nodded and headed out, while Cassandra approached and began to undo the shackles. The prisoner's forehead wrinkled in thought. "What did happen?"  
  
"It... will be easier to show you."  
  
The seeker took the woman outside, who made no move to protest. Her eyes lifted to the sky and she shielded her eyes as she took in the Breach for the first time. She blinked at it in complete and utter shock. "What in God's name is that? A nuke gone wrong? Well, I mean, there's no right way for a nuke to go, but giving the sky an asshole is a bit unusual."  
  
"We call it the Breach." Cassandra said. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only rift; just the largest. And unless we act, it will grow until it swallows the world."  
  
The prisoner raised an eyebrow. "I'm... I'm sorry, did you say demons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Demons don't exist. What the fuck is happening? Where am I?"  
  
It dawned upon her that this world was... surprisingly intact. No signs of irradiation plagued the landscape, and healthy green grass-- something she hadn't seen since the Institute-- poked out through some of the shallower patches of snow. Not a modern weapon was in sight, not even her gun, Deliverer. She wanted her gun back, but she doubted that now was a good time to be asking for it.  
  
Cassandra scowled. "Where are you from? Your armor, your clothes, your... devices, your technology... everything we found in your inventory was far beyond the technology of anywhere in the world. Your son has been talking about a place known as the Commonwealth. Boston. America. Earth..." She huffed. "You are in Thedas, in the Valley of Sacred Ashes in Ferelden. Do you even know where that is?"  
  
The woman on the ground breathed out quietly. "Shaun was telling you about home. No, I don't know where I am. I... I sincerely hope this isn't some fucked up vault experiment we wandered into giving us bizarre-ass dream on a terminal." the prisoner said, sounding dazed. Cassandra crossed her arms.  
  
"This is no dream or hallucination. I don't know how you came here, or why you did what you did, but we need you. That mark may be the key."  
  
"To closing that gaping asshole in the sky?" She huffed. "I didn't do whatever you're accusing me of. I don't know shit about any of this... demon-y 'magic' crap, but I'll do what I can."  
  
The seeker's eyes widened. "Then...?"  
  
"I'll do what I can," the prisoner said, looking up, black hair falling back, brown eyes staring up at the mark, her ochre skin tinted green briefly as she turned the hand with the mark over, "whatever it takes."  
  
The other woman looked surprised but seemed to appreciate the promise to help, and pulled the other woman up. They carried on through the valley, while the prisoner ignored the shouts and grumbles from the crowd, and simply listened to the seeker. She spoke little until Cassandra pressed her for a name.  
  
"My name," she said, "is Alexandra Jones. Alex is fine." Alex was silent, her thoughts all to her son. Even as her mark flared, causing Cassandra to pull her up, she continued, eyes forward, to somehow undo that hole in the sky to get back to her son and go home.   
  
Once they reached the next bridge, it collapsed from under them, sending them tumbling to the ground. Alex barely had enough time to pull herself up before a demon-- an actual  _demon_ or something-- fell from the rift, a blobby overgrown slug, as it appeared to her, sprang up.  
  
"Stay behind me!" Cassandra ordered, charging forth with her sword and shield. Alex backed up as another demon began to pull itself from the ground before her, eyes darting around for anything that could help. She spied a staff lying to the side and bolted for it. As soon as she grasped it, she wielded it like a blunt weapon, bashing the demon over the head with the hard metal top.   
  
"Get back, you shitbag!" she cried, swinging awkwardly, just hard enough to keep the demon a good few feet back. She was too used to pistols, and was no good with melee weapons. Cassandra came to the rescue in the form of a sword plunged through the back of the demon, which earned a grateful smile from the prisoner.  
  
"Thanks, I--"  
  
"Drop your weapon! Now!" Cassandra snapped. Alex sighed but nodded, moving to set the staff down.  
  
"Alright. Take it easy, I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"Wait." Cassandra stopped her. "You don't need a weapon, but you should have one. I cannot protect you... are you a mage?"  
  
Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "No. At least, not that I'm aware of. Magic doesn't exist. Or... at least where I'm from? Ahem. Nope."  
  
"... Then why did you pick up the staff?"  
  
"I thought it could make for a good blunt weapon to defend myself."  
  
Cassandra exhaled sharply, running a hand over her own forehead. "Do you have experience with any weapons?"  
  
"Pistols. Or rifles. Guns, generally, but I prefer pistols." she said simply. Cassandra opened a bag at her hip and pulled out Deliverer, and Alex's eyes lit up.  
  
"Is this a pistol? We couldn't tell what it was, but it was on your hip."  
  
"Yes! Oh, thank you. This will go so much faster." she said, gleefully taking the gun. The seeker's head cocked to the side.  
  
"What exactly does it do?"  
  
Alex pointed the gun to the side and shot it. Cassandra nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and the bullet flying out of the gun, and gawked as Alexandra examined the ammo inside.  
  
"Maker have mercy!" she cried. Alexandra looked completely unaffected as she looked over the gun.  
  
"Did you happen to find any 10 mm bullets on me?"  


* * *

  
"Quickly! Before more come through!"  
  
Someone grabbed Alexandra's hand, one of the people fighting with them that she hadn't had a good look at, and thrust it towards the rift. Alex gasped as it pulled and strained every muscle in her hand as the mark reacted with the rift. Her pain did not last long; the rift closed, and she pulled back, pulling her hand close. Her eyes turned up towards the man who grabbed her wrist, about to inquire what he did...  
  
Solas smiled slightly as the woman took him in; namely, his ears. "Are... are you an elf?" she blurted, blinking. Solas chuckled.  
  
"That I am. Do they not exist where you're from?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "Uh... no, they're considered fantasy creatures. As fictional as magic. Or whatever all of this is. Or whatever you were doing back there."  
  
Cassandra looked from the mark to her. "Solas is an apostate mage."  
  
The Minutemen General's eyes widened. "As in... an actual mage? Wizard? Magic?" she asked, staring at Solas. The elf laughed.  
  
"That is correct. I imagine this must be a very confusing day for you, considering you are not of our world."  
  
The woman breathed quietly, sighing. "I... another world? It's true, then? My son and I..."  
  
Solas nodded. "If my suspicions are true, and your son speaks the truth. We are not certain where you are from, but you are in Thedas; magic exists here. This world does not obey the rules you are used to. I can explain more to you about this later, but we need to focus on the Breach. Once this is over, I would be happy to help you and your son." he reassured, though his eyes went to the mark. The prisoner cocked her head at it.  
  
"This mark's connected to the rifts. Somehow. I don't know how I got it. This means it could close the other rifts." Alexandra surmised. "Weird, but useful."  
  
"Meaning it could also close the Breach." Cassandra added.   
  
"Possibly." Solas said calmly, holding his hands together. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."  
  
"Good to know! And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."   
  
Alexandra turned at the sound of another voice, no doubt belonging to the short man she had glanced at during the fight. The dwarf approached her, though she looked far less shocked by him. "Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." he said, winking at Cassandra. The seeker glared at him coldly. Varric smiled at her. "You don't seem nearly as shocked to see me. Do they have dwarves from... wherever you're from?"  
  
"Um, well, there are people who have a genetic condition known as dwarfism, so they're shorter than most people. I just figured you had dwarfism." Alexandra shrugged. "I've seen a lot of weird shit in the last year. You're _low_ on the list of shocking things. In any case, it's good to meet you, Varric." she said politely with a nod of the head.  
  
"You may reconsider that stance, in time." Solas said slyly.  
  
"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."  
  
"Absolutely not," Cassandra snapped, "your help is appreciated, Varric, but--"  
  
"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric interrupted. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."  
  
The seeker let out a disgusted noise and turned away. Solas cleared his throat and got Alexandra's attention. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."  
  
"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric added. Alex turned to the elf, eyebrow raised. She shrugged off questions that came to her mind, for the moment, deciding to ask later. It would just waste precious time.  
  
"Thank you, then, for saving my life so far. I can't abandon my son, not so young. My name is Alexandra Jones, but Alex is fine."   
  
"You are welcome." Solas said with a grin. "Your son was quite insistent on helping me. He's a very gifted young man, and he worried about you greatly."  
  
Alex smiled for the first time she had woken up. "He did? Oh, I hope he didn't-- I mean, he-- oh, _Shaun_..." She bit her lip. "Let's... let's keep moving. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get back to him."  
  
"As you wish." Solas said with a shrug as he turned to Cassandra. "Seeker, your prisoner is no mage, but it's hard to imagine any mage wielding such power." Solas' eyes turned back to her, looking her up and down. "Alexandra does not even possess a connection to the Fade at all... or did not, prior to the mark, and neither does her son."  
  
"Understood." Cassandra said tiredly. Varric came up behind the prisoner, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Well, Bianca's excited!" he said with a glance to the crossbow. Alex nodded, eyeing her Pip-Boy for any injuries, turning the dials. The others stopped to watch in fascination.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded, narrowing her eyes. Alex displayed the screen with her health status to them.  
  
"The Pip-Boy can tell you how badly you're injured and where, and even deploy healing items, if you rig it right. It keeps showing my hand as crippled. See?" She pointed to her left hand on the screen, which was flashing repeatedly. Her health was in a bar, at about seventy-five percent full.   
  
"Fascinating!" Solas remarked. "I would very much enjoy getting a better look at that device when we have time. It seems to have detected your mark as an anomaly."  
  
Alexandra smiled tiredly. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, Solas. But we should keep moving."

* * *

  
"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric remarked. Alex nodded, jugging one of the health potions Cassandra had given her. It tasted like thick, syrupy medicine with bad cherry flavoring, but it worked well enough-- not quite on the level of a stimpak, but close-- so she drank it. They had reached the next bridge, and Alexandra closed the rift outside of it. Leliana and an unknown man in Chantry clothes stood, bickering behind a table, but both stopped to look up at the group when they approached.  
  
"You survive! Thank the Maker." Leliana praised. She turned to the man behind her. "Chancellor Roderick, this is--"  
  
"I know who she is. And as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order that this prisoner be taken to Val Royeaux to face execution!" he snapped, jabbing a finger at her. Alex was about to protest when Cassandra stepped in, glaring at the chancellor.  
  
"Order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!"  
  
"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" Roderick argued.   
  
"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Leliana snapped grimly.   
  
"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter." the chancellor protested. Alexandra groaned.  
  
"Listen to me," she snapped, "I'm sorry that this Justinia is dead. I see that it weighs heavily on all of you, but we don't have time to argue about this. You can decide what to do with me and give me a trial once the Breach is sealed; it must be our priority."  
  
"You brought this upon us in the first place!" Roderick cried. Alexandra huffed.  
  
"I don't remember what caused this, Chancellor, and I'm willing to help in an investigation, but it does no one any good to point fingers now. We need to muster whatever forces are on hand and get to the temple where the giant rift is, and we're wasting time right now bickering about it. I will be _damned_ if that thing endangers my son."  
  
Cassandra gawked for a moment, surprised, and she nodded. "I agree with the prisoner. We need to keep moving."  
  
"There _is_ a mountain path," Leliana pointed out, "we could have forces charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."  
  
"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky." Cassandra argued. They silenced as Alex gasped, the mark flaring again. She bit her lip and inhaled sharply. Her Pip-Boy flashed, showing her health meter drop a few points. Varric winced.  
  
"That can't be good." he remarked. "You okay?"   
  
"I've been through worse." She looked up to them. "I think we should charge with the soldiers. If the mountain path lost an entire squad, we don't have the time or odds to risk it. We'll make it. We have to."  


* * *

  
Alexandra had met Cullen, and he seemed a stern but good man to her. Not bad on the eyes, either. Her mind still remained focused on closing the Breach to return to her son, and had little time to chat with him. Upon reaching the Breach, Leliana caught up to them, and they continued through the ruined temple.   
  
Glowing red pieces of rock caught her eye, and even before Varric could speak, she saw he was visibly uncomfortable. She was about to speak when her Geiger counter in her Pip-Boy began clicking upon approaching the red rocks, and she quickly retreated from any pieces, jumping over them until the counter began to silence. "Whoa, whoa, watch your step and keep away from this crap. It's radioactive. My Geiger counter's going nuts." she said, grimacing slightly. _So much for no harmful radiation in this new world..._  
  
"I have no idea what that is, but it can't be good." Varric grumbled. "This is red lyrium. It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it."   
  
Alex carefully inched as far away from a large outcropping of them as she could. "No shit."  
  
"Is your counter what's making that noise?" Cassandra asked, frowning. "And you say this red lyrium is giving off... radiation?"  
  
"I'll explain in detail later, or as much as I can. I was a lawyer, not a nuclear physicist." Alex said quickly, as Solas continued to curiously eye the Pip-Boy. "For now, let's deal with the Breach."  
  
"A lawyer? You're a lawyer?" Cassandra interrupted. Leliana smiled slightly.  
  
"Is that why you were at the Conclave?"  
  
Alexandra shook her head.  
  
"Yes to Cassandra, no to Leliana. I went to Harvard Law School, passed the Bar with flying colors, and I was a prosecutor until the bombs fell. However, I don't know how I got here, and I haven't worked as a lawyer since the bombs. No one has use for a law degree in a lawless wasteland." She paused. "I think Codsworth said he saved that scrap of paper known as my now-useless degree somewhere. If we can get contact from where I'm from, I can get it from him and prove this."  
  
"The... bombs? What bombs?" Cassandra asked, baffled. Alexandra sighed, memory flashing back to the sheer terror of the day of the Great War, of her family scurrying into the Vault with barely enough time to spare...and waking up two hundred years later.  
  
"Long story. One I'll tell you all about when this is done."  
  
Solas tapped his chin. "If it weren't for the fact you appear to be from nowhere near here, that would explain why you were at the Conclave. I'd imagine the templars, mages, and Chantry would have use for an attorney."   
  
"Ooh! Got any courtroom drama to share?" Varric pressed, smiling. Alex laughed.  
  
"Being a lawyer isn't as exciting as you would think. A lot of it was plea bargains and--"   
  
" _Now is the hour of our victory._ " A disembodied voice interrupted, echoing from the Breach.It was a very striking voice that cut into the listener as they heard it, deep, serious, and made them shiver just listening to it. " _Bring forth the sacrifice._ "  
  
The group stopped for a moment, looking toward the rift, where the sound came. Cassandra frowned. "What are we hearing?" she asked as they slowly continued on, listening. Solas shrugged.  
  
"At a guess, the one who created the Breach."  
  
" _Someone, help me!_ " an Orlesian woman's voice came. Cassandra gasped.   
  
"That is Divine Justinia's voice!"  
  
" _Keep the sacrifice still._ " the voice continued.  
  
" _Run while you can! Warn them!_ "  
  
As they reached ground zero of the Breach and jumped down, Alexandra peered up at the rift, befuddled. Just as she was about to speak, she heard her own voice.  
  
" _Shaun, get back!_ "  
  
" _Mom--_ "  
  
"That was you and your son-- your voices," Cassandra breathed, "Most Holy called out to you, but--" Her eyes were pulled back upward as the rift flashed and crackled.  
  
The Fade twisted itself into a vision above them. A mysterious, darkened creature with red eyes stood over the image of the Divine. Shaun and Alexandra appeared, the mother quickly pulling her son behind her as they stared up at the creature in complete and utter terror. " _Shaun, get back!_ " she barked and pulled him by the wrist. Shaun had frozen like a deer in the headlights.  
  
" _Mom--_ " He silenced and allowed himself to be pulled behind his mother as he gawked up in wide-eyed terror. Alex grit her teeth in the vision as she slowly began to back away as she stared, unblinking, at the scene.  
  
" _We have intruders,_ " he said, extending a gnarled hand, " _kill them. Now!_ "  
  
With that, the vision flashed and faded. Cassandra spoke up again, walking around the prisoner to meet her eyes. "You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she-- what are we seeing?"  
  
"I don't remember!"  
  
"The Fade bleeds into this place," Solas remarked, "spirits clamor to reenact--"  
  
"The Fade? Spirits? What the fuck is even happening anymore?!" Alexandra snapped, eye twitching. She'd had enough of this bullshit. She just wanted to go home with Shaun and let this all be a bizarre dream from radiation sickness. With briefly closed eyes, she tried to will herself to wake up, but upon opening them, she found she was still in a dream. Or what seemed too strange to be anything but one.  
  
Solas frowned and briefly considered jumping into an impromptu lecture about the Fade to this newcomer, but decided against it as he turned his eyes to the massive rift. He was about to speak when Varric intervened, who gently put a hand on the prisoner's arm.  
  
"Alex, I know you're scared, and that you want your son. We're going to get through this, you'll close that, and you'll see Shaun. He misses you as much as you miss him. Just hang in there a little longer." he reassured. "Chuckles can give you a long explanation about magic and the Fade and shit later." Something about his voice and tone reassured her, and her shoulders dropped.  
  
"I-- you're right. I'm sorry. I will try my best to close this."  
  
"No apology is necessary," Solas replied, eyes still on the rift, "you should know that the rift is sealed, albeit temporarily. I believe that with the power of your mark, you can open it and reseal it safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."  
  
"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra yelled. No sooner than did she give the word did soldiers scurry and arrange themselves around the rift, ready for the onslaught. Weapons were drawn, and a silent, affirmative nod was given by Solas. Without wasting another moment, the Sole Survivor thrust her marked hand forward, connecting to the rift. She gasped as she felt every nerve in her hand being tugged, feeling her muscles clench in that arm.  
  
Her pain did not last long. The rift crackled and flashed green, knocking her back briefly as a pride demon spawned alongside shades. Alexandra pulled herself up, backing away from the pride demon in horror. "The fuck is that?!"   
  
"A pride demon!" Cassandra replied hastily. "Interrupt the rift! We must strip its defenses! Wear it down!"  
  
Not sure what else to do against an onslaught of demons, Alexandra scurried below the rift and threw her hand back at it again, charging it, readying to interrupt it. With her free hand, she wielded Deliverer, shooting at any shades that drew too close. A few bullets popped through the face of one was enough to kill, and they dissipated into blobby piles of goo and demon dust.  
  
It worked until she had to reload.   
  
The mark disconnected from the rift as the pride demon recoiled from the shock of its interrupted rift, making the fight for the others easier as its guard trickled away. Unfortunately, two more demons appeared from the rift, and the next several minutes of the fight was composed of Alexandra screaming and running in circles around the rift while she reloaded her gun with bullets she had to pick out of her belongings. Cassandra caught up with her and slew one of the demons with a precise jab through its center. The other was finished off with a bolt from Bianca.  
  
Which, of course, came right after Alexandra was done reloading Deliverer. Instead she turned her attention to the pride demon and began taking shots at its face. One bullet through one of its eyes, and the demon roared in outrage, reaching for its eye. Alexandra hurried back to the rift and connected her mark to it again, following the same pattern of shooting with one hand, closing a rift with the other.  
  
The rift was weakening. It was soon down to just them and the accursed, stubborn pride demon. Alexandra poured every bullet she had into the demon's guts, but it stayed up. She wasn't even sure how much damage she could do to a demon, but she had managed to kill a few already, so she reasoned she couldn't be doing too bad.   
  
When finally it fell, from blade and bolt and magic and bullets, Alex turned back to the rift, throwing her hand at it. It would close, and she could see her son again. The mere thought of losing him again was enough to...  
  
Cassandra's voice was getting faint. She heard the woman yell something to her, but it was getting so hard to focus. Scratches from demons were still bleeding, and bruises decorated her body. How much blood had she shed that day? Since the bombs fell?   
  
Pain throbbed through her as the Breach reacted to the rift, to her. The health bar on her Pip-Boy trickled down. When her hand finally was free of the rift, she very ungracefully fell flat on her face and into oblivion.  
  
" _I'm coming, Shaun. Mommy's coming..._ "


	2. Waking Up In Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra wakes up in Haven after stabilizing the Breach, and is reunited with Shaun and Codsworth. Shortly after, she meets with Cassandra and Leliana to discuss the formation of the Inquisition.

Her head hurt. Her muscles hurt. Everything was sore. Her hand still stung, and she groaned quietly as she turned on the bed, trying to figure out her position in space. It was Shaun's and another's voice that brought her to her senses.  
  
"Mom? Mom, wake up. Please wake up!"  
  
"Mum? Oh, thank heavens, Miss Alexandra! Can you hear us?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open, turning her head to the sound of the voices. Shaun was kneeling beside her bed, eyes wide, while Codsworth floated behind him. The Mr. Handy would look shocked if he could, but his voice showed his emotion. Tears began to well up in Alexandra's eyes.  
  
"Shaun. Oh, my baby..."  
  
She pulled him in for a tight hug as he, too, began to sniffle and cry in relief. "Mom, Mom, I was so worried, I thought..."  
  
"Shh, baby, I'm here. It's okay. I was worried about you, too."  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
"Love you, too, Kid. So, _so_ much." Alexandra's eyes turned up, over Shaun's shoulder to Codsworth, and she sighed. "Codsworth, Shaun, I just had the _weirdest_ radiation-induced dream _ever_."  
  
Codsworth would frown if he could. "Miss Alexandra, it seems that this...this is no dream, Mum. It seems the teleporter...displaced us."  
  
Her eyes bulged. "Wait...what?" As she pulled away from Shaun, she held up her left arm. The Pip-Boy was still on it, showing her health at half, and upon her hand was the mark still. She gawked at it for a good few seconds in silence, inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes. "This is real. God help us, this is real. This magical bull...er... _doody_ is real." Shaun giggled at his mother, who smirked and mussed his hair with a hand.  
  
"Smartass." she teased.  
  
The door banged, and a box hit the ground. All three turned to see a bewildered elf in the doorway, having dropped a box full of elfroot. "I-- I beg your pardon! I had no idea that you were awake, I swear it!" she cried. Alexandra raised an eyebrow from her bed, while Shaun merely smiled reassuringly at the elf.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I only..."  
  
The elf interrupted her by dropping to her hands and knees. Her head hung down, avoiding her gaze. "I am but a humble servant!"  
  
"...What?" Alex uttered, completely flabbergasted. "You don't need to bow, I..."  
  
Codsworth's eye shudders widened slightly. "Oh, that's right, Mum. You were brought back here, to Haven. You managed to stabilize the Breach for the time being. The people seem to...revere you, now. Like a prophet."  
  
"H-he's right, Your Worship," the elf stuttered, standing up, backing out slowly as her eyes were glued to the Mr. Handy, "Seeker Pentaghast wanted you to speak to her as soon as you awoke, at once."  
  
The marked woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Alright. And where is Seeker Pentaghast?"  
  
"In the Chantry! At once, she said!"  
  
With that, the elf bolted out of the room. Shaun grinned up at his mom. "You're a hero, Mom! You saved them!"  
  
"That's...that's good." Alex murmured, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She took a good look at her clothing-- weird, beige clothes with buttons down the chest. Her nose wrinkled in distaste.  
  
"Hold on, Mum." Codsworth bidded, heading for a chest full of many of the confiscated goods Alex had on the other side of the room, near another bed for Shaun. "Your armor was in here, and it will keep you much warmer than what you're wearing now. As for _you_ , young sir," he started, turning to the boy, who was wearing his jeans and t-shirt that he came into Thedas wearing, "one of the servants brought by warmer clothes for you as well, and those clothes need to be washed. You two can get dressed facing opposite directions."  
  
Shaun's nose wrinkled in distaste, but he nodded. "Okay." he said dully. Alex frowned, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hold on, before we go any further...what happened between me sealing that hole in the sky and now? And Codsworth, how did you get here? We're in another world."  
  
Codsworth bowed an eye. "Yes, I suppose that would be good to start with. Neither you nor young sir can seem to remember that I was teleported here with you, when the teleporter went haywire. You told me to head to the nearest village to look for help, but neither of us knew they didn't have modern technology here, or even so much as the simplest robot, much less a Mr. Handy. I caused quite the stir and was captured by Chantry forces. Seeker Pentaghast interrogated me after you helped stabilize the Breach."  
  
His tone brightened slightly. "Luckily for you, I was able to convince her that we're all from another world, it appears. I had photographs of the wasteland, of the vault you came out of, of the Castle, even your law degree, and explained _everything_." he said brightly. "They know all about you and our world. About how you were frozen for two hundred years, and woke up to go on a mission across the Commonwealth to save your son, after he was kidnapped. I saved you a lot of time and trouble, so you needn't worry about proving yourself."  
  
She blanched. " _Everything_...?" Codsworth was one of the few who knew the whole truth about Shaun, along with a handful of Minutemen, Sturges, her companions, and the mother and son. They knew of the one that came out of her, and the one made by the Institute, who she raised as her own. Shaun had only recently had the whole story told to him; Alexandra had been convinced by Nick that he deserved to know the whole truth. While unsettled at first with the knowledge he was a synth, he was comforted knowing he was loved as her child, her son. Nothing would change that.  
  
The whole truth was kept from most. Alexandra knew how violent the people of the wasteland could be to synths, just from observation alone. Her work with the Railroad had only made her fear for his safety ever more.   
  
"Not to worry, Mum," Codsworth reassured, "I...skimped on a few facts. They believe you woke up shortly after Shaun was taken, and rescued him as an infant. The opinions on synths have been met here with mixed opinions, so I agree it's best to keep it as this story for the time being."  
  
Alexandra visibly relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Agreed...now, how long have I been unconscious?" she asked. "That must have taken forever to go over every topic about the Commonwealth, and Earth."  
  
"You were in a coma for three days, Mom," Shaun murmured, "everyone was really worried. You were talking in your sleep a lot, and really sick the first day. The mark was hurting you. Codsworth helped the healers take care of you."  
  
"Yes, and that Pip-Boy was no small amount of help." Codsworth added. "It gave us your heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, and overall health, though it still seems to detect your marked hand as crippled."   
  
"So...why did they leave it on when I was chained up, though?"  
  
Shaun grinned proudly. "That was because of me. I said you would die if it was taken off. So they left it on. Just in case you needed it."  
  
The mother let out a laugh, smiling at her son. "You're becoming too much like me, Shaun. I'm an _excellent_ influence, apparently."  
  
"Yes, I quite agree," Codsworth remarked dryly, "young sir has already started making sarcastic comments. Seeker Pentaghast was not thrilled to learn that the Pip-Boy could have come off earlier, but it was left on to aid the healers. Master Tethras loved it when he heard while he was telling him stories to distract him."  
  
Shaun giggled. "Mr. Varric thought I was funny and said I was 'brighter than Choir Boy's armor', whatever that means. He told me lots of awesome stories when I couldn't see you when the doctors were taking care of you. Mr. Solas told me stories too. He had lots of stories, but none were as action-packed as Mr. Varric's."  
  
Alexandra brightened. "That's good. We'll have to thank both of them later for that. Now, let's get going."  
  
Both hurriedly got dressed, though Alexandra spent a good few moments brushing Shaun's hair and making sure the coat he was given was buttoned up. " _Mooom_ , I'm _fine_." he whined as he grimaced while his hair was being tugged at by the brush left on the desk. She shook her head and knelt down, checking his coat again.  
  
"Just give me a second, kiddo...alright, there we go." She stood up, eyes going to the door. Codsworth made the sound of a throat clearing and got their attention.  
  
"I would like to go in front of you and young sir," he said worriedly, "I believe there will be a crowd outside. Just to be safe. My appearance may help take some wandering eyes from you. Perhaps."  
  
"Sure, Codsworth. Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure, Mum." With that, Codsworth opened the door, which opened with a creak. The sun poured in, and with a split second's hesitation, they went out. Alexandra gripped her son's hand a little tighter as she saw the crowds behind numerous soldiers who had cleared the path for her. As they walked though, the three heard the voices of the people.  
  
_"That's her. The Herald of Andraste. And her son."_  
  
_"Look at the thing! It's protecting them!"_  
  
_"I heard that the Maker delivered them through the Veil from another world to save us."_  
  
_"I heard that that hunk of metal is the Herald's butler. And that it talks!"_  
  
_"They have to be from another world. Don't you see that metal thing that's a butler or their stuff? Didn't you see those pictures they made copies of that wasteland?"_  
  
_"They're two hundred years old. They have to be chosen,_ both _of them. No way anyone could survive that long and look like that."_  
  
_"I heard they were frozen in a vault or something, though."_  
  
_"Doesn't matter. No one else survived that except for the Herald and her son. Just look at the mark on her hand! It has to be the grace of the Maker."_  
  
_"Did you hear that the boy was kidnapped as a babe and was rescued by her?"_  
  
_"Why did Seeker Pentaghast have her in chains, Mum?"_  
  
_"It was a confusing time for us all, child. We didn't know for certain..."_  
  
_"There's nothing confusing about it. She's the chosen of Andraste!"_  
  
_"I heard she was supposed to entirely close it. Still! It's more than anyone's done."_  
  
_"Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste and the Herald's Child."_  
  
These were just a few of the voices heard past the walls, past the tavern, up to the chantry. Shaun was wide-eyed, gazing up at all the people. He had never seen so many people in one place before, and was simultaneously bewildered and in awe. Alexandra merely stared straight ahead, trying not to make eye contact for long with anyone in particular. Her grip on her son's hand was tight as could be without hurting him.  
  
When they reached the inside of the chantry, they could hear the seeker and the chancellor arguing from down the hall. Codsworth groaned. "Still arguing, those two? I was certain Chancellor Roderick would eventually see that you're completely innocent of the crimes they laid against you."  
  
Alex snorted. "It's nothing unexpected; I'll go see what's going on. Codsworth, can you watch Shaun for a little while?"  
  
"Of course, Mum." he said brightly. Shaun groaned and looked down, but Alex picked his head up and kissed him on the forehead.   
  
"Be good, alright? I shouldn't be long. Don't talk to strangers. And here." She pulled off her Pip-Boy, popped in the _Red Menace_ holotape, and handed it off to Shaun, along with the other game holotapes. She had remembered to pick them out of the chest before they left. "Distract yourself with this for awhile. Love you."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks, Mom. Love you too."  
  
Alex reluctantly walked down the hall of the Chantry, listening to the voices of those inside the back room arguing as she approached. _"...the Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way!"_  
  
_"I do not believe that!"_  
  
_"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."_  
  
_"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."_  
  
She took a breath and opened the door, standing at attention. Roderick immediately pointed a finger at her, glaring hard. "Chain her! I want her taken to the capital for trial!"  
  
"Disregard that, and leave us." Cassandra snapped. The guards at the door bowed their heads and left without so much as touching the Herald. Roderick's glare turned to the seeker.  
  
"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."  
  
Cassandra shared just a hard a stare and tone with the chancellor as she approached him from the other side of the table. "The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."  
  
Alexandra cleared her throat, getting their attention. "I am sorry that I was unable to seal the Breach permanently, but I will keep trying to help to do so." She smiled at the Seeker. "Thank you for making sure my son was kept safe."  
  
"You and your son still live," Roderick spat accusingly, "a convenient end result, insofar as you're concerned."  
  
"Have a care, Chancellor," Cassandra said, bristling, "The Breach is not the only threat we face." She said this with a small shake of the head, her eyes still hard.   
  
"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect." Leliana added, eyeing the chancellor. "Perhaps they died with the others," she said, sharing a look with the seeker, "or have allies who yet live."   
  
" _I_ am a suspect?" Roderick asked incredulously. Leliana nodded.  
  
"You, and many others."  
  
"But _not_ the prisoner." he said with a glare to Alexandra, who smugly smiled at him.  
  
"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to them for help." Cassandra argued. Her eyes fell upon Alexandra. "Alexandra and Shaun are not of our world, and do not even know what the Chantry is, or about the Mage-Templar war. They could not have planned this."  
  
"Their alibis are strong, Chancellor," Leliana agreed, "Codsworth showed us everything. As hard as it is to believe, it is true."  
  
Roderick sputtered. "I still can't believe any of this. Their arrival here, their survival, that _thing_ on her hand-- all a coincidence?" he demanded, crossing his arms.   
  
"Providence," Cassandra stated firmly with a nod of the head, "the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."  
  
Alexandra's smug smile disappeared, and she crossed her arms. "Look, I really don't know what this Chantry believes in, but...well, we'll discuss this later. I'm not sure who this Maker is you're referring to. So I'm not sure that..."  
  
"You will know Him later, when we explain about _our_ world." Leliana replied calmly. Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose again.  
  
"Look, in any case, regardless of the weird luck that put us here, I'm not your enemy. I'm more than willing to help."  
  
"We know. That is why the Maker sent you. All will be explained in due time." Cassandra reassured.  
  
"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana added.  
  
"This is not for you to decide." Roderick argued, glowering. Cassandra had turned away for a moment, returned, and slammed a book with an eye on the cover down on the table. She laid a finger on it, making eye contact with Roderick.  
  
"You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." She walked up, jabbing a finger at the chancellor as he backed away from her. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."  
  
Roderick went silent, looking down for a moment, before giving one last hard glare at Alexandra before storming out in fuming silence. Cassandra breathed deeply, running a hand over her head. Leliana walked alongside the table, looking down at the book. "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos."   
  
The spy's eyes turned back up to Alexandra, who met her gaze steadily, putting her hands behind her back. "We aren't ready." Leliana continued. "We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." She shook her head. The odds were against them. Cassandra did not falter, and neither did Alexandra.  
  
"But we have no choice," the seeker said, "we must act now. With _you_ at our side."  
  
Their eyes fell upon Jones, who stiffened. She frowned, confused. "What is the 'Inquisition of old', exactly? The only Inquisition I know of back from...my world...was hundreds of years ago, and it was not a good thing, without going into an extended history lesson."  
  
"It is likely nothing like the one you know of your world, though we would like to hear about it later." Leliana replied. "It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."  
  
"After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the templars have lost their way." Cassandra continued. "You don't know who or what the templars are, not yet. All will be explained to you, I promise. We need those who can do what must be done under a united under a single banner once more."  
  
"But aren't you still part of the Chantry?"  
  
The seeker snorted. "Is _that_ what you see?"  
  
"The chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction." Leliana explained. "The Divine is the head of the Chantry. It is always a woman, but most of the top clerics who would have replaced her died in the explosion."  
  
"But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the Conclave..." Cassandra's head shook. "No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."  
  
It seemed to dawn upon Alexandra. Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh. So she's like the Pope, then. The Pope is...well, was the head of the Catholic Church back where I'm from. It's the opposite for us in that the Pope is always a man. And your grand clerics are probably akin to the Catholic cardinals and bishops. I don't even know what the state of the Vatican is, following the nukes."  
  
"That does sound similar. I would imagine you're correct, then." Cassandra agreed. "Codsworth explained the state of your world. You know the chaos that occurs with no leader, you have seen your world destroyed, and you survived." She smiled. "You understand how sometimes you must step in yourself to start restoring order, _General Jones_."  
  
_Ah. So Codsworth told them about the Minutemen._ "Yes, that's true."  
  
"The Minutemen are an example to us, General," Leliana remarked, "if you can raise a citizen's army, an elaborate network of caravans, and military checkpoints to clean up the Commonwealth with minimal resources, we can find a way as well. Your help would be invaluable."  
  
"We can have our mages help you find a way home. But you need to help us if we are to muster the resources necessary." Cassandra said simply.   
  
Alexandra Jones went silent for a moment. She wasn't sure about any of this, still; the Chantry, magic, demons, or the Fade. She wasn't sure they'd find a way to get home. Her gut wrenched at the very idea of never seeing the Commonwealth again, even in the state it was in. She already painfully missed Preston, her beloved, who showed her the Wasteland had hope, and she to him that he had hope. Not to mention her friends Piper, Nick, Deacon, Cait, MacCready, Curie, Hancock, Strong, Danse, even Ada or Dogmeat. Them and so many of those in the settlements and the Castle...she even found herself missing Ronnie Shaw. She missed Desdemona and Tinker Tom and Drummer Boy and even Doctor Carrington, the asshole he could be. Her heart ached as she remembered Glory, poor Glory.   
  
_At least Shaun and Codsworth are here._  
  
The Commonwealth needed her, still. They needed the General. She lead the Minutemen, and the numbers of the raiders and hostile mutants were dwindling. The settlements would be safer and safer by the year. She hoped that Preston and Ronnie could handle matters while she was away.   
  
She owed a lot to the Commonwealth, and it to her. The Institute was gone, the shadow of the "boogeyman" of the Wasteland gone, something she still wasn't sure was the right thing to do. But now she also was needed here, in this alien place. Alexandra was now needed to save them as well. She was the only one who could. If there was any way to try to get back from this side...she'd need all the magic she could get, though she still didn't understand it.  
  
Finally, she took a very deep breath and spoke. "If you're truly trying to restore order..."  
  
"That is our goal." Leliana affirmed. Cassandra stepped towards the Sole Survivor.  
  
"Help us stop this, before it's too late." she bidded, holding out a hand. After a moment's hesitation, Alexandra took it and shook firmly, earning a smile from both Cassandra and Leliana.  
  
"We can do this," Alexandra stated seriously, "I will do all I can to help your cause. This I swear."  
  
"We look forward to working with you, General Jones." Leliana said brightly. Alexandra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please. Alex or Alexandra is fine. Now, I believe we have work to do."


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is introduced to her advisors, and begins settling in Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter here. It'll pick up in the next chapter, when they go to the Hinterlands. Promise.

The three from another world walked into the Chantry with Cassandra. Clerics in the background of the Chantry looked in their direction, and a soft murmur had settled over the hall. Alexandra silently looked down at the mark. It made her shudder to think that she held magic, actual magic, literally in the palm of her hand. She tried not to react as she felt their concern fall upon her with their eyes; Cassandra's head was tilted down with Alexandra, looking at the mark as well. She glanced back up at her. "Does it trouble you?" she asked.   
  
They had all stopped while Alex sought for a proper response. She sighed. "I suppose not, but I wish I knew where it came from, or why it's there."  
  
"Not to worry, Mum," Codsworth reassured gently, "we'll find the answers to this dilemma. Meanwhile, I'll do everything I can to lessen the pain of the mark, whatever it is."  
  
Alex winced. "That obvious? I thought I was better at this." she said with a laugh and a blush. Codsworth nodded an eye.  
  
"I'm afraid so. You've been guarding it, and I've seen it flare now and then." he pointed out. Shaun frowned.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"I'll be okay, kiddo. Mom's not going anywhere. I promise." she reassured, ruffling his hair with the unmarked hand. His nose wrinkled and he giggled. Cassandra couldn't help but smile, and she spoke again.  
  
"We'll discover the truth about all of this in due time. Her mark is now stable, and we have time to find a way to close the Breach permanently."  
  
Shaun raised an eyebrow. "So it's really stable...Mom will really be okay?"  
  
"Yes, Shaun. Your mother will really be okay." Cassandra said calmly. Shaun smiled, visibly relieved, and nodded his head to the seeker appreciatively. Cassandra nodded back. "As for the mark, if it is to close the Breach permanently, it needs to have more power poured into it. That is something we can discuss at the meeting."  
  
Alex smirked. "What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?"  
  
The seeker snorted. "Hold onto that sense of humor."  
  
They continued into the war room, which had faces both familiar and unrecognized. Cullen and Leliana were present, waiting patiently. Cullen gave a somewhat uneasy look at Codsworth as the Mr. Handy came in. A woman with dark hair in a bun wearing luxurious gold and blue was waiting on his other side, though instead of discomfort, her eyes simply widened in surprise, her mouth slightly ajar at the sight of Codsworth, though she tried to shake it off. Her gaze turned to the Herald and her son, to whom she smiled brightly. Behind the three, Alexandra could make out a woman with long, dark brown hair and a long coat, who was waiting silently, hands behind her back.  
  
"These," Cassandra said, "are our advisors." Her eyes went to Cullen. "You met Commander Cullen on the field. He is in charge of the Inquisition's forces."  
  
The commander smiled at the group. "It was only for a moment on the field. I'm pleased you survived."  
  
Cassandra turned her gaze to the woman in luxurious clothing, who was still staring at them, albeit with a smile. "This is Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador."  
  
"I've heard so much, and it's a pleasure to meet you, and Shaun." she bowed her head to Shaun, who repeated the action back at her. Her eyes fell upon Codsworth. "And...it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mister...Codsworth!"  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Lady Montilyet!" Codsworth said cheerfully. "I understand that the people here have not developed robots yet, so I would be happy to explain anything you want to know about me. A quick overview again: I am a robot known as a Mr. Handy, purchased by Miss Alexandra and Mister Nate just after Shaun was born to help with housework. I'm pleased to report that after two hundred years of operation, I am still in excellent working condition to serve both young sir and Miss Alexandra."  
  
"Codsworth, please," Alex refuted, "you're not just a servant. You're family now. You don't have to do anything just because we ask."  
  
"Pish-posh! I'm still here because you've proven yourself an outstanding mother and woman. I am honored to serve!" Codsworth replied proudly. Alex smiled at him, and then turned her eyes back to the advisors.  
  
"Codsworth is completely sentient, and I want to make sure he'll be treated with respect, just like a person."  
  
"Of course." Leliana agreed with a nod of the head. "We had no intentions of treating him as anything less."  
  
"We were just..." Cullen sought for words before sighing in frustration. "We've never seen anything like him, so he came as something of a shock. If he's here to help, and you trust him..."  
  
"Codsworth has proven himself so far. He was a tremendous help in keeping the Herald alive and telling us everything we needed to know." Cassandra declared. "I won't deny it's all still bizarre, but I will give him a chance."   
  
"And don't think I don't appreciate it. Now, then, back to business?" Codsworth said.  
  
"Yes," Cassandra agreed, turning to Leliana, "and you know who Leliana is."  
  
Leliana slyly smiled. "My position here involves a degree of..."  
  
"She is our spymaster."  
  
The rogue rolled her eyes. "Yes...tactfully put, Cassandra."  
  
Alexandra nodded politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Hi!" Shaun piped up. Josephine giggled.  
  
"Hello to you, too. We thought it'd be good if your mother came with you and Codsworth, so you three can become acquainted with us. And we had one other person we wanted you to meet." Josephine turned and nodded to the woman standing behind them, and she approached with a kind smile. Alexandra swore she saw her give a quick look to Cullen, whose cheeks grew a shade redder. Alex bit back a snicker at his reaction.  
  
"This is Enchanter Dawn Trevelyan, of the Ostwick Circle of Magi." Cullen introduced, wide eyes not leaving her. "She was one of the best teachers at the school, and taught many apprentices and mages of all ages."  
  
"Instead of joining the mage rebellion, she joined us as a recruit, but when we were seeking a teacher for you and your son, she volunteered." Cassandra continued. "We checked into her background, and she has an exceptional record and recommendations from both the First Enchanter of Ostwick and the Knight-Commander of that Circle as a teacher. She was going to be a delegate on the Ostwick Circle's behalf, but she was delayed due to a storm on the Waking Sea and arrived the day after the Conclave was destroyed."  
  
"We believe she would make an excellent teacher to you three," Leliana added, "aside from introducing you both to everything you need to know about Thedas, we also recommend her as a general education teacher for Shaun. She's willing to learn from you as much as she's willing to teach."  
  
Dawn bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'd be delighted to work as a teacher for you all, if you'll have me."  
  
Alexandra sized the woman up. "So...you're a mage?"  
  
The enchanter curtly nodded. "Yes, Your Worship. I passed my Harrowing and I can use magic. While I cannot teach you how to use spells, as you are not a mage, I can tell you about Thedas' magic, the Fade, anything you want to know."  
  
"Enchanter Trevelyan was the star apprentice of her Circle," Josephine interjected, "she would have no doubt become a Senior Enchanter, as she already served as a Junior Enchanter to one of the seniors. Perhaps even eventually First Enchanter. She is one of the finest mages we have."  
  
"No, no, I wasn't worried about that. Just curious." Alex reassured. "You'll include Codsworth when teaching us about Thedas, I trust?"  
  
"Of course!" Dawn said brightly. "If he wants to learn, he is welcome to join us. I do not discriminate between human, elf, dwarf, qunari, robot, synth, ghoul, or even a super mutant. I've heard about those last four from your world, and...anyone who wants to learn should be afforded an education."  
  
She seemed genuinely kind and honest about what she was saying, and Shaun looked up to her with a smile, already seeming to begin to trust her. Internally, Alexandra's mind was made up by that comment. While she never wanted anyone here to find out what Shaun was, she believed her when she said she'd teach a synth with fairness. That dashed some of her worry away, and the General nodded her head. "Well, then," Alex said with a smile back at her, "We'd be thrilled to have you as our tutor and Shaun's teacher, Miss Trevelyan."  
  
"We look forward to working with you, Enchanter Trevelyan!" Codsworth agreed cheerfully. Dawn blushed slightly, looking just as pleased.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! I promise I'll do everything in my power to give you all the finest education possible." She shook hands with the Herald, her son, and even Codsworth, who presented one of his legs. "I'll go help the servants preparing the classroom. We'll be working in the cabin across from Solas' cabin and next to the alchemist. Thank you again!"  
  
Dawn hurried out and to work. Cullen watched her go, cheeks still slightly red. Josephine and Leliana giggled at the commander, who began fussing with his papers out of fluster. "Seems our Commander admires the new teacher." Leliana teased.  
  
"Of course I do...I mean...she seems like a good...Maker's Breath." He turned a shade redder as the women snickered at him, even Cassandra and Alexandra. Codsworth even chuckled to himself at the templar's expression. Shaun cocked his head to the side in befuddlement. Cullen cleared his throat. "In any case, let us continue with our...business."  
  
"As you wish." Alexandra said, biting back her laughs to spare the poor commander. "Now then, what's next on the agenda?"  
  
"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra said calmly. Leliana's head picked up from the war table.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." she pointed out. Cullen frowned.

"I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra sighed in exasperation, frowning back at the commander. "We need _power_ , Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark--"  
  
"--might destroy us all." Cullen interrupted. "The templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so--"  
  
"--pure speculation." Leliana scoffed. 

" _I_ was a templar. I know what they're capable of." Cullen protested.  
  
"Is it true? That more...'magic'... might not have to be poured into my mistress if the templars could suppress the Breach?" Codsworth pressed, eyes picking up. Leliana rolled her eyes.

"We don't know for certain."  
  
"Yes, we do," Cullen argued, "yes, Codsworth. I'm glad to see you're taking her safety into consideration."

The Mr. Handy turned to Alex. "Mum..."

"Hold on, Codsworth." Alex huffed. "We still know very little about these mages or the templars. Let's hear more about each before we decide what we're doing."

Cullen's frown softened. "Fair enough. I wouldn't expect you to make that decision yet." he agreed. Josephine shrugged.

"Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet." she pointed out. "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition. And you, specifically." she said, eyes falling upon the General. Shaun pouted.

"But my mom saved everyone! She's a hero!" he protested. Alex squeezed his hand gently, and he looked back up to her. "It's not fair!"  
  
"I know it's not, but we can either get upset about it or handle it with grace. You can't control what people say about you or to you, but you _can_ control how you respond to it." she looked back up to Josephine, who was smiling widely, clearly pleased with what the Herald had just said. "In any case, that didn't take long." she remarked dryly. Cullen scoffed.

"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to become Divine?"

Josephine turned her gaze back to Alex. "Some are calling you, a woman from a destroyed wasteland with no prior knowledge of the Chantry, the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."  
  
"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra grumbled. 

"It limits our options." Josephine continued. "Approaching the mages or templars is currently out of the question." 

Alex was blinking in befuddlement as they waited for her to speak. "I...I'm sorry, 'The Herald of Andraste'? You can't be serious. How could I be this so-called Herald? I don't even know who Andraste is." she asked, baffled.

"People saw what you did at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, how you stopped the Breach from growing." Cassandra answered. "They have also heard about the woman seen behind you in the rift when we first found you, along with everything Codsworth related to us. They believe the woman in the Breach was Andraste, and that the Maker delivered you here on purpose to save us."

"Even if we _tried_ to stop that view from spreading--" Leliana started.

"--which we have not." Cassandra interrupted stubbornly. Leliana stared at Cassandra for a moment before turning back to Alex.

"The point is, _everyone_ is talking about you, about your son and the whole story about how you rescued him, about Codsworth-- everything. Many believe you are the agent of Andraste's will."

"Quite the title, isn't it?" Cullen said. "How do you feel about that?"

Alex's jaw had dropped, and she was dead silent for a moment. She shook her head, looking dazed. "I don't...I don't even know who...what...how...what the actual fu...dge."

Shaun broke down into an uncontrollable fit of snickers, and Codsworth scoffed. "Well put, Mum." he remarked dryly. Alex snorted, turning red in the cheeks. Cullen laughed.   
  
"Seems the Chantry agrees with you. Well put indeed." 

After biting back her own laughter, Leliana continued. "Many are looking for a sign of hope. To them, you're that sign."  
  
"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong." Josephine added seriously. Alexandra huffed.

"Could we be attacked? I mean...we probably don't have many options, but..." She pulled Shaun closer, who looked up at her quietly. Cullen shook his head.

"I understand you're concerned for your son's safety, but all the Chantry has left at this point is words. What forces we have will be used to protect Haven to protect everyone inside, which ensure your son's safety as best we can, I swear. Leliana has eyes and ears all over Haven, so your son is easily the most protected person here." Cullen reassured. "It's not perfect, but it's probably safer than wherever you and your son were staying in a post-apocalyptic wasteland."  
  
"I'm fine, Mom," Shaun said proudly, "Cassandra put back all your guns in the chest, and you taught me how to use a pistol! I can take care of myself!"

Alex groaned. "Son...don't go playing around with those. I only taught you in need of self-defense. And Codsworth can protect you when he's here."

"Agreed." Codsworth remarked. Shaun pouted but did not complain further. Leliana smiled.

"There is something you can do, General. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Alex frowned, looking between her son and the map on the table. "How far is she exactly? How long will it take to travel to her?"

Cullen pointed to the Hinterlands beneath Redcliffe. "She's here, in the Hinterlands. It'll take a few days' journey to get there, and then you'll spend a few days there, and then a few more days to get back."

"So..."  
  
"A minimum of a week and a half, I'm afraid. Likely longer." Cullen said. Shaun looked down, clearly disappointed, but he picked his head back up and looked at the table.   
  
"Can I come with Mom?"

"No." the whole room chorused, Alex the loudest. Shaun groaned and looked away, but his mom picked up his chin with a reassuring smile.

"Hey. I'll be back in no time, you'll see. I don't want to leave any more than you want me to go. Codsworth should have enough parts to build a radio that can connect to my Pip-Boy, so maybe we'll see if we can make something like that before we go--"  
  
Shaun's head picked up, eyes wide. "You're right! Oh my gosh, you're right! Come on, Codsworth, I have building to do!"

"Yes, sir!" Codsworth chimed as Shaun threw the door open and charged out. Alex gasped.

"Wait, no, Shaun, I can--"  
  
"I got this, Mom! You'll see!"

Codsworth charged after the boy, and no one said a thing in shocked silence for a moment. Alex cleared her throat. "Please pardon Shaun. Once he gets something in his head, he can't let it go."

"What's a radio...?" Josephine asked, befuddled. Alexandra shrugged.

"It's a communication device. It sends a signal, called radio waves, through the air, and connects it to devices that can get the signal. My Pip-Boy can pick up signals over a wide range, and I've made numerous radios for use in settlements. Shaun's helped me build a lot of them, and he knows how to construct one on his own, even a projector for the signal." She frowned. "Codsworth was storing just enough parts and devices to be able to construct one. So that'll be the only one in Haven."

"In Thedas, more like." Leliana remarked. "Your son can build such a contraption?"  
  
"Yep. He's built more advanced things. The boy likes to tinker with gadgets and make new things. You should see some of the things he's made." She sighed. "Too bad they're all back in the Commonwealth. He even made a robot once. He was very proud of it."

Cassandra blinked. "Your son...is apparently far, far more intelligent than most children his age if he can make something even remotely like Codsworth."

"Probably more intelligent than most adults." Cullen said, amazed. "We'll let him have whatever tools or parts he wants, if it keeps him busy. We'll look forward to seeing what he can build."

* * *

  
The meeting lasted an hour longer, though halfway through, and by the time Alex returned to her cabin, Shaun had declared he was building a radio that could connect to his mother's Pip-Boy, so the two could converse even when she was out in the field, and so she could listen in during Trevelyan's classes. Alex had no doubt he could actually do it. He made good progress before finally beginning to nod off, so she bid him to brush his teeth and crawl into bed, and she told him a bedtime story. When he finally fell into slumber, she kissed his forehead and quietly headed out of the cabin, intending to get a drink at the tavern before turning in.  
  
As soon as she reached the tavern, Varric waved her over to a table he was sitting at. Cassandra sat not far away, sipping from a glass of wine. She seemed intent on ignoring the dwarf. Alex took a seat across from Varric, who smiled at her kindly. "Let me buy you a drink, Glowy." he said, waving over a barmaid. The herald raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Glowy?"  
  
Varric shrugged, all the while tipping the barmaid that came to the table. A cup of an undetermined alcoholic beverage was placed in front of Alex, who made no complaints. "It's your mark. And the Pip-Boy-thing on that wrist."  
  
"Fair enough. How are you doing, Varric?" she asked, sipping the drink calmly. Varric raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm alright, as well as anyone can be after that hole opened up in the sky. I wanted to ask how you're doing." he pressed, leaning over the table. "You apparently came from a post-apocalyptic wasteland with no magic and landed here with no warning or explanation so far. And then all that shit happened that led to you being a leader of the army of the faithful. I imagine Cassandra wasn't too gentle with you. I would know."  
  
Cassandra scoffed, looking over her glass of wine. Alex shrugged. "I won't lie. It's been really weird, and I'm not sure any of this is real, but I got my baby back. Shaun's okay, so I'm okay."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Varric replied calmly, "your boy, Tinker-- and yes, that's the nickname I'm using-- he's a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. He's sharp, and he liked my stories."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Alex said, snapping her fingers. "I meant to thank you for helping keep him occupied while I was unconscious. He said you were telling him stories."  
  
"No problem. I told him all about my adventures in Kirkwall, and he was a great listener. Asked all the right questions, too." Varric shrugged. "Again, your kid is bright. You've done a pretty good job raising him."  
  
Alex shrugged. "Well as I can, I suppose, when you're raising a kid in a radioactive, lawless land. But he's a good kid. I'm proud of him." She leaned back into the chair, continuing to nurse her drink. Cassandra looked over to her, looking somewhat guilty, eyes downcast.  
  
"I think you've done an excellent job. And I...I am sorry for drawing my sword on you when you were asking where he was." she apologized. Alex smiled.  
  
"No harm done, Cassandra. You had reason to think I was guilty. Recall I was a prosecutor for several years before everything went to shit. In your shoes, I would have come to the same conclusion." the woman reassured. Cassandra smiled back at her.  
  
"I appreciate you saying that. I can't even imagine all that you've dealt with since then."  
  
Alex huffed. "This shit's weird. One day, I was a completely normal woman with a good, normal job and a nice house, and a great husband, and a perfect little baby boy, and then the next moment I'm hurrying into a vault for dear life. Next thing I know, husband's dead, kid's kidnapped." She paused and sighed again. "So I get my kid and blow the place that took him to smithereens. And then I landed here. In a land of magic and elves and...magic bullshit." She took a long drink from the mug and set it down. "And I was just a completely normal, middle-class lawyer."  
  
Varric raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that last part? I'm gonna have to call bullshit. You were _never_ normal, Glowy. Not if you made it through all of that and survived. And _that?_ " He grinned. "That's what sets apart the heroes in a story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teacher introduced is my canon Inquisitor, Dawn Trevelyan, who appears in most other stories. She was a teacher in the Circle before becoming the Inquisitor, and I figured someone needed to teach them all about Thedas, so she eased into place as their tutor in this bizarre AU.


	4. The Radio and the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun completes building a radio to keep in contact with his mother, and laments being left behind when she heads out for the Hinterlands. Alex contemplates the state of nature in Thedas on the way to see Mother Giselle.

Alexandra stood across the lake from Haven, playing with her Pip-Boy’s radio signal, waiting. Cassandra and Varric joined her, staring at her Pip-Boy. Nothing had been on it since they had come to Thedas, but it could be the day that changed. Solas stood in the cabin where the radio had been set up, aiding Shaun in moving the antennae, following his orders. Codsworth fussed with an antennae on the roof to extend its range. 

Soon enough, Shaun carried the radio outside, along with a microphone attached to it, shivering slightly in the cold. He looked up to Codsworth, who bowed an eye. A crowd had amassed, waiting to see the results of the odd contraption the Herald’s son had been working on. Even Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen stopped to investigate, waiting quietly and staring at the radio with wires sticking out everywhere.

“Ready, Codsworth!” Shaun declared, turning a dial on it. Static noises came from it for a moment, and the boy adjusted the antennae further until it cleared. The signal appeared on the Pip-Boy screen, and Alex immediately selected it and connected. Varric and Cassandra leaned in closer over the Pip-Boy, waiting. 

“Mom? Can you hear me? Do you copy?”

Cassandra and Varric gasped simultaneously, eyes wide. Alexandra grinned. “I hear you loud and clear, Shaun! I copy!”

The sounds of deafening gasps and cheers quickly filled the signal, and Alex heard them all, even from a distance. She beamed, nodding to herself. “That’s my boy.” she murmured lowly. Varric grinned.

“Fantastic! I didn’t think it’d actually work! Great job, Tinker!” he praised, leaning into the microphone Shaun had installed into the Pip-Boy. It was shoved next to the screen, and barely visible. 

“Thanks, Mr. Tethras!” Shaun replied cheerfully.

“Amazing,” Cassandra breathed, “this could change how we communicate, if we can figure out how he did it, and how the parts used for it were made. Your son is…he is a genius.”

Cullen’s voice came across the radio. “Herald? You can hear me?”  
  
“Crystal clear, Commander."  
  
“This is wonderful!” Josephine added, coming across. “You two will never truly be apart now.”

“This could be  _very_ useful,” Leliana mentioned, already sounding like the gears in her head were turning, “when Shaun is not using it, we could use this to get instant reports from out in the field. If we had more parts, I’d advocate for making more of them.”

The next hour was spent of Alexandra riding further away from Haven with a horse, testing the signal strength from farther away. However it worked, the signal was strong, and she returned to base, heading back to her and her son’s cabin. Shaun was sitting on his bed, admiring the radio still. Solas was standing inside, staring down at it in curiosity, eyebrow raised, listening to Shaun chatter away about how it worked.

The boy’s head picked up as the door opened, and he stopped what he was saying and hopped off the bed, scurrying up to hug his mom. Alex hugged him back and turned to Solas, with a smile. “Shaun’s been talking to you about the radio?”  
  
“Indeed!” Solas said brightly. “Shaun does not spare a single detail. I have only seen rare sending crystals in the Fade, which require magic to run. Your son has created a device that runs by the power of the sun alone, no magic at all involved. It is fascinating.”

Alexandra smiled. She had only recently been more informed about the details of the Fade, magic, spirits, and demons, still having so much more left to learn. Solas had been helpful in educating them about it all, and they had all asked so many questions about the Fade. Solas did not mind being asked about the subject in the least, seeming to be happy to help form their opinions outside of Chantry influence.

Dawn’s explanations were informative, but lacked the in-depth explanations that could only be garnered from exploring the Fade. It was unsurprising; a Circle mage trying to delve too far into the Fade was asking to get made Tranquil. Solas was eager to further elaborate. Alex had avoided asking the Chantry clerics their opinions, quickly steering her son away, as they delved into theology instead of fact.

It had not taken long for Alex to develop a sour feeling towards the Chantry. She did not approve of how the mages were treated, and she did not approve of their domination of politics or society. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut; some of the others were clearly still in strong favor of the Chantry, and she knew better than to run her mouth off around these people. They had the unfortunate upper hand. Shaun and Codsworth followed her opinion, though Shaun had to be convinced to not run his mouth yet. 

“A clear failure to separate church and state,” Codsworth sniffed in private one night to Mum and young sir, “it has only ever led to corruption.”

Solas had been different. He fully well knew their opinions and wholeheartedly agreed with them, and developed a good rapport with the family. He had been fascinated by Codsworth, and spoke with him at length about sundry topics; each side had their own craving for information. Codsworth very quickly decided that he liked this elven mage.

Shaun grinned. “He doesn’t even get tired or annoyed by me when I talk about technology and building stuff! Sometimes people in the Commonwealth would get kind of bored…but Solas is actually interested!”

Solas laughed. “Your people do not know what they’re missing. Your son is brilliant.”  
  
Alex smiled fondly upon her son, ruffling his hair. “I’m very proud of him. Now I can talk to him at any time while we’re out in the Hinterlands, when we leave tomorrow.”

Shaun’s face fell. “Mom…are you sure I can’t come? I’ll be good and…”  
  
“I don’t doubt you’ll be good, Shaun. You’re a good kid.” Alex said. She sighed and frowned. “It’s not safe out there for you. There’s war going on. And War? War never changes. You’re safer here.”

“But Mooom…”

“I’m not letting you come because I love you, kid. I lost you once, I’m not going to lose you again.” she stated firmly. 

“I’m afraid your mother is right.” Solas agreed somberly, hands behind his back. “The Hinterlands is full of mages and templars alike, and they will not stop to spare a child in their war. But it will be fine,” he reassured, “your mother will come back.”

Shaun sighed heavily, and sat back down on his bed in silence. Solas quietly bowed his head and left, knowing the boy was no longer in the mood to talk. Alex sat down beside him, putting an arm around him as tears began to fall from his face. 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

Alex sighed and squeezed him tight. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not let tears fly from her, too. She had left the Castle far less often after rescuing Shaun, and when she did, only for a few days at most to aid a settlement. She didn’t want to leave any more than he did. “I know, baby,” she murmured, “I don’t want to go, either. I’ll talk to you every day with the Pip-Boy. Mom will come back.”

Shaun peered up at her, face red and wet with tears. “You promise?”  
  
“I promise, Shaun.” she reassured. “The Commonwealth didn’t kill me, and this place won’t, either. I  _will_ come back.”

The boy exhaled sharply and murmured a tiny “okay”, burying his head against his mother.

The trip to the Hinterlands would feel longer than it actually was.

* * *

  
Alexandra had never seen so much untouched nature. Not in _years._  
  
Once out of the snowy reaches of the Frostbacks, every moment was spent just gawking outside. Unmutated, completely _normal_ looking animals and plants coated the earth in every shade of the rainbow, the ground more green than not. She almost forgot how to blink when staring out the window of the carriage they rode in. A breath caught in her throat as she saw silly little things like rabbits with bunnies and tall, _green_ trees that were _alive_. Heavy fruits hung from the trees, natural, unmutated and unirradiated, in vibrant, _alive_ colors.  
  
She forgot how it looked. When setting out, she'd almost forgotten that she was used to seeing drab browns and greys of broken roads. Rust tainted everything that was once silver. Anything that was green set off her Geiger counter faster than a mole rat jumping out of the ground.   
  
The others chattered now and then, but a few times they stopped just to stare at how enraptured this woman was by what she saw. Solas smiled. "Admiring the view?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Alex hummed, head set upon her hand as she gazed out. Her mind lingered as she looked out. She pictured herself building a nice little house in a setting just like the woods passed on the way out, in a nice little grove, with her nice little family-- Shaun, Codsworth, Preston, and herself.  
  
_God._ Her heart ached as she thought of Preston. At first, she had felt guilty for moving on from Nate. She still loved him, of course, but she didn't have to stop loving him to love Preston. He had been a light in the sheer terror she felt, one of the first kind souls she met in a thoroughly unkind wasteland. Her gut wrenched as her thoughts drifting from a fantasy of living in peace and harmony to Preston. Was he alright? He was there when the teleporter went haywire. One of the last things she remembered is him hurrying to the teleporter, but nothing further after they landed in Thedas.  
  
Her face fell. What if he had been hurt by the teleporter, or landed somewhere else? What if he was at the Conclave they couldn't remember and died with the others? _No, that wouldn't make sense. Codsworth would have mentioned him._ Still, he was so close to the teleporter when it fired. What if...  
  
"Glowy? Glowy, you there?"   
  
Varric's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She turned her head to the others, who stared at her in silence. "...Yes?" she asked awkwardly. Cassandra frowned.  
  
"Are you alright? You've gone completely white in the face. You looked so...peaceful just moments before."  
  
Alex picked her head up and shook it. "I'm okay. Just...thinking."  
  
"About?" Solas pressed, eyebrow raised. She sighed.   
  
"I mentioned Preston, didn't I? I'm just...what if he...I mean..." The woman shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just worrying."  
  
"There's no need to apologize..." the seeker said gently. "I'm certain he's trying to find a way back to you." Cassandra reassured. Alex's eyes widened slightly with how soft the seeker had gone on the topic, considering how stern she could be about other things. The seeker's eyes were as soft as her voice, and she tried to smile at Alex. "He did not come to Thedas with you; Codsworth would have mentioned him. He is likely back in your world. Distant, but safe."  
  
The Herald smiled slightly. The fact she was trying to make her feel better at all helped. "Thanks, Cassandra. I'm...I'm sure you're right." _She has to be right._  
  
Alex's eyes lingered outside again, trying to distract herself with the view. She worried incessantly, still, but the fact that nature was _right_ there helped. The Institute had been clean and tried for some semblance of natural life in the small lawns settled around the place, but it was artificial. Come to think of it, _a lot_ of the Pre-War world was artificial. But she yearned for it still: relative peace. Relative prosperity. Relative _calmness_.  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen a sight like that?" Solas inquired, eyes drifting out the window that the General stared out of. Alex didn't look back from the window, and she let out a heavy sigh.   
  
"Too long. Over two hundred years. It feels like longer than that." She huffed. "Everything in the Commonwealth is...it's alive, but it's changed so much. I'm not sure words could do it justice."   
  
"We saw the pictures. Sparky took a lot of them in his time alone. It looked like Darktown except only worse, even worse than Hard in Hightown II. That's a high bar." Varric remarked. Alex couldn't help but smirk at the nickname Varric had given Codsworth. The two had gotten into a long debate over nicknames before Codsworth finally allowed him to call him "Sparky" with mild annoyance.   
  
"You know you _could_ stay here permanently, even if-- _when_ you find a way home." Cassandra pointed out. "It's different, I'll grant you, but in far better shape even with a hole in the sky than a wasteland."  
  
"I have responsibilities there, but I could build another home here." Alex said calmly, eyes half-lidded. "All it'd take is some concrete and paint, and I could have a somewhat safer home here for Shaun. This stuff's still weird, though." Her eyes turned to the others, looking over them all. "Where I'm from, shit like magic, elves, spirits, demons-- considered complete and utter fantasy and _fiction_ by most. Not something you'd even dream of seeing, much less being _real_. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this. But sure, why not?" she teased. "Why _not_ build a home in Fantasyland?"  
  
"This is no fantasy, General." Solas reaffirmed. "Consider it, at least. If not for you, then for Shaun. Thedas already needs you as much as the Commonwealth does."  
  
Varric shrugged. "You'll adjust to it as we go out into the world. Talking to the people will help you figure all this weird shit out. Anyways, we should reach the Hinterlands tomorrow, and see what we need to do."  
  
Cassandra nodded. "Yes. Mother Giselle should have insight about the Chantry officials. We must speak to her and aid the refugees however we can."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Alex agreed, eyes drifting back outside. "Soon, I'll be out in a place that isn't a wasteland, for once. Still at war, but it's not an _irradiated_ battlefield. That has to count for something."

Her radio buzzed, and Shaun's voice came across. _"Mom? Mom, are you there?"_  
  
She grinned and sighed in some relief. "I'm here, kid."  
  
_"Great! Where are you? How does it look out there?"_  
  
"I'm on the way, still," she answered, "and one day I'll have to take you out here. It's green, Shaun. Actually _green_."


	5. The Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives in the Hinterlands.

"It _is_ lovely out here, isn't it?"  
  
The woman's voice caught the General completely off-guard. She had been staring all around, eyes flitting in every direction to admire the woods. If she had thought the journey to the Hinterlands was stunning, actually walking through the woods was another. She was utterly distracted as they approached the general direction the camp was in. Alex barely noticed the other Inquisition agents as they passed by tents; she was still far too distracted.  
  
Alexandra yelped at the sound and reached for her gun holstered at her hip, whipping around to see an amused-looking dwarven woman with freckles all over her face. The dwarf was dressed in Inquisition scout armor, the eye emblazoned on her breastplate, a bow and quiver at her back. Her eyes flickered up to the alarmed woman, hands behind her back, looking completely unfettered. Cassandra rolled her eyes, Varric snickered, and Solas chuckled to himself quietly.  
  
The General's cheeks burned red, and she pulled away from her gun, rubbing the back of her neck ruefully. "... Sorry about that." she apologized, fastening the holster quickly. The scout smiled.  
  
"No harm done." the dwarf reassured calmly. "The Herald of Andraste... I've heard the stories, about you and your son. Everyone has." The dwarf's tone was in awe and hardly blinked, staring at her. "We know what you did at the Breach, and where you two came from. It's...it's amazing, really. I can't blame you for being so shocked by all the greenery. It's been over two hundred years since you saw nature."  
  
"Nature still exists where I'm from," Alex said sheepishly, "it's just... mutated. A _lot_. And _everything_ is brown and gray."  
  
"I know." she said, wincing. "Every printing press in Thedas has been spitting out the images Codsworth gave us."  
  
Alex silently breathed a sigh of relief at that. She supposed that printing presses had to exist here, if Varric had thousands of copies in circulation of Hard in Hightown, unless they used magic to make them, which wouldn't be shocking to the General at this point, anyways. The pictures in question were some of her and her family before the bombs, photos of the bombs dropping, and photos of the wasteland in the years following, and then Alex's return. Vault 111 when Alex had taken him in with her to gather scrap materials, The Castle, the Prydwen, Diamond City...she had one day asked Codsworth why he took so many. "Lest we forget," Codsworth had said, "those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. You'd be surprised what people can forget."  
  
"Anyways," the dwarf continued, "everyone's talking about it. No one knows exactly what to make of a two hundred year old woman from a post-apocalyptic world being the Herald of Andraste, but you'll get no backtalk here. That's a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service." she said. "I... well, all of us here, will do whatever we can to help."  
  
"Harding, huh?" Varric interjected, grinning. "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"  
  
Harding shrugged. "Can't say that I have. Why?"  
  
"You'd be Harding in..." Varric stopped himself, shaking his head. "Oh, nevermind."  
  
" _Ugh._ " Cassandra groaned. She glared at Alex when the woman began to giggled at her reaction; the Herald pretended as though the Seeker was not glaring at her and turned her attention back to Harding. Alex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm starting to worry a little about these stories that everyone's hearing." she remarked. Harding wryly smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. Just that you were brought across the Veil with your family to save Thedas, and that you're our greatest hope for saving us."  
  
Alex wrinkled her nose and sighed. "How did I go from a middle-class lawyer mom to a sole survivor of a cryogenic vault to a General of a citizen's army of a wasteland to a Chosen One in a land full of _magic_ , of all things?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wonderful."  
  
"You've gone up in the world." Harding remarked. "In any case, we should get to business. The situation is pretty dire. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest, and the fastest, this side of the Frostbacks, but with the mage-templar fight getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive." She bemoaned. "Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads, helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war spread there, too. Corporal Vale and his men are doing what they can to protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long." She paused. "Did they tell you about the Mage-Templar war? I imagine you didn't know much about it recently."  
  
"Yeah," Alex assured with a nod, "I've been given an overview of the current situation in Thedas. Or, at least around here. I understand that the mages rebelled from their Circles and the templars-- the people who kept them in those Circles-- did not like that. And now they're fighting and getting innocent people in the way." She huffed. "War. War never changes." _Not even here..._  
  
"It can't properly be called a war any longer." Cassandra objected. "It's a free-for-all, mages against templars against everyone."  
  
"No doubt about that." Harding agreed. "You'd best get moving. No time to lose."   
  
Agreeing with Harding, Alexandra immediately headed in the direction of the crossroads. She had intended to speak with Mother Giselle as soon as possible, but from the top of a hillside near ruins, a rift caught her eye. Solas quickly reminded her that they were also there to stabilize the region, which included closing rifts, and they headed off to close it. Alex silently thanked Codsworth again in her head for making so much extra ammo for her, and teaching her how to make 10 mm bullets, as she unloaded bullet after bullet into demons.   
  
They headed further up the hill, past the ruins, and found a good spot to set up camp. Internally screaming over the continued delay, Alex nevertheless helped set up camp. It was near that camp she spied a strange skull with a crystal in its eye on a pole overlooking the crossroads.   
  
"What's with the skull?" Varric questioned in disdain. Alex, although nonplussed, decided to look through a hole in the back of the skull.   
  
"I'll be damned," she remarked as she turned the skull, "it's acting like a set of binoculars. I didn't know you people had that technology."  
  
"Binoc-what?" Cassandra asked, befuddled.   
  
"Binoculars. You look into them and you can see distant objects better; they appear enlarged. Ah, speaking of that, I see something glistening..." She pulled back. "It illuminated something out there. We should go see what it is when we get the chance. Anyone wanna take a look?"  
  
Solas peered through the skull in curiosity, turning it in multiple directions. After a few moments, he pulled back from it. "I found several more of the glistening objects you described. I am unfamiliar with such magic, however, and I cannot tell you more about it. Not yet."  
  
Alex scoffed. "Of course it's magic. Why wouldn't it be magic? Everything is fucking magic. But not literally. That'd be weird. And kinky."  
  
"What do you..." Solas frowned as Cassandra made a disgusted noise and Varric laughed. "Oh. _Very_ mature." he said dryly. Cassandra grumbled and looked over the hill.  
  
"We need to proceed to the Crossroads," she declared, "I can see the fighting. The soldiers need help."  
  
Alex peered over and nodded. "Right. Too bad I don't have a sniper rifle. That'd make things a lot easier."  


* * *

  
As soon as they reached the Crossroads, they were set upon by templars. Alex hurried for a rock to use as cover as they charged for them, readying her pistol. Cassandra blocked a templar's sword, quickly raising her shield. "Halt! We are not apostates!" she cried. Solas cast a barrier upon the party, huffing as he unleashed a fireball upon a group of templars.  
  
"I do not think they care, Seeker!" he snapped.  
  
"Don't try to reason with them, they're here to kill!" Alexandra declared. She raised her gun at a templar who was heading toward her, steadying Deliverer with both hands. She pulled the trigger with a _bang_ , using VATS to optimize her hit. Several shots made it through the helmet of the templar, and his head exploded in a bloody, gory mess. The corpse dropped to the ground, and she toyed with her Pip-Boy quickly before taking shots at several other templars who hurried in, swords raised to avenge their fallen.  
  
It didn't take long to dispatch the templars, but almost immediately a wave of mages swarmed the field. Bolts of magic flew past their heads, and Alex had to drop to the ground to narrowly avoid a bolt of electricity. She gave a grateful smile to Solas as she felt a barrier spell wash over her again, and she picked herself up. Varric was on the other side of the field, shooting with Bianca, while Cassandra used templar abilities she had told Alex she had gained in a vigil to nullify magic, then swinging and slicing the mad mages. At one point, a mage had crept too close behind Cassandra, and was quickly shot down by Alex. The two women shared a quick nod and got back to clearing the field.  
  
When it was over, bullet and bolt-ridden corpses were strewn across a bloodied field. Some were covered in cuts made by a sword, while others were burned or singed or frozen by Solas's magic. Cassandra made a disgusted noise as she stepped over the templar corpse with the exploded head. "Your...gun you called it? It's effective. But _disgusting_." she grumbled. Alex shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that's why it's effective."  
  
"You were toying with your Pip-Boy during the fight," Solas pointed out, "What were you doing with it?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "I was using VATS-- Vault Assisted Targeting System. It lets me target and identify how likely it is for my shot to hit an enemy. Helps save bullets and aim for the most vulnerable spots."   
  
"Is there anything that the Pip-Boy _doesn't_ do?" Varric asked, eying it. Alex shrugged.   
  
"It can't wipe my ass for me. So there's that." She looked over the field. The decapitated templar was not the only corpse with an exploded limb. Truth be told, Deliverer hadn't caused quite so much in terms of grotesque and gruesome bodily explosion-related deaths before one of the craftsmen at Haven put a fire rune on it. Not that she minded; it got the job done. "Let's get to work," she said calmly, "these people need help, and we're the ones who are gonna make sure they get it."  


* * *

  
In surprisingly short time, the Crossroads had been cleaned up, and refugees swarmed the area. So many walked hunched over or lied on the ground, injured, while others clutched their stomachs and eyed cooking pots, vying for any sort of food. Children cried out to their parents for water or food or warmth, and it hurt her to hear. She thought of Shaun, and pitied any of the children most of all. Alex could only imagine what Preston would have to say about all the people down on their luck she saw, and her heart ached for them, and for him. She wished she could summon her Minutemen to help, like they helped the settlements in need. It was no different to her.   
  
She bowed her head to Inquisition soldiers who set up the flags, who turned to her and pumped a fist to their chests, indicating this area was under their protection. She would be _damned_ if she failed these people. They _needed_ them.  
  
Alex approached a woman in Chantry robes, who was kneeling over an injured soldier. A mage stood beside her, ready to help.   
  
_Mages would be a good addition to the Minutemen,_ she thought. _They would make excellent healers. God knows the Commonwealth could use more of those._  
  
"Mother Giselle?" she inquired softly. The woman stood and turned to the Herald. Alex was keenly aware of the woman looking her up and down, eyes wide with curiosity.   
  
"I am," she said kindly, "and you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."   
  
"I, um... well, that's what they say?" She cleared her throat. "You, um... you asked for me, Mother?"   
  
"You are not comfortable with the title?" Giselle pressed. Alex paused and shook her head.  
  
"In truth, not really, no." She stiffened. "Regardless of my feelings on it, it is not the most important or pressing issue. People are dying here from cold and hunger. What _is_ important is that I get these people the help they need to survive. Titles don't matter in that regard." she declared. The Chantry mother smiled.  
  
"That is very admirable." She bowed her head slightly. "You see what is important."  
  
"Right, well..." Alex cleared her throat again, cheeks going red. "That's... in any case, you summoned me here?"  
  
Giselle began to walk along with Alex, who had crossed her arms in discomfort. "I am familiar with the Chantry's denouncement, and I am familiar with those behind it." she said, sharing eye contact with the General. "I won't lie to you. Some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine."  
  
"That was expected," Alex replied nonchalantly, "anytime in politics a position can be filled, there are people who will vy and do whatever they can to secure it, even if it's not the most morally acceptable thing to do. Unfortunate but inevitable."  
  
"They are not the only ones behind the denouncement," Giselle mentioned, "some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us..."  
  
The Herald's eyes softened. "I know. What happened at the Conclave was terrible...I know all about that sort of terror, Mother Giselle. I've witnessed it firsthand."  
  
"You would know better than anyone here," Giselle agreed, eyes soft with sympathy and pity, "you have witnessed the destruction of all that you knew. You have witnessed your world destroyed and permanently tainted. But you have endured to bring hope back to the survivors. You must do that here as well. We need that same hope and determination."   
  
"I'll try my best," Alex reassured, "what protects the people here and makes for a better world makes a better world for my son, too."  
  
"The only thing the Chantry has now is their unified voice," Giselle said, "go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard so much about you, but most of the frightful tales. They believe you are a woman from a savage world who will act as wildly as the place you come from. Give them something else to believe."  
  
Alex pursed her lips, eyebrows knitted in thought. "Hmm. Not a bad idea," she said pensively, "if I can get even some of them to just _doubt_ , it could work in our favor. You said their power was their unified voice. Doubt could take that away from them _very_ quickly. Yes, this may help us get the precious time needed." She nodded her head. "I'll think on it and speak with the advisors of the Inquisition. We'll see what we can do."  
  
Giselle's eyes widened again, looking somewhat taken aback by the conclusion that Alex so quickly drew. "Ah, yes, I heard you were a lawyer," Giselle said, still sounding surprised, "you should be able to use your talents to do that. You are a clever woman to catch on so quickly."  
  
"Ah... thank you, Mother Giselle." Alex replied gratefully, rubbing the back of her neck. "I appreciate your time and suggestion. I'll do my best to help out."  
  
Giselle looked her up and down again and nodded. "In any other circumstance, I would say I would not know for sure, but I believe you  _were_  touched by fate, for all that you've survived, and how you and your son made it here." she murmured. "You are not of our world; anyone can see it in you. I believe you were brought here to help." She smiled. "That hope I mentioned earlier, that you bring to the settlers of the Commonwealth, is needed here. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us." She nodded her head. "I will go to Haven, and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."  
  
"Thank you again, Mother Giselle." Alex praised. "Peace be with you."

* * *

  
It had been a long, _long_ day in the Hinterlands, and Alexandra was bone-tired. They had managed to break the apostates' and templars' footholds, closed numerous rifts, settled Inquisition camps, and set up a deal with Dennet and his family to make the region safer to get horses. They had finished up by finding spots for watchtowers to be built, and they settled as night fell in the Inquisition camp near the farms. They still had so much to do. Alexandra wondered if there were more tasks in the Hinterlands than all of the work to be found in the Commonwealth.  
  
In spite of her exhaustion, she had spoken for over an hour with her son over the Pip-Boy, telling him all about the day. He had so many questions and so many stories of his own time spent in Haven. She also spoke with Codsworth, who reassured her that Shaun was doing fine, and with the advisors, who heard what Giselle had told her. The rest of the tasks in Haven would have to wait; the three of them agreed they needed to head back to Haven immediately to discuss plans to meet with the Chantry in Val Royeaux.  
  
After that, her talk with Shaun had extended at least another hour before Shaun nodded off and Codsworth turned off the radio. Even though she heard his voice, she missed him painfully. She wanted to hug her son so tight, and kiss him goodnight. She cursed the limitations of Thedosian technology; not even a train in sight.   
  
She was quietly chewing on a piece of hard bread, sitting near the campfire with Cassandra and Solas. No one was speaking much when Varric joined her, stretching out by the fire. The woman nodded to him and turned her gaze out to the sky, admiring the stars and the night.  
  
"So," Varric started, "you never did tell me if you had any notable courtroom dramas to share."  
  
Alex shrugged. "I'm really not exaggerating when I say that being a lawyer isn't as exciting as you're picturing."  
  
Varric grunted. "And here I was, hoping you'd belt out an 'OBJECTION!' at least once."  
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes, and Solas picked his head up. Alex giggled. "I think whatever crime books you're reading are presenting the legal system incorrectly. Unless Thedosian courtrooms are more dramatic than the American ones."  
  
"You really don't have any interesting stories?" Varric pressed pleadingly. "Illicit deals in faulty evidence to get a conviction, last-second evidence presenting to prove someone guilty or not guilty, breakdowns on the witness stand? Anything? You were a prosecutor, surely you have _some_ stories."  
  
Alex racked her brain for something to appease the dwarf. She shrugged. "As I said, a lot of it was plea bargaining. If it wasn't that, it was settling out of court in some form or an endless wave of appeals. Huh... oh." She sat up straight. "I suppose there is one. It was a murder trial. I managed to get a life sentence relatively quickly. With no hope of probation." She nodded to herself. "I was so smug when I got that fucker in jail."  
  
"Do tell!" Varric said eagerly, looking up with a smile. Cassandra had been reading a book that she set down in her lap, looking at her in fascination. Solas as well was silent and waiting, looking at her quietly. Alex cleared her throat.  
  
"This was my first big case; it's how I got a fairly prestigious job before the war. There was this man who took out a life insurance policy on his wife. She died in a so-called accident a few months later." She huffed. "It looked a lot like an accident. Her car literally burst into flames on the road, and she died in an apparent car accident-- but in the incident, other people were hurt. One other person died. It took investigating to reveal that the engine had been tampered with, and he was arrested as a prime suspect. Of course, he managed to get himself a good defense attorney, which made the case a headache. He also refused to accept a plea bargain, so..."  
  
The story took her longer than expected to finish. The others listened so intently, so interested, so patiently. Varric was thrilled, writing down notes, no doubt for a terrible crime story. "...and I presented the dead canary, and he lost his goddamn mind," she said, "started  _screaming_ and cursing me out, calling me an 'evil whore' who was working for 'those fucking commies' because apparently proving that he commit murder was tantamount to being a communist." The others chuckled. "The judge found him in contempt of court, the jury deliberated, and quickly found him guilty. He was sentenced, as I said, to life in prison without hope of parole. He started appeals, and in the last one before the war, the appellate court upheld the decision. That case was by far the most interesting one I did, and it really started my legal career; I turned the heads of some other successful prosecutors. If the bombs hadn't fallen, I would have been able to go from maternity leave back to a well-paying job a week after October-- sorry, Harvestmere, I think is the 10th month of the year? The 23rd of that month."  
  
"Not bad!" Varric praised. "Not bad at all. See? You do have interesting stories. It's all how you present it, Glowy."  
  
"Well done," Cassandra agreed, "you ensured a dangerous criminal was brought to justice."  
  
"So why did you become a lawyer? To bring criminals to justice?" Solas pressed. Alex shrugged.  
  
"I wish I could tell you it was all for some noble purpose like that, but to be honest?" She snorted. "I became one because I thought the law was interesting, and my father was a lawyer, too, so I followed in his footsteps. That, and it was a good job that made good money to support my family. But it was rewarding when I could pull off what I did in that case... and in truth, I always wanted to be a judge. But that's never going to happen now..." she admitted. She sighed. "In any case, I'm tired, and we can talk about my legal career another time. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Herald." Cassandra said with a yawn. "I think I shall turn in as well. We have had a busy day."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Varric agreed drowsily. "I stayed up a long time. It was worth it for that story. It'll be great for my next _Hard in Hightown_." He smirked at Solas. "Gonna go explore the Fade, Chuckles?"  
  
"Of course," the mage said in a matter-of-fact way, "the Hinterlands has dreams I cannot wait to explore. It is a pity that neither you nor Alexandra can properly enter the Fade, or else I would share them with you."  
  
The General had stopped listening as she crawled into her tent. The sleeping bag itched, and the ground was hard, but the woman was so tired that she passed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. "Goodnight, Shaun." she murmured to herself as she slipped into slumber.


	6. Returning to Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes it back to Haven, and plans to head to Val Royeaux are discussed at the war table.

"Golems?"  
  
"Real."

"Werewolves?"

"Real. In fact, you should ask Leliana about those. She encountered them during the Blight with the Hero of Ferelden."  
  
The last few moments of the trip back to Haven had consisted of Alex asking what magical creatures existed, just for reference on this world. Cassandra had answered the last one, and occasionally Varric or Solas did instead. Alex grunted and nodded to herself.  
  
"Huh. Weird. I hope we don't encounter any of those. I'd like to not be bitten, thanks. Anyways..." She cleared her throat. "What about vampires?"  
  
"A... vampire?" Cassandra asked, befuddled. "What in the world is a vampire?"  
  
"Try describing it," Solas pressed, "maybe we have something similar, but with a different name."  
  
Alex shrugged. "You know...pale guys with fangs who burn in the sunlight that feed on blood? Neck-biting to get said blood? 'I vant to suck your blood!'? They can turn into bats?"  
  
The others merely stared in silence for a moment. Cassandra shuddered. "I... I do not believe we have those here. Thank the Maker."  
  
The Herald let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that. I'd be more worried about those than the werewolves... okay, so how about fairies?"  
  
Solas shrugged. "The closest thing in existence are Firesprites. There's only one colony left of them, in the Kocari Wilds of Ferelden." He smiled slightly at her, turning his head that was supported with his hand, his elbow leaning against the inside wall of the carriage. "For so many creatures you have questioned the existence of, perhaps even something similar to any of those creatures exist in your world. Perhaps your world is more magical than you know."  
  
Alex snorted and shrugged. "I don't know about that. No one's a mage. The only sentient race is humanity and varieties of humans, like ghouls and super mutants. Furthermore, the humans of my world, like Shaun and I-- our dreams are just generated by the brain. Nothing like our soul leaving the body occurs. The Fade doesn't exist where I'm from."  
  
"And yet you found a way here-- a land of magic." Solas remarked. Alex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Through a _teleporter_. Something I built a while back to save Shaun. Composed entirely of machinery. No magic. Just electricity and tech."  
  
"So you say." Solas replied dubiously, eyebrow quirked. "Have you never seen anything that was considered myth within your own world?"

The memory of a UFO flying through the sky and crash-landing came into mind. Alex blanched as she remember the little green man, injured and bleeding green blood, attacking her with a bizarre energy weapon, the alien blaster. She still had the blaster; it had come with her to this bizarre world, among her other belongings. Then there was the incident with the Cabots and the alien artifact.  _Aliens_ , she remembered with a shiver. _But... that's not magic. That's sci-fi. But without the "fi" part..._

"Alexandra?" Solas asked, snapping her back to reality. She sheepishly tried to smile as he quirked a brow at her. "So, is there something you remember?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure you'd believe me." she said hesitantly. Deacon had been the one with her at the time, and he looked her straight in the eyes following the incident and told her that it wasn't worth telling anyone-- no one would believe them.   
  
"Aliens. Far out-- literally." he had remarked. "Too far out for anyone here to believe. Let's not tell anyone; it's hard to keep a low profile when everyone thinks you're a loony. Not even Tinker Tom, because he'd tell everyone in Headquarters."

Nevertheless, all three of the others turned and gave her a long stare of incredulity at her statement. Varric scoffed. "Try us."

 _What could be the harm?_ "Fine," she said with a huff, "aliens. I saw a ship crash and found one that attacked me in a nearby cave. I still have his pistol."

The others shared a look, and Cassandra cocked her head to the side. "...What is an alien?"

Alex sighed heavily and leaned back in the seat. "You know. Little green men from outer space. UFOs. Stuff like that. Sentient creatures from other planets."

Cassandra sputtered. "Other planets? You're serious?"

"You asked." she said dryly. "Believe me or don't. I don't care."

Solas smiled. "I've heard of far stranger things. Please, tell me more about--" He stopped as Varric nudged Alex, getting her attention. The dwarf grinned up at her.

"Look out the window. You'll see your son soon."

No sooner than did he give the word did Alex shove past Solas to look out the window, eyes wide in anticipation, grinning brightly. The wall of Haven was visible, as the cart pulled out in front of the town, and she could see Shaun waiting beside Codsworth as they reached the gates. The boy was wringing his fingers and tapping his foot impatiently, but he stopped upon seeing his mother peering out at him. As soon as the cart came to a stop, Alex threw the door open and hurried to her family, arms out. Shaun met her with an embrace, and they hugged tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back." Shaun murmured into her arm. She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Missed you, too, kid." When she pulled back, she smiled at Codsworth, nodding to him. "I missed you, too, Codsworth."  
  
"Oh, Mum, I'm so relieved you're back in one piece." Codsworth said, sighing, sounding like a large weight had just fallen off of him. "You're going to have to tell us everything. It was really... not a wasteland out there?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Alex confirmed, "my Pip-Boy only went off on rare occasions, when we were close to red lyrium deposits. Other than that, no radiation to be found. It's... _amazing._ "

* * *

The war-table meeting several hours later concerned Giselle's suggestion. Everyone had already been informed via the radio, but it was the first in-person chance to talk about it. Candlelight flickered from Josephine's clipboard as she leaned in over the war table. She smiled at her fellow advisors. "Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea."  
  
"You can't be serious." Cullen snorted in disbelief. Josephine frowned.  
  
"Mother Giselle isn't wrong. At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."   
  
"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?" Leliana pointed out, hands behind her back. Josephine turned to the Herald.  
  
"Let's ask her."  
  
Alex shrugged. "I'm not terribly concerned about danger to myself. It can't even come close to what I contend with on a normal day in the Commonwealth. Besides, if we're going to make progress, we need to disrupt the Chantry. I can do that by being there." she reaffirmed.   
  
"I will go with her." Cassandra added. Cullen's frown deepened, clearly disapproving. The seeker turned her head to Leliana. "Mother Giselle said she could provide names? Use them."   
  
Leliana scowled. "But _why?_ This is nothing but a--"   
  
"What choice do we have now, Leliana? Right now we can't approach anyone for help with the Breach." Cassandra pointed out, exasperated. She looked to the other advisors. "Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once we are ready, we will see this through."  
  
Josephine cleared her throat. "There is... one other matter. I don't think you're going to like it." she said. Alex huffed.  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"It...may be good if Shaun goes with you." she said. Alex blinked and shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"The Chantry won't do anything to him," Josephine reassured, "and it will lend weight to your image of an innocent mother who just wants the best for her son. People love the image of a harrowed mother doing everything she can for their Herald. All we'd be asking is to walk about Val Royeaux with him after the meeting with the Chantry. That, and people outside Haven want to see him. And Codsworth."  
  
" _Fuck_ my image. If Shaun's in danger--"  
  
Leliana shrugged. "She isn't wrong in that the Chantry won't actually do anything to Shaun. They're interested in _you_. Besides, the boy is getting antsy being Haven." She raised an eyebrow. "And if I may be blunt, Val Royeaux is far safer than anywhere in the Commonwealth that you took him."  
  
Alex sputtered, seeking words that eluded her. "But..."  
  
Cullen sighed. "We could keep him out of the city until the danger of the meeting has passed, and then bring him in. We'll have soldiers and Codsworth go with you. Dawn-- er, _Enchanter Trevelyan_ will also come with you. She...is a very capable mage. You needn't worry if she's there."  
  
The Herald smirked. "First name basis, Commander? Been spending time with her?"  
  
The Commander's cheeks turned a bright red. "I... that's not important, I've just been talking with her in the tavern in the evenings. She... _anyways_..." The women giggled at him, making the templar wish he could disappear. "Let's have them come in here and we'll talk to them about it."  
  
Leliana sent for the three, and within ten minutes, all were ready and at attention. The situation was explained, and they weren't even done before Shaun couldn't hold in his excitement. "YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes!_ I'm going to Val Royeeauuuux! I'm going to Val Royeaaaaaux!" he cheered, bouncing around his less-than-thrilled mother in utter glee. The advisors and Cassandra looked on, unable to help a grin at the boy's reaction. "Mom, thank you _so much_ , this is _awesome!_ "  
  
"Hold on," Alex protested, "nothing's been decided yet--"  
  
"Do you think they have tiny cakes!? Can we get some? _Please?_ What does it look like there? I heard there are shiny gold lion statues! And apples! And _CAKES!_ " Shaun cried in delight. He clamped onto his mother in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you _ **thank you!**_ "  
  
Codsworth sighed as Alex quietly patted her son's back, looking exhausted already. The Mr. Handy shook his eye. "At least _someone's_ pleased about this. Are we sure it's safe?"  
  
"As safe as we can make you." Cullen replied. He turned his gaze to the teacher, who smiled and winked at him. His cheeks flushed red again.   
  
"I think that this would be an excellent learning opportunity for all three of them." Dawn remarked, arms crossed. "I've been teaching them about Orlais. What better way to learn than to immerse yourself in the culture? I'll go with them and ensure their safety."  
  
Codsworth sighed again in defeat and exited the room. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go start packing. You wouldn't believe how many pieces of clothes a ten-year-old boy needs..."

* * *

  
The meeting and plans had concluded an hour later. It was dark by the time they got out, and Alexandra was about to head back to her cabin to see if Codsworth needed any help when Josephine stopped her. "If you have a moment, Your Worship," she started, "I was hoping to speak to you in my office."  
  
Alex shrugged. "Sure thing. What's eating you?"  
  
"There have been questions about your lineage." Josephine said hesitantly. "I know it may be a sensitive topic for you, but I was hoping to get some answers to appease the curious." She clarified as they entered her office. She took her seat and gestured to a chair across from hers at the desk. Alex took a seat quietly, already not looking forward to this conversation. The General frowned.  
  
"They are aware that the United States was a democracy and no nobles or royalty existed?"  
  
Josephine shrugged. "Regardless, they are curious. I could ask Codsworth to provide more background information on anything we're unsure about, since you're busy..."   
  
Alex said nothing for a moment and sighed, loudly. "Very well. My mom was a computer scientist, and my dad was a judge. I'll tell you about their ethnic backgrounds, but I doubt it counts for much, considering people of Thedas have never heard of their specific groups." Josephine was writing down notes, but she didn't seem to react at all to much of it beyond careers. Alex quietly rolled her eyes; she had guessed that the heritage part would mean little to the people of Thedas. She was _human_ , not an elf or a qunari or even a dwarf, and while there was some backtalk over being a "savage from a wasteland," she still was treated far better than non-humans. It made her blood boil anytime she saw the elves being treated like little more than servants. "As for history, let's see..." Alex shrugged. "My mother grew up in the southern United States, and she was almost entirely Muscogee. She went to the Commonwealth to attend CIT as a computer science major and was offered a scholarship there; she became a programmer. She met my dad, who was primarily Greek but had some other stuff mixed in, who had grown up in the Commonwealth. He was a student at Harvard at the time, the college I later attended. They dated for several years and eventually married, and they had twin girls-- my sister, Samantha, and I."  
  
"You have a sister?" Josephine asked curiously. Alex paled slightly and looked away.  
  
"... _Had_."  
  
Josephine paled as well and wanted to kick herself. "I... of course. I am... I am sorry."  
  
Alex inhaled sharply. "I... she was my best friend from birth, and I... she..." She bit her upper lip. "Anyways, I became a lawyer, and Samantha became a speech therapist. Our family never struggled financially, growing up." Alex shrugged. "I know how much the nobles probably care about income. We were professionals, and we made good salaries and could afford good lives for our families; especially Samantha. She had a reputation for being the best of the best, but we weren't outrageously wealthy or rich. Nothing like that." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "My family is-- everyone's _dead_ save for my son and Codsworth, Josephine. My heritage means little in the Post-War world, and probably little here. Does that answer all of your questions?" she asked, more abruptly and rudely than intended.   
  
Josephine recoiled and cleared her throat. "I...well, I wanted to ask about how you and Shaun's father met, but I can see that this is not an easy conversation for you, and--"  
  
"No. Let's finish this up." She took a deep breath, and her expression suddenly softened. "Nate was a soldier in the army for several years, and a veteran of the Sino-American war, though he retired when Shaun was born. His family had a military history; one of his ancestors was a soldier in World War II. Nate had a sister and a brother, and he was the youngest. I met Nate during a mock trial at Harvard. His sister was also in law school with me, on the mock trial team, and he came to watch her." Alex giggled. "Apparently, he didn't want to show up at all, thinking it'd be boring. But after...he kept coming to every mock trial. To watch _me_."  
  
The ambassador's eyes fluttered to attention, wide-eyed, and she cooed. "That is absolutely _adorable!_ He came just to watch you?"  
  
Alex laughed. "Yeah, he did. He was so _awkward_ , it was just too cute. Finally, one night he got the nerve to ask me out, and the rest is history." She stopped laughing and her breath caught in her throat. " _God._ I miss him." She looked away again, avoiding Josephine's eye contact. The ambassador's quill stopped scratching along the paper, and she set it down in the pot of ink. Her previous smile dropped into a frown of sympathy.  
  
"I am so sorry. I can't imagine how hard it was to... are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." Alex snapped brusquely, avoiding eye contact. "Will that be all, ambassador?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Thank you so much for your time." she said gingerly. "If you-- need anything, let me know. You should get some rest. The trip to Val Royeaux is a long one."  
  
"Good evening, Josephine." Alex said, hurrying out of the chair and into the hall. She pressed past Mother Giselle, down the stairs to the cells. When she was certain she was alone, she slumped against a wall and allowed the tears to fall. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she started crying, but eventually, she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
Alex looked up to see her son standing over her, frowning in intense worry. "Mom?" he asked softly. "Are you... do you need a hug?"  
  
She paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. She hadn't wanted to get caught crying in front of her son, but there was no hiding it now. Finally, she nodded, and Shaun knelt down beside her, hugging her tight. She returned the gesture, and her tears became silent, pushing their way past her eyes. "I'm here for you, too." Shaun murmured. "We're in this together."  
  
Alex laughed, weakly. "We are. Love you, kid. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, all synths' favorite foods are Fancy Lad Snack Cakes. http://i.imgur.com/IgW3aXp.jpg http://i.imgur.com/FKAwtaR.jpg http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/164592-fallout-4/73150448
> 
> That's right, folks. Danse's favorite food is tiny cakes. And also Shaun's.


	7. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives in Val Royeaux.

Alexandra had initially worried that Shaun would tire of the journey of a week's length to Val Royeaux in the carriage, but he was enraptured the whole way through. Every waking moment was spent gawking outside the window, staring at an alien world. "Mom-- Mom, do you see how _green_ it is? Look at the flowers! And the animals! And...and..." He squealed. "It's amazing!"  
  
Codsworth had turned off his thruster and sat on the floor of the carriage, but his eye could still extend and look out with Shaun. The lens on his eyes were open wide. "By Jove," he gasped, "Mum, you weren't exaggerating. This world has never been tainted by an atomic bomb. It's...it's _beautiful_."  
  
They had stopped overnight in several villages, which always had at least one family eager to accommodate the travelers, either out of curiosity or reverence of the Herald of Andraste. While most were wary of Codsworth, his politeness and docile behavior made some villagers more curious than afraid, and the Mr. Handy always attracted a small crowd of the curious. He would insist on helping those who let them stay clean their houses and do various chores, and by the time they left, the villagers' house they stayed in would be spotless. The Orlesian villagers' kindness extended to Shaun, who would play with the village's children before departing. On one occasion, they had stopped not far from a large farm, and the family who owned it invited them to spend the night. The daughter of the farmer went out with Shaun to the barn, showing him the livestock. It was so amazing that he had to call his mother over, who watched in bemusement.  
  
"Look, Mom!" he gasped in complete and utter shock. "Cows with only _one head!_ "  
  
When they reached Val Royeaux, Alex, Shaun, and Codsworth were equally amazed, gawking up at the spires and statues, the shining marble walls beckoning them. Even the ground was amazing; stonework made the walkways a work of art, spiraling designs under their feet. They walked slowly, gazing all around, at the city, at the thoroughfares and the gondolas, and the people they passed in masks, who gawked at them as they went.  
  
Shaun held his mother's hand, and his head was darting to and fro, trying to see everything. Varric grinned. "How are you holding up, Tinker?"   
  
"It's amazing! This world is-- is amazing!" Shaun squealed. "I've never seen-- I don't even-- wow! I'm so glad Mom rescued me from the Institute. It would have been boring to be there all my life. I get to see this!" He was skipping and bouncing in joy as they walked through the city to the summer market, where the Chantry mothers were to be. Shaun looked up at an Orlesian man who passed slowly by, gawking at all of them. He turned to his mother. "Mom, why do the people here all wear masks?"  
  
"Because they all have terrible acne and they're trying to hide it." Alex replied without skipping a beat. Cassandra groaned, Varric and Dawn laughed, and Codsworth sighed heavily.  
  
"Really, now, Mum..." he scolded. Shaun was giggling loudly, and after he could finally stop, he looked up to Enchanter Trevelyan for the real answer. She bowed her head.  
  
"While I love your mother's explanation, the real reason is it's all part of The Grand Game, the political machinations of the rulers and powerful in Orlais," she explained, "they use the mask to 'hide' their true visage, so as to be able to keep a straight face, no matter how dangerous the Game may become. It is a famous aspect of Orlesian culture."  
  
"Oooh." Shaun said, nodding to himself. "That makes sense, but I like Mom's explanation."  
  
Dawn laughed. "Me too, Shaun. I suppose it _would_ help with flaws that makeup can't fix."  
  
"An odd custom, but an interesting one." Codsworth remarked while he hummed to himself, pleased. "This is one of the cleanest places I've been in Thedas so far. Cleaner than most of the Commonwealth; Orlais is a beautiful country." he said brightly. "Though, it _is_ rather quiet for such a large city today."  
  
"The city still mourns." Cassandra replied. Nearby, a passing Orlesian woman in an expensive dress and mask stopped, gasping in horror and reeling at the sight of the party. She scurried off as Shaun waved at her, leaving the boy befuddled.  
  
"Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are." Varric said wryly. Cassandra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric." she growled bitterly. The group came to a stop as an Inquisition agent hurried forward, kneeling before Alexandra.  
  
"My Lady Herald." she greeted. Alex turned red in the face and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"You...er...you needn't bow, I..."  
  
"You're one of Leliana's people." Cassandra said in recognition. "What have you found?"  
  
"The Chantry mothers await you, but... so do a great many templars." the agent said worriedly. Cassandra quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"There are templars here?"  
  
"People seem to think the templars will protect them from... from the Inquisition." she gasped. "They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you."  
  
Cassandra pressed forward. "Only one thing to do, then."  
  
"Seeker Pentaghast!" Codsworth protested in great dismay. "There's clear danger to Mum-- we ought to retreat! It isn't safe for Miss Alexandra or Mister Shaun!"  
  
"We have no choice, Codsworth." Cassandra snapped. "Either we press forward here with our plans, or the Inquisition has no way to seal the Breach."  
  
Alexandra turned to the Mr. Handy, sighing. "Take Shaun back with you out of the city. We'll send for you when we know it's safe."  
  
"But Mum..." Codsworth cried in disapproval, though he knew where the argument was going.  
  
Alex tried to smile reassuringly at him. "I'll be fine. I always am. We'll have an agent come when it's alright." She turned to Trevelyan, who stood at attention. "Head back with them and keep my son safe, please."  
  
"Of course, Your Worship." Dawn replied with a curt nod. "We won't be far out of the city, but out of the danger zone. Come along, Shaun, Codsworth." she urged. Shaun looked down, knowing there was nothing he could say to convince his mother to let him join her further into the city. He quickly gave her a hug and was hurried out with the teacher. As soon as they were gone, Cassandra turned her attention back to the scout.  
  
"They wish to protect the people? From us?"  
  
Alex scoffed. "We knew there would be some sort of reaction, Seeker."  
  
"The people are only guessing what the templars might do," the scout spoke up, "I've heard of no concrete plans."  
  
Cassandra sighed. "Return to Haven," she bid the scout, "someone will need to inform them if we are...delayed."  
  
"No need," Alex replied calmly, holding up her left wrist. "Leliana took control of the radio when we left." She began playing with the Pip-Boy, and cleared her throat. "Leliana? Leliana, do you read me? Come in, Leliana?"  
  
" _I hear you, Herald,_ " the spymaster said, " _what's the situation?_ "  
  
"We're here, but there's a lot of templars hanging around the marketplace. We don't know what they're planning."  
  
There was a pause. " _We don't have much time to deliberate. The Chantry mothers are waiting for you. Scout, have whomever is on hand take up positions around the Summer Bazaar. Be ready to ferry the Herald out at any costs at any time._ "  
  
"Yes, Sister Nightingale." the scout replied, gawking at the Pip-Boy. "Will that be all?"  
  
" _Yes. To your duties._ "  
  
The scout pumped a fist to her chest and hurried off. Leliana continued. " _As for you, I trust that Shaun was taken out of the market for now?_ "  
  
"Yes. He's with Codsworth and Enchanter Trevelyan." Alex confirmed.  
  
" _Good. Proceed, albeit with caution. Keep me updated. Nightingale out._ "  
  
Alex turned the radio off and looked forward, into the city. "Let's get moving, then. We haven't got time to waste."   
  
They hurried into the city, Alex restraining herself from stopping to admire the surroundings. They had business to attend to, and judging by the large crowd around a stage near the back of the market, it was going to be a headache. Upon the stage, a Chantry mother stood, flanked by a templar and two priests behind her.   
  
"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" The mother cried, raising her arms out. "Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery."  
  
"Naive?" Alex hissed in a whisper. "Kind of a condescending attitude to take towards their own leader..."  
  
"She _was_ kind of naive." Varric hissed in an even lower whisper, praying Cassandra didn't hear him. The seeker shot him the dirtiest of looks, having heard him anyways, and he held his hands up innocently.  
  
"You wonder what will become of her murderer." The mother continued. "Well, wonder no more!" Her hard gaze turned on Alex. The General met her gaze with calm, nonchalant eyes. "Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell!"  
  
Cassandra's gaze turned down in silence, but Alex merely scoffed. "Whoa, hold it right there," she protested, "when did I ever claim _that?_ I'm just here to close the hole in the sky."  
  
The mother glared at her. "We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would not send an untamed savage from a wasteland in our hour of need!"   
  
Alex crossed her arms and snorted. "Oh, so the Chantry's working the 'savage' angle? Charming. Look, ma'am," she said, throwing her hands up, "I'm not here to challenge you or the Chantry. I really don't care what you think about me, and I especially don't care if you think I am or am not a 'herald' or a prophet or whatever. If you haven't noticed, there's a gaping hole in the sky spitting out demons. Now, see this?" she said, holding up her glowing hand. "I don't know how or where I got this. Frankly, it doesn't matter. What's important is that it can close the rifts. Ergo, it can close the Breach. Which is good for you, good for me, good for my family, good for all of you." she said coolly. "The point is this: I never claimed to rise where your Divine fell. I do not, and never will, personally claim that I am holy in any way, shape, or form. All I'm asking for is for help to close the Breach, and I certainly can't do this on my own." She looked up at the Chantry mother with a grin. "That sound good to you, Mother Hevara?"  
  
Murmurs filled the crowd. Alex smirked;  _excellent_. She had already had some questioning what the Mother had said. Nevertheless, Mother Hevara merely continued to glare at her. "Silence, false prophet! You shall not lead us astray!" she barked. Alex crossed her arms.  
  
"Ah, yes, asking for help to close the Breach when I'm not even claiming to be holy is _totally_ leading you astray." she said with another eyeroll. Cassandra nodded.  
  
"It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late!" the seeker cried. Alex turned her head at the sound of numerous marching feet, seeing the templars approach. She subtly placed a hand on the gun at her side as Hevara raised a hand towards the templars.  
  
"It is already too late!" the Chantry mother snapped. "The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition', and the people will be safe once more!"  
  
The first templar to reach the stage passed her, not even making eye contact. Her eyes bulged and she turned, looking in his direction. As she turned, another approached, punching her in the back of the head as the crowd gasped in shock. Alex merely raised an eyebrow and glanced between the mother and the templars. One with gray hair was patting the shoulder of another, who stared, looking shell-shocked.   
  
"Still yourself," he reassured, "she is beneath us."   
  
The shocked templar's gazed shifted between the fallen mother and the Herald with a look of dismay, as everyone waited for her to speak. Alex shrugged. " _Very_ classy," she stated dryly, "was that really necessary?"  
  
"Her claim to authority was an insult. Much like your own." the gray-haired templar snapped, walking off the stage. Cassandra hurried after him.  
  
"Lord Seeker Lucius," she started as she hurried to him, "it's imperative that we speak with--"  
  
"You will not address me." he cut off dismissively. The seeker stopped, eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Lord Seeker?" she asked, gawping at him. He glared coldly at her.  
  
"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed." he admonished, turning his gaze to the crowd. "You should all be ashamed! The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!" He pointed to them, but neither Cassandra nor Alex backed away. "You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."   
  
Alex shrugged. "So... why did you come here, then? Because apparently it was important enough to interrupt your little war that's getting people in the middle hurt. What's your angle?"  
  
"It is beyond you," Lucius snapped, "you, who does not belong here. You came from another world, a _wasteland_ , and _that_ is where you belong. The only thing you should be doing is finding a way home, for neither you nor your brat nor your metal abomination could even begin to understand the situation."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "That's what people say when they know they're spewing bullshit. That, and it's easier to say it's too hard to understand than actually try explaining anything. Whatever," she scoffed, "are you done with your tantrum yet?"  
  
The templar who looked shocked earlier glanced between her and Lucius. "But... what if she actually was sent by the Maker?"  
  
"You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" another templar snapped. Alex shook her head.  
  
"Oh, no, not questioning things is a _big_ no-no. That's how _so_ much corruption happens. Besides, can you not think on your own?" she pressed. "Do you have to rely on someone else to tell you how and what to think?"  
  
Solas nodded. "Wise words."  
  
"I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independance!" Lucius declared. "You have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition...less than nothing." He looked up. "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"  
  
And with that, the templars stormed out of the city. Cassandra stood in shock while Alex just continued crossing her arms, looking unamused. "Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric said dryly as they departed.   
  
"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra asked aloud, baffled. Alex frowned.  
  
"Do you know him very well?"  
  
"He took over the Seekers two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert's death." Cassandra clairfied. "He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre."  
  
"Well, then," she sighed, "any way we could get templar aid now?"  
  
"Possibly. We shall discuss this later in Haven." Cassandra said. "For now, let's send for Codsworth and Shaun. Your son _did_ want the little cakes, if I recall correctly."  
  
"Ah, yes," Alex agreed, "might as well get them while we're here. Do you know of any good bakeries?" she said, starting to walk with them back to the entrance of the market. Cassandra nodded with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes, whenever I came here for the Divine, I always stopped at-- _watch out!_ " The seeker threw a hand in front of Alex as an arrow with a piece of paper tied to it struck the ground about ten feet away. She stared at it in alarm. "What is that? An arrow with a message?"  
  
The General approached it and pulled the arrow up, picking up the letter. It was a paper scrawled with numerous doodles along the sides, written in a large, flowing hand.   
  
_People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._  
  
_There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe. And maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._  
  
_Friends of Red Jenny_  
  
"Huh." Alex said, shoving the letter in her pocket. "We'll follow through with this."  
  
She was about to turn around to head to the docks when a messenger by one of the shops waved her down and handed her a letter. She quickly tipped the mage who handed her the letter and opened it, eager to read it and hurry along.  
  
_You and your son are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain._  
  
_Yours,_  
_Vivienne de Fer,_  
_First Enchanter of Montsimmard_  
_Enchanter to the Imperial Court._  
  
"Aren't you popular today?" Varric remarked. Alex sighed, loudly.  
  
"It's probably not going to be a very fun party, but the Inquisition needs more allies. I should go." She huffed. "We ought to stop at a shop and get something nice for Shaun and I to wear before we leave. I don't think either of us have anything formal to wear."  
  
They finally headed back towards the docks, where Mother Hevara still sat, clutching her head. She glared up at the group as they approached, and was about to open her mouth when Alex offered her a hand up. The mother hesitated and finally took it after a moment, allowing Alex to help her to her feet. She clutched her head and gawked at the Herald in befuddlement. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Preston's voice flashed through her mind. _Protect the people, at a minute's notice._ Her heart ached; he had influenced her more than she realized. She was lost in thought for a moment before she spoke again.  
  
"I'm in charge of a group called the Minutemen, back where I'm from. Part of our mission is to help the people-- at a minute's notice. And...it looked like you needed help." she said awkwardly. "I don't agree with what you said back there, Mother Hevara, but I don't wish violence upon you. How's your head?"  
  
The mother huffed, rubbing the tender bruise, wincing. "I will be fine," she said grouchily, "I just want to know something. Why did you come here, when you are needed elsewhere? Why did you cross the Veil?"  
  
"I didn't do it intentionally. I'm looking for a way home." Alex replied, even-toned. "Something-- something happened to the coordinates on a teleporter I built some time back. We're not sure what happened, but it pulled us here."  
  
"I know that," Hevara grumped, "I have heard the stories. Everyone has. About you, a two-hundred-year-old woman from another world who miraculously survived so much. I see your contraption upon your arm, I see your mark, and I worry...what if we have been in error?" She sighed. "For you to be true, a great many things must be false."  
  
"Believe me," the General huffed, "I wish this was all a dream. I would _love_ to go back to my peaceful life as a lawyer, in a completely normal world that was never destroyed, with my family." She crossed her arms. "But it's not. I'm here, whether you or I want to be. I'll do everything I can to close the Breach, and then when that's done, I'll find a way home and out of your hair." Her eyes softened. "I meant it when I said I don't want to challenge the Chantry. I have my own work cut out for me back home."   
  
The Chantry mother shook her head, dazed. "Then I hope against hope that you succeed."  
  
"Goodbye, Revered Mother." Alex bidded, walking behind the stage to the docks. The others looked back, staring at the mother briefly as Alex pressed forward. She turned the corner and looked about until she saw her target. Beside a stack of barrels that smelled too much like dead fish, a red handkerchief was on the ground, folded around a key. Alex hurried forward and picked it up and read the letter, which was written by in short, rushed font.  
  
_Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don't know what door, I'm out, my debt is paid._  
  
"Helpful." Alex snarked. They continued on to the cafe, where she found another handkerchief under a table. It was in a different handwriting than before, the letter marked with red paint. Alex raised an eyebrow.  _With all the red I'm finding today, you'd think that Val Royeaux has an underground Communist party..._  
  
She shook herself back to attention and read the letter.  
  
_Thank you Friends for helping good Lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald and child enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit._  
  
They lastly headed above the market, and by a pot Alex found the final letter, a piece of parchment torn from an official document, stuffed hastily into a large red sock by its hiding place.  
  
_...And we are to obey well. We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way._  
  
And below it, a misspelled scrawl from a Friend of Red Jenny:  
  
_Herald go at time. Praise Andrast._  
  
"Together, these letters reveal a time, path, and key to a place where whoever this asshole is." Alex huffed. "We'd best handle that and the soiree that Vivienne de Fer is holding before we head back to Haven."  
  
Solas shrugged. "For now, let us retrieve your son and Codsworth. They can come into the city to do what you must, for now. No doubt Shaun is tired of waiting."  
  
The party headed downstairs to the ground level of the market, and headed out the gates to retrieve the rest of Alexandra's family when a voice stopped them as they headed out, just passing the first statues along the entrance.  
  
"If I might have a moment of your time?"  
  
Alex's eye twitched, but she nevertheless turned around to see an elven woman with short black hair in blue mage robes approaching them. She had not a clue who this woman was until Cassandra spoke.  
  
"Grand Enchanter Fiona?" she asked, surprised. Alex wracked her brain for the name, having heard it in one of Dawn's lectures about the war, and as soon as it dawned upon her, Solas spoke for her.  
  
"Leader of the mage rebellion." he said, raising an eyebrow, "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"   
  
"I heard of this gathering, and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes." Fiona answered calmly. "If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option."   
  
Alex cocked her head to the side, eying her with suspicion. "I'm surprised the leader of the mages wasn't at the Conclave." she pointed out. Cassandra turned her eyes back to Fiona.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, voice dripping with suspicion, "you were supposed to be, and yet somehow you avoided death."   
  
"As did the Lord Seeker, you'll note." Fiona replied. "Both of us sent negotiators in our stead, in case it was a trap. I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them," she said, cocking her head at Alexandra, "you were a lawyer-- a prosecutor, were you not? Surely you would never tolerate criminals escaping justice."  
  
Alex wrinkled her nose. "So you think the templars are responsible."  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Cassandra said. Fiona did not hesitate to continue.  
  
"Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses, if he's concerned about them at all." she remarked. "You heard him. You think he wouldn't happily kill the Divine to turn people against us?" She straightened her back, making level eye contact with the General. "So, yes. I think he did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate."  
  
The Herald pursed her lips, scrutinizing the elven woman, and she thought for a moment before speaking. "So why are you speaking to us now? Do the mages want to ally themselves with us?"  
  
"We are willing to discuss it with the Inquisition, at least." Fiona replied. "Consider this an invitation: come, meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my Lady Herald."   
  
With that, the mage turned and walked off. Cassandra huffed. "Come. Let us get your son and Codsworth so they may see the market and get the cakes Shaun wants. Then we can return to Haven."


	8. Recruiting Sera and Vivienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex recruits more hands for the team.

Night had fallen upon Orlais as the party entered the courtyard. Eyes trailed along an inordinate number of boxes and crates lying about, shadows falling upon walls illuminated by torchlight, ears hearing the groan of the wrought iron gate behind them. As soon as they turned the corner, numerous mercenaries came into view, all heavily armed. The mercenaries jumped to attention at the sound of footsteps and the clanking of armor.   
  
"It's the Inquisition!"   
  
"Well, they know who I work for!" Alex yelped as she jumped behind a wall, taking cover and taking aim as she shot at the mercenaries, looking around the corner and shooting every few seconds. The handful of mercenaries fell quickly to the combined attacks of the party, and they stepped over strewn blood and innards as they continued along the courtyard, up the steps. Under normal circumstances, Alex would have stopped to loot the corpses, but she was in something of a hurry that night.  
  
They found a door in the back, and upon opening it and taking a single step in, Alex had to duck to narrowly avoid a fireball being shot at her head. She looked up to see an Orlesian man standing, hands on his hips, frowning at her indignantly.  
  
"Herald of Andraste!" he hissed. "How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!"  
  
Alex kept her hand on her gun, scowling back at him. "I don't even know who you are, jackass." she growled as they walked forward. The Orlesian scoffed.  
  
"You don't fool me! I'm too important for this to be an accident!" he cried. "My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!" He stopped at the dying cry of a man. All eyes turned towards the sound of the voice in time to see a mercenary dropping dead to the feet of a short-haired, blonde elf wielding a bow. She stretched out an arrow and smiled at him.  
  
"Just say 'what!'"  
  
"What is the--" The Orlesian stopped and choked, gargling on blood as the elf released the arrow. It flew through the air, through his throat, and he crashed to the ground unceremoniously.   
  
The elf's nose wrinkled as she grimaced. "Ugh!" she groaned, approaching his body. She looked up in their direction, shaking her head. "Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say what?' Rich tits always try for more than they deserve..." She continued and knelt down by the body. "'Blah, blah, _blah!_ '" she mocked as she yanked the arrow out. "'Obey me! Arrow in my face?'" She walked back over to the Herald, finally taking a chance to get a good look at her. "So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're..."  
  
She stopped, looking Alexandra up and down. Her eyes flitted between the mark on the woman's hand, her Pip-Boy, and her face before finally cocking her head to the side at her. "You're her? I heard you were two hundred years old or somethin'. Look too young to be her, but you have the mark. And the thingy on your wrist."  
  
Alex shrugged. "I was frozen for over two hundred years. Didn't age during then. Apparently being frozen keeps you from aging."  
  
The rogue shiverred. "That's...that's weird. You actually look...kind of normal? I mean, your armor and your weapon-thing in your hand I heard going _bang-bang-bang_ earlier and the thing on your wrist and your mark is weird, but otherwise your face is...normal-looking? Huh." She cleared her throat and smiled. "I mean, it's all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"  
  
Alexandra sighed. "Sure, why not, I glow. What's this about?"  
  
"No idea," the elf said with a shrug, "I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."  
  
"...Your people? Who's your people?" Alex asked, befuddled. Sera laughed.  
  
"People-people. I'll explain in a minute." She turned and gestured to a stack of boxes. "Name's Sera. This is cover. Get 'round it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed." A devious grin crossed her face. "They've got no breeches!"  
  
There wasn't much of a chance to head for cover. True to Sera's word, more mercenaries charged in through the gates ahead-- and none of them had pants. Alex couldn't help herself as she let out of a howl of laughter, jumping behind the boxes to take aim from relative safety. Sera had joined her behind the boxes as she aimed her bow, and cackled along with her. Alex toyed with her Pip-Boy briefly, took aim, and shot a bullet at each mercenary before dropping down to reload. At least two dropped dead from shots in the head, and by the time she stood back up, the fight was over and the rest were dead.  
  
Sera came out from cover to inspect the bodies of the two killed by Alex's gun, and she stuck her tongue out at one whose head exploded. "Eww. What are you shooting them with?"  
  
"Bullets!" Alex said brightly, finally getting her laughter under control as she looked over the pantless corpses. "You people don't have them yet. Or guns."  
  
"Arrows are cleaner. Just saying." Sera remarked. "It's, like, suddenly meat. Ewww. Anyways..." She smiled again. "Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!" she cackled, looking back up at Alex. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one...a _really_ strange one. I'd like to join."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not one to turn away anyone who really wants to help, but first I'd like to know who your _'people-people'_ are."  
  
"Right," Sera started, "well, it's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me." She paused, counting with her fingers. "Well, I'm one. So's a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something." She shrugged. "It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'Friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows."  
  
Alex blinked and cleared her throat. "Oh, that makes more sense. Anyways...okay, this is unrelated, but what exactly were you picturing before you saw me? Because you seemed pretty surprised."  
  
"Shite, I don't know," Sera said, throwing her hands up, "all I heard is that you're-- well, you and your kid-- you're from another world or something. One that was destroyed by a shiteload of bombs. And that you're over two hundred years old." She shrugged. "I dunno, I figured you'd be an old lady or something. Wasn't sure the pictures were really real, but they are. Weird."  
  
"So, um...the Friends are willing to help the Inquisition?" Alex asked. "Then...sure. We'd love to have you and your 'friends.'"  
  
The grin that split across Sera's face surprised the General by how genuinely thrilled it was. "Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be."  
  
"Well, hopefully at least closer to where they should be than these assholes." Alex said, nodding a head to the corpses. Sera snickered.  
  
"Right! Plus extra breeches, because I have all these...you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Herald. This will be grand." The rogue was about to depart when Alex stopped her, raising her voice.  
  
"Hold a moment. Do you just want to come with us?" Alex asked. "Because I have only one more thing I need to do here before we head back. My son's getting tired of moving all over the place, and it's time we head back to base. If you're going to Haven, you're welcome to travel with us."  
  
Sera's eyes widened. "What, really? You'd let me--"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You want to come with us?" Alex reaffirmed. Sera paused and grinned.  
  
"Then yeah, thanks. Let's get moving."  
  
They headed out of the courtyard, when Alex cleared her throat. "Just a warning, you've probably never seen a robot before, so don't be freaked when you see Codsworth. He's going to be hanging out near the carriage, but I promise that he's good."  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow. "...What's a robot?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "You know...it's a...you'll see."  
  
When they finally reached the carriage, turned around a corner not far from the mansion they were just in, Sera saw Codsworth for the first time-- and instinctively screeched and jumped behind Cassandra, who rolled her eyes. The Mr. Handy's eye peered over to the elf, and he sighed. "I take it you've made a friend, Mum?" he asked, exasperated. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yep. This is Sera," she said, turning to the elf, who was peeking out at Codsworth from behind Cassandra, "Sera, Codsworth. I'm sure you two will get along fine."  
  
" _This_ is _Codsworth?_ " Sera blurted, stepping out from behind Cassandra. "This is a robot?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Sera," Codsworth replied proudly, "I am a Mr. Handy robot, built by General Atomics. I assure you I mean you no harm at all. I cannot fault you for your surprise; your reaction is on the milder side of what I've encountered. Thedosians don't have any robots to compare me to."  
  
Sera stared, blinking at him in silence for awhile. She shuddered. "Right, then..." she coughed weakly, "don't go calling me Miss or anythin'. I'm just Sera. Well, um, I heard about you, too-- heard you made all those pictures, but I didn't know you looked like that. _Weird_. Um..."  
  
"He's completely sentient. Conscious." Solas added. "Treat him with respect, like a person."  
  
"Huh," Sera uttered nervously, "r-right, then."  
  
Codsworth opened the door of the long carriage, and held it open. "After you, Sera."  
  
Sera hesitated a moment longer before walking forth to the carriage, stepping in. "Thanks, Codsy." she murmured. Codsworth groaned.  
  
"Must you call me that?"  
  
The Red Jenny ignored him and crawled inside. She spied a boy who looked so much like the Herald with a petit four in his hand, a box of pastries in his lap, though he looked up at her in surprise and at the door. She smiled at him. "Hi, I--"  
  
"--this is gonna sound weird but can you take this petit four?" Shaun hissed in a whisper. "I've already eaten a bunch of them but Mom and Codsworth said that I shouldn't eat more because I'll get an upset stomach and they're not gonna be happy if they see another in my hand so please--"  
  
"--got you covered." Sera obliged, quickly taking the petit four and shoving it in her mouth, destroying the evidence. She quickly chewed and swallowed it, and she and Shaun smiled innocently as the others piled in. Alex leaned over and kissed her son on the head as she took her seat. As the rest piled in, Sera winked at the boy, who winked back. "So you're Shaun, right?"  
  
"Yup. That's me!" Shaun greeted. "And you're..."  
  
"Name's Sera. I'm with the Inquisition now. Gonna help your mum with whatever." she replied cheerfully. "You look just like your mum. You're just so friggin' cute!"  
  
"I'm not cute..." Shaun protested, cheeks turning red. "But thanks. A lot." he said with a wink. Sera winked back, and no one was ever the wiser about the missing petit four. That, is, no one save for Alex, who merely pretended as though she had heard nothing. She gently shook the shoulder of Dawn, who was sleeping in the back, who gasped and pulled herself up.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Alex reassured as the mage pulled herself up in brief, half-awake confusion, "just waking you up to ask you to scoot over. We've got company."  
  
"Eh?" Dawn murmured, glancing up to see a new face among them. She sleepily nodded at the Red Jenny. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dawn, Shaun's teacher. 'M a mage who teaches...stuff about Thedas. And Alex's and Codsworth's teacher too, kinda, I guess. And you are?"  
  
"Name's Sera." she greeted. "I'm a Friend."  
  
"Good." Dawn said with a yawn. "Glad to see more folks joining onto the Inquisition. Better lot than either the templars or mages fighting right now, that's for sure."  
  
"I know, right?" Sera agreed. "They ought to be sat down and shown where the real problems are."  
  
Dawn yawned and leaned back into the seat, drifting off again. "Sorry, we've had a long day travelling, and I'm a bit tired. We can talk more later. 'Night, Sera."   
  
Alex sighed and pulled a blanket in the back over the enchanter, who barely roused. "She's been helping us all day, hasn't gotten a chance to sit down until we got here to meet you."  
  
"Right, well," Sera said with a yawn, "been busting my arse to get through that court. Guess I'll nod off, too. Pranks later..."  


* * *

  
"Do I have to wear this?"  
  
Shaun's grumbling came as Alex brushed his hair, distracted as Codsworth toyed with his coat. Alex simply hummed an "uh-huh" and kept working, brushing his hair out as the carriage approached the manor they had been invited to. Shaun was very displeased, already longing for his jeans and t-shirts again. Alex, likewise, wanted her Minutemen General armor back, or so much as a casual dress, but instead she wore a fluffy pink ball gown she had picked up at a shop in Val Royeaux. Josephine had told them over the radio to spend some coin for a formal outfit for the two of them, for Madame Vivienne could be a powerful ally they did not want to disappoint. Alex had managed to find a dress that was somewhat enticing, and her son...well, she was happy to find something he would wear at all. Her hair had been pulled back, and rings dangled from her ears, her wedding ring glinting in the light of her Pip-Boy. Codsworth huffed, sitting on the floor of the cart as it rattled and shook as the horses pulled it along, having to use two of his legs to keep himself steady.   
  
"Yes, you do, young man. You want to make a good first impression, and looking groomed is the best way to do it." he chided.   
  
"What about my inventions, though?" Shaun grouched. "Those are more interesting and cooler than clothes. I could just show those instead."  
  
"I wish it were that easy, kid." Alex muttered, pulling out a particularly tough knot-- Shaun let out a grunt as the brush tugged. When they finally looked away, Alex beamed at him. "Well, look at you! You look like the handsomest young man in the world."  
  
Shaun hugged himself and huffed indignantly, cheeks flushing red. Codsworth chuckled. "I must agree. Amazing what a bath and some simple grooming can do for appearances." His middle eye looked up as the cart stopped, and the door opened. "It looks like this is your stop. Do have fun! You both look splendid."  
  
"We'll try. Thanks, Codsworth," Alex said brightly, stepping out with Shaun, her pink dress draping over her ankles as she stepped out. She took her son by the hand and looked up towards the chateau; it was just as grand as all the others they had seen in Orlais, and just as large. Nobles strolled around the front garden, though most eyes and voices stopped as the mother and son came in. Alex still wore her Pip-Boy, and the mark glowed against her hand and the dress, creating a nightlight. Shaun glanced up and around the manor in quiet curiosity, trying to mentally calculate how much marble it took to decorate the outside, and how much gold and copper to build the lion statues.  
  
Bards played Orlesian tunes, the trickling of water from fountains playing alongside them. Elven servants flitted about to serve the guests, but even they stopped for a split second to glance in the direction of the Inquisitor and her son. As they reached the party inside and entered relatively quietly, an announcer removed any semblance of casualness the two tried to project.  
  
"Lady Alexandra Jones and her son Lord Shaun Jones of the Commonwealth, representing the Inquisition."  
  
Shaun sheepishly blushed again as eyes turned upon the two, while Alex kept her eyes and ears forward, tightening the grip on her son's hand. They quickly brushed past a pair of gawking Orlesian nobles, only to run into another pair, a man who looked and sounded like a stereotypical Orlesian, and a woman who likewise followed suit, the theatrical frills of their fashion displayed. Both smiled at the two of them, eager to be the first to greet them.  
  
"What a pleasure to meet you, my lady. And you as well, young sir. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome." the man said with a bow of the head. Shaun followed suit, bowing back, which earned a giggle from the woman.  
  
"You are just the cutest thing!" she gushed. Shaun shrugged, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Umm, thank you." he said shyly. The man chuckled.  
  
"So you two must be guests of Madame de Fer. Or are you here for Duke Bastien?"  
  
"Are you here on business?" the woman pressed. "I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true, but the pictures..."   
  
Alex forced a smile. _These people are nosy..._  "Ah, well...what tales exactly are you referring to? What have you heard about me?"  
  
"Some say that Andraste herself delivered you both here, and opened the Veil to save you and your son here from a savage wasteland."  
  
" _That_ part I believe," the man piped up, "you and your son are clearly too civilized for such a place. You clearly belong far, far away from such a place, and the savages that inhabit it."  
  
"It's because they were born before it went savage," the woman agreed, "over _two hundred years_ before. They are of a superior stock to begin with."  
  
It took every ounce of willpower to not punch either of them in the face, but Alex said nothing; there would be a time, later, but she knew better than to alienate whatever nobles might support the Inquisition, and their only hope of returning to the Commonwealth-- the people needed the General. She also silently praised whatever deity there was that none of her companions from that world were with here at the party; she could only imagine any of their reactions. Alex still ached, missing Preston, but imagined him quickly scolding the nobles-- harshly. Shaun silently fumed, looking down at the tiles intensely. His mother had warned him beforehand that the nobles might say inappropriate things, and not to argue. It was a warning he was struggling to follow. Alex cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Ah, yes, we were invited here by First Enchanter Vivienne de Fer-- I presume that is Madame de Fer?" she asked. The noble man nodded.  
  
"That is her. 'Madame de Fer' is a... fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne." he clarified.   
  
"I've heard she finds it amusing." the woman added with a giggle.  
  
"Well, anyways..." Alex said, glancing about in vain hopes Madame de Fer would show up and save her from this bullshit. "I've heard very little about Duke Bastien."  
  
"He hasn't been seen much at court lately." the lady replied.  
  
"His business with the Council of Heralds often takes him from home for long periods. It can't be good for a man of his years." the lord continued.  
  
"And, of course, there's the civil war. Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one-time son-in-law."  
  
"Tearing up the Dales in a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgrace for Gaspard. _Everyone_ knows it."  
  
"I see," Alex murmured, trying to sound interested-- a glance to her son proved he was just as bored as she was, staring off into the distance blankly. She shook his hand gently, and he snapped to attention and forced a smile. Alex cleared her throat and looked back up to them. "Everything you've heard? Completely true."  
  
Both nobles' faces lit up in delight and fascination. "Better and better! The Inquisition should attend more of these parties." the woman exclaimed. Both looked as if they were about to jump into more questions when they were interrupted by a voice even snobbier than the average noble-- it made Alex scowl just hearing it.  
  
"The Inquisition!" another noble scoffed as he headed down to them. Alex noted a sword at his back and pulled Shaun behind her immediately, staring at him wordlessly. "What a load of pig shit!" he declared as he approached. If looks could kill, the glare Shaun was giving him from behind his mother's skirt would have turned the man into a smouldering pile of ash. The man either didn't notice or didn't care, as he did not acknowledge the death glare as he continued. "Washed up sisters and crazed seekers? No one can take them seriously." he huffed, pushing past them. Alex stepped aside, pulling her son with her around her back, away from the man.  
  
"Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power." he continued mockingly, turning back to her. Space had cleared between the man and the mother and son, though Shaun remained clinging to her. Alex didn't take her eyes off of him; she saw his fingers twitch, ready to reach for his weapon. Alex backed up, trying to pull her son as far away from him as possible.   
  
"Listen," she started tiredly, her patience wearing thin, "the Inquisition isn't here to challenge the Chantry or you. All we want to do is close the Breach, close the rifts, and find who started this in the first place. This isn't about power or politics. This is about keeping demons from breaking down your doors when they fall from the Breach."   
  
"More pig shit," the man scoffed, "it is all about power and politics; you won't fool anyone. If you were a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer the charges. All you want is power and money to take care of yourself, an unmarried _whore_ , and your  _urchin_  brat."  
  
Gasps filled the court, and Alex's eyes narrowed as Shaun gasped and sniffled, hiding behind her even more, his eyes barely peeking around her skirt. Her patience had officially worn out, and all her fucks were gone.  
  
"I'm a _widow_ ," she snarled, "I saw my husband  _murdered_ in front of me. Shaun _wasn't_ born out of wedlock, and even if he was, it wouldn't matter." She straightened up, though a very faint smile played on her lips. "You really ought to stop talking out of your ass."  
  
Murmurs carried in the background, while the noble in front of her stared at her, a hand on his chest. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Alex cleared her throat and made level eye-contact with him, or as best she could, while he wore a mask. "I said you ought to stop talking out of your ass, because the only pig shit here is what's coming out of you when you talk."  
  
Even louder gasps filled the ballroom; even Shaun let out a gasp and then uncontrollable giggles, trembling as he tried in vain to control himself. After a moment of shock, laughter quickly filled the ballroom at the remark, and Alex crossed her arms. "Don't ever talk about my son like that again. Get out of my sight."  
  
The noble cried in mortified outrage and reached for his sword, about to pluck it from his back when he froze, literally. Any laughter, gasps, and murmurs stopped short as the sound of heels clicking against the tiles echoed throughout the hall. "My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house...to my guests. One of them a _child_ , no less."  
  
Alex and Shaun looked up to see a woman decked in extravagant black and white clothes with all the frills around the neck, an Orlesian henin upon her head. Her hand briefly glowed a bluish white, though it quickly faded as she walked downstairs. Her glare at the man was as icy as the magic she put on him. Alex blinked and bowed her head politely to the woman as she turned around the banister, while Shaun stared up at her in complete awe. The man chilled stuttered as he spoke. "M-madame Vivienne! I humbly beg your pardon."  
  
"You should." Vivienne said coolly, turning around to face him. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" The man said nothing, though he would be quivering in fear if he could move properly. The enchantress turned to Alexandra and Shaun with a sigh. "My Lady and young Lord, you're the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Alex scoffed. "The marquis does not interest us. Do whatever you like with him."  
  
Vivienne clicked her tongue and put her hand on the chin of the marquis. "Poor Marquis. Issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog lord." she scolded as she unfroze him. The man could only respond in coughs as he thawed out. Vivienne put a hand on her hip, eyeing him with disdain. "And all dressed up in your Aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give you that to wear to the Grand Tourney?" She smiled smugly at him. "To think, all the brave chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning...and you're still here."  
  
His head lowered, clearly humiliated, but Vivienne wasn't done. She clicked her tongue again and continued. "Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel? Or did you think her blade could put an end to the misery of your failure?" Though the Marquis' mask covered most of his face, his chin was turning a very bright shade of red. "Run along, my dear. Do give my regards to your aunt."   
  
In great shame, the man turned and walked out in absolute silence, eyes either upon him or the Lady of Iron and the Herald of Andraste with her son. Vivienne turned back to Alex, smiling more warmly at her. Alex was trying to fight back the smug look she was giving the Marquis as he left, and Shaun looked up at the enchantress in awe. "I'm delighted you and your son could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you both." she greeted.  
  
They walked off to a quiet corridor, away from the party. The only light in the corridor came from the open windows and Alex's faintly glowing Pip-Boy, which cast a green light over the floor. They finally stopped by a window, when Vivienne spoke again. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."  
  
"Charmed, Lady Vivienne." Alex said with a bow, her son following suit. "I am Alexandra Jones and this is my son, Shaun."  
  
Shaun smiled up at the enchantress. "Your parties are fun!" he giggled. "Everything back there was...wow! And then the Marquis-- hee-hee!" he covered his mouth as gigglings spilled out. Laughter overtook him again, even as his eyes had bags beneath them, and he yawned intermittently. Vivienne couldn't help but laugh, smiling at the boy.   
  
"I'm so glad you think so, darling." she said, amused. "Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries."  
  
"Ah, yes," Alex agreed, slipping off her Pip-Boy, handing it to her son with a game holotape from her bag at her hip, "find a place to sit and play with this while I speak with Madame Vivienne."  
  
"Okay, Mom. I'll be over here." he replied, scurrying off to a bench across the hall from the two women. He settled on it and held the Pip-Boy in his lap, popping in the Holotape. Vivienne raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Interesting. It even plays games?"  
  
"That it does," Alex said, glancing over at him, "it's very useful for killing time. And distracting ten-year-old boys."  
  
"Fascinating," Vivienne murmured, "we'll have to discuss that later. In any case, with Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and ordered to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ah, pardon me, but what do you mean by 'last loyal mages'? You mean the mages who didn't rebel, like Shaun's teacher? She's a mage who joined the Inquisition."   
  
Vivienne nodded. "Ah, yes. Those who remained loyal to the Chantry and Circles. Not all of us could be compelled to rebellion. I heard that you hired Junior Enchanter Dawn Trevelyan to be his tutor. I must tell you that you've made the finest choice there is in tutors." she said proudly. "Enchanter Trevelyan was the protege of a dear friend of mine, Senior Enchanter Lydia-- the woman doted upon her as if she was her own child-- and she has no love for either side of the war. You are well-acquainted with a loyal mage already, and I assure you that I will only bring more from the Circle."  
  
"Good, then. She's certainly proven herself as much so far." Alex said. "So, what assistance can you bring to the Inquisition?"  
  
"I am well-versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know _every_ member of the Imperial Court personally. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I am a mage of no small talent. Will that do?" Vivienne replied haughtily. "Not only that, but I understand that you are seeking a way back from where you, your son, and your robotic butler came. The Circle would be more than willing to help you in this endeavor."  
  
"Ah," Alex said with a grin, "in that case, welcome aboard, Madame de Fer. The Inquisition would be happy to have you."  
  
Vivienne returned the grin just as brightly. "Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."  
  
The two heard a gentle snoring and turned their heads simultaneously to the bench where Shaun sat. He was lying on his side, his head had fallen against the Pip-Boy screen, the game he was playing on the GAME OVER screen, and he slumbered in peace. Both women shared a look and giggled at the sight of him. Alex approached and roused him, and he moaned as he picked his head up. "Mom...?" he asked drowsily. Alexandra nodded.  
  
"Come on, little man. It's well past your bedtime and you're feeling it." She urged him up, onto his feet as she took him by the hand again. Alex bowed to Vivienne again awkwardly as she slipped the Pip-Boy back onto her wrist. "Good evening, Madame de Fer. I think Shaun's tuckered out."  
  
"Of course. I will meet you in Haven. Sweet dreams, Shaun, darling." the enchantress cooed. Shaun rubbed his eye and bowed back like a drunkard as they departed in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that the Minutemen General Armor isn't actually that good compared to higher-level gear you can get in game. But... _aesthetic._


	9. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her son make apple pie back in Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, fluff chapter before everyone heads off to the Storm Coast.

The small kitchen smelled of cinnamon and baking dough, the sweet scent carrying throughout. Various dried herbs hung from shelves, and a low, warm fire had started under the oven, its glow radiating over the bakers and the walls and floors. Alex hummed to herself calmly as she cracked fresh eggs into a mixing bowl with other dry ingredients. She tossed the shells into a refuse can nearby, and shook her hips, swaying back and forth absent-mindedly as her humming continued, and she turned it all with a large spoon. Shaun had another bowl in his hands as he sat upon a wooden stool, stirring chopped apples and cinnamon and secret spices and lemon juice, all measured carefully.

"... _I'll be your regular mama, and I'll put that gun away...ah, lay that pistol down, babe, lay that pistol down..._ " Alex sang lowly, half-paying attention to herself.

A lot had happened since they returned to Haven. The new recruits settled in nicely, and there was already another laundry list of things for Alex to do when she set out next-- recruit a qunari and his company on the Storm Coast, deal with bandits preying upon the Inquisition, recruit a Grey Warden in the Hinterlands, speak with the mages in Redcliffe...

She put it out of her mind, for the moment, as she and Shaun stole away to a small kitchen. The woman needed time to spend with her son. Alex knew pie recipes, learned from her mother, and now she taught it to Shaun. She hadn't gotten a chance to make good, normal pies for someone she cared about in a long, long while; spices and good ingredients could be all but impossible to find in the modern-day Commonwealth. This was one good thing about Thedas; she could make more than mutfruit pies.

The mother smiled as she looked down at her son, who smiled back and help up the bowl of apple pie filling. It smelled powerfully like cinnamon and nutmeg and apples, and she nodded to him in approval. She looked in her own bowl, her stirring getting harder and harder, and more work, as it turned to dough.

Setting the bowl on the counter, she headed over to the oven, where the powerful, delicious scent of fresh apple pie emanated. It was the first one she and Shaun had got and put into the oven, and the top had turned a golden brown. Apples burbled in their juices under the slits of the upper layer of crust.

Shaun inhaled it, closing his eyes in bliss as Alex set it by the window, letting it cool. Solas quickly appeared in the windowsill, eying the pie and then up to the bowl on the counter. He grinned wryly. "I see your first pie was a success?"

One of the elf's fingers surreptitiously crawled up to the edge of the crust, and would have succeeded in taking a small, overhanging piece of the buttery crust, had Alex not swatted his fingers away. "I gave you rights to the first slice for using your magic to instantly chill the dough for me, but you're gonna burn your fingers if you try to go for it now." Alex scolded playfully. "It just came out of the oven a few moments ago."

Solas chuckled. "As you say. I suppose I can wait a little longer. Do you have another batch of dough you would like me to chill?"

Shaun bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, up on the counter," he said, pointing with his dripping spoon, "I'll help Mom roll it out as soon as you do it so we can make another!"

The mage hurried around the corner to the door, and inside the kitchen, his fingers prickling with frost magic. He quickly waved them over the bowl, making the dough ready to roll, even without the hour normally required of time for the dough to chill. He nodded his head to both of them and gave a brief, longing look towards the pie. Alexandra laughed. "I'll call you over first thing when it's ready, Solas. I promise. Minuteman's honor." she promised, crossing her heart. Shaun copied the gesture, crossing his heart as well.

The apostate grinned. "I trust the two of you. Enjoy yourselves; I'll certainly enjoy the fruits of your labor. Let me know if I can be of any assistance." he said, heading out of the small cabin. Alex pulled the dough out of the bowl with the spoon, laying it down on the flat countertop by the oven, and retrieved the rolling pin sitting upon a wall shelf. Shaun, meanwhile, dragged his stool over and stood up on it, standing over the counter eagerly.

Without further ado, she handed the rolling pin to her son, who immediately went to town flattening the dough. Alex watched him for a moment, then her eyes shifted up towards the pie in the window. Sera was hanging outside of the window, eying the dessert in desire. She looked up to the General. "'Ey, is it safe to cut into yet?"

"Nope. Just took it out a few minutes ago. So don't, unless you want a burnt tongue." she warned. "That, and I already promised Solas the first slice for chilling the dough so we could roll it out right away."

The rogue in the window stuck her tongue out, pouting. "That's friggin' cheating, that. Eggy's so smug about his elfy magic, but he'll use it to get first dibs on pie."

"Would you rather I ask Vivienne to do it?"

Sera snorted. "Even if you asked her, she wouldn't do it. Not good enough for her to help make pie. Got a proper stick up her arse, that one."

Alex laughed. "Well, you don't need to worry, Sera, that pie will cool down soon enough, and Shaun and I are making another pie right now. There's going to be more than enough to go around."

Sera's lip twitched as she gazed between the mother and son, something like envy glinting in her eye briefly as she looked at Shaun. The boy looked at her from his spot on the counter and beamed cheerfully at her. "Do you wanna help?" he asked. Sera blinked in surprise, eyes widening ever-so-slightly.

"What, really?" she asked incredulously. Alex grinned.

"Yeah, come on in, you can help if you want."

Sera briefly considered grabbing the pie, hopping through the window, and setting it back down, but quickly realized that she would burn her fingers and elected to hurry on through the door. Shaun held up the rolling pin. "Let me show you how it's done, like Mom showed me." he said brightly. Sera quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't just flatten it or whatever?"

"Nah, there's a method to it. Mom calls it part of the recipe. She's got a way of doing everything, and she showed me how, so I can show you how." Shaun answered. "You gotta firmly grasp it like this...why are you giggling?"

Sera cackled. "You'll understand when you're older. So..." She wielded the pin, flattening the dough further. "Like that?"

"Like that. Now back the other way." Shaun instructed. Sera obeyed, and Alex approached, eying the dough.

"That should do it. Shaun, do you know where the pie tin is?"

Shaun shrugged. "It's probably somewhere in that cupboard. I think I know where it is, give me a minute." He hopped off of the stool and approached a shelf on the other side of the room. Alex was about to go help him look when Sera spoke up as she looked between the two of them.

"So it's your recipe? For the pie, I mean?" she asked gingerly. "And you're teaching it to him?"

Alex nodded casually. "Yeah, my mom taught me the recipe, and now I can teach him. It's important that kids learn how to cook, and it's even more fun when it's sweets." She smiled at the elf, leaning back against the counter. "If you like, I can teach you, too. Everyone should know a good recipe."

Sera hesitated, looking down surprisingly somberly for a minute. She eventually shrugged and avoided eye contact. "Dunno. Maybe sometime?" she suggested hesitantly. Alex nudged her with an arm playfully.

"I really don't mind. If you ever want to help, you just let us know." she said calmly. Shaun approached, a tin in hand.

"Got it, Mom." he said, stepping up on the stool again. He looked up at Sera. "Do you wanna set the dough in the tin? You're welcome to try."

Again, Sera hesitated for a moment before nodding and carefully trying to pick up the dough. She cursed as the dough tore in the center in small slits and immediately put it back down. "Frig, did I ruin the pie?"

"Of course not, it's no big deal." Alex reassured, taking the dough and settling it in the pan. She folded over some dough hanging from the sides of the tin over the hole and nodded. "See? All better. Now we're gonna toast it a little before we put the filling in..."

Sera stayed for longer than she intended, at least until the pie was put in the oven, and had learned more about baking in that time than she had in her entire life so far. She was smiling, but was still left a little bewildered by the kind smiles and encouragement from mother and son. She felt a pang of pity for Alex as she talked about her mother teaching her about baking.

_Herald's a good mama. Lots better than Emmauld. Good lot, these two-- she's showing the kid how to be good. She didn't deserve any of what happened to her. Even in another friggin' universe, people get beat up for higher-up's fuck-ups. Whole world was destroyed, and for what? Pride cookies. Again._

Soon enough, both apple pies were cooler but warm enough to warm the soul, ready for cutting and serving. The Inner Circle quickly all appeared as Alex cut and served the pie, and Shaun handed plates to anyone who wanted some, though Solas, as per their agreement, got the first slice. Eventually the mother and son got their own plates and joined the others hanging outside the cabin. Varric had bought ice cream from Seggrit, and they all hung around eating.

Cassandra closed her eyes as she swallowed a piece of warm, cinnamon apples and crumbly crust, combined with the cold sweetness of vanilla ice cream. "This is wonderful," the seeker praised in ecstasy, "you two should make pies more often."

"Indeed," Solas agreed, happily cutting off a piece with his fork from his second slice, "this is perhaps the best pie I've ever tasted."

Shaun smiled. "Mom taught me the recipe, and Sera was a big help, too."

Sera's eyes widened again, as she was caught in the middle of taking a bite. She giggled nervously. "I didn't muck it up, at least." she stammered. Shaun nudged her with his elbow and grinned.

"You didn't even come close to doing that. You're welcome to help anytime!"

Varric sighed as he came down to the last crumbs on the plate. "Already almost gone. It was like a slice of the Golden City."

Vivienne dabbed her face with a handkerchief and peered up at Alexandra. "My dear, you absolutely must tell me your recipe so I can share it with the servants of Chateau Ghislain. It's delightful! Please, what did you and your son put in this?" she pressed. Alex shrugged.

"Love," she said calmly, "the secret ingredient is love."

Cullen chuckled from his spot leaning against a wall, his plate already clean. "Certainly tastes like it."

"What he said." Dawn added from next to him, trying to scoop any leftover crumbs onto her fork with a finger. "I don't know how you manage it."

Leliana scoffed. "You're saying that because you can't cook to save your life, Dawn."

"Hey...I have an overabundance of love!" Dawn protested, though she was smiling, no real shame save the red on her cheeks. Josephine covered her mouth as she laughed.

"You may have that, but not any cooking skill to go with it." the ambassador teased.

"Ouch." Dawn groaned, wincing. Vivienne laughed.

"Don't take it too hard, darling, it's hardly the worst thing in the world to be a bad cook. You're still the best at your job. Now, Alex, darling, the recipe...?" she pushed. Alex shook her head.

"I'll write it down for you, Vivienne." she said calmly. "It's a family recipe, and it's special. Part of what makes it special is not having it any old time, but when you're with your kin, making pies with love." She winked. "Remember that."

The enchantress was about to thank her, but she stopped and wrinkled her nose as Sera cackled. "That's right, Vivvy," she declared, "special and everythin', not just for servants to churn out. You gotta do it yourself."

"That's not what she said. And it hardly matters, she's going to share it with me." Vivienne refuted. "I'm sure if the recipe is followed, it will taste the same no matter who makes it." 

"Uh-uh. You have to do it with love, like she said, 'else it'll taste like pride cookies." Sera tapped her plate, gazing inside towards the already-empty pie tins. Her gaze turned and she glared at Solas, who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in question that Alex is humming is Pistol Packing Mama. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRQFB1hcI4s


	10. Recruiting Iron Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition recruits Iron Bull and the Chargers.

The travel to the Storm Coast was bumpy and rainy, much to the groans and moans of party members who complained about the muddy conditions. Alex, however, was enthralled by the sweet smell of rain-soaked earth and the refreshing drops of rain upon her skin. Rain in the Commonwealth was welcome when it came, but she had forgotten how nice actual, clean rain was. The rain in her world was warm and heavy, and slightly stung the skin where it hit. At one point when they stopped to camp, she eagerly skipped out to jump in a puddle or two, much to Vivienne's and Cassandra's chagrin.  
  
"Darling, do come back, you're going to catch cold!" Vivienne had chided from inside her warm tent. "We have too much work to do for you to get sick."  
  
"Let 'er frolic," Sera cut in, "it's been, what, two hundred years since she had the chance to actually experience actual rain. She deserves a bit of fun."  
  
Varric snorted. "I hope she doesn't mind being soaked to the bone all night. I hate the rain."  
  
"You hate everything." Cassandra scoffed.  
  
Alex managed to dry herself off, though she was cold most of the rest of the night-- not that she cared or regretted her actions. Soon enough, they reached the Storm Coast, which the others complained to be cold, dour, and wet. Alex, on the other hand, stood in the cool morning mist in the first Inquisition camp established, breathing in the clear air. She beamed as she looked out to the rocky shores and blue, crashing ocean water.   
  
"This is it," she breathed, "I've found it. I've found Heaven."  
  
Vivienne scoffed from behind her, a magical shield floating above her acting like an umbrella. "I'm fairly certain that Heaven-- or, the Golden City-- does not smell like dead fish, Darling."  
  
"Or seaweed," Sera added, sniffing the air, "why do I know seaweed...?"  
  
Scout Harding laughed to the side of them, grinning up at them. "Well, you know, I heard sea air is good for the soul. Maybe Her Worship isn't too far off. Anyways, you know your assignments?"  
  
Alex tore her gaze from the coast to the scout, nodding her head. "Yep. Deal with bandits, and recruit Bull's Chargers. And some...Black Warden stuff."  
  
"Grey Warden." Solas corrected promptly. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah, them. Looking for evidence as to where they've gone. I..." She paused as the sound of yelling and clashing of swords and magic came from down the hill, upon the beach. A quick look in that direction revealed numerous soldiers in Tevinter-style robes fighting a group of mercenaries, among them Krem, who Alex had met in Haven, and a tall, gray, horned man among them. The Herald whistled at the sight of him.  
  
"That's probably The Iron Bull. Well, I guess we know what we're doing first-- looks like they need help." She turned her eyes to her party. "Solas, Cassandra, Varric, you're with me on this. Vivienne, Sera, you're coming with me later to deal with the Blades of Hessarian. Let's get moving."  
  
The ones called out nodded and moved to follow her, while Vivienne and Sera retreated to their tents and out of the rain. In moments, they reached the fight, and joined the fray. However, by the time they reached the fight, most of the enemies were dispatched, the Chargers not needing any help at all. The Inquisition's help finished off the last few, and it wasn't long before all their enemies were on the ground. The qunari raised his arm as the battle stopped, raising his voice.  
  
"Chargers! Stand down." the qunari bellowed, and just like that, the fight was over. He turned his gaze to Krem as the other man stood at attention, hands behind his back. "Krem! How'd we do?"  
  
"Five or six wounded, Chief," he answered promptly, "no dead."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." he said proudly. "Let the throat-cutters finish up, then break out the casks."  
  
Krem bowed his head and walked off. Alex decided now was as good a time as any to approach the horned giant of a man, and she calmly approached, looking up at him curiously. He was a foot or two shorter than Strong and towered over them all. He was one-eyed, scarred, and shirtless. His one eye examined everything quickly and coolly, relaxing his shoulders and setting his blade aside. Bull glanced her over briefly as she approached, his eyes glinting for a second more at the Pip-Boy and mark, and whistled. "I've gotta say, ma'am," he said cheerfully, "you look _fantastic_ for your age."  
  
Alex chuckled, smiling back at him. "I suppose I _do_ look pretty damn good for two hundred and forty-two. It's a gift." she replied wryly. Bull let out a laugh.  
  
"I know, right? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming."  
  
The Herald blinked. "Damn. You have drinks on the battlefield after a fight? I could get used to that."  
  
Bull let out another laugh, grinning at her. "Better than during a fight, am I right?"  
  
They walked a short ways away, to a few rain-soaked rocks upon the beach. Bull took a seat on the biggest one, looking up as Krem walked back. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant." he said, gesturing to him-- Alex saw a spark of pride in his eye as the man approached.  
  
"Good to see you again." Krem said politely to her before turning his attention back to Bull. "Throat-cutters are done, Chief."  
  
"Already?" Bull grunted. "Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." He said the last line with a chuckle. Krem shrugged.  
  
"None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari, right?"  
  
Alex glanced between the two, at least until Krem walked off, and turned her attention back to Bull. "So..." the Chief started, "you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it...and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us."  
  
The General raised an eyebrow. "I don't doubt that you're a good company-- I've seen you fight. What's your hiring rate, exactly?"  
  
"Wouldn't cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. Your ambassador-- what's her name-- Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up." He shrugged. "I know you're a lawyer, and you wanna know all the legal details. You don't need to worry, we have paperwork already to go and crap for you to look over and sign, if you like. It'll have all the payment information set up on there. Josephine can handle all of it, but I'll let you look at it first if you want." He grinned. "Gold will take care of itself. All that matters is we're worth it."  
  
"Hm. Most likely." Alex agreed. "I'll take a peek at the fine print, but I believe you. The Chargers seem like an excellent company."  
  
"They are," Bull agreed, "but you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I'm your man. Whatever it is-- demons, dragons? The bigger the better." He pulled himself up from the rock and walked forth, just past Alex, turning to meet her eyes. She maintained solid eye-contact with him, and he with her. "And there's one other thing," he added, "might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"  
  
Alex blinked. "Um... no, I'm afraid I haven't. What are they?"  
  
"It's a Qunari order." Bull said with a shrug. "They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically." He paused. "You know what the Qun is, right?"  
  
The General hesitated for a moment. "I recently heard a few details about it from my son's teacher, so I know _of_ it at the very least, but little beyond the name and that it sounds like communism on steroids." She frowned. "Why?"  
  
Bull shrugged. "I have no idea what communism is, but you're probably right. They're spies for them... or, well, us." She stared at him silently, crossing her arms. "The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere-- even another world, apparently. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, and I'll share them with your people."  
  
Alex pursed her lips. "Right, then. Well, um, thanks for being honest about that part. Better we find out now than later. What... what does the Qun know of my world, and what do they plan for it?" she asked, blanching slightly. Bull smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that; you don't even have a way back yet."  
  
"And when we find a way back?" she demanded. Bull sighed.  
  
"Look, the Qun isn't going to invade your world. No plans like that have been made. Besides, even in anarchy, you guys could beat the crap out us any day because of those-- what are they called? _Guns_ , like that one on your hip. And then those freaky robot things like your friend Codsworth-- heard about him. We'd get our asses handed to us by vastly superior firepower, because the Qun hasn't developed guns or nukes or energy weapons or anything yet. I can promise you that at the moment, there are no plans to take over your world. We don't even have a way to invade your world."  
  
He sighed again, more heavily than before. "I'll be honest with you. The fact your world is considered post-apocalyptic-- bombed and irradiated to _shit_ \-- is being touted in Par Vollen as a prime example of the ultimate end result of life outside of the Qun. Those pictures Codsworth took are gonna be plastered in _every_ textbook for _every_ student in _every_ Tamassran's group-- try to scare them from defecting from the Qun. I don't know that they'll actually ever act upon your world, but as it stands, that's what it is."  
  
Alex had to work to bite back the sudden terror that threatened to crawl onto her face. She made a mental side note to work more seriously on uniting the Commonwealth under a government to protect themselves from Thedosian interests-- _the United Settlements of the Commonwealth-- no, the United Settlements of New England, if Far Harbor was included. The NCR did it and we could, too. Delegates, a new constitution, a_ democracy _;_ _I wonder if I could get Hancock and Goodneighbor in on this if we legalized chems..."_  
  
She put the thought out of her head, at least for the moment. "Alright. So what exactly would you send home in these reports of yours?"  
  
"Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that'll compromise your operations. The Qunari need to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you're doing, it'll put some minds at ease. That's good for everyone."  
  
"Alright," Alexandra huffed, "what's in these Ben-Hassrath reports you're offering to share?"  
  
"Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It's a bit of everything." Bull said casually. "Alone, they're not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she'll put 'em to good use."  
  
"'She?'" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. Bull laughed.  
  
"I did a little research. Plus, I've always had a weakness for redheads."  
  
The General hesitated a few moments longer, everything sending her reeling a bit. Finally, she nodded her head. "Alright, you're in."  
  
The Iron Bull grinned broadly. "Excellent. Krem!" he cried, turning towards his lieutenant, who had been coming back in their direction. "Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!"  
  
"What about the casks, Chief?" Krem whined. "We just opened them up. With axes!"  
  
"Fine some way to seal them up. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." he laughed. He was about to open his mouth to say something else when a roar filled the cold ocean air. All heads turned to see a dragon not too far away taking to the sky, her black and white stripes decorating her body, her wings majestically pulling her skyward. Bull whistled. " _Ataashi!_ Oh, _Boss_ , we _have_ to go fight her!" he said pleadingly, turning back to her with puppy eyes.  
  
Alex barely noticed him, staring at the airborne reptile as it flew off. "Holy Mother of God." she gasped. "Was... was that a motherfucking _dragon?_ "  
  
"Damn right it was!" Bull answered cheerfully. "Come _on_ , let's go fight it already!" He laughed heartily, smile bright and wide. "Oh, _man_ , you've never seen one before?"  
  
"Give her a break, Chief," Krem chided, "she's probably not used to things like that yet."  
  
Bull patted Alex's shoulder as the woman stared up at the sky, jaw dropped and eyes still wide open and unblinking. "I'm a little envious, you know," he grunted, "the first time is always the most intense."  
  
Alex's jaw came off of the ground, and her eyes glinted as a grin slid onto her face. "That's fucking _amazing_. Can we go get a closer look?"  
  
"No," Cassandra snapped from behind, "you will die. We don't have the armor or weapons appropriate for that yet."  
  
Alexandra and Bull in unison let out disappointed groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to Alex's age: Alex was born August 29th, 2046. Therefore, she was 31 years old when the bombs fell, and it's been over a year since she woke up in the wasteland, putting her at about 32, biologically. However, her actual age is about 242.


	11. The Memory Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Valentine and Hancock interrogate the person behind the General's disappearance in the basement of the Memory Den, and learn about the thin wall between worlds.

The Breach hung in the sky, no longer growing but looming over the world below. People going about their business hurried to complete their duties and hurry inside to hide from the sky and stare in awe and fear up at it. Refugees from settlements impacted by the rifts shuddered and huddled together in their tents while soldiers stood guard for the creatures coming from the rifts and the sky. Many had died, and more would continue to meet their end by a demon if the rifts weren't closed. They prayed for their hero to return, but their hope waned as the weeks dragged on. Their only solace was the knowledge that the culprits for the hero's disappearance had been caught.

In Goodneighbor, streets were lined with refugees, and Minutemen stood to protect them, keeping the peace with great effort. Grumbles and worries over food and water circulated, but the Minutemen kept them stocked and alive. A group of Minutemen kept a crowd at bay from the entrance to the Memory Den, while the mayor interrogated the ringleader behind General Jones' disappearance. Everything would be okay, they thought, somehow, if the General, destroyer of the Institute, came back.

Somehow.

"So," Hancock said, circling the woman chained to the arms of a memory lounger where she laid. The mayor of Goodneighbor toyed with a knife in his hands, staring smugly at her, "you've got one last chance before we go forcefully picking through your brain for information."

The woman-- a dark-haired, steel-eyed, gaunt scientist in dirty Institute robes, stared silently and coldly at the ghoul. Her hair was unkempt and her face was dirty and scratched from the scuffle in which she had been captured. A bandage covered a bullet wound over her right arm. Hancock held the knife to her throat, but nevertheless she did not react. Nick Valentine stood on the other side of the lounger, arms crossed, as he watched Hancock try to intimidate her. Doctor Amari tapped at a terminal busily. Veteran Minutemen stood at attention at the door in silence, laser muskets at the ready at any moment. Nick huffed after a moment of further failed intimidation tactics. "Hancock, you're not going to get anything out of her. That's why we're down here. Amari's gonna get everything for us."

"I'm just trying to make sure she knows her options," Hancock said coolly, "she can cough up the information we need now and maybe we don't kill her and her Institute buddies. But now she's making us go to all this trouble. A veteran Minuteman died dragging her ass here. Killed by one of those things out there falling from a gaping asshole in the sky." He stared down at her, pointing the tip of the knife at her throat. "It's not just about some revenge plan anymore. Less than an hour after you tampered with the teleporter and sent Alex, Shaun, and Codsworth to coordinates you're not giving us, the sky tore itself an giant asshole, and monsters--" He looked up to Nick. "What did Mama Murphy call them again?"

Valentine shrugged. "Demons, she calls 'em. Might as well be actual demons, the way they act, especially the ones made of fire. In any case, Hancock's got a point there." he agreed, looking at the woman in the eyes. "It's one thing to enact some revenge scheme in retaliation for what Alex did to the Institute, but it's another thing when people are displaced and afraid to even go outside when dozens-- hundreds of monsters fall from a hole in the sky. And now there's a bunch of little holes all over the Commonwealth, some of them in the middle of settlements." She continued to stare in silence at the synth detective, who maintained eye contact and continued. "People are getting displaced trying to run from them. People in Diamond City are struggling to survive, constantly fighting them off. Goodneighbor would be dead if it wasn't for the Minutemen. Anyone who tries to leave areas with heavily armed guards are being killed by the things coming out of the portals. You're getting other people hurt, and you're all doomed, too, if you don't help us fix this."

"Not to mention that you've pissed us all off because you endangered our friends." Hancock growled. "I ought to shove this knife up your ass right now, princess."

Ground Zero was south of Diamond City, between the Castle and the Green Jewel of the Commonwealth. Just after the General's disappearance, a great, resounding boom and a blast hit the Commonwealth as the Breach opened. Rifts began to open, stretching out from the Breach. Turrets and volunteer soldiers tried their best to hold off the hoard of things from the sky, but they would soon be overrun if it wasn't closed. A day later, the Breach stopped growing, and things stopped falling from it, but the rifts remained, and demons still spawned from them. The Commonwealth had got the brunt of the disaster; most of the rifts were in Massachusetts, though some reports were coming from Far Harbor and the Capital Wasteland of straggler rifts popping open and wrecking havoc.

When people sought out the General of the Minutemen for a plan and solution for the crisis, she was nowhere to be found, and Nick Valentine hopped on the case. A camera set up by the teleporter in Sanctuary had caught the Institute scientist in the act tampering with the connecting terminal, and shortly after Shaun going to investigate, and Alex and Codsworth after him-- then gone. As soon as the culprit was revealed, the Commonwealth went on a manhunt, and Nick had successfully tracked her and a surviving group of Institute scientists using Dogmeat. After another moment's pause, the woman finally spoke, her voice clear and strong in spite of appearances. "The hole isn't our doing."

Clacking at the terminal stopped as Amari turned in her chair to the others. "Hancock, stand back. It's time. We'll see what we can learn about this from her memories."

Hancock backed away, and Amari was about to initiate the lounger when the scientist spoke again. "Wait." she urged. Amari pulled away from the terminal and looked over to the Institute survivor, who stared soberly at her. "I'll talk. On the condition that the other Institute survivors live, whatever happens after this."

A grin split across the mayor's face, and he sheathed the knife in his pocket. "Deal. You won't be executed-- by us or the Minutemen, at least."

Nick grabbed a battered clipboard from one of the tables and a pen. "Start talking," he pressed. "we don't have any time to waste."

The scientist heaved a tired breath. "My name is Eurydice Shields. I was a researcher under Madison Li in Advanced Systems of the Institute. As you know, the Institute required a vast amount of resources to keep running, but we weren't sure the Commonwealth could provide all of them. So we began looking elsewhere, using experimental teleport pads. We thought maybe they could take us to other parts of Earth, but in an experiment, something unusual happened. We managed to not just teleport out of the Commonwealth. We managed to teleport to another world-- another universe with different laws of physics entirely."

"What?" Nick gasped. "How..."

"It was a freak accident-- or success." she continued. "We were going to start sending synths to investigate and bring back materials, but as soon as Father caught wind, he shut down the operation and forbade us from teleporting to other worlds. He said it could have undue effects on the very fabric of our universe, our space and time. We never got very far or learned much as a result, and some called him paranoid, but..."

"It looks like he was right." Hancock grunted. "So, I'm guessing you decided to send Alex that way to get her out of the picture permanently. Something went wrong, though. And it was your fault."

The scientist shook her head. "We just...she ruined everything. She betrayed her son--"

"--he wasn't her son. The boy is her son." Nick cut off. The Institute scientist scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"The boy is just a synth she's clinging to." she dismissed. "It's just a crutch for her to cope with the guilt of murdering her son and destroying humanity's best hope."

Hancock held the knife up again, silencing her. "The only Shaun I know is the boy, synth or not. And he's not an 'it', bitch. Now, keep talking. We don't have time to lose."

She glared at him bitterly. "Fine. A group of us decided that we'd go an eye for an eye. We replaced the guards in charge of the teleporter in Sanctuary with our remaining coursers, and I and a team of scientists sneaked in to alter it and set the coordinates. We purposely tripped the alarm and booked it so she would investigate and be sent to this other world-- alone, helpless, and with no way home. A fate worse than death. The synth and her Mr. Handy were not intended targets, but that is what happened. Whatever happened to the fabric of our world, tying us to the other one, was just an accident and not intended." She scowled. "Even if you repair the teleport pad and find them, they will not have a way to fix this."

"We'll see about that. If not them, maybe someone on the other side can help." Nick said. "Give us the coordinates and changes you made to it."

The scientist spilled the details, tired and defeated, and all was recorded by Nick with an expert hand. When all was said and done, Nick held the clipboard at his hip and looked to Hancock, whose arms were crossed impatiently, still staring down at the woman in the lounger. "We're going to keep you down here a little while longer, just in case these coordinates don't send us where we need to go. If you lied to us, we'll be back."

Nick looked to the Minutemen at the door. "Let's get Provisional General Garvey on the radio and update him, then head to Sanctuary and get to work. We're also going to have to stockpile materials to build a teleporter on the other side to bring back the General and her family."

"And get some volunteers to go with me to the other side when that happens to build it, after we repair the teleporter here." Hancock agreed. "Garvey should be able to get some Minutemen to go, and I'll see if anyone in Goodneighbor's up. You have the mayor's seal of approval."

"I'll go with them, and I'll find her and help until we get back." Nick added stubbornly. "My best friend is stuck in another world, and I'm going in. I have a strange feeling that she's somehow the key to fixing this."


	12. The Relay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teleporter in Sanctuary starts working again, and Alex recruits Warden Blackwall.

Sanctuary was even busier than normal. Minutemen troopers hurried to and fro, from the bridge inside to the concrete building in which the teleporter was housed, where Sturges and Preston readied their way to rescue the General. MacCready stood with his rifle at the ready at a guard post just outside, doing his best to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, though he couldn't help but warily glance up at the Breach in the sky now and then. Danse was pacing anxiously by a group of pack brahmin carrying all the tech and all the supplies needed to build a teleporter in the mysterious other world, the only way back once they teleported there, and the men and women builders with them. All were nervous, but some were better than others at hiding their apprehension. Still, no one budged or bolted in fear-- if they weren't devoted enough, Danse would undoubtedly chew them out for dereliction of duty. He had offered to go alongside Nick, but after a long debate, he agreed to stay to help fight the demons in their own world.

Deacon had considered sneaking his way onto the team to help rescue his fellow Railroad Heavy, but Desdemona urged him not to, stating that all hands on deck were needed to help synths endangered by the rifts. Nevertheless, many of the materials necessary for building the other relay were donated by the Railroad with a plea to find Agent Whisper and see what she knew about what was going on. Deacon had, at the very least, managed to be among the group of agents who delivered the supplies to Sanctuary. He hung around in disguise among the guards, waiting for news before heading back.  
  
Cait was sitting on the roof of her house that Alex had helped her build, across the way from the building that the teleporter was housed in. She kept glancing between the group of volunteers to go to the other side and the hole in the sky, cursing to herself as she took it in every time. Curie was fretting, making sure that enough medical supplies was packed with the volunteers, checking each bag for properly stored stimpaks and radaway. Strong was absent, having gone to smash some demon heads in at the nearest rift, less than a mile away from Sanctuary. Upon hearing the news of where Alex was, the super mutant was distraught by the very concept of another world, and found that fighting helped relieve some of the stress. Ada had joined him to help keep the demon numbers down.   
  
A whirring came as the teleporter came back to life. Sturges stood at the control console, tapping away at the keyboard. Preston, Nick, Hancock, and Piper stood around it, staring as it flashed and hummed. Preston was fidgeting impatiently, playing with the strap on which his laser rifle was attached over his shoulder, hardly blinking at the device. Wide-eyed Piper was writing rapidly in a notebook, which was already filled with notes for her next article. Hancock stood, arms crossed, leaning against one of the walls as he watched the device come back online. Nick was waiting beside Preston, a backpack held loosely in his hand, hanging by his side as he looked up at the relay. The synth wasn't sure he had ever been so nervous since he first woke up in the Commonwealth after the war. He was to be leading the team into this mysterious other world and report back as soon as possible; a Pip-Boy that Shaun had been tinkering with, a gift from Vault 81, rested on his left arm.  
  
Sturges looked up from the screen, nodding to the others. "It's all ready to go. Nick, the Pip-Boy connects to the radio here. How's that working?"  
  
"Fine, so far," he confirmed, "I've tested it several times. I'll contact you with it as soon as we reach the other side."  
  
Preston huffed and turned to Nick, his eyes baggy and tired, lips in a grim line, his fingers shaking as he toyed with the strap over his shoulder. "Nick, thanks for doing this." he said, sounding exhausted. "We need the General back, bad. _I_ need her back." He sighed heavily. " _God_ , I hope she and Shaun and Codsworth are okay. I don't... I don't know _what_ I'll do without them. _Please,_ find them. You're the only one who can."  
  
"I'll find her, Preston. I promise." Nick said with a firm nod, standing tall.   
  
Piper nodded, smiling gently at Preston. "It's going to be okay, Preston. If anyone can find someone in another world, it's Nick. We'll get them all back here safely."  
  
"What she said." Hancock said, nodding. "It's damn brave of you to do this, Nick. I'd offer you some chems to take some of the edge off, but seeing as they won't do anything to you..."  
  
Nick chuckled, a small smile on his face. "I appreciate the thought. I'll find them, and while I'm there, I'll see if I can find some answers about what's going on. Shields said that this world could have different laws of physics, different rules...maybe someone there can fix this."  
  
"Freaky stuff," Piper remarked, leaning over the railing as she gazed at the relay, "I mean, when it's safe, and there's a way back and forth, I'm going to have to go in and see it for myself. My readers will eat all of this up. You can figure out what those things are falling from the rifts."  
  
"I'll do it. We'll make it through this." Nick looked up to Sturges. "Fire her up. I'll go first, then report back with the Pip-Boy. Once it's confirmed to be safe, send the others."  
  
"Alright. Stand in the center of the platform, and stand real still. Don't move an inch." he ordered. Nick shared a look with the others, took a deep breath, and walked onto the teleport pad. He went rigid, unblinking as the others looked up at him with a mix of worry and awe. Hancock proffered a thumbs-up to the synth, who would have smiled if he hadn't been ordered to not move. Sturges tapped in the coordinates quickly and transmitted the order, and with a flash of energy, Nick was pulled to the other side. This wasn't the first time he had experienced teleportation; Sturges had teleported him, along with Alex and the group of Minutemen that came for the infiltration of the Institute. He remembered the sensation distinctly; as a synth, he didn't feel pain or many bodily sensations, save for smell and taste and sight and hearing. The teleportation made everything go black, like fainting and waking up elsewhere. Alex had reported that it felt "static-y" and "tingles that lasted for hours."   
  
When Nick could open his eyes again, he was first met by the sight of snow, which crumpled under his shoes. Bringing his eyes up, he was met by the sight of a winter wonderland: fir trees, covered in snow, rams and druffalo bolting rapidly away from the synth, startled by the flash and sound of the teleporter dropping him. His eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sight of unmutated creatures; none possessed more than one head or four legs. A nug brushed past him as it scrambled, having been almost stepped on by the newcomer. Nick lifted a foot, trying not to harm the strange little thing. He glanced skyward, trying to take in his surroundings fully, and stopped short at the sight of the Breach. A gasp caught in his throat as he stared at it, wide-eyed.  
  
"Here, too?" Nick murmured to himself apprehensively. After staring at it for several moments, he brushed snow off of his coat and looked around further, tearing his eyes from the great rift. He paused at the sight of a frozen lake and a village just beyond, bustling with humanoids. He was also keenly aware of the fact that the people from this mysterious world had noticed his arrival; a number of people peered out at him from across the lake, clamoring outside of the walls. The sound of thunder and the flash from a clear sky had gotten their attention, and he had landed just on the other side of the lake, in plain view. The synth found himself at a loss for a moment, before awkwardly deciding to head behind an outcropping of rocks and out of view, crouching down and activating a Stealth Boy from his backpack.   
  
Turning the Pip-Boy's radio on, he played with the dials hastily, regaining the signal from Sturges. He wasn't sure entirely how the man had gotten radio transmission to connect transdimensionally, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. As soon as he turned it on, Sturges's voice could be heard. _"Nick? Nick, you there? Valentine, do you copy?"_  
  
"I copy," Nick replied soberly, "I'm here." Shouts and cheers came across the radio signal, and Nick couldn't help but grin to himself, pulling his hat off and sighing. "Alright, settle down. Here's the situation. It looks like a place that's never seen a nuke, but a giant green hole in the sky is here, too. This could be even worse than we thought, so we have to act fast."  
  
" _Holy shit. So the Institute didn't just fuck over our world, it fucked over that one, too_." Hancock remarked. " _Shit._ "  
  
" _Have you seen anyone there, Nick? Any people?_ " Preston pressed.  
  
"Yeah," Nick replied, glancing over his shoulder warily, "I did. I was dropped in this snowy place in the mountains, and I see a village across a nearby lake. I think they've spotted me, because last I saw, they were all gawking across the lake at me. They didn't pull out any weapons that I saw, though, so hopefully that bodes well. They're...strange looking folk. Some are human, then I saw a few with pointed ears. One or two tall, grey-skinned ones with _horns_ on their heads."  
  
" _Wait. Pointed ears?_ " Hancock jumped in over the radio. " _Like...elf ears?_ "  
  
"You could say that. Maybe elves exist here, I don't know." Nick shrugged. "Synth eyes were good enough to spot those. Maybe someone in that village can point us in Alex's direction. I..." He stopped short at the sound of hoof beats against the snow, glancing up to see a small contingent of soldiers in chainmail and leather lead by a woman with a chainmail tunic in a dark hood, coming in through a wooden gate separating the backwoods he was in from the rest of the town-- and coming in his direction rapidly.  
  
" _Nick, what's going on?_ " Preston cut in worriedly.  
  
"They're coming. A small group of the villagers, on horseback. Let me see if I can defuse whatever situation there is." Nick stood, deactivating the Stealth Boy. He stood quietly, watching the riders approach. They eventually slowed, and the leader held her hand up, stopping the others. Nick remained calm, watching as the mysterious woman dismounted her horse and turned to look at him. It was the first good look he got at her face; a rosy-cheeked, red-haired woman with eyes that had seen too much took him in, strolling forward, hands at her sides empty. Her eyes leveled with his coolly while the others behind her stared at the synth, bug-eyed. Finally, a few feet away, she stopped, maintaining eye contact with the synth.  
  
"Nick Valentine?" she asked expectantly. Nick blinked in surprise, then stared, wide-eyed.  
  
"That's, er... that's me. How do you know who I am?" he inquired. Leliana smiled wryly.   
  
"Alexandra and Codsworth told us all about you and the Commonwealth when they arrived here." she said calmly. "You are responsible for helping her find her son, Shaun. Have you teleported here to seek them out?"  
  
" _They're okay?!_ " Preston blurted over the radio. " _Oh, thank God, where are they? I have to talk to Alex! We need her!_ "  
  
Leliana gawked at the Pip-Boy in surprise briefly. "Who is this?"  
  
" _Preston Garvey, Commonwealth-- New England Minutemen, ma'am, Provisional General. Who are you? Do you know where they are? Please, tell me!_ " Preston's voice was desperate, mixed between fear and excitement. The spymaster's eyes widened, and she beamed.  
  
"Preston Garvey? I know of you. You are Alexandra's lover; she talked a lot about you. She's going to be absolutely thrilled to hear from you! Yes, I know where they are. They're..." She paused. "Pardon me. I am Leliana, Spymaster of the Inquisition-- an organization Alexandra works with to seal the Breach and the rifts here, and to find those responsible. You sent Detective Valentine here?"  
  
Nick nodded quickly, smiling back at her. "Yes! I was sent here by the Minutemen to find them and bring them home, once we finish building a teleporter back home. The Breach and rifts opened up in our world, too, and we were hoping to find her and some way to fix this. There's a team of builders on the other side waiting for my signal to come. So...they're all okay? Where are they?"  
  
Leliana's smile faded, and she sighed. "The rifts have affected your world as well? Then the disaster is even further widespread than we knew. Yes, they're all fine. But your friend, Alexandra... she is the key to our-- and _your_ world's-- salvation. She is the _only_ one capable of closing the rifts, and she has unintentionally gotten involved in far, far more than you know."  
  
" _She can_ what?" Piper blurted in shock. " _Alex can-- she can_ close _the rifts?_ "  
  
" _Well, I'll be damned._ " Hancock added, calmly as ever.  
  
" _Is she okay?!_ " Preston cut in worriedly.  
  
" _What?_ How is Alex-- where is-- I... what's happened to her?" Nick demanded anxiously, frowning. "How... _what's_ going on?"  
  
"Come back with us." Leliana bidded calmly. "We will bring you to Codsworth and Shaun; Alexandra is out in the field closing rifts, but we'll send for her to return immediately." She waved him along, and the synth followed quickly, keeping up with the spymaster. Leliana turned to him, holding her hands behind her back. "I understand you must have many, many questions. Send for the Minutemen forces to arrive with their supplies for the teleporter, and we'll talk in the town over there, known as Haven. If your world has been opened to the Fade...you are all in for a shock, I'm afraid."  
  
_"Hi, Piper Wright, journalist, friend of Alex, chief editor of Publick Occurrences-- what's the Fade?"_  she pressed. Hancock snickered.  
  
_"That's what coming off of a Jet trip is. Keep up."_  
  
Leliana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "You must be Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor. Alex told us about you, too. I understand you two, along with Nick Valentine, are among her best friends-- all will be explained when we return to Haven. We will call for Shaun's teacher, Dawn Trevelyan, to help explain about what the Fade is-- and what's happened to your world, and Alexandra."  
  
Just seconds later, more flashes mixed with the sound of thunder crashed, and a group of Minutemen, along with the strangest looking cattle anyone in Thedas had ever seen, arrived behind Nick, staring bug-eyed at the world around them. Dogmeat was dropped in with them, and the hound scurried up to Nick's side. The Inquisition agents, in return, gawked at the brahmin in surprise. Even Leliana stared for a moment before shaking herself back to attention, meeting Nick's eyes. She waved them along to follow, and the strange group headed back to Haven, questions for both sides waiting.  


* * *

  
"Warden Blackwall should be around here somewhere."   
  
Alexandra looked over the lake calmly, unhurried as she walked along its shores, stopping once or twice to pick blood lotuses for materials. Vivienne, Varric, and Iron Bull followed after her, looking over the land as well. Bull grunted, getting Alex's attention as he spied a bearded, black-haired warrior pacing in front of several young farmers across the small lake. "I think I see 'em. Over there." he said, pointing. Alex nodded, and the party continued along, going around the shore. Vivienne groaned as a nug darted past her feet.  
  
"Ferelden. Delightful." she snarked. Alex chuckled as she watched the nug bolt away.   
  
"I dunno. I mean, it smells like wet dog all over, for some reason, but it's not bad at all." She grinned. "It's very pretty here, and the weather's nice, too." she said brightly. Vivienne sighed.  
  
"I suppose it _would_ seem like a paradise in comparison to your world. Your standards have been dragged down _far_ too low, Darling. Allow Thedas, specifically Orlais, to bring them back up." she urged. Alex shrugged, walking along a wooden dock leading to the side of the lake that Blackwall was on. The wooden boards creaked under their weight. Bull looked over to Vivienne.  
  
"So, ma'am, with the magic, do you prefer fire, or lightning, or cold, or what?" he inquired. Vivienne smiled wryly.  
  
"The proper tool for the proper task. Fire reminds an enemy that you can destroy everything around. Lightning puts the fear of the Maker into her. Cold makes her think you implacable, while spirit energy conjures fears of demons." she replied promptly. Alex glanced over, stopping briefly in curiosity. While she knew the most about magic out of anyone from her world, so far, she still knew so little, and she wanted more; she listened silently. Bull shrugged.  
  
"I like cold, cause it freezes them, and then they break into little bits when I chop them in half." He nearly giggled to himself at the end of the sentence. Vivienne chuckled.  
  
"That's fine, too, dear. Tell me, Iron Bull, is there anything I can do to assist you more effectively in combat?" she questioned. Bull hesitated for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"Err... no? No. I'm good." he replied. Vivienne raised an eyebrow, a hand on her hip.  
  
"You do so much fighting at the front. I would help, however I may. If my skills can weaken your opponent to make your fight easier, please let me know." she pressed. Bull again paused, thinking it over, looking up before turning his attention back to her.   
  
"Well, nobody fights well when their clothes are on fire. But honestly, I do really like the ice. Whatever works for you though. Ma'am." he said, slightly nervously. Vivienne patted his arm reassuringly.  
  
"I'm always happy to help. And Alexandra, darling, your thoughts on the matter? Can I help you at all?" she added. Alex hesitated for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"Nothing I can think of. I'll let you know if I figure out a good combo of bullets and magic." she said casually. They continued on, approaching the Grey Warden lecturing the recruits, who hadn't even noticed them.   
  
"Remember how to carry your shields!" he ordered sternly, looking them all over as he paced. "You're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise it's useless!"  
  
Deciding now was as good a time as any, Alexandra cleared her throat. "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"  
  
The warden turned on his heel in surprise, marching up to the General, his shield and sword still held out. "You're not-- how do you know my name?" he demanded. "Who sent--" He shouted in surprise, holding his shield up as an arrow pierced it. Just beyond the cabin by which he was giving lessons to the young recruits, an archer stood, bow at the ready, while two bandits peeked out from behind a tree. One let out a battle cry, wielding a battle axe, and charged out. Blackwall scowled, shield still outstretched. "That's it. Help or get out. We're dealing with these idiots first!" He waved to the nervous farmers, who stood awkwardly with their swords and shields raised, following his reluctantly. "Conscripts! Here they come!"  
  
Alex hopped behind a tree and shot at the archer, the bullet going through his head cleanly, save for the blood splatter. The man dropped as a bolt from Varric's crossbow pierced his chest. Vivienne cast Winter's Grasp on one of the charging bandits, freezing him solid. Bull jumped in, shattering him to pieces as he cleaved him. The qunari laughed proudly, and Alex was briefly struck with the thought that Strong would probably like this qunari. Blackwall hurried forth, saving a recruit who had been knocked down by one of the bandits, stabbing the bandit in the chest. "Hold the wall, men!" he yelled. "Make them come to me!"  
  
"You're dead, bastard! Dead!" another bandit howled, just seconds before getting shot in the throat by Alex from her spot behind the tree. Blackwall ducked out of the way as Varric aimed his crossbow, shooting another bandit down.  
  
"I wasn't here to fight!" Blackwall cried. "Stop and think!"  
  
None of them got the chance. The remaining ones left were quickly dispatched, and Blackwall finished off the last one, slashing the bandit's chest open. The sound of battle ceased, and the calm lull of the lake and nature took over once more. Blackwall stood up straight, thrusting his sword into the ground as he approached the remains of one of the bandits, kneeling down to examine him. "Sorry bastards." he muttered to himself. He stood, approaching the beleaguered recruits covered in blood, staring at the Grey Warden quietly. "Good work, conscripts." he praised. "Even if this shouldn't have happened. They could have-- well, thieves are made, not born." He stretched out an arm towards the deceased highwaymen. "Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves."  
  
With that, the conscripts headed towards the corpses, retrieving their lost goods. Blackwall turned his attention back to Alexandra as she approached, pausing briefly as his eyes flitted between the strange device on her arm and the mark. "You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Alexandra Jones. I'm with the Inquisition." she replied. Blackwall's eyes widened.  
  
"Wait. I've heard of you. You're that woman from that other world. I've seen your pictures; they're bloody everywhere. That would explain the mark and that thing on your arm. So why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to investigate whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine. You're the only warden we've been able to find." she replied. Blackwall paced again, staring at her.   
  
"Maker's balls. The Wardens and the Divine? That can't-- no, you're asking, so you don't really know." he said with an unrelenting stare, muscles in his face tightening. "First off, I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more Blight, job done. Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political."   
  
"Hold it, I'm not here to accuse anyone of the murder of the Divine yet." Alex reassured calmly. "I'm just looking for information. I just had a few questions for you I was hoping you could answer. Do you know where the other Wardens are?"   
  
Blackwall shrugged. "I haven't seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the Archdemon is a decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no Blight coming. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need." He briefly pointed to the corpse he had been kneeling over. "These idiots forced this fight, so I 'conscripted' their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won't need me." The man closed his eyes, head tilted down. "Grey Wardens can inspire," he said, eyes flitting open, "make you better than you think you are."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware Wardens could take whatever they want."   
  
"It's complicated," the Warden replied, "if there's a Blight, everyone has to help the effort to fight it. The treaties are ancient. You don't get Blights from wherever you're from, but it's fairly similar to settlers in your world banding together to ward off threats. Anyways, outside a Blight, it's as binding as a clever tongue can make it."   
  
"Huh. Anyways..." She cleared her throat. "Do you have any idea where the other Wardens could have gone?"  
  
"Maybe they returned to our stronghold at Weisshaupt?" he suggested uncertainly. "That's in the Anderfels, a long way north. I don't really know. Can't imagine why they'd all disappear at once, let alone where they'd disappear to."  
  
"Right. So, why haven't you disappeared, then?" Alex questioned, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, maybe I was going to," Blackwall replied calmly, "or maybe there's a new directive, but a runner got lost or something. My job was to recruit on my own. Planned to stay that way for months. Years."  
  
Alexandra sighed, heavily, shaking her head and uncrossing her arms. "It's been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn't help at all."   
  
She walked past him, her party members following with a backwards glance. Blackwall watched, frowning, eyebrows lifting. "Inquisition...agent, did you say? Hold a moment." The party turned, Alex turning to look back at him quizzically as he hurried after them. "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved." After a moment's pause, Alex nodded to him, urging him to continue. "If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need me."  
  
The General shared a look with her party members, then back to him. After a moment's thought, she shrugged. "Alright, why not? Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer. I'm not one to turn away help."  
  
The Warden smiled brightly. "Good to hear. We both need to know what's going on, and perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition."  
  
"Right, then," Alex agreed, "you can come with us. We're heading up to Redcliffe to speak with the mages, then..." She stopped as the radio tab of her Pip-Boy flashed. She sighed. "Sorry, hold on for a moment." She turned the dials to the radio, flipping on to the signal from Haven. "What's going--"  
  
" _Mom! Mom, you have to come back! Right away!_ " Shaun cried, hurried. Alex frowned, biting her lip.  
  
"What? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"  
  
" _I'm fine, Mom, it's-- here, he's here! You can talk to her!_ "  
  
No one said a thing as someone else got to the microphone. The voice that came on the other side was one Alex never expected to hear in Thedas. " _Alex? Alex, are you there? Can you hear me?_ "  
  
Nick Valentine's voice. Alex gasped, covering her mouth in shock. " _Nick?!_ How did you--"  
  
" _Oh, thank God, you're alive._   _It's great to hear your voice. It's a long story, and we need to talk in person. I'm here along with some Minutemen volunteers. I--_ "  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Alex replied hastily, "I'm heading back right now. The business in Redcliffe will have to wait. Come on!" she urged, waving her companions along as she began running back to camp. The others, while baffled, quickly followed. Blackwall, though even more befuddled, shrugged to himself and followed the leader.


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party returns to Haven to meet Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part where Nick says 'oh my god' and I have a sound clip from in-game of him saying that. To aid in your immersion to the story?
> 
> https://youtu.be/5QBBCOdle7Q?t=73

"We're almost there." Alex squealed in excitement, staring out as they passed snow and rock up the mountain, watching wildlife run by. She knew this road, by now; the way back to Haven. "Nick is here, and so is Dogmeat. I can't wait to see them, and my baby, again." She was bouncing in the seat for a moment, then turned to the others, frowning. "You guys are going to be nice to Nick, right? I've told you--"  
  
"Yes, we know he's a synth, Darling," Vivienne reassured, rolling her eyes, "we know he's going to look different, being one of the more robotic-looking ones, so you've told us. If he minds himself, I will treat him with as much respect as I treat Codsworth."  
  
Cassandra looked up from a book she was reading, smiling at her. "I understand that Detective Valentine was instrumental to finding Shaun. I look forward to working with him; he sounds like a honorable man, and I assure you, none of us will disrespect him for being a synth."  
  
Alexandra sighed, coyly smiling at the seeker. "Thanks, Cassandra. Really, all of you have been really understanding and accepting of Codsworth and the idea of synths; I half-expected you all to call them abominations or soulless or something. You've all been much better than people in the Commonwealth about it."  
  
"This isn't the Commonwealth, Boss," Bull reassured calmly, arms crossed, "people here know little to nothing about synths. They'll be leery around Nick at first, but it won't be the raw hatred and fear from where you're from. You said the Institute used to make synths to replace people? You've destroyed the Institute, and they can't do it here, or there, or anywhere." He grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. "I've heard about all the shit you and Codsworth said they did. You're a damn hero for what you did."  
  
Alex paled and looked down, eyes half-lidded "I don't know about that. I..." She stiffened, clearing her throat. "A lot of people died. But that's kind of you to say." she murmured. Sera scoffed incredulously, rolling her eyes.  
  
"From what I've heard, they were a friggin' menace that killed people and replaced them, turned people into mutants for 'science', and they _kidnapped your baby and killed your hubby_." the elf growled. "They were _evil!_ Don't feel bad for smashing in a few eggheads that needed to be smashed in. They were getting people hurt, and they had to go." she reassured, nodding to Alex. "You did what a right _good_ mum should."  
  
Alex flinched, and no one seemed to notice, save for Bull, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The seeker shrugged. "While these... synths... may not have been born in the conventional manner, I believe that the Maker has blessed them with souls, or at least the sapient ones like Nick and the generation threes, and that you did a righteous thing by destroying the Institute and freeing them. As for Codsworth, I believe he has a soul as well. The Maker has judged him worthy."  
  
The General beamed, sighing in relief. "That's so sweet. Thank you for saying that; it's comforting to know that's how you feel... I... I'm just so glad you're so alright with synths."  
  
Sera carelessly waved a hand from where she was leaning against Blackwall, eyes half-lidded, looking over to her with a reassuring grin. "I was kinda freaked out by Codsy at first, with how funny he looked, but he's been right nice, and he's okay; he's your family. Nick looks more like a human, yeah? It'll be even less freaky. And when we meet one of your gen three buddies, it'll be even less weird. And Nick's a friggin' hero for all he did to help you find Shaun. I hope he likes pranks." She said the last line with a giggle.  
  
Solas was grinning enthusiastically. "I, for one, look forward to meeting Mister Valentine! I had been interested in synths since I learned of their existence, and I also look forward to meeting your generation three friends-- the ones who are human, but the synth chips... it's fascinating!"  
  
"He's not just a science project, Chuckles," Varric interrupted, leaning back in his seat, "he's a _person_ , with thoughts and feelings and experiences. Don't make him feel like he's just a novelty." He smiled. "I bet Gumshoe has some _great_ stories from being a detective. Can he drink? I'll buy him a few in the tavern if he's willing to indulge me."  
  
"'Gumshoe?'" Blackwall questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't even met him, and he has a nickname?"  
  
"Why not?" Varric said casually, hands behind his head. "Glowy told me 'gumshoe' was a phrase sometimes used for detectives in her world, so it seems fitting."  
  
The sound of intense barking reached their ears; and Alex's eyes widened. She knew that bark. Glancing out the window, she saw Haven's entrance being approached quickly. Dogmeat was barking and jumping excitedly, held back by the collar by none other than Nick Valentine, who stood beside Codsworth and Shaun, waiting and grinning. Pack brahmin could be seen lying near the stables, Horsemaster Dennet and a small crowd staring at them, half horrified and half fascinated. The Minutemen stood by their brahmin, drawing nearly as much attention with their similar clothes, armor, and weapons that their General owned. Two of the volunteers were ghouls, and that alone got a few wide-eyed stares, though both seemed nonchalant about the attention, instead watching and waiting as the General's carriage arrived.  
  
"There's two-headed cattle out there!" Blackwall gasped, staring. Sera pushed past him, gawking at the cattle.  
  
"Shite! You're right! They really _did_ come from the other world!" the elf squawked, staring in surprise. "Two. Headed. _Cows!_ "  
  
Vivienne looked out with them, over at the volunteers. "I take it the two with the decaying skin are... ghouls?" she asked, frowning. "Poor, unfortunate souls; the radiation in the other world is horrid, indeed. Perhaps here we can find a spell to help them."  
  
"So what if they look a little like corpses?" Bull said with a shrug, looking out the window. "If they're here to help, that's all that matters."  
  
Alex wasn't listening. As soon as the carriage stopped, she threw the door open and bolted out. Nick grinned, throwing his arms out as Alex almost tackled him to the ground in a hug. Dogmeat was finally let go, and he barked and jumped up, trying to get in on the tight hug. From the stables, the Minutemen cheered at the sight of their General.   
  
"It's her!"  
  
"It's the General!"  
  
"Alex, thank God we found you." Nick murmured as Alex clamped on. As soon as they pulled back, smiling in relief at each other, Dogmeat got his chance and knocked his master to the ground, pelting her with slobbery dog kisses. Alex flailed briefly, trying in vain to sit up.  
  
"I missed you, too, boy." she groaned, wiping some of the slobber off on her coat arm when she finally managed to push the dog away, sitting up. The dog paused and began sniffing at her left glove before pulling it off with his mouth, exposing the mark. She gasped and pulled her hand towards her chest, blushing as excited talking ceased among the Minutemen. Nick gawked for a moment, offered a hand, and pulled her up using her unmarked hand. He gently took the marked hand, turning it palm-up. The light from the mark shone bright, a green, glistening glow around her hand. After a sharp intake of breath, his jaw hung open for a moment, bug eyes unblinking. Dogmeat whined and tried to lick the underside of her hand.  
  
"Oh my God..." the synth murmured, stunned. His eyes met Alex's again as he tore them from the mark finally, lips in a grim line. "Alex, does... is it hurting you?"  
  
"Not... not really." she lied. Codsworth sighed somberly.  
  
"Mum..."  
  
"Alright, sometimes. I can endure it." she said firmly. Nick shook his head, letting go of the marked hand.   
  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you." he said gingerly. "I... you let me know if it starts hurting worse, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Nick. I'm glad you're here." She shrugged. "Maybe you can help us solve this mystery."  
  
"Which one?" Nick remarked dryly. "The mystery of the hole in the sky, the mystery of why there's a hole in the sky in _our_ world, or the mystery of how you got that mark on your hand? Because this going to be one _hell_ of a case to solve." He crossed his arms. "In any case, the others in charge here found a place to build the teleporter in a secluded location. Have a talk with your Minutemen, then come talk to me in the war table. Bring your new friends, too."  
  
Alex nodded, turning to her party members, who all stood, waiting, and stared up at her and Nick, but mostly Nick. Nick was looking over at them curiously, brows lifted. "Right. Well, they've all been eager to meet you, Nick." Alex said, pointing to each party member in order as they stood. "Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Sera, Vivienne, Iron Bull, and Blackwall. They've been helping me out in this strange new world."  
  
Nick tipped his hat, smiling at them in spite of the slack-jawed stares. "Pleasure, folks. Thanks for helping out my partner." he said cheerfully. "I'm Nick Valentine, detective and one of Alex's best friends."  
  
Varric stepped forward first, grinning as he shook Nick's hand. "Thanks for coming, Gumshoe. You'll get along just fine with us."  
  
"'Gumshoe'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alex shrugged.  
  
"Varric likes nicknames. He calls me 'Glowy'."  
  
"There's an appropriate nickname if I ever heard one." Nick said with a snicker. "Thanks, Varric. Look forward to working with you." he said brightly.  
  
With that, the others cheerfully approached, all with reassuring smiles, each introducing themselves eagerly. When Vivienne finally approached, she looked over his missing skin on his face and hand, frowning.  
  
"Nicolas, dear, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle. Do you mind if I just cast a simple spell on you? It won't harm you." she reassured. Alex paused, looking at Nick, gauging his reaction. She had been hugging Shaun in greeting, and the two and Codsworth shared a look and then back to Nick and Vivienne. The synth stared at her for a moment before awkwardly shrugged.  
  
"It's just 'Nick', ma'am," he said stubbornly, "but, er... I suppose? What are you..."  
  
The enchantress smiled. "Thank you, Darling. Hold still." She raised a glowing hand, letting white magic wash over the synth, who had to resist shuddering at the sensation; he hardly felt anything, and it was always a surprise when anything managed to rattle him. The missing patches of fake skin stretched, repairing and covering all of his inner robotic parts. The Minutemen watching gasped loudly, murmuring among themselves. When it was done, Nick raised a hand to the newly repaired skin, jaw dropping.  
  
"Did you just...?"  
  
"I did. You are welcome, Darling. You look much better." Vivienne said calmly, beaming proudly. Nick looked down at his hand which had completely lost skin, now fixed like new. Holding it up, he turned it over and admired the repairs. He gasped out a laugh, smiling.  
  
"I'll be damned. Thank you, Vivienne. I didn't know magic could do that. Anyways, Alex..." He held up his left arm, the Pip-Boy Shaun was tinkering upon it. "This Pip-Boy can connect to a radio in Sanctuary. I think you should have it."  
  
Alex took the Pip-Boy, cocking her head at it, and then at Shaun, who looked up at her, then down. She sighed. "Shaun? I know you were working on this one."  
  
"You need it more than I do." Shaun replied, picking his head up. "I've already hooked it up to the radio in Haven, so you can talk to me and the other world. I tried to route the signal to yours, but I was having trouble. So that's the only one that can."  
  
The mother paused, looked between the Pip-Boy she was already wearing, and the one in her hands. She pulled off the one on her wrist and swapped it for the new one, then held out the old one to her son, whose eyes widened, looking between her and her old Pip-Boy. "Really?" he asked, voice shaking from excitement. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yeah. If... if you really don't mind trading me, you can have this one--"  
  
"YES!" Shaun cried, eagerly snapping the Pip-Boy away from her gleefully. His eyes sparkled with delight. "Thank you, Mom! I can't believe I get the Pip-Boy you were adventuring with!" He fastened it around his left wrist, beaming at her. "Thank you! Now I can be just like you!"  
  
Alex beamed back at him, hugging the boy. When they pulled back, they held their wrists together, comparing the Pip-Boys. Sera giggled. " _Aww._ Like mum, like son."  
  
"Apple sure didn't fall far from the tree." Nick chuckled, ruffling Shaun's hair. The boy laughed.  
  
"You know it, Uncle Nick!"  
  
The Herald held her Pip-Boy up, turning the dial to the radio, selecting 'Radio Sanctuary' as it appeared on the list of options. The others silenced, waiting and listening. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello from the other side!" she said clearly. Immediately a dozen voices came from the Pip-Boy, shouting and cheering. Preston's rang loudest, shocked and relieved and on the verge of tears all at once.  
  
" _ALEX!_ " he practically screamed. " _Babe, is that you?!_ "  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" Alex replied, face turning red as she tried to fight back tears of her own. "It's me, Preston!"  
  
" _Oh, God, I was so worried_ ," the Minuteman choked, fighting back sniffles, " _you're okay, you're really okay! And you're going to come home soon! I-- I love you, so much!_ "  
  
The General was covering her mouth, trying to steady her emotions. Behind her, Cassandra was smiling wide, looking a bit choked up herself. The others just smiled-- a little light in the darkness. Alex laughed. "I love you, too, Preston. Can't wait to see you, and everyone. Who else is there?"  
  
" _Blue!_ " Piper cried. " _We're all here, Blue! And you're-- you're all there!_ "  
  
" _Damn right. Glad to hear you, Alex._ " Hancock agreed.  
  
" _Strong glad to hear Master! Strong want Master to return now!_ "  
  
" _Soldier, you're alive! Good to hear you again!_ "

_"Boss! Oh, man, Drummer Boy owes me caps! I knew you'd be okay!"_

_"I'll be damned-- it really is you, Alex! None of this magic shite killed you!"_

_"It's fantastic to hear you again, ma'am! I'm thrilled you're alright!"_

_"Holy shi-- Alex! Alex, thank God you're alive! You're really there!"_

_"Alexandra! So good to hear you! I cannot wait to give you a big hug, and do an examination of the mark!"_  
  
All of their voices came-- Preston, Piper, Hancock, Strong, Danse, Deacon, Cait, Ada, MacCready, Curie, all of them, called out to Alex in relief and delight. Alex, by now, lost the fight with her tears, and they trickled down her face as she grinned like an idiot.  
  
"'Blue'?" Varric interrupted curiously. He nodded to himself. "That's a good nickname; I think I like that one more than Glowy. I do dub the General 'Blue.'"  
  
" _Who's that bloke?_ " Cait demanded. " _Friend of yours, right?_ "  
  
The dwarf chuckled. "Varric Tethras, dwarven rogue and storyteller. One of the people helping keep your friend alive while she makes her way through Thedas."  
  
" _Oh, sweet, a dwarf,_ " Deacon remarked, " _pleasure, Varric. Any elves there?_ "  
  
"Hello." Solas said casually. "I'm an elf. My name is Solas. And so is Sera." he said, gesturing to the nearby elven rogue. Sera stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Don't call me elfy, Elfy!"  
  
" _Solas?_ " Curie asked curiously. " _I am Curie. When Monsieur Valentine arrived there and met the Inquisition, we heard about you. I didn't know you were an elf._ "  
  
Solas raised an eyebrow. "What have you heard? About me and about this world?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "Well..."

* * *

  
"So, let me see if I have this straight..." Nick sat up in his chair, staring up at the advisers, Codsworth, Shaun, and Dawn dazedly. "Those rifts are-- are _holes_ into another dimension. A _magical_ one. And the things coming out of it are actually _demons_. And there are people here that can use magic, like Miss Trevelyan."  
  
Dawn nodded and held her palm up, summoning a small ball of fire, which twisted around her fingers effortlessly. She lifted her other palm up, summoning snow and ice without a word. Nick stared for a moment expressionlessly, at least until Dawn released the spells, fire and frost fading without a trace. The detective pulled his hat off, fingers toying with the brim of it. He looked up to Codsworth, who bowed an eye.  
  
"I'm afraid this is all real, Detective Valentine. Enchanter Trevelyan is a mage, magic is real, and if Earth has been exposed to the Fade..."  
  
Nick's eyes rolled skyward as he leaned back in the chair, letting out a loud sigh, rubbing a hand on his forehead. Murmurs on the other side agreed with his shock. " _How?_ " Danse blurted over the Pip-boy, which had been placed in the center of the war table, " _how is-- how is any of this possible?!_ "  
  
" _This is-- this is scientifically impossible! There must be another explanation!_ " Curie cried in disdain, shocked. " _Monsieur_   _Codsworth, are you sure?_ "  
  
Codsworth quietly sighed to himself before speaking. "As certain as I can be, Miss Curie, while a mark of magic remains on my mistress's hand, and as I witnessed numerous members of the Inquisition using it."  
  
"As I've explained," Dawn said politely, "the Fade is simply not something that you're used to. Magic, I suppose, could possibly be a form of energy, similar to radiation. When we meet in person, and I can get a closer examination at its effects on your world, I can--"  
  
" _Witch_ ," Danse snarled in disdain, " _was it your kind that did this?_ "  
  
Dawn pursed her lips and looked down in silence. Cullen scowled, glaring at the Pip-boy. "Don't speak to her like that! She is trying to help you all understand as best she can, and she deserves your respect."  
  
"Yeah!" Shaun agreed, glaring along with Cullen; his eyes flashed as they darted to the radio. "Miss Dawn is the best teacher ever! And Danse, you-- you should know better than to talk to someone like that after everything that happened!"  
  
The boy pouted and crossed his arms, the other staring at him in surprise. Dawn's eyes softened at the boy, and she smiled quietly, turning slightly red in the cheeks. Danse finally heaved a breath after a long pause. " _You're right, Shaun. I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm trying to unlearn some of my old attitudes, and after finding out that I'm a synth, I'll... try to reserve judgement. If Alexandra trusts you enough to allow you to teach her son, I'll give you a chance._ "  
  
" _Yeah, Danse,_ " MacCready cut in nervously, " _if she's a witch, do you really want to make her mad?_ "  
  
Dawn sighed, heavily, rolling her eyes. Nick smiled sympathetically at her, sitting up straight. "Hey, we appreciate your help, Miss Trevelyan. You won't get any backtalk from me. Please, continue."  
  
" _Please,_ " Piper agreed, breathless-- they could hear her pen scratching rapidly against paper, " _and when you come here, I_ have _to interview you! I'm so excited to meet you. A friend of Alex's is a friend of mine, Enchanter, and I have a feeling you and I will be friends. An_ actual _witch-- I mean, no offense, you're a_ good _witch-- my readers will eat it up!_ "  
  
"Yeah," Shaun added stubbornly, "Miss Trevelyan has been the nicest teacher ever! It doesn't matter if she can use magic."  
  
" _Damn right,_ " Hancock drawled, " _your mother's been raising you right, kid. Your magic's cool with Goodneighbor, Dawn. Keep it real._ "  
  
" _If you're helping Alex, you're a friend of the Minutemen. We don't care what you are_." Preston reassured firmly. " _You're a friend of the General, and you're an ally of the Commonwealth, and I'll make sure you're respected as such, ma'am. You're welcome here._ "  
  
Dawn's blush only expanded, making Josephine and Leliana giggle at the sight. She smiled, weakly, and cleared her throat again. "I, er, I prefer the term 'mage.' Thank you, Provisional General.  Right, then. Well, I've explained most about what the Fade is. Alexandra and I have befriended a mage who joined the Inquisition, Solas-- he studies the Fade and spirits, and can give you some more in-depth explanations, if you so desire. Alexandra should be here soon-ish, and so will he. I think that before she gets here, we need to discuss her ability to close the rifts, and maybe even the Breach."  
  
Nick's head picked up, and he sat up straight. "Yes, that would be good to hear. What happened to her? How can she close the rifts?"  
  
" _Is she a mage, too?_ " Deacon asked curiously, hopefully. " _Because that would be the_ coolest _of the cool. Imagine all the stuff we could do!"_  
  
"No," Dawn replied patiently, "she doesn't have any magical ability that we've observed so far, though she is the most magical of all humans from your world that we know of, considering the mark. We're not sure what its permanent effects will be, but so far, no. Solas has theorized that she _may_ eventually start entering the Fade when she dreams, as humans from this world do, but it has not occurred yet." She sighed. "In any case, we're not sure exactly how it happened, but Alexandra and Shaun were present when the Breach was torn open. From evidence we gathered so far, Alex interrupted something, but our details are foggy. She and Shaun fell out of a rift, and both were mostly unscathed... except Alexandra was found with a glowing green mark on her left hand."  
  
Leliana held her hands behind her back calmly. "At first, we thought it was damning evidence that she caused the Breach, but we later found evidence of a mysterious figure that she interrupted right before the Breach opened. Neither she nor Shaun can remember _anything_ that happened prior to the explosion; that, combined with all the evidence Codsworth gave her of her life before coming here, proved she was a victim, if anything. Solas theorized that the mark could connect to the rifts, and in doing so, close them. As such, she is the one and _only_ way we have of sealing the Breach and the rifts."  
  
" _Holy shite._ " Cait gasped. " _We're going to be needing her back as soon as that teleporter is open again. She's from_ our _world, and we should get her first_."  
  
"We have spoken with General Jones about the situation over the radio," Josephine replied briskly, "she has already pledged an alliance between the Inquisition and the Minutemen. We are going to be sharing resources, and her, I suppose, to handle the crisis. We will discuss scheduling where and when she goes, and for how long, once the teleporter is built."  
  
Curie could be heard nervously pacing in the background. She huffed. " _This mark could be a great danger to Alexandra's health! I must conduct a full examination of her, and-- is there any safe way to transfer it or remove it? If the mark would not be ruined, it would be ideal to get it off of her, even if it means amputation. It could be very grave indeed!_ "  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Dawn replied, wringing her fingers, "the mark is permanent. The mages here have put their heads together, and most of us believe it is intrinsically tied to her. If you were to cut the hand off, it would just migrate up to her arm. Initially, it was unstable, and it would grow and cause her intense pain. Since she stabilized the Breach, however, the mark is now stable, and I do not believe it presents an immediate threat to her."  
  
Leliana crossed her arms. "Even if we _could_ remove it, it may not be in the best of interests. Alexandra has gotten many to rally around her just due to the presence of the mark." She shrugged. "To her dismay, many people here believe the mark and her survival to be holy, a sign of the Maker's grace. Many are calling her the champion of His bride, Andraste, and that she is the Herald of Andraste. All that she has survived in the Commonwealth has become known, and it only enforces what many believe-- that she has been chosen by a higher power. She... does not care at all for the title, and politely denies it."  
  
"Huh. A 'chosen one'? I could see Alex not caring for the title at all." Nick shrugged. "But I can't say it shocks me that the people here believe that. She _has_ survived an awful lot."  
  
" _Strong not care where mark come from_ ," the super mutant snapped impatiently, " _want Master to come back, to smash demons!"_  


* * *

  
"Something like that." Nick replied. Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"So everyone knows about this magic stuff now. At least it went pretty well. _Danse_..."  
  
Danse sheepishly scratched the back of his neck on the other side, thankful she couldn't see him. " _Sorry, soldier. But you can't deny that this is likely the work of a rogue mage-- perhaps you interrupted a spell of some sort, and that's how you got the mark._ " Danse replied firmly. " _I'll reserve judgement on the other ones with you, however, if you believe they are here to help._ "  
  
"We don't know that any mages are involved yet." Alex scolded, frowning. "And we're not going to point fingers until we have solid evidence. As for now, let me address the Minutemen volunteers-- they deserve respect and compensation for their bravery in coming here-- and we will head to the war room to discuss our investigation. We have much to discuss on the many mysteries we have."  
  
Nick nodded proudly. "Now that I'm here, I'll do some work. We'll figure this one out, yet, partner."


	14. A Meeting

When the war table was finally revisited, Solas and Vivienne joined Alex, Shaun, Nick, and Codsworth, along with the advisors, to begin Nick's investigation. The synth was holding a clipboard and a pen-- not a quill one, but rather a modern ball-point, which drew a particularly awed and envious look from Josephine, tapping against the paper.  
  
"So let's start with what you remember," Nick said, looking towards the mother and son, "though I've been told you two are somewhat lacking in that department. I want both of you to tell me whatever you can remember, between being teleported here and waking up in Haven."  
  
"That's just it." Alex griped, crossing her arms. "The last thing I remember before running from... things... in the Fade that were chasing us. Then everything between there is just blank, completely blank. Like someone took them all out completely."  
  
"Yeah," Shaun agreed, "I can't even remember where we landed. Just... the teleporter, then Mom and I escaping from monsters. They looked like giant spiders..." The boy shuddered. "After that, waking up in this Chantry, being asked questions by Cassandra."  
  
Cassandra sighed, her arms crossed as well. "You were very distraught, but all things considered, you handled it remarkably well for a boy of your age." She smiled proudly at him. "You were very brave."  
  
The boy blushed and buried his hands in his face briefly before stammering out a little "thank you" and smiling back up at her. Alex, however, paused, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. "Hold on," Alex said, looking down at her son, "you said you saw spiders chasing us?"  
  
"Yeah." Shaun said, shuddering. "It was horrible! It makes it worse that I'm afraid of spiders..."  
  
Alex frowned, cocking her head to the side. "I distinctly remember being chased by radroaches. Big ones. Well, bigger than normal, anyways."  
  
Vivienne and Solas's eyes widened, both picking their heads up. Vivienne raised an eyebrow. "You are both certain of what you saw?" Both nodded. "What you saw, then, were likely fearlings-- fear demons. Fear demons will change their form according to what the person seeing them fears. In Shaun, they looked like spiders, and in Alex-- what did you call them, Darling? 'Radroaches...?'"  
  
"Ah, yeah," Alex said, blushing sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, "radroaches are cockroaches that have been mutated by the radiation, and are about the side of a large cat. The ones I saw, though, they were like... dog-size, at least." Most of the others shuddered, grimacing. Solas merely nodded.  
  
"It is possible that you two passed through a zone of the Fade dominated by a powerful Fear demon. You both likely experienced intense fear and anguish in the events leading up to the explosion, and the demon, enticed, took your memories." the elven mage suggested, pacing, a hand on his chin. Nick shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's sure as hell no coincidence that neither Alex nor Shaun can remember anything." the synth pointed out. "If it had been just one of them, it would be possible that psychological trauma could cause them to repress the memories." He shook his head. "The fact that both of them have had the equivalent of a Thedas memory-wipe is proof that this was deliberate. Either it's like you say, and a... demon took them, or they just saw something they weren't supposed to see, and through magic or technology, I don't know. Or the suspect erased their memories to cover up their tracks; that's one way to not get any witnesses."  
  
_"Oh, that is_ _fucked up,"_ Cait groaned over the Pip-boy, _"not only did you two barely survive almost getting your arses blown up, a demon was rooting around in your heads. That fuckin'_ sucks _."_  
  
Alex had immediately covered her son's ears, glaring at the device on her wrist. Shaun pouted. "It's okay, I'm not going to repeat that word in public! Cait says it all the time and I've never said it in front of anyone!" he protested. His mother huffed.   
  
"Let me protect your innocence, alright?" she chided. "And _Cait_..."  
  
_"What? It's true! 'Sides, Shaun already knows what it means, there's no innocence left to ruin."_ she retorted. Deacon snickered.  
  
_"Hey, tell that demon if he's looking for a new, less evil job, that I know people who could use the memory-wipe thing."_  
  
"Codsworth?" Nick pressed, turning his eyes to him. "Do you remember where and when you landed in Thedas?"  
  
"Yes," the Mr. Handy replied promptly, "we landed where you and the Minutemen did, just on the outskirts of Haven, across the lake. We were most confused, but I saw the people in the village, and Alexandra spied the Temple of Sacred Ashes, before its destruction. Both were populated, and I volunteered to seek out help in the village while Master Shaun and Miss Alexandra headed for the temple. We agreed to meet up back where we were dropped." He sighed. "About forty-five minutes later, the Conclave exploded. Shortly prior to that, I was apprehended by Chantry forces, who had never seen a robot in their lives." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I wasn't present for the Conclave explosion. I was already in custody at the time, and I have no information on what happened."  
  
"That fits the time table well enough. At around six in the morning, Sanctuary was woken up by the alarm signaling a break-in at the relay site. Shaun hurried in after the ringleader in charge, Eurydice Shields, escaped with her other Institute conspirators. At 6:15, the teleporter went off, sending those closest, being Shaun, Alex, and Codsworth, to Thedas. At 6:45, Codsworth was apprehended by the Chantry. And finally, at about seven am, the Conclave exploded." Nick summarized.   
  
"That is correct, yes," Cassandra said. The woman was scowling powerfully. "I was informed that Institute remnants are responsible for sending them here. And as a result, Earth being opened to the Breach."  
  
"Yes." Nick admitted. "According to information we got from interrogation, Shields indicated that the Director shut down their initial program years beforehand, when they first broke into Thedas by accident. Whatever gen 1 synth they sent as a test subject could have been enough to rupture whatever barrier there was to prevent Earth from being affected by the disaster."  
  
"Then the Institute, or those who survived, are enemies of the Inquisition, and of Thedas." Cullen snapped, scowling. "They were going to invade us, had their Director not told them to stop."  
  
"With no remorse." Cassandra growled. She nodded to Alex, who was looking down at the ground, eyes half-lidded, frowning deeply. "This only reaffirms how justified you were in destroying them; you are a hero for your actions. Had you not, it could have been worse."  
  
"Yep." Alex murmured, rubbing her arm quietly. Leliana raised an eyebrow at the woman, merely making a mental note to investigate her strange reaction. "Now that they've been apprehended, they can be judged at a later date. For now... don't blame yourself for not being there, Codsworth." Alex reassured, smiling sympathetically at the Mr. Handy. "I'm just glad we're all here, all alive. That's what matters now."  
  
"Exactly." Nick agreed. "So, continuing on, what about this mystery woman you saw in the Fade? What can you remember about her?"  
  
Alex paused, closing her eyes in thought for a moment as she focused. "I remember... I couldn't make out her features, save for body shape. She was so... _bright_ , covered in bright, white light. She was a slender woman, based on the silhouette I saw. All I remember is her reaching out to us."  
  
"She had a funny head, or hat." Shaun cut in, eyes widening. "I remember, she kind of had a funny-shaped hat, like the Chantry Mothers. But otherwise... she was just so _shiny_ , almost blinding. We were running up a hill away from the monsters when she reached out to us. Mom reached out with her left to take her hand, because she was holding my hand in her right hand, and then I saw the mark on her left palm for the first time."  
  
"That is consistent with what we know." Cassandra agreed, nodding. "When we found them, unconscious, after falling out of the rift, Alexandra was clutching her son's hand with her unmarked hand. I still believe that the woman in the rift was Andraste. When you reached out to her with your free hand..."   
  
Nick looked to Shaun. "You remember a hat, like one of the Chantry Mothers, you said?"  
  
"Uh-huh." the boy agreed. Alex nodded.  
  
"I can confirm that. I remember seeing the weird hat, too."  
  
The detective crossed his arms. "It's possible who they saw was a Chantry Mother, maybe even this Divine. In the light of the rift they escaped from, she may have looked blinding as they escaped."  
  
"That doesn't account for the mark, though." Cullen pointed out. "If it appeared for the first time when Alex reached out..."  
  
"I can't remember anything else," Alex grouched, "maybe I got it somehow _before_ then. It can't be ruled out as a possibility due to memory loss."  
  
Nick finished writing up on the clipboard, and he sighed. "Alex, I know you aren't going to look forward to doing this, but when the teleporter is fixed, I think we ought to take you to Doctor Amari."  
  
"The Memory Den?" The General shuddered. "Ugh, I hate getting my brain scanned by those machines, but I agree."  
  
"What's The Memory Den? Who's Doctor Amari?" Josephine asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"It's a place in Goodneighbor, where people can relive their memories using technology called memory loungers." Alex replied. "Nick and I used them in our investigation when we were looking for Shaun. If there's anyone who can pick through my brain and find a missing link, it's Doctor Amari, the scientist behind the memory technology." She groaned, crossing her arms, hugging herself. "I can't say that I'm looking forward to going back through my memories-- the last time I did, I had to watch my son get kidnapped and my husband get murdered all over again-- but it could help our investigation."  
  
"I will accompany you there, then." Cassandra said firmly. Alex shared a look with Nick, then turned back to the Seeker, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You really want to go wading through my world? Here I thought no one from this world would dare step foot in there."  
  
"I'm not looking forward to it, no," the Seeker admitted, "but I believe it is necessary for you to go through with this. While you have help on the other side, I would like to come with you to make sure everything goes smoothly. You are our last hope of sealing the rifts, after all, and the Herald of Andraste." She ignored the visible, uncomfortable flinch that Alex gave at the title. Solas held his hands behind his back.  
  
"I will come as well," the apostate agreed, "with the Fade now open to a world previously completely alienated from any form of magic, you will need a mage at your side. I would offer my expertise. Moving onto the Breach," Solas continued, "what time did the Breach stabilize on Earth?"  
  
Nick flipped through his notes, then looked up. "Around two fifteen pm. Not the same day."  
  
"I read the notes. It was the same time here, when Alexandra stabilized the Breach here." Vivienne remarked. "This means that the Breach here is tied to the Breach there. It is possible a successful attempt to seal it here would seal it off in the Commonwealth as well."  
  
_"So she could close it, then?"_ Piper said hopefully. _"Hopefully the mages are willing to work something out."_  
__  
"I don't know," Danse grumbled, _"I think that maybe the templars are the safer option. Can the mages really be trusted?"_  
  
_"Oh, come on,"_ Hancock groaned, _"the leader of the mages already showed up to talk to Alex. Might as well go talk to them before they go running crying to the templars, soldier boy. From the sound of it, they all have a collective stick up their ass. No offense, Commander."_  
  
"What if it's a trap, though?" MacCready suggested warily. Strong groaned.  
  
_"Talk, talk, talk! Strong bored! Smash mages for lies!"_  
  
"We better get on that, then." Nick agreed. "We've been given a brief overview of the situation, and that the mages are waiting to talk about an alliance in Redcliffe. We should head back out there tomorrow to see it through." He turned to Alex. "While I'm stuck here until the way back is open, I'll help you get what's needed to seal the Breach."  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Alex said gratefully, smiling at them, "we'll get it done."  
  
_"Hey, Alex,"_ Hancock cut in, _"I feel like now's a good time to bring something up. Is that mark hurting you?"_  
  
She pursed her lips, shrugging. "I... well, it's nothing I can't deal with."  
__  
"On a scale of one to ten," Curie cut in worriedly, _"one being no pain at all, and ten being incredibly excruciating, please, tell me honestly. Describe your pain."_  
  
The General's cheeks were flushing red. She shrugged. "I don't know... the mark's always at least a three, though it can flare on occasion for a bit to about a five or six, rarely a seven."  
  
"It's usually in response to closing a rift." Vivienne added. "I have seen her clutch it in pain after doing so at times, most commonly if more than one rift is closed within the time span of about an hour."  
  
"Right..." Alex said awkwardly, shrugging, covering her mark with her other hand subconsciously. "In terms of how it feels, like... nerves being pulled, hard? In worse episodes, it radiates to the jawbone."  
  
_"Ouch."_ Piper groaned, wincing on the other side.  
  
_"Babe..."_ Preston murmured, stressed, _"you let me know if it gets worse, alright? I'll be here to talk whenever you need me."_  
  
She smiled at the sound of his voice, nodding. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Preston. Love you."  
  
Hancock grunted audibly. _"I've got something for you that'll ease that."_  
  
Alexandra snorted, rolling her eyes. "If that 'something' is bottled cow farts, I'll just endure it."  
  
_"No, no, not Jet,"_ Hancock corrected, _"Med-X. Consistent doses of that, and it'll all go away."_  
  
" _No_." Josephine snapped in a deadpan. "Mayor Hancock, you are _not_ going to drug the Herald."  
  
_"Hey... they're helpful!"_ he protested. _"And she'd be using it_ medically _, not just for funsies."_  
  
"Actually..." Curie said cautiously. _"While I would not recommend jumping to Med-X for front-line treatment, I would like to prescribe ibuprofen tablets to see if it aids in pain reduction. Ibuprofen is non-addictive, and may be enough to soothe the pain. For intense episodes, I will also send a smaller amount of oxycodone tablets, to be used only in the event of an episode of intense pain, and some addictol, should you become addicted. The chance isn't too high, as long as you do not take them more than necessary. I will produce a bottle of both and have them sent to Thedas through the teleporter."_  
  
"What's addictol?" Cullen asked, eyes widening. The other advisers and Cassandra shared a brief look, then back to the Commander and the Pip-boy.   
  
_"It is an inhaler that can cure most addictions. It is an expensive drug, not without its own side effects, but the solution in most cases of substance abuse."_  
  
"I see..."  
  
_"Do you need some, Monsieur? There is no shame in it if you do."_ Curie reassured. Cullen turned a bright red in the cheeks, shaking his head profusely. The other advisers groaned.  
  
"No! Er, no. I was just... curious." He cleared his throat and turned to Alexandra, eyebrow quirked. "Back to what we were discussing early. Why does the Institute's destruction bother you so much?"  
  
"No reason." Alex replied hastily. The others stared at her, clearly not fooled. She shrugged nervously, sharing an equally-anxious look with Nick. "A lot of people, and synths, died. I like to preserve life whenever--"  
  
"--even after what they did to you?" Leliana pressed. Alexandra paled, trying to think of a way out of this. Before she could open her mouth to reply, Shaun cheerfully piped up, smiling reassuringly at his mother.  
  
"It's okay, Mom. You can tell them the truth. I trust them." he said calmly. "After all, they were so good about Nick, and..."  
  
"Tell us _what?_ " Cassandra demanded, eyes narrowing. "Is there something you've been keeping from us?"  
  
A chorus of panicked cries-- some excuses, some threats to shut up from Cait, some reassurances-- came across from the Pip-boy. Alex felt her heart rate quicken, heart beating out of her chest. Codsworth sighed, loudly, heavily. "Mum, I think we're cornered. I... I trust them as well."  
  
She stared at the Mr. Handy, unblinking, then down to Shaun again, who nodded to her. She looked back up, checking the door, and heaved a breath. "What I'm about to tell you? You can't tell anyone outside of this room. _Ever._ "  
  
"Relax, Darling," Vivienne reassured, "come clean. I will hold this in confidence."  
  
Shaun looked up to Cassandra, who was scowling powerfully. "Cass? Don't be mad. Mom didn't tell you because she was afraid, for me."  
  
"I claim full responsibility, Seeker Pentaghast." Codsworth chimed in quickly. "I was the one who told you the original story. It's almost entirely true, save for a few finicky details about Shaun."  
  
Alex leaned against the war table, looking down. After a deep breath, she recanted the story-- the whole one, the one only shared with her closest friends. Father was her son. Her involvement in the Institute in desperate attempts to appease her son, to change his mind about the Commonwealth, until it all came crashing down when she refused to help abduct T.S. Wallace, her breaking point reached. And Shaun, a synth, her truly beloved son. When she was done, no one said a thing. Shaun clung to her side, smiling nervously at the others. Cassandra had, much to Alex's shock, softened instead of getting angrier. The woman was looking down mournfully before finally turning her gaze up to Alexandra.  
  
"It hasn't been ten years. It's been only been such a short while, since you woke up-- since you lost the world you grew up in." the seeker murmured. "Your natural-born son was a _monster,_ corrupted by the Institute _._  All that you've been through, all that you've lost in what must of seemed such a short amount of time... in any other circumstances, I would be furious with not being told the whole truth. But... I will forgive you this time." She looked up. "You promise that this was only about keeping Shaun safe? And that you know now that it's okay, that we can be trusted?"  
  
"I do." Alex said, not letting go of Shaun. Cassandra sighed and bowed her head.  
  
"Very well. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through-- you are a truly strong woman to survive all of that."  
  
"Maker. I'm so sorry, my dear." Vivienne agreed-- Alex had never seen her regard anyone with such pity before, and never thought she would. Her eyes were soft, and a gentle, pitiful frown was on her face. "The only child of yours I will acknowledge is the one at your side right now. You did the right thing to destroy the Institute, as painful as it must have been, and you have my respect for having the strength to go through with it."  
  
Solas had been looking down, lost in thought, before quietly nodding to Alex, and to Shaun. "My lips are sealed. I understand." the elf said calmly. Nick's arms were crossed, appraising the reactions of everyone. All looked at her and her son in pity, frowning in sorrow. She pulled her son even closer, an arm tight around him. Josephine was fighting back tears, mouth covered with a shocked hand.   
  
"You poor things!" the ambassador finally squealed. "Had I know, I would have-- are you okay? Well, of course you're not okay, I..." She frowned at the haunted, pale and exhausted look on Alex's face. "I-- I think for the public, we should stick to your original story."  
  
Cullen was merely looking down. "Everything that happened... that's awful. I'm sorry." he apologized, shaking his head. "But the only son of yours I will acknowledge is the boy with you, synth or not."  
  
"The boy needs someone to raise him." Nick cut in. "He's a good kid, and they love each other will all their hearts. That's what matters."  
  
"Yeah!" Shaun cheered, standing proudly. "She's my mom!"  
  
"You're damn right I am, kiddo." Alex agreed, leaning down to kiss him on the head. "Always."  
  
"Thank you for trusting us." Leliana agreed calmly, looking the most unfettered out of all of them, hands held behind her calmly. "I agree with Josephine. For the general public, we must keep the story we were originally told. For Shaun's safety. As accepting as _we_ are of synths, the same cannot be said for the general public thus far."  
  
"So... _you're_ okay with me?" the boy asked hopefully. Cassandra smiled at him, nodding.  
  
"Of course, Shaun. Thank you for having faith and trusting us. We won't betray that trust. I promise." The Seeker approached, stretching a hand out and gently ruffling the boy's hair. He giggled and grinned up at her, a grin she returned. The boy was shaking with excitement.  
  
"This is so great! You all know, and you all still like me, and-- can I tell the others? The others that travel with Mom?" he begged. The others frowned, sharing uncertain looks. Alex shrugged nervously.  
  
"I... I don't know about that. Maybe eventually, but not all at once."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Vivienne agreed dryly, "can you imagine telling _Sera?_ Her _keeping_ this secret?"  
  
"Actually..." Alex said with a shrug, "Sera I'm not too concerned about. Listen, Shaun, we'll talk about it, but we're not going to tell everyone all at once. I..."  
  
"What about Varric?" Shaun suggested hopefully. Cassandra made a disgusted noise, but he didn't heed it. "He was really nice to Nick, and he'd be okay with it. I know it."  
  
"Provided he doesn't tell it to others as a mere tavern story." Solas remarked. "Your identity is important, Shaun. Remember that."  
  
"Yeah," the boy agreed, crossing his arms, "and that's why I want to tell people I trust. Because it's an important part of me, and I _want_ people I care about to know."  
  
Nick and Alex sighed, heavily. The synth detective looked down at him, frowning. "Just... be careful, alright? _I_ can't pretend to be anything but a synth, and you've seen how people treat me. I don't..." He sighed heavily. "I don't want you to have to go through that."  
  
"I know." the boy agreed. "But there are people I _can_ trust. Like you."  
  


* * *

  
The meeting had ended after a long debate, and Varric was brought in, and told the whole truth to appease Shaun. He, along with Shaun's teacher, Dawn, were told the truth. The dwarf had been surprised, but thrilled and supportive, reassuring the boy that he was alright with him, and reassuring Alex that he wouldn't spill the beans to anyone, not even Hawke.  
  
" _Shit,_ Blue," he said to the Herald as they left the meeting room, "that's one plot twist I never saw coming. I'm sorry all that shit happened to you in such a short span of time. At the tavern tonight, I'll buy you a strong drink. Maybe two. I'd say you earned it."  
  
Dawn merely shrugged and said that something seemed off, and that this explained it. Beyond that, she merely reassured both mother and son that nothing had changed between them, and the truth would be held in the strictest confidence. Like Leliana, she hadn't reacted very powerfully, ever-so-calm. The woman headed back out to her cabin, back to grading papers and preparing lesson plans after offering little more than a reassuring smile at the mother and son.  
  
Alexandra had been terrified the most of Vivienne finding out-- she would have never imagined _her_ finding out, but the enchantress had been remarkably understanding. "That fact that your son is a synth doesn't change the fact that he needs a good parental figure to guide him, Darling." she had said simply. "You're the mother he needs." When Shaun was out of earshot, she and Solas took the opportunity to ask several questions about gen three synths. Vivienne's eyes seemed to widen as she giggled upon hearing the knowledge that synths naturally loved Fancy Lad Snack Cakes-- or just little cakes in general. Later that evening, a box of numerous Orlesian cakes was delivered to the boy, much to his delight; he didn't know how she got them to him so quickly, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had promptly hurried to the Chantry to thank the mage, who merely chuckled and patted the boy's head.  
  
When Shaun had finally gone to sleep, Alex headed out to the tavern with Nick in the chilly night, snow crunching under their feet. He and the Herald drew several looks-- most had never seen a gen two synth in their life-- but neither cared. "What a day." Alex said as they reached the tavern, collapsing at Varric's table, who had waved them over. Sera, Blackwall, and Bull joined them, and a steady chatter fell over the table. The barmaid had proffered Nick a drink, who thanked the bewildered woman but informed her that he couldn't eat or drink.  
  
"That _sucks_." Bull groaned. "Alive for over one hundred years and not a single drink."  
  
"Believe me, there have been cases where I could have used one after it was over." the detective agreed dryly.   
  
"I can confirm that. I've been with him on several of those cases." Alex added, sipping the strong drink in the large mug Varric had promised her, leaning back. "Some of those cases have been real headaches."  
  
"None like this one, though." Nick said, propping his head up with a hand, elbow against the table as he looked towards her. "So... 'Herald of Andraste,' huh?" Alex had almost put the drink down when he was saying that, and instead elected to pull it back up to her lips and take a long swig of it. The synth laughed. "That bad?"  
  
"You have no clue," she groaned, "doesn't matter how many times I say 'I'm not the chosen one!' It only makes people think I'm the chosen of the bride of the Maker _more_. And it's _uncomfortable._ I'd like to be treated like a normal person, thanks."  
  
"You're not a normal person." Nick and Varric said simultaneously. Bull laughed.  
  
"I think that went out the window when you came here as a two hundred year old woman who was frozen from another world." the qunari snorted. "Chin up, at least they don't think you're still guilty."  
  
"At least you haven't let it go to your head. Not like some arses would have." Sera added, kicking her boots up on the table, hands behind her head lazily. Alex frowned at her as she began leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Careful," she scolded, steadying the chair, "don't lean back, you'll fall down and hurt yourself!"  
  
"You're such a nag." Sera snarked, rolling her eyes as she settled down. Alex nodded.  
  
"Damn right I'm a nag. It's because I care."  
  
Cassandra approached the table, eyes baggy and tired. The woman took a seat silently, quietly taking a glass of wine from a barmaid, who knew the seeker's tastes. "Good evening." she said simply after taking a sip. Varric looked over to Nick, eyes glinting with glee.  
  
"Hey, Gumshoe, have any good stories from your job as a detective?"  
  
The detective shrugged, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket. He only lowered them back into his pockets at Alex's judging stare, who thoroughly disapproved of smoking. "Client confidentiality, Varric. But I do have a story for you. Alex ever tell you about the time she joined the Children of the Atom to--"  
  
"--no, we're not telling this story." Alex interrupted, turning bright red. "We do not speak of this."  
  
"Oh, yes, we do." Varric said gleefully. "If you'll indulge us, Gumshoe?"  
  
The synth grinned. "That, I can do," he started, ignoring as Alex buried her hands in her face, groaning as her head fell down on the table, "it was when we were in Far Harbor. My brother, DiMA, had lost some memories, which were in the hands of the Children of the Atom. Alex's first plan was to sneak in, but the security on their place was tighter than we expected..."  
  
"Nooo..." Alex moaned lowly, mortified. The others merely snickered at her, listening to Nick, Varric the most eager of all. There would be more stories to come.


	15. Nuka-Cola Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to the Hinterlands, the group looks through a bag of assorted goodies from the Wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly, short chapter before shit goes down in Redcliffe.

Nick had raised an eye at the large, horse-drawn carriage that would take them to Redcliffe. He hadn't expected anything more or less, given that Thedas' technology was, overall, centuries behind theirs. Still, it was... different from Earth, that was for sure. Alex had kissed Shaun goodbye and bowed her head to Codsworth, and off they went.  
  
Alex had carried a large duffle bag onto the carriage-- or more like Bull had, for she was struggling to hold it until Bull finally offered to carry it on for her. Along with her medication that Curie had prescribed, the people of the Commonwealth decided to send the people of Thedas some of their novelties. It was to remind their hero of home, and to introduce the new, strange world to theirs.  
  
Dogmeat was lying on Alex's boots, fast asleep. Nick was staring out the window at the non-irradiated world; his eyes were wide, and he said very little, his reaction mirroring Alex's initial response to an untainted world. "I'll be damned. I didn't think anywhere like this existed anymore." Nick murmured. Alex chuckled.  
  
"It's a nice switch in appearances, that's for sure." she agreed, glancing out with him. They said nothing for several moments, just admiring the scenery as it went by, when Alex heard the duffle bag rustling, and Sera grunting in frustration. They turned to see the rogue gawking at the zipper of it. She poked at the top, and found the slider. Vivienne swatted her hands away, giving her a withering stare as Sera yelped and glared at the mage.  
  
Alex shrugged and leaned over Dogmeat, pulling back the zipper, opening it. The sound and sight caught the attention of all but Nick, Alex, and the dog, who didn't react at all to it. Cassandra cocked her head to the side as the bag opened. "What is that contraption?" she asked, baffled. Alexandra smiled.  
  
"It's called a zipper. It's used on clothes, bags, suitcases, you name it, in our world, for closing things securely." she answered. Blackwall crossed his arms.  
  
"A 'zipper,' you call it? Certainly makes that sound when you open it."  
  
Solas was peeking at it, holding the flaps of the bag up, glancing along the rows of teeth. His eyes widened. "Oh! It's made with interlocking... what would you call them?"  
  
"Teeth." Nick replied casually, lips turning upward at the sight of their new friends being so amazed with such a commonplace invention.  
  
"Teeth," Solas remarked, nodding to himself, "it is an ingenious idea. Fairly simple as well. If you would indulge us, I'd like to see what else is in this bag from your world."  
  
Dogmeat seemed to tire of Alex leaning over him, and the dog yawned and scooted down, onto Blackwall's shoes. The man merely laughed and patted the dog's head as he settled, allowing Alex to pull the bag closer. A blue towel had been placed just under the zipper, covering the contents. Without so much as a second thought, she pulled it back quickly-- and shrieked and dropped the towel in shock at the sight of Jangles the Moon Monkey on top. Several of the others likewise yelped in surprise, staring in horror at the eternally angry, evil plush. "Mother _fucker!_ " Alex cursed, loudly. Nick snorted, threw his head back, and laughed hard. He covered his mouth in as he tried to stifle his cackles, which only threatened to grow harder as Alex glared, hard, and turned on the radio of her Pip-boy. "Which one of you fuckers put a fucking Jangles in the bag!?" she demanded. From the other side, MacCready and Cait could be heard cracking up, laughing madly.  
  
_"Like your surprise, girlie?"_ Cait teased.  
  
_"Yeah,"_ MacCready snorted, snickering, _"we know how much you love them!"_  
  
" _Fuck_ you guys!" Alex cursed, though she too was beginning to giggle.   
  
Vivienne picked the accursed doll out of the bag, staring at it in disdain, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "It's ugly as sin. What in the world is it?"  
  
"It's a toy," Nick replied as he finally managed to get his laughter under control, "Jangles the Moon Monkey. It was from a popular pre-war kid's show, _The Adventures of_   _Captain Cosmos_. It's just a stuffed animal. Alex happens to hate these dolls with a burning passion."  
  
Alex nodded in agreement, huffing, arms crossed. "I had a nightmare once where one of them was following me. It couldn't be commanded or dismissed. It just... _followed_. Staring. _Waiting._ "  
  
"It is a  _demented_ stuffed animal." Cassandra remarked, crossing her arms and facing away from it, looking at it from the corners of her eyes. "I don't fault you at all for despising them."  
  
"Creepy shite." Sera groaned, wincing. She paused, and suddenly giggled and grinned deviously. "If you don't want it, I'll take it. I can think of _things_ to use it for."  
  
"Do we want to know what for?" Nick asked dryly.   
  
"Shut it, Nicky." Sera replied, snapping the doll out of Vivienne's hands and into her own bag. "What now?"  
  
Nick began picking through the bag, and pulled out the next item: a somewhat damaged comic book, burnt slightly at the edges, but still readable. The front was none other than Grognak the Barbarian, fighting off bat-babies. Alex's eyes lit up as Nick handed it to her, grinning at her delight. "A comic book. _Grognak the Barbarian and the Jungle of the Bat-Babies._ "  
  
"Yeees," Alex cried gleefully, "my comic books-- or, at least one of them! Oh, man, I had missed these so much!"  
  
"Can I have a peek?" Varric asked curiously. Alex nodded, gingerly handing it to him.   
  
"Careful. It's very old, being Pre-War."  
  
"I wouldn't treat a book with anything less than respect." Varric reassured, nodding his head. He flipped it open and looked over the first page, a smile on his lips. "So it's pictures and writing. What a great idea! I really ought to touch up on my art skills, so I can try something like this."  
  
"Let me draw it," Sera cut in, "I'm better at drawing than you."  
  
"You haven't even seen my art, Buttercup."  
  
"I'm calling it now." Sera snorted, reading over his shoulder. She was smiling, head cocked to the side. "Why aren't more books like this-- comic books, right? I want to look at it."  
  
"When I'm done. Get in line." Varric snorted as Cassandra, too, tried to peek over him to read it. Alex sighed.  
  
"I suppose I'm not going to be seeing that book for awhile. Anyways--"  
  
"Darling, what is _this?_ "  
  
Alex turned to see Vivienne picking the Silver Shroud armor out of the bag, staring at it curiously. The woman looked it up and down as Alex and Nick cracked up at the sight of it, and finally Vivienne settled for raising an eyebrow in befuddlement. "I've never seen such an outfit before. It's a bit gaudy, but it's better than Ferelden style, that's for certain. What's it doing in here?"  
  
"Oh, boy. Alex didn't tell you that story?" Nick asked, a little surprised. Alex shrugged.  
  
"Slipped my mind. Quick summary: there's a comic book character called the Silver Shroud. I found a ghoul in Goodneighbor who was broadcasting the old show over the radio, and was looking for someone to find the old costume they were going to use on a show. He asked me to do it, so I found it. I came back to him, and he asked me to go out and fight crime in it." She shrugged. "I was gonna politely say I didn't need a suit to do that, but he just looked so... _hopeful_ , I couldn't help but agree. So I killed a drug lord, assassin, and a few other baddies for him. In that costume. I, in essence, became the Silver Shroud."  
  
Varric had passed the comic book to Sera, writing down notes in a book Alex sometimes saw him pull out of his pocket, looking up to her in fascination, with a wide grin. "Well?" he pressed. "I need more than a summary. This is one of the greatest ideas I've ever heard."  
  
"Later at camp, I promise." Alex said reassuringly. Varric sighed in mild disappointment, but nodded. He reached for the comic book in Sera's hands, but the elf swatted his fingers away and stuck her tongue out at him. The dwarf groaned and picked through the bag until he found another comic book.  _Grognak the Barbarian: Blood on the Harp_ , and his eyes lit up as he pulled it out and began to read. Vivienne looked up at her, then back at the outfit, and then back to her.   
  
"Why not wear it, Darling? I like it better than what you're wearing now."  
  
"Nah," Alex said with a shrug, "I like my armor."  
  
"Still, it doesn't hurt to have the extra set of light armor." Cassandra added. "I think you should keep it on hand."  
  
Alexandra shrugged and put it back. She fumbled around in the bag until her eyes widened, and she pulled out an old video camera. She smiled. "Oh, this is going to be fun. A video camera."  
  
"A camera? We've seen one of those. How is this one different?" Bull asked, glancing it over. Alex chose to simply slip the strap on its side over her hand, steadying it in her palm. She checked the slot for a holotape-- someone had put an empty, clean one in-- and she turned it on. It came to life, clicking. A screen popped out of the side, allowing Alex to see what she was filming. She smiled and held it up to the others, pressing a finger from her free hand on the recording button.  
  
"Say hi! Talk to the camera!"  
  
"Why in the world would we talk to it?" Cassandra asked with a scowl, staring. "It's inanimate."  
  
"ARSEBISCUIT!" Sera shouted, swinging in front of the camera with a grin. Vivienne shoved her away, glaring at the girl. Alex stopped filming and turned the camera over to the others and replayed it. The others stared, unblinking, as the mysterious device had recorded and repeated everything in perfect detail.  
  
"Maker's tits!" Blackwall gasped. "I knew you people were technologically advanced, but this?"  
  
"Recording everything with the click of a button. It's like those pictures, but it's moving. Playing it back." Bull whistled to himself, shaking his head. "I know people back on Par Vollen who would kill for that thing. Maybe keep that one private until the Commonwealth is open and there's more available."  
  
"Perhaps the Commonwealth's economy could be rebuilt, if they can produce technology like this to sell to Thedas." Vivienne remarked wryly. "So long as any nuclear weapons are kept firmly on your side."  
  
Sera was still gawping at it. "How the-- nevermind. Too weird."  
  
Alex put the camera back, and Nick began to peek through the bag again. He retrieved a plastic bag of holotapes, and in thick ink on the bag, 'To the General, Love Diamond City Radio' was written. Nick whistled.  
  
"Looks like it's something from Travis. I..."  
  
"What's this?" Blackwall asked, poking the bag. Nick chuckled.  
  
"It's a bag, a plastic one. You people don't have plastic yet, I guess. I'll explain later." The synth glanced through the tapes until he found one that said "Play First." He nodded to his best friend, who was already popping open the holotape slot on her Pip-boy. "Care to indulge us, Alex?"  
  
"Sure thing." She took the tape and popped it in, and after a second of the Pip-boy analyzing it, a familiar, more confident voice came.  
  
_"Hey there, General Jones. This is Travis Miles, from Diamond City Radio. We here in the Commonwealth miss you something powerful, and we hope you come home soon. All this... other world business is strange to us, and it must be doubly for you. So I thought I'd send you a little slice of home to listen to during your adventures. I'd say stay safe, General, but I know your style. Safe isn't a word in your dictionary. Any case, come give us a visit when you come back. As for now, enjoy all the sweet tunes of Diamond City Radio, free of charge. Good luck; we know you've got this."_  
  
With that, _Uranium Fever_ began to play, and Alex gasped and smiled brightly. The others went silent, listening in curiosity and surprise-- never had they heard such a song before. It didn't take long, though, for a few to decide they liked it. Bull and Blackwall were nodding their heads as they listened, and Sera and Varric tapped their foot in tune and grinned. Cassandra wasn't sure what to make of it yet, eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side. Vivienne had crossed her arms and looked forward, but didn't complain. By the end, Sera and Bull were even singing along.  
  
" _Uraaaanium Fever has done and got me down...!_ " they sang. They song ended, and they cheered, giggling madly. _The Wanderer_ came on next, and Bull and Sera listened, immediately liking the rock-n-roll tune. Nick looked around the bag for more goodies, and eventually pulled out a cooler bag that was heavy, and a bag of foam cups. He handed the bag off to Alex, who opened it as the others examined the strange cups. A huge grin split across her face as she pulled out a bottle of Nuka-Cola.  
  
" _Oh._ Oh, sweet Jesus. _Nuka-Cola_. I've been craving one of these bad boys since I got here. Anyone want to try it?"  
  
"Is it irradiated?" Cassandra asked dubiously, inching away from the bottle with a wrinkled nose. Alex paused and held her Pip-boy up to it. The Geiger counter began to click ever-so-slightly, at less than one rad per second. The others, save for Nick, immediately shrank away from the bottle in horror, staring at it in disgust. Nick laughed while the General slightly frowned.  
  
"Well, it's not like you're not used to it, that's for sure." Nick remarked calmly.  
  
"Hey! It's less than one rad per second! It's fine!" She popped it open with the greatest of ease. "I would drink them all the time. It's fine, I'll just take some Rad-Away later, and-- _hey!_ "  
  
Alex had been so close to pouring it in her mouth when Vivienne's magic reached out and snatched the bottle and the cap away, capping it, putting it back in the bag and as far away from the others in the carriage as she could. The enchantress had simply held a glowing hand up, manipulating it all with minimal effort. Alex pouted at her, glowering. "Oh, come on! I go through enough, let me have my irradiated garbage!"  
  
"No. You will _not_ be putting any more irradiated food or drinks in your mouth, _never again._ " Vivienne forbade. "It will just make you ill. We can't have that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I agree with Enchanter Vivienne," Cassandra said, crossing her arms, "this is for your own good, Herald."  
  
Nick sighed. "Look, one bottle won't--"  
  
"Nope." Bull cut in. Alex huffed, sinking into the seat like a sulking child, arms crossed.  
  
"You guys suck."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sera teased. "Nuka-Cola fever done and got you down?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/9009/?


	16. Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her party reach Redcliffe.

Nick had quickly established himself as a popular member of the inner circle. During nights on which they camped, Nick could stay up all night, no need for sleep, and keep watch. This alone got him much adoration, for all got to sleep undisturbed. He and Varric quickly became friends, and enjoyed telling each other stories of their adventures-- many of which involved Hawke's or Alex's escapades with them.  
  
It was on the road that Nick had seen Alex close a rift for the first time. They pulled over upon the reports of a rift, and he watched his friend connect to the rift. It reminded him of energy weapons' beams, briefly, as he watched her dig her shoes in and focus as she lifted the mark to the rift. He didn't have much time to gawk in awe; demons would spawn in at least two waves before she sealed the rift once and for all. He had seen the mark seal it, and it really hit him that she was the only savior they had. As the rift faded away into nothingness, the Veil repaired, he pulled his hat off and whistled. "I'll be damned. That was..." He cleared his throat. "One hell of a light show, that's for sure."  
  
Alexandra was watching his reaction slightly nervously, and she shrugged and held the mark at the side he couldn't see. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
Nick walked around her, trying to inspect the mark again-- he had done so several times, at least once with Solas, who happily chattered away and responded to all of his questions. Alex sat in the middle during that conversation, her left hand palm-up, as she looked at it warily. After seeing that it hadn't spread or caused her great pain, he sighed and smiled. "Great job. We'll get through this, yet."  
  
They had reached the Hinterlands again quickly, and Nick spent most of the time on the way up the road to Redcliffe distracted, looking around at all the untainted wilderness. He was forced to snap back into reality when he heard yelling and shrieking as they approached the gate to Redcliffe. A guard was bolting away from a rift just outside the gate, barking orders at the others to keep the gate closed and stay away from it. He reached for his gun, as did Alex, and the others-- Vivienne, Iron Bull, and Solas-- for their weapons. Dogmeat growled and jumped to Alex's side, ready to defend her. It was then he noticed the strange, magical circles on the ground of yellow and green around the rift, and the demons passing through them-- the demons through the green circles slowed, and the ones through the yellow circles hastened.  
  
He spied Alex catching on just as he did, and she jumped into a yellow circle, sped up as she unleashed shot after shot from her .44-mm pistol, which had been sent to her from the other side, as well as a sniper rifle that was slung over her back. On the side of the pistol, lovingly engraved, was its name: " _You Done Fucked Up",_  a name that suited its purpose-- any creature from the rift shot with it at a close enough distance practically exploded into demon goo. Vivienne gave the other woman a brief, withering look as the guts nearly splattered on her, not that Alex cared. It got the job done.   
  
The others kept the demons off of her as she raised her hand to the rift, readying to interrupt it. Bull hacked a terror in half, almost getting clawed, as Vivienne repeatedly cast barrier and shot firebolts at demons, all while avoiding the time-altering circles. Varric kept his crossbow focused on any demons that drew too close to Alex as she focused on the rift. Nick did his part by shooting at the demons as fast as he could, gun smoking slightly. Dogmeat helped by biting and tackling demons that drew too close-- he was protected with custom dog armor, black, with a Minutemen symbol on the shoulder.  
  
By the end, as the rift sealed, the time-circles faded as the Veil was healed-- or as much as it could be repaired. It was then Alex voiced what everyone was thinking. "What... was that?" she asked, startled and befuddled. Dogmeat seemed unimpressed, sniffing at the remains of a demon, or at least until Vivienne shooed him away from it. The enchantress looked up as the dog backed away from the pile of demon goo, whining at her. Nick glanced about-- time seemed to be... normal again.  
  
"Is this normal? My friend and I are... not exactly experts." Nick asked, looking to the mages. Both mages shook their heads, befuddled.  
  
"No, not at all." Vivienne crossed her arms, scowling. "Something is not right here."  
  
Alex groaned, throwing her hands up. "When is anything ever right?"  
  
Solas chuckled in response, glancing about. His brow was furrowed, and he frowned. "I have never seen the Veil warped in such a way. Be cautious."  
  
"I don't think you know Alex very well if you expect her to be cautious." Nick remarked dryly. Alex snorted.  
  
"Nick, you flatter me." She looked forward towards the gates as the guardswoman shouted to the others the gate could open. She stood tall. "Let's get going. Always another case to solve, am I right?"  
  
"Truer words have never been spoken," Nick agreed wryly, "let's get going. God only knows how much time we have now."   
  
As soon as they reached the other side of the gate, an Inquisition scout was waiting. He bowed his head to her as she approached, looking up from under his hood. "We've spread word the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us."  
  
The Herald blinked, pursing her lips. "No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"  
  
"If she was," the scout said with a shrug, "she hasn't told anyone. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations."  
  
Alex looked as though she was about to say something more when her attention was pulled to a young elven mage hurrying up to the party. She got a good look at him; he was a skinny thing, eyes tired and dark. He smiled up at her hopefully, as if pleading with her with eyes alone. "Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies!" he greeted hastily. "Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime." With that, he began to head back to the village, though his head was turned in her direction, watching her.  
  
"The Veil is weaker here than in Haven," Solas cut in as the agent headed off, "and not merely weak, but altered in a way I have not seen."  
  
"Not just that," Nick added ruefully, looking over to the others warily, "that kid said that someone named Magister Alexius is in charge now. I'm going to take a guess that he's involved with whatever's going on with the Veil. Not to mention... what happened to the Arl?"  
  
"We will speak with Fiona and learn more." Vivienne said coolly.  
  
Redcliffe Village itself reminded Alexandra distinctly of a little Pre-War tourist town called Solvang, from once upon a time as a teenager, when she and her family vacationed on the coast of southern California. The windmill that greeted them was certainly the first reminder she had, as it creaked and moved slowly in the wind as it overlooked Lake Calenhad. The thatched roofs were another reminder, although the ones from Solvang were merely crafty roof tiles make to look like an old European village's buildings. Part of her wondered if any of the shops were selling the little pastries and petit fours, but she quickly brushed it off; it was as foolish as hoping for the Pre-War gift stores she had frequented.  
  
All the villagers were nervous, and they inched around the groups of mages chatting quietly among themselves. Wide eyes followed the party as some stopped to stare and some scurried out of the way. It wasn't just Alex anymore, with her mark still faintly glowing through the leather glove, her Pip-boy shining bright; it was Nick, the strange robotic man. No one had ever seen a synth before or the woman of two hundred years, and even the mages stopped to gawk. Nick took it in stride, occasionally tipping his hat at someone and offering a polite "good morning" with a smile. Some hurried away and some froze in spot, but a few-- usually mages-- would awkwardly smile back and say "good morning" in return.   
  
Dogmeat seemed to like Fereldan, as numerous villagers would offer him a pat on the head, a smile, and occasionally a treat of some sort. "Does everyone here worship dogs?" Alex finally asked as another Ferelden got out of earshot after handing her dog a druffalo bone. Dogmeat was wagging his tail rapidly as he proudly carried the bone, and Bull just laughed and stroked Dogmeat's head.  
  
"Fereldens fucking _love_ dogs. Dogmeat's no mabari, but he's _such a good boy!_ " He said the last words in a babying tone to the dog, who affectionately rubbed his head against the qunari's big hand. Nick chuckled.  
  
"Good to know. They _are_ man's best friend, after all." he agreed, stroking the dog's head. Dogmeat's tail was wagging so hard that if it went any faster, it was liable to sweep away passersby, and his ears were perked up. Solas calmly patted the dog's head as well, while Vivienne wrinkled her nose.   
  
They soon reached the tavern, and piled into the candle-lit main room. Most of the tavern-goers were gone, save for Fiona and a number of the mages, who watched and waited hopefully. Most of them had wide eyes, some begging for help, and Alex took note, her neutral mask unaltered with more effort than before. Fiona looked up as they approached. Like the mage that had greeted them on the way in, she, too, had seen better days. Her eyes were strained and dark, and strands of hair stood on end here and there. Her eyes flitted to Nick for a split second and then back to the Herald as she spied the mark glowing slightly under the glove.  
  
"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition." she said cautiously, inclining her head slightly in a small bow. Her eyes went to Vivienne, who was sizing her up, eyebrow raised as she looked exceedingly unimpressed. "First Enchanter Vivienne." she greeted flatly.   
  
"Dearest Fiona, it's been ages since we've spoken," Vivienne said in mock sympathy, "you look dreadful. Are you sleeping well?"  
  
Fiona quickly looked away from her and back to Alexandra, who maintained her neutral expression. "What has brought _you_ to Redcliffe?" the Grand Enchanter questioned warily, shrugging uncertainly. Alex shared a look with Solas, and then to her.  
  
"We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux." she replied calmly, hoping that Fiona merely suffered from memory problems. She found no such luck as Fiona cocked her head to the side at her, frowning.  
  
"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave."  
  
"Well, that's very strange," Alex replied, frowning, "because I met someone in Val Royeaux who looked exactly like you."  
  
"Exactly like me?" Fiona asked, even more baffled than before. "I suppose it could have been a demon masquerading, but..." She cut herself off, hanging her head, as if she had just given her too much information. She shook her head and looked back up at her. "Whoever... or whatever invited you here, the situation has changed." A deep-set frown revealed itself on her, and her brows were knitted with care. "The free mages have already... pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium."  
  
"Fiona, darling," Vivienne snarked, "your dementia is showing."  
  
"This right here is why you can't trust mages." Bull added, glaring at them.   
  
"I understand you are afraid," Solas cut in sympathetically, "but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter."  
  
"My God." Nick groaned. "I know you're running out of options, but... just about anything would have been better than that."  
  
Fiona didn't bother to argue. She just sighed. "As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you." she bemoaned with a shake of the head. It took a great amount of effort for Alex not to face-palm in exasperation, so she settled for groaning in distaste.  
  
"Jesus tap-dancing  _Christ_ ," she moaned, "alright. Who do I talk to to sort this out? I'm a _damn_ good lawyer, I'll get you out of this."  
  
"If you can manage that, the mages will come work for the Inquisition." Fiona said hopefully. She was about to speak further when the tavern door opened behind them, and they all turned to see a weathered man with scheming eyes and a Tevinter hood over his head. A young man followed in after him reluctantly, and he gave a quick, sympathetic look to the Herald. The man with the hood on that Alex took for the magister beamed at her in a faux welcoming manner, his eyes betraying his smile.   
  
"Welcome, my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier." he said exceedingly cheerfully.   
  
"Agents of the Inquisition," Fiona cut in, "allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius."  
  
The magister was looking the whole group, but mostly Alex, up and down, and he briefly nodded to her as Fiona said his name. "The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? The two-hundred-year-old woman from another world?"  
  
"That's me." Alex answered dryly, her neutral mask back on.   
  
"Interesting." Alexius murmured, sizing her up. Alex didn't care much for how he looked at her, and neither did Dogmeat, who began growling lowly in warning.   
  
"Dogmeat, _stop._ " she ordered. The dog whined and ceased growling, though he didn't stop staring at Alexius menacingly. Alexius didn't react to the hound, unfettered by his distaste. Alex cleared her throat. "Alexandra Jones, General of the New England Minutemen and attorney at law. I'm here to discuss the details of the indentured servitude on the Inquisition and the mage's behalf."  
  
"It is always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman." Alexius said, waving her along to a table in the back. Fiona watched as they headed past her, giving a brief, begging look to Alexandra, and then away as Alexius passed. As they were seated, Alexius looked up to the young man who had been following him. "Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son, Felix, friends." he introduced as his son bowed deeply and headed off. The magister turned his attention back to Alex, whose expression remained yet unchanged. He continued, in turn, to smile broadly. "I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat many could even attempt."  
  
"Yes, well, I am hoping we can come to some arrangement." Alex replied stiffly. "What are the terms of service that the mages will be contractually bound to?"  
  
"The southern mages will spend a period of ten years working for the Imperium. I will act as their overseer. At the end of their period of servitude, they will become naturalized citizens of the Tevinter Imperium."  
  
"I see. What, exactly, is entailed in their terms of service?"  
  
"A great many things, so they may train to become productive citizens." Alexius replied cheerfully. Alex stared, knowing he was dodging the question. "At the moment, the southern mages are a... considerable expense. When they are properly trained, they will join our legion."  
  
"You said not all my people would be military!" Fiona cried in protest. "There are children, those not suited--"  
  
"--and one day, they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium." Alexius cut her off without even looking towards her. The General nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
"I would like to view the terms of Tevinter's arrangement with these mages." she said calmly. "I also request to see the documentation of the agreement and the signatures upon it, as well as the completed forms of application of Tevinter citizenship."  
  
Alexius's smile faltered briefly. "Completed... forms of application... of Tevinter citizenship?"  
  
"Yes," Alexandra replied without skipping a beat, "The Tevinter Imperium is the only country in Thedas that still recognizes indentured servitude as a legal obligation. Therefore, I'd like to see the paperwork binding the mages to service-- which must be signed by _all_ willing participants and a judge of the Tevinter courts. Imperium citizenship can be earned in one of three ways: one is born to a citizen of Tevinter, _jus sanguinis_ , a person of merit can be granted citizenship by the Archon, or one becomes an indentured servant for a period of a minimum of ten years. The latter is the manner of which you are seeking their servitude and citizenship. I want to see _all_ of the completed applications and paperwork required to ratify the terms of the agreement and ensure the mages receive their end of the bargain." She finally smiled wryly. "You _do_ have all the necessary paperwork, I assume?"  
  
The mages murmured lowly, eyes wide with hope. Finally, Alexius's smile faded, replaced with a poorly veiled scowl. "There will have to be--" He stopped short as Felix began stumbling up to the table, hunched over as if in pain. Alexandra immediately stood after briefly glancing over his hands for a weapon of some sort, and she caught him as he crashed into her, almost fainting. Quickly, he stuffed a crumpled piece of paper in her left hand, which she surruptitously shoved in her pocket.   
  
"Felix!" Alexius cried in surprise, hurrying to his side.   
  
"Easy there," the General murmured, steadying him as best she could, though she was straining under his weight, "you okay?"  
  
"Forgive my clumsiness, my lady." he apologized ruefully. Alexius took his son's hand, worry furrowed on his face.   
  
"Come, I'll get your powders." He forced a smile at the General. "Forgive me, my friends. We will have to conclude this business at a later date." As they headed for the door, Alexius called back to Fiona. "Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle."   
  
With that, Fiona nodded and hurried out with them. Alexandra's nose wrinkled, narrowing her eyes as they left, and pulled the note from her pocket, quickly opening it to see the message inside. " _Come to the Chantry, you are in danger._ " she read as her companions hurried to her side. She rolled her eyes. "When am I _not_ in danger?"  
  
"How the _fuck_ did you manage to learn all that crap about Tevinter law so fast?" Iron Bull blurted, staring at her. Alex shrugged innocently.  
  
"I find the law really interesting, and I needed books to read to spend my time during the long-ass travel time it takes to get anywhere in this world. I've been studying other countries' law too, mostly Orlais and Fereldan. You'd be surprised similar some of the southern countries' law is to Pre-War. I thought Tevinter's was the most interesting; it's all quite draconian." She smiled. "I also remember things really easily. What I lack in physical strength and endurance is made up for in smarts."  
  
"Where do you think Shaun gets it from?" Nick agreed as he crossed his arms. "This case just keeps getting bigger and bigger. As for now, this could be a trap, but we don't have much of a choice of handling this. These mages need us, so let's head up to the Chantry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember what Alex's FO4 SPECIAL was, bc I modded it to New Vegas levels of SPECIAL, so here's Alex's SPECIAL based on a rough estimate using NV SPECIAL base score: 
> 
> S: 2  
> P: 5  
> E: 3  
> C: 10  
> I: 10  
> A: 6  
> L: 4  
> This, however, is just what it was at the start of the game, not including perk points and augmentations conferred by quests, which by the end of the game put all of her stats up a few points. Thank God for l̶a̶c̶k̶e̶y̶s̶ companions to carry your stuff. And mods. Because I'm a cheater.


	17. Meeting Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party meets Dorian and finds out more about the situation in Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. It's talky. BUT. Dorian is in it!

Alex had managed to be asked, hopefully, to help by numerous mages before she left the tavern, and one tranquil volunteered to join the Inquisition. She had also been accosted by an irate mage, who told her that her legal help was unnecessary and to "go back to your own world and leave us be." Alex had merely snorted in derision, rolled her eyes, and turned away.  
  
"Everybody hates lawyers until they need us." she remarked as they headed outside.  
  
"Just like mages." Solas said dryly.  
  
"And mercenaries." Bull added. Vivienne nodded.  
  
"Good lawyers are indispensable. Perhaps you can fix this mess that the rebel mages have foolishly gotten themselves into." She smiled proudly at the other woman. "So, my dear, how does it feel to get back into your legal career? Finally, your law degree will come into good use again."  
  
"Good," Alex replied with a shrug, "provided Alexius doesn't try to kill us before I serve him a subpoena." She spied an agent waiting nearby the outside of the tavern, who caught her gaze and approached, bowing a knee.  
  
"My Lady Herald?"  
  
"Send for some back-up, please," she ordered, "something's afoot here, and I want extra people on hand in case of an attack, but not too many, or else that'd get Alexius' attention."  
  
"Yes, My Lady." he acknowledged, and the two bowed their heads to each other before he hurried off. Nick crossed his arms.  
  
"Camp's only a few miles east of here, but because cars don't exist here, it'll be about an hour and a half on horseback for them to get here." he remarked, glancing to Alex. "We should still head to the Chantry for now."  
  
"Is that wise?" Solas cut in. "I understand you and Alexandra have gotten yourselves out of a number of precarious situations, but a delicate hand may be needed in the event this is a trap."  
  
Alex shrugged. "I could scope out the inside of the chantry before we head in. I have a stealth boy. How about windows? Any we could look through?"  
  
"There's likely none but the stained-glass in the back, as is typical of a small chantry." Vivienne replied. "One of us could go in as a diversion, while Alexandra sneaks by him undetected."  
  
"You mean me, don't you?" Bull snorted. The enchantress smiled sweetly at the qunari and patted him on the arm.  
  
"Thank you, Darling." she praised sincerely, and the man laughed.  
  
"Fine. Boss, you owe me a drink for this."  
  
"Done," Alex agreed, elbowing the mercenary with a fond smile, "I'll even buy you _two_ drinks."  
  
The qunari grinned. "Now you're talking. Alright, let's get going."  
  
The walk to the Chantry from the pub was short, and Alex kept her eyes straight ahead to her destination, looking over the chantry as it grew closer, analyzing it, eyes flitting over every detail. She analyzed the people around it, most of which didn't seem like they even were remotely aware of anything going on in the chantry. It was unguarded. Ridiculously unguarded-- _not a raider in sight_ , though she dashed the thought away quickly. She had just seen so many destroyed churches that it still struck her odd to see anything intact.  
  
Churches had always made Alex uncomfortable. Whenever they had to go to appease more religious family members, she always felt supremely uncomfortable, though she could never place why. She had gotten _married_ in a church to appease Nate's family, and she had even felt a little uncomfortable then. She had been agnostic her whole life and couldn't fathom why churches made her feel like she did. It was made worse when she walked through the broken-down cathedrals of the Post-War era and saw the scattered bones littering the seats and floors and sometimes the alter. It felt haunted, as though old souls followed her as she walked through the shambles, but she was starting to wonder if she really should believe in those ghosts.  
  
"I think I've got some part of you figured out." Bull remarked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She briefly jumped and turned to the mercenary, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah? Don't keep me in suspense."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He glanced towards the chantry and then her. "You're smart."  
  
Alex blushed a little. "Oh. Um, thanks."  
  
"It should be obvious." Solas said dryly, as though someone had just told him the sky was blue. It only served to make Alex stare ahead and pretend like she wasn't getting flustered.  
  
"Not just smart.  _Ridiculously_ smart." Bull added. "I'm not just talking about that legal shit in the tavern, but that's a part of it. You've been here for about two months and already memorized tiny faucets of the law. You knew just what to say and when to say it, and you hid your emotions well. You're _observant._ You're looking over that chantry, looking for any and all weaknesses and choke-points. You're looking at the people and quickly deciding whether or not to be wary of them. You're paying attention like a Qunari spy." he grinned. "You would have made a _great_ Ben-Hassrath."  
  
Alex's cheeks had flushed even more red. "Oh. Well, I, um... thanks, Bull."  
  
Bull shrugged. "Not really anything important that I wanted to bring up. I just thought it was interesting."  
  
The woman let out a snort she didn't mean to let out, making the others laugh. As they approached the doors to the chantry, Alex was about to put her ear to the door when her mark flashed to life, and she instinctively knew there was a rift inside. She pursed her lips, ignoring the others, and put her ear to the door. She could faintly hear a single man grunting and yelling and casting spells, and she pulled back. Nick came forward, looking over her and the mark as she clutched her fingers around it. "You alright?" he pressed. Alex nodded, stopping the lip biting she didn't know she was doing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. There's a rift in there. And it sounds like one guy trying to fight off the demons alone. Change of plans, Bull."  
  
With that, she opened the doors. On the other end, just before the alter, a fade rift lingered, and she spied the man she heard fighting off a rage demon. He had run out of mana, and began whacking it over the head with his staff. When he turned to see them enter, door closing behind them, he stood up straight and smiled. He was a tall man with dark hair and a mustache, in Tevinter-esque travelling clothes, imprints of a python along the silk cloth over his shoulder. His hair, which had been previously well-groomed, was a bit frazzled from the fight. His eyes shone with relief as he spied them, sweat dripping down his forehead from the battle.  
  
"Good, you're finally here!" he greeted cheerfully, in a Tevinter accent, and Alex filed away the information. "Now help me close this, would you?"  
  
The fight proceeded largely the same as the first rift outside of Redcliffe's walls. The same circular areas of time dilation spanned several feet of the hardwood floor. Rather than take advantage, Alex darted behind the pillars and shot from cover. When the first round of demons was down, she jumped from behind the pillar and stuck her hand up to the rift, connecting to it, interrupting it just as several more demons came out. Her mark and the rift flashed in unison, and the demons howled in pain as the Fade struck back. One shade in particular turned to her, colorless eyes on her, but didn't get to approach for attack-- Nick got the first strike, and shot it through the head. It exploded into demon goo as Bull finished it off with his axe. The mages, by then, had frozen the remaining rage demon, which shattered into pieces, and had set fire to the last shade, which quickly perished as well. Alex threw her mark to the rift again, finally sealing it as it tugged on her and quickly thereafter dissipated as the Veil sewed itself back together.   
  
The party regrouped in the center of the Chantry as Dorian stared at the scorched ground under the rift for a moment. He turned around to them, his eyes immediately on Alex. There was nothing suspicious she could find about him, other than a bright-eyed look of intense curiosity. "Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" he asked. He snickered. "You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and _boom!_ Rift closes."  
  
"And you are?" she asked, crossing her arms. Dorian grinned.  
  
"Ah. Getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"  
  
"Watch yourself," Bull grunted suspiciously, "the pretty ones are always the worst."  
  
"Suspicious friends you have here." Dorian added nervously, eyes going up and down Bull's figure before returning to Alexandra, and to Nick as the detective approached and stood at his friend's side, arms crossed as well. "And you're _her--_ and _him!_  The _two-hundred-year-old_ woman from _another world! And_ her best friend, a _synthetic man!_ I heard about you from villagers gossiping."His eyes glinted with glee, and his voice shook with excitement, but he managed to calm himself. "I have no words to appropriately describe my excitement and my curiosity and questions for the both of you, but we'll have to discuss that later. Alexius was my mentor, so any information I can provide should be valuable-- as I'm sure you can imagine."  
  
"Your mentor?" Alex pressed, frowning. "And you're betraying him, because...?"  
  
"Alexius _was_ my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer, not for some time. I'm here to help you stop him."  
  
Alex sized him up, looked behind herself, and frowned at him. "I was expecting Felix to be here."  
  
"I'm sure he's on his way," Dorian said, glancing behind her as well, then back to her. "He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father."  
  
"Alexius couldn't jump to Felix's side fast enough when he pretended to be faint." Nick cut in. "Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"He's had some lingering illness for months." Dorian said. "Felix is an only child, and Alexius is being a mother hen, most likely. Not unlike the Herald, so I've heard."  
  
Alex paused, thinking for a moment, and she huffed. "Let's get to the point. What's going on?"  
  
"Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious, even without the note." Dorian pointed out, frowning. "Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you-- as if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself."  
  
There was a long pause as Alex went blank in the face. After a moment, she cocked her head at him and stared. "You're serious?"  
  
"Completely." Dorian confirmed, nodding. Solas smiled.  
  
"That is fascinating, if true... and almost certainly dangerous." he remarked. Nick let out a groan.  
  
"Alex, can't we have a normal case for once?" he asked, shaking his head at her.  
  
Vivienne scoffed. "Manipulating time itself?" she asked derisively. "Many have attempted over the ages, but never once succeeded."  
  
Dorian ignored her. "The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed down others. Soon, there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."  
  
Another long pause followed, and Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "So what I've gathered, if you're to be believed, that Alexius used time manipulation to get here just after the Divine died to snatch the mage rebellion out from under me. I'm really starting to regret mentioning that he needed the signatures of each and every mage and approval from a Tevinter court to ratify his deal. So I'm praying that this is too crazy to be real, just like it sounds." She let out a very deep, loud sigh. "You know, as much as I'd _love_ to say that magical time travel doesn't sound possible, I have seen and experienced too much shit to be able to immediately write it off. _Fuck._ "  
  
"A fair judgement," Dorian said, almost sounding mildly amused, "I know all of this because I helped to develop this magic. When I was still his apprentice, it was still pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don't understand is why he's doing it. Ripping time to shreads just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"  
  
"He didn't do it for them."   
  
The party turned to see Felix walking in. Alex had instinctively reached for her pistol, as she always did when surprised, but she pulled away as soon as she saw who it was. Dorian smiled at the sight of him. "Took you long enough." The man's voice dropped to an almost-whisper. "Is he getting suspicious?"  
  
"No," he said with a shake of the head, "but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." Felix griped, before turning his attention to Alexandra. "My father's joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves 'Venatori.' And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."  
  
She and Nick shared a look, and then back to the young man. "Alexius is your father," Nick started, "why are you working against him?"  
  
"For the same reason Dorian works against him." he replied defensively. "I love my father, and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he's doing now is madness." A sorrowful, genuine worried frown came to his face. "For his own sake, you have to stop him."  
  
"It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky." Dorian snarked. Alexandra looked away for a moment, solemn and sad and _guilty_ , and all of her party members noticed. Bull raised an eyebrow, Vivienne and Solas frowned at her in pity, and Nick just gently patted her arm and offered her a reassuring smile. With a deep breath, Alex turned her facial expression back to stony neutrality, and nodded.  
  
"I think I understand." was all she could say. "I'd want my son to stop me if I was doing something asinine. Anyways..." She cleared her throat. "Why would he rearrange time and do a shitty, semi-legal job of trying to indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?"  
  
"They're obsessed with you," Felix replied, "but I don't know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes? Or your origin? Or your age?"  
  
"Or all of the above." Dorian scoffed. "You _can_ close the rifts... maybe there's a connection? Or they see you as a threat?"  
  
"If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they're even worse than I thought." Felix bemoaned. Alex shook her head.  
  
"All this for me?" She smirked. "And here I didn't get Alexius anything."  
  
"Send him a fruit basket," Dorian replied with a small smile, "everyone loves those. You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." The man said, starting to head away to the door. He looked back to Felix. "Oh, and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed." he ordered, holding his hands up together.  
  
"There are worse things than dying, Dorian." Felix replied teasingly, about to make his way out as well when Alex stopped him, gently touching his arm. The man stopped and turned, giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"Hey, Felix, when this is all done, come back to Haven," she started, "I have a friend named Curie back in my world who's a medical expert. I understand you've had a lingering illness, and she may be able to help."  
  
"I appreciate it, Herald, but I doubt that even she can cure what I have." Felix replied hopelessly.   
  
"Would it hurt to try?" Nick asked. "Our friend, Curie-- her whole mission is to find cures and treatments for every illness and condition. She'd love to help you as soon as we get the teleporter working again."  
  
After a pause, Felix sighed. "I suppose you're right. Fine, I'll drop by to meet your friend, when you open the way between the worlds." With that, he departed as well. They followed suit, and headed out of the Chantry. Alex started picking through her bag while the others chattered.

"Well, the malcontents pledged themselves to Tevinter and joined a _cult._ " Vivienne said, voice dripping with disdain. "I can hardly wait to see what comes next."

"If he wants to fight demons, more power to him," Bull remarked, "he can fight all the demons he wants."  
  
"Well, you sound like you know what you're looking for in a man. You did say he was pretty." Alex added as she grunted and found a camera and a writing pad and pen by the time they reached the outside again. Solas looked as though he was about to comment further on the proceedings inside the Chantry when he spotted all of the aforementioned things in her hands, and he gawked at the pen.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What? It's a pen..." Alex replied, half-paying attention. After a moment, she realized why he was confused, and shrugged. "It's a _ballpoint_ pen; when I showed one to Josephine, she just about lost her shit over them. They're cheap and easy to use, with ink inside of them. We're going to have a look around Redcliffe for any evidence I can find to use against Alexius." The mages seemed fascinated as she dragged it along her notepad, and lo and behold, ink appeared with no inkwell or quill. She laughed. "I'll import a bunch of them from the Commonwealth when they open the way back. It's one of the many products I'm sure that the settlements-- United Settlements-- will be happy to sell. In any event, let's carry on. We have an entire village to scour."


	18. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation into the situation in Redcliffe reveals more than Alex or Nick anticipated.

Attempts to interview anyone was met with little success. Even the mages knew little of Alexius or the terms of his arrangement, and most could only plea with her to successfully sue him. Alexandra had, however, managed to turn a lyrium smuggler outside of the Chantry to working for the Inquisition, making the search thus far not a total loss.  
  
They had just reached the monument to the Hero of Fereldan when they saw the other party members approaching, Cassandra in the lead. They stopped, and Alex waved her down, and quickly they all found themselves congregated by the statue of the griffin. Alex was first to speak, an eyebrow quirked at the group. "How in the world did you get here so fast?" she asked. Cassandra huffed.  
  
"We were not far, in case you needed any of us. The agent you sent out informed us you needed back up, so we came instead. What is going on?" she demanded. Vivienne scoffed.  
  
"Only one of the worst decisions the mages have ever made, my dear." she snapped. "The fools have gone and indentured themselves to a magister."  
  
A few of the others gasped, and all grumbled, and all had their eyes widen in horror. Nick sighed and crossed his arms. "Out of desperation, they've signed on with the magister who displaced Arl Teagan, a man by the name of Gereon Alexius. If he succeeds, he intends to, so he claims, indenture all of them to join Tevinter's legion."  
  
"But a former apprentice of his and his son have revealed he himself has joined a cult," Alex continued, voice dropping to a faint whisper, "known as the Venatori. We know little of them beyond that they are interested in me."  
  
"Obsessed is the better word for it." Solas finished. "His apprentice, Dorian, claims he warped time itself to get to the mages before we did."  
  
Cassandra was bristling, scowling, fists clenched. "Are they mad? Do they not fear all of Thedas turning against them?"  
  
"There's some hope, still," Iron Bull said cheerfully, "Alex may have found a legal loophole. You should have _seen_ her, making that magister squirm, doing her legal shit."  
  
Alex shrugged. "The details of his contract with the mages are incomplete. They must be notarized and approved by a judge of the Tevinter courts, and each contract must be made individually with each willing participant. So far, I only know that Fiona has signed on, but he has not released any copies of the documents to me yet. I suspect that he has not successfully petitioned and gotten the signatures he needs, or the court approval." She crossed her arms with a smug smile. "If he doesn't release the documents, I can demand that he release them in court, which will approve of it; the mages at the very least have the legal right to view the documents and share them with their attorney. I am Fiona's-- and the rest of the mages'-- lawyer now. And I intend to sue the _fuck_ out of him."  
  
"Good." Cassandra agreed with a nod. "Thank you for not being idle, and continuing to study law. It should serve us well."  
  
" _Yes!_ " Varric cheered, grinning. "This is the courtroom drama I've been hoping for. Leave it to a lawyer to terrify anyone, even a magister."  
  
"A good one can, anyways." Alex added. "For now, I think we need to learn as much as we can about when Alexius arrived here and the current situation. I'd like to ask you all to split up and interview any mages and villagers of interest, or anyone willing to talk, and report back to me." She huffed. "I don't care what your views are on magic and mages or whatever-- _don't antagonize anyone you question too much_. We need the mages' cooperation, and if we do this right, and I should be able to get his claims thrown out of court and the mages safely in our pocket-- provided the Venatori don't try to kill me first."  
  
"They could try. They're more likely to end up with a bullet in their skull." Nick scoffed. "Alex and I are going to go look by the docks. Who wants to come with us?"  
  
"Me!" Sera yelled, raising her hand in the air. "I'm sticking by the gunslingers. These mages 're making me nervous."  
  
"We'll protect you," Alex said with a snicker, "anyone else?"  
  
"I think I'll stay with you and Nick, Darling." Vivienne said calmly.  
  
"I will come as well." Cassandra added.  
  
"Okay, that should be enough for our group..." Alex shrugged. "Blackwall, Iron Bull, Varric, and Solas, go look around the southern part of Redcliffe. Split up and look for any information. The rest of us will be around the shops and dock. Let's move."  
  
The group split, and the next hour was spent interviewing and checking every nook and cranny for something of interest. Very little new information came, other than a handful of new side quests to handle later. Alex found herself lingering around the dock and the waterfront, growing distracted as she reached the end of the pier. She stared out at the water with Dogmeat for longer than she intended. She knew she should be looking for clues, but she couldn't help but linger. The old Circle tower was visible in the distance, no doubt abandoned now, and ships of all sorts crossed into the water and out into the lake. Dogmeat eventually barked at her for attention, and she stroked his head absentmindedly, looking over the shining lake.  
  
"It's just like... before, isn't it?" she asked her hound. The dog let out a little _woof_ in return, licking her palm. She sighed. "You're right, Dogmeat, I ought to get back to work, shouldn't I? No point in old world blues..."  
  
She turned around and immediately bumped into someone with soft robes, who quickly and nervously stammered out an apology. The General looked up at him-- a young man, no older than his early twenties but with eyes that seemed centuries old-- looked back at her, wide-eyed and shaky. He was pale and gaunt and looked underfed, his brown hair kept short and neat with a few stray strands. His eyes were baggy and dark and _tired,_ full of anxiety she recognized. He wore wrinkled blue mage robes that stank faintly of body odor. Alex couldn't help but feel bad for him on sight. She wanted to get him food, a bath, clean clothes-- this young man needed help.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to bump into you, ma'am."  
  
"Ah, no apology needed," she reassured airily, "it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." She glanced down as Dogmeat sniffed the young man briefly, and the dog's mouth dropped into a happy pant, his tail wagging playfully. It made her smile, and the young man, briefly, as he stroked the dog's head.  
  
"You've got a good dog," he complimented, "a good friend."  
  
"Thank you. Looks like he wants to be your friend, too." she giggled. "What's your name?"  
  
The young man silenced for a moment uncomfortably, eyes full of pain, wrinkling with guilt. "I'm... I'm Connor." he said weakly, and suddenly Alex remembered the tale of what happened to the village ten years prior. Her eyes widened slightly. He noticed and shook his head guiltily. "The boy with Redcliffe's blood on his hands."  
  
Alexandra's eyes softened, and her heart grew heavy with pity. "Hey," she started quietly, "I know it's easier said than done, but... don't beat yourself up for it, alright? That wasn't you. It was a demon, and now it's gone. You're you."  
  
"Yes, I _am_ me," he agreed, sounding exhausted, "I am responsible. If it wasn't for me, no one in this village would be missing a husband, a son, and daughter. I dream about it sometimes, and it's me. It's all me. We _are_ monsters, and we need to be controlled." he replied, voice cracking. Dogmeat whined and nudged his hand, ears flipping back sympathetically. Connor sighed. "That's kind of you, hound, but I don't deserve your kindness."  
  
"Let him be the judge of that." Alex said softly. "Listen, I-- I know a thing or two about making bad decisions that leave a lot of people dead. But I was an adult when I did those things. You were an innocent child. Sometimes there's nothing to be done for our sins but try to do better."  
  
"What would you know of causing mass death and destruction?" the man blurted, scowling. "You're a hero, the one who's going to save the mages, or at least try to. What could you have done?" There was a long pause, and Alex looked down shamefully. Connor paled and frowned, softening. "I-- I'm sorry, my lady."  
  
"No harm done." she said stiffly, looking back up. "Let's just say I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of.  _At all._  Things that I will _never_  forgive myself for. Maybe it will never stop hurting. _Fine._ But there's still the future to contend with." She huffed. "Let's... let's change the subject. Tell me, did the magister have you sign any papers? Anything indenturing yourself?"  
  
"No..." he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Then in the law's eyes, you are free." she said firmly. "The Inquisition has a job for you, if you'd like. We need experienced mages."  
  
Connor shook his head. "That's kind of you, my lady, but I can't leave my fellow mages behind. Once you officially end the magister's claim... I would happily join the Inquisition. But I can't leave. Not yet." He paused. "However, I _did_ hear rumors from the other mages that Alexius was sending people around to coerce mages to sign some papers. It may be related to what you're asking about."  
  
" _Shit._ " she cursed irritably. "Listen to me-- _do not_ sign anything. Never sign a contract unless your attorney is present. Tell your fellows to do the same."  
  
"Of course." he agreed with a bow. "Please, you have to find a way out of this for us. _Save us_."  
  
"I will _._ " she promised, eyes hard. "Take better care of yourself, Connor." she said with a brief nod, and she hurried along. She still had miles to go if she wanted to save these mages. Her first intention was to meet up with the others back by the griffin statue to share what had been learned so far. Dogmeat, however, had other plans. Soon after she came down from the dock, his head shot towards an old cabin by the end of the row, one that looked aged and rotting but otherwise unremarkable. With a quick, loud, and utterly insistent stream of barking, Dogmeat took off like a missile to the little old house. Alexandra yelped and chased after him as he shot out from in front of her. As soon as he reached the cabin, he jumped at the door and began barking and scratching it, his nails scraping into the old wood. He stood up on his hind legs as he did so, desperately trying to find his way in.  
  
The hound turned his head to Alexandra as she finally caught up, and he let out a brief howl and a whine. He continued to whine as she shooed him off of the door, and she cringed at the scratch marks in the wood, praying no one still lived there to get angry about it. As she drew closer, a foul, haunting feeling surrounded her that she silently tried to ignore.  
  
"What's got Dogmeat so riled?" Nick's voice came, and Alex turned to see her companions quickly approaching behind her and Dogmeat, alarmed by the commotion. Alex shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but there's something in there he wants." Raising a fist to the door, she pounded a few times. "Hello? Inquisition calling. Anyone home?" Silence from within the house met her, and Dogmeat continued his whining rant. She raised an eyebrow and turned to the others. "Is anyone looking?"  
  
"Nope." Sera said helpfully after a quick look-around.   
  
"Good." With that, Alex knelt down and pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket, as well as a few tools Sera gifted her for picking Thedosian locks-- which were, all in all, not as good as the locks from her world, which she could break with ease. While these locks were slightly different, she easily picked up from Varric and Sera how to pick them, and she handily had the door open with a few clicks. She stood and opened the door, and a distinct feeling of inexplicable dread fell over her as she did so-- the sort of feeling she would get from entering places that were supposedly truly haunted, the sort of feeling that anguished souls were _watching_.  
  
Something was wrong here. Something was _deeply wrong._  
  
"I'm coming in." Alex called as she walked in. She turned around the corner of an unadorned wall blocking the view of the main room... and stopped short.  
  
An entire wall _full_ of oculara lined the end of the room, some empty skulls without a crystal in their eye yet, stared at her vacantly; the faint sound of unintelligible whispering rang in her ears throughout the room, similar to the noise an ocularum made out in the world. A few old bloodstains had stained the wood below her, as revealed by the light of her Pip-Boy. A table full of papers and books and various instruments sat at the other end of the wall perpendicular to the wall of skulls, and in the center, a paper laid. Alex barely registered the others' gasps of horror or even Sera's shriek as she turned her attention to it, reading it quickly and thoroughly.  
  
_"Alexius was quite clear in his orders. We must scour the countryside to find more of the shards. Without them, the Venatori cannot claim the treasure our master seeks. For that, we need the oculara. Without them, the shards are nearly impossible to find, even if they are no longer cloaked by whatever magic hid them for all these centuries._

_There must be more Tranquil in the area — the rebels abandoned most of them when they fled their Circles. Remember, the skull will only attune properly if the Tranquil is in close proximity to one of the shards when the demon is forced to possess him. Even then, the blow must be delivered immediately. The oculara produced from Tranquil killed even minutes later failed to illuminate the shards when used._

_I trust you to continue your efforts in this matter. Our master expects success."_  
  
The others pressed by her side, reading the letter with equal horror. "Maker have mercy." Cassandra gasped, covering her mouth, staring in abject horror. Sera shuddered.  
  
"Every skull was...? No, done thinking about it. _Done_."  
  
Vivienne was just shaking her head, frowning deeply. "Maker. What a tragic waste..."  
  
"Oh my God." Nick breathed as he pressed by her side, reading the letter. "I knew Alexius and the Venatori are bad, but this... _hell_."  
  
"Oh, if it exists, that's where they'll be going." Alex snapped, turning her attention back to the skulls. "This is no longer fraud. This is a case of mass murder--  _genocide_. No one touch anything, and no one disturb the evidence. I'll have Alexius' head for this!" She moved quickly, pulling her camera from her back, and was already busy snapping pictures of every available corner and inch of the room. She had just taken a picture of the wall of skulls when she turned to Nick. "Do you have luminol? How about a fingerprint dusting kit?"  
  
"Got both." he said quickly. "I'm on it, though we don't have a database of fingerprints to compare anything we find to."  
  
"Doesn't matter." she snapped. "We find a suspect from the Venatori, we can take their fingerprints. Any suspect we find, anyone we take on from this village-- we're going to fingerprint them." She continued flitting around the room, taking pictures, and handing out orders without looking. "Cassandra. I need you to go get some of our agents and instruct them to get all of the remaining Tranquil out of Redcliffe right away, and tell them to get the names of all the ones they find. Tell them to offer them jobs, whatever they need to do; _I don't care_. They just have to get out of here,  _now_."  
  
"Understood." Cassandra agreed quickly and hurried off.  
  
"Good." Alex muttered, turning her gaze briefly to the pale-looking elven rogue. "Sera, go get Bull and Blackwall. Tell them to stand guard outside of this cabin until I can get Inquisition agents to take over and then go take a break. You look like you're gonna pass out."  
  
"On it." she squawked, hurrying out as quickly as she could. Alex turned to Vivienne.  
  
"Vivienne, can you go ask a few scouts who aren't busy with Cassandra's orders and ask them to ask the mages for the names of any Tranquil they know who came with them, and if they know where they are? I need a list of all Tranquil that were here to identify victims."  
  
"Of course." she said with a nod of the head and dismissed herself.  
  
"God  _damn_ it," Alex grumbled, "if only Curie was here to help identify the remains and we had the tech to do so." The woman, finally pleased with the number of pictures she took, put her camera away and took out her notepad. She began to count the skulls visible, writing down every detail. Dogmeat whined and sniffed around the room as if looking for further evidence, somehow knowing not to disturb the skulls. Alex paused to nod to her dog. "Good boy, Dogmeat." she praised, and his tail wagged very briefly.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this, boy." Nick agreed, reaching out to stroke the dog's head. "Thanks again for your help, pal. These people might have gone undiscovered if not for you."  
  


* * *

  
The house had been thoroughly inspected for at least an hour before Alex and Nick took their leave. Nick had obtained several unknown prints on the skulls and the paper revealing Alexius' orders, and luminol revealed several more bloodstains they had missed. Nick had capped them into small vials for testing later on, if Curie could manage to sequence the genetic information and point them to anyone involved. Alex found herself seriously tempted to summon the doctor to Thedas early-- her aid was more and more needed.  
  
Alex had quickly returned to camp afterwards, and was busily organizing a folder full of clues and information and pictures of the crime scene. Agents were busily running to and fro, in and out of the camp, as a number of somewhat confused Tranquil came to the camp, where they stood awaiting further instructions. She had been hunched over on a small table in the campsire, sitting on an uncomfortable wooden stool, working busily. Nick was on the opposite side of her, reviewing her notes and evidence. They glanced up only when an agent approached the table, carrying a clipboard full of papers. "Your Worship," she started, bowing briefly, "the names and number of Tranquil identified, including whereabouts if known, as well as number of Tranquil skulls identified." She took a breath. "Our scouts have reported a total of forty-six oculara known so far. There are, however, more than sixty missing Tranquil according to this report, which implies there are more."  
  
"Son of a _bitch._ " she hissed under her breath. She bowed her head to the agent, who returned the gesture as she turned over the report. "Thank you, agent. You can go take a break."  
  
"Yes, Herald. Thank you, Herald." she said thankfully before hurrying off. Alex rifled through the papers, with names and information lined neatly, and she exhaled sharply.   
  
"It's worse than I thought. So far, I can tack him with enough evidence for forty-six counts of murder, numerous counts of fraud..."  
  
"Provided you can get him into court at all." Nick pointed out. "You know as well as I do that he and the Venatori won't allow themselves to be arrested peacefully. We can't go charging into Redcliffe to arrest him."  
  
"I know!" she groaned. "Well, shit, we can't just leave the mages in Redcliffe or let Alexius go! We'll have to figure out something. Leliana must know a way. Cassandra's taken my Pip-Boy to report in, and she should be back..."  
  
"Now?" the Seeker's voice came, and the two looked up to see Cassandra holding the Pip-Boy in her hands. She held it out to Alex, who took it and fastened it around her arm again. Cassandra's arms were crossed, and she was scowling powerfully as ever. "Leliana agrees with Nick-- we cannot charge in. We'll have to make a plan back in Haven, but I agree with you. We cannot allow Redcliffe to stand in the hands of a magister."  
  
"No shit." Alex agreed. After a moment's pause of thinking, she turned her attention back to the papers and retrieved a clean piece of parchment, readying her pen. She glanced up, briefly, at Cassandra and Nick as she set to writing. "Even though we're going after the mages, I need to send out a letter to the Templars. I think they're compromised."  
  
" _Compromised?_ " Cassandra gasped, staring at her. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Alex shrugged, not looking up still. "Remember how you said the Lord Seeker was acting strangely... not quite like himself in Val Royeaux? As it turns out, Fiona didn't even recall meeting us at all, and swore that she has not been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave. If this is true, that means the person we met was an impostor. And if the Lord Seeker was, similarly, acting _off_..."  
  
Cassandra blanched. "You think that he... was an impostor as well?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Can't be ruled out." Nick pointed out. The Seeker crossed her arms.  
  
"If that is true, then... where is the _real_ Lord Seeker?"  
  
"That's something we need to find out, isn't it?" Nick said, almost sounding tired. He turned his attention to the paper Alex was busily writing, and soon she looked back up and waved down an agent, who popped up almost immediately by her side. Alex folded the letter into an envelope and handed it off to the agent.  
  
"Take this to a courier to have it delivered to Therinfal Redoubt. Have it reach a templar by the name of Ser Barris. And mention that no matter what, this letter is _not to be received or read_ by Lord Seeker Lucius under any circumstances." she ordered. The agent pumped a fist to his chest and darted off with the letter. Nick raised an eye.  
  
"Who's Ser Barris?"  
  
"A man Cullen mentioned as being an honorable templar," Cassandra replied, "one who may prove sympathetic to the Inquisition."  
  
Finally, Alex stood from the table, pushing back her chair. "I need some privacy." she said bluntly, and took off out of the camp in Queen's Ravine. She walked out into the grassland, past old cliffs, towards the old crumbling ruins she and a Dalish elf had explored for the device Solas claimed to be for strengthening the Veil. The short walk took her inside the ruins; the only sound was her breathing and the humming coming from the elven artifact. As soon as she stood in the center of the ruins, she looked about for anyone who followed, and found none. She was alone, and she turned her attention down to her Pip-Boy. A few turns of the dial of the radio led her to the radio connected to Sanctuary, and a voice met her at the other end.  
  
" _General?_ " a man asked, a voice she recognized as belonging to a veteran Minuteman.  
  
"Lieutenant. Is Deacon there?"  
  
" _Yes, ma'am._ "  
  
"Get him on the line and wait outside. I need to talk to him privately."  
  
" _Yes, ma'am._ " The radio clicked, and silence echoed for several moments until a fumbling and clicking came on the other end, and a smug but familiar friend's voice emanated from the radio.  
  
" _S'up, Boss?_ " Deacon asked curiously. " _Are you alone?_ "  
  
"Yes, I am." she confirmed. In spite of her solitude, her voice still dropped to a whisper. "Have you got a Geiger counter?"  
  
" _Mine is in the shop_." the agent replied, equally in a low voice. " _What's the situation?_ "  
  
"We've got an asshole magister trying to enslave the mage rebellion. Get Desdemona and Tinker Tom on the line ASAP. The Inquisition needs the Railroad's assistance."  
  
Deacon grinned slyly on the other end. " _About damn time, Whisper._ "


	19. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew returns to Haven, and the Railroad has a word with the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was past sundown when they returned to Haven, and few were present outside save for some guards on patrol. Everyone had dragged themselves out of the carriage, all exhausted and grumbling tiredly save for Nick. Alex had been sound asleep, and dragged her ass out into the snow, still half-asleep. She grumbled and muttered incoherently as she forced herself to be alert enough to get herself through the gates of Haven and back to her cabin. Dogmeat, however, had managed to wake himself up in an instant and was happily skipping at her side in the snow-- she found herself a bit envious of his stride.  
  
Her Pip-Boy was shining against the white snow, and it cast shadows along the way up to her little house, past the first row of cabins. She saw hers and her family's cabin at the end, illuminated by bright light that could belong to nothing else in this world but a Pip-Boy or magic. Guessing the former, she yawned again and shivered as she schlepped her way forward and to the door. The door creaked and groaned as she pulled it open, revealing the people inside.  
  
Her son was sitting next to the radio in the cabin, happily chattering away to the man she had met in the Chantry at Haven, whose listened eagerly, wide-eyed and curious. Now and then he stole an awed look up at Codsworth, who stared at the visitor, watching him like a hawk. All eyes turned to see Alex as she came in, and Shaun gasped and beamed even brighter at the sight of her. " _Mom!_ " he cried in relief and delight as he hopped off the stool and ran right to her, and she beamed back and knelt down to catch him in a tight embrace. Dogmeat barked happily and tried to get in on the hug, wagging his tail and licking the faces of both of them, and they groaned and laughed.  
  
" _Shaun!_ " she greeted just as relieved, squeezing him tight. "I missed you so much, kid!"  
  
"I missed you, too, Mom! And now you're back, safe and sound!" he yelled cheerfully, refusing to let go. Alex let out a short laugh.  
  
"As safe and sound as I _can_ be, kiddo." she teased, pressing a kiss to his forehead. They pulled apart, and Codsworth eagerly approached, eyes extended towards Alexandra.  
  
"Miss Alexandra, I'm thrilled to see you again! Welcome back!" he greeted just as cheerfully. The robot paused and turned an eye back to Dorian, who stood staring in surprise, smiling slightly and coyly. "This man came by a few hours ago and said you met him in Redcliffe."  
  
"I did." she said calmly, bowing her head slightly to the visitor. She watched as Dogmeat approached the man, sniffed him, and wagged his tail in pleasure. Dorian chuckled and stroked the dog's head, and finally Alex smiled again. "Pleasure to see you again, Dorian. Can I help you?"  
  
"Ah, no," the mage said sheepishly, "I just wanted to see your robot--"  
  
"--he's not _my_ robot. He's his _own_ robot, and he can do whatever he wants." Alex protested. Codsworth let out a little _aww_ in return.  
  
"And what I want is to be part of your family, Mum! Thank you." he said, sounding a bit choked up. Dorian nodded.  
  
"I see-- I wanted to see _Codsworth_ for my own eyes. Then your son showed me his radio, and I'm utterly fascinated!" he exclaimed brightly, grinning. "A device that can connect to anyone with a similar device and signal anywhere, with no magic at all! And he built it by _himself!_ Your son is a genius!"  
  
Shaun turned his attention back to Dorian and nodded excitedly. "Thanks, Mr. Dorian! I like your new friend, Mom." he said excitedly, turning his eyes back to her. "He's like Solas in that he doesn't mind when I tell him all about each bit and piece of the radio and how it works! He likes to hear about my tinkering!"  
  
"Quite!" Dorian agreed. "You've raised a fine, completely and utterly _brilliant_ , young man. He'll be bringing us into a new era of technology one day soon." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I hope I wasn't imposing. Shaun and I just got carried away talking..."  
  
"He does ask a lot of questions, indeed." Codsworth agreed dryly. Dorian laughed brightly, enthused.  
  
"Can you blame me, my good man? You, too, are fascinating! Artificially created, and _conscious!_ But _mechanical_ , like Nick Valentine!" He grinned brightly at Alex. "When the portal to your world is back open, you _have_ to take me with you! I have to see all your technology!" He sobered and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Please?"  
  
The General scoffed. "It's not exactly all sunshine and daisies there. You _are_ aware of that?"  
  
"I'm aware," Dorian said calmly, "I have heard what happened to it. But I've also heard you are leading your people and rebuilding something better. I respect that, and while it may not be the prettiest, I do believe there's much to explore and learn there. So _yes_ , I believe I'll take my chances. I would never pass up an opportunity to see what future technology looks like." He shrugged. "Perhaps if Thedas can learn from Earth's mistakes, we won't fall to a similar disaster. Plus, I really would love to see the inside of one of those so-called vaults..."  
  
"One thing at a time, Dorian," Alex replied with a huff, "we still have Alexius to contend with. Meet us tomorrow in the war room at ten in the morning with what information you have."  
  
The mage blushed slightly and nodded. "Ah, yes, one thing at a time. I got a bit ahead of myself, I see, but can you blame me?" He smiled again. "I will be there on time."  
  
"Good," Alex replied calmly, a hand on her hip. "Do you have somewhere to stay the night? It's too cold to be outside."  
  
"Your spymaster showed me a spot in the Chantry I could stay for the time being. I may get a cabin if all goes well and I stay with the Inquisition permanently. But thank you for asking." he said with a bow of the head. "I'll be fine so long as the Maker decides not to strike me down in His house." he laughed. He bowed his head to Shaun and Codsworth, who returned the gesture. Shaun beamed up at him.  
  
"Come back any time you want to hear more about what I'm making!" he said brightly. Dorian grinned.  
  
"I may take you up on that. Good night, House of Jones."  
  
With that, the mage departed, taking his coat from the rack on the wall by the door. For a moment, he paused, and then sucked in a sharp breath before heading outside, wincing as the cold hit him. The door closed behind him by magic, and silence fell over the cabin briefly. Alex huffed after a moment's pause, set her hat and scarf upon the coat rack, and marched up to her bed. She finished the movement by sitting down upon it and rubbing her face ruefully with a hand. She didn't notice as Codsworth and Shaun shared a worried look, between each other and her. Codsworth approached her, floating somewhat lower to the ground to be at her eye-level. "Mum? We were informed of the goings-on in Redcliffe. I can't imagine this is anything short of a headache."  
  
"To put it mildly." she said dryly, looking up at the two soberly, leaning forward, hands clasped. Her eyes were dark and heavy. "I've had enough of this medieval world already. The Chantry is corrupt and power-hungry. The templars are corrupt. The Circles and the imprisonment of mages is cruel and unusual and should be unlawful. And on top of that, now we've got cultists trying to take over the mage rebellion." She groaned and shook her head. "Church and state should be firmly separated, and _no one_ should be enslaved or imprisoned just because of what they are or what they can do."  
  
"Well-spoken, Mum. I couldn't agree more." Codsworth stated firmly. "This world is utterly _backwards_ , even in comparison to our own. Have you _seen_ how they treat the elves? It's despicable!"  
  
"There are no words to express my disgust for that, either. This world has... some _issues._ " she agreed. She was about to speak more when Shaun spoke up, eyes wide and worried, eyebrows knitted with concern.  
  
"Mom, I-- I think you and Codsworth are absolutely right. No one should be below anyone else just because of who or what they are... but there's opportunity." he said hopefully, eyes still wide. "Maybe we can change that, together. You and the Minutemen are changing the Commonwealth for good. So can we!" He nodded to himself. "These people aren't without... without hope, either."  
  
Codsworth and Alexandra stared at the boy in surprise for a moment, eyes wide. After a moment's pause, Alex's eyes softened and she smiled. She held her arms out for her son, and he hopped right into her arms for a tight hug. With a weak laugh and a kiss on the boy's head, she rocked him gently. "You're very right, Shaun. We'll do our best, and no one's without hope. Thank you for reminding me of that. I suppose I shouldn't be judging so much, or so soon..."

* * *

  
The advisers, Cassandra, Solas, Nick, and Alex gathered in the war room a half hour before Dorian was to arrive to the meeting, at the General's behest. She had asked Solas to come along and cast a silencing spell on the door, lest anyone hear what she had to tell them. When all had gathered, and Solas had cast the spell she requested (much to the befuddlement of the others) Alex finally spoke. "Thank you for coming early. I apologize for any inconvenience, but I need to share information from the Commonwealth that I do not want spreading out." She turned her eyes to Solas. "I trust you'll keep what I'm about to say a secret?"  
  
"Of course." Solas said with a nod. "I understand the need to keep some things secret, and I will not betray that trust."  
  
"Good, thanks."  
  
Cassandra's arms were crossed, and she watched Alex with a quirked eyebrow. "What is this about, Alexandra? What more have you not told us?"  
  
"It's nothing personal, I assure you," Alex reassured as she fiddled with her Pip-Boy, "and it's something that's not just about me. It's about an entire organization. I had to argue to get dispensation to do this at all, because I trust you all." There was a clicking of the dial, and she cleared her throat. "Desdemona."  
  
" _I'll take it from here, Whisper._ " the head of the Railroad spoke. " _Greetings, trusted members and advisers of the Inquisition._ _My name is Desdemona, and I am in charge of an organization known as the Railroad. Our mission is simple: we oppose any form of slavery, and we will fight to save and protect those affected by it. Our primary directive is, specifically, the freeing of and protecting of sentient synthetic people from the Institute. Now that they have all been freed, we have turned our attention to protecting that freedom and saving synths from the dangers of the Commonwealth-- we are the synths' only friends. Your 'Herald' is one of our top agents, responsible for freeing and saving the lives of hundreds of synths. She has informed us of the situation in Redcliffe, and requested our aid. We have struck an accord with the Minutemen, who help protect our synths. We would like to do the same with the Inquisition."_  
  
Silence fell over the room for a few moments. Cassandra turned to glare at Alex. "And why, pray tell," she growled, "has _Whisper_ not told us about you?"  
  
" _You'll have to pardon her, as she was only acting to protect our interests-- and it was her who argued with me to bring you into the loop. She told us about how you reacted with Shaun, and she trusts you. Trust is not a thing we give easily. Our headquarters and safe-houses have, in the past, been attacked and massacred by raiders, slavers, the Institute, and Brotherhood of Steel. We have to maintain a veil of secrecy to keep us safe, because if we are destroyed, it will be a massive blow to the safety and well-being of all synths."_  
  
"That's fair." Leliana said calmly. "I like your ideals and mission, if you are to be believed and trusted. We know little of you, so far, but I will give you a chance because the Herald is a member of your organization."  
  
"I don't know," Cullen grouched uncertainly, glancing at the Pip-Boy warily, "how and why does this Railroad want to help us?"  
  
" _It's simple, Commander._ " Desdemona continued smoothly. " _An alliance with the Inquisition could serve us both, as we have allied with the Minutemen; that, and we firmly believe in the cause of freedom. Therefore, we are prepared to ship to the Inquisition no fewer than thirty stealth boys, one hundred and fifty stimpaks, and two boxes of dynamite, under the following conditions: you_ ally _with the mages. Not conscription. Not imprisonment. Not the Circles again._ Alliance _, and alliance alone. Agent Whisper is fully capable of carrying out this mission with your backup. All you have to do is accept our offer and let her get to work, and if this goes well, it could lead to greater things, working together._ "  
  
"Absolutely not!" Cullen protested, scowling. "Who are you to get involved in the politics of the Circle? We can't just turn the mages loose with no oversight!"  
  
"Who ever said anything about no oversight?" Alex cut in slyly. "You're free to have some of your men watch them subtly and handle any incidents, but they won't be policing them. Putting aside my personal beliefs, Commander, I have no legal way of conscripting the entire mage rebellion. The Nevarran Accord is broken and the only legal action I can take is alliance, unless you want hundreds of cases of wrongful imprisonment."  
  
The Commander sputtered in indignation and was about to try to protest further when Leliana spoke. "I like the terms of this arrangement," she cut in, "I say we go through with it."  
  
Cullen looked to Josephine, who was nervously twirling her quill between her fingers. She forced a smile at him. "Well, Commander, it is a _very_ generous offer... and it wouldn't hurt to have the support of another organization, especially one the Herald is already part of..."  
  
Nick smiled. "Trust us on this, alright? Besides, no one should be imprisoned for their entire life just because of what they are or what they can do. It's not fair and it's not right. I was with Alex when we first met the Railroad, and we can trust them."  
  
"You don't know _anything_ about--" Cullen was cut off yet again, this time by Solas, who stood proudly, hands behind his back.  
  
"It would be foolish to not accept." he snapped firmly. "I wholeheartedly agree with this plan."  
  
Cullen turned his eyes to Cassandra, pleading for help, and she was frowning, arms still crossed, but not protesting. She heaved a sigh. "We're outvoted and you know it, Commander. The plan is not a terrible one, and while I do not fully agree with it, I will support it."  
  
" _Good to hear,_ " Desdemona chimed, " _the delivery will be made in several crates exactly where Nick landed there in exactly one hour. If anyone outside of this room asks, the Minutemen donated the supplies. You've never even heard of us. Oh, and Whisper?_ "  
  
"Yeah, Des?"  
  
" _Don't die on us..._ please _._ " Her was tone soft and serious." _Deacon's made bets on your survival, and you don't want to let him down. Good luck._ "  
  
The radio went out, and Leliana headed to the door as Solas released the muffling spell. She quickly waved down an agent, gave them the details of the pick-up, and sent Solas with them. Finally the door was closed again to resume the long meeting, which carried on for another hour or so, and involved much debate between the advisers, Nick, Cassandra, and Alex as to how to best sneak into Redcliffe Castle. All knew that it was a trap-- Alexius's letter to Alexandra had been _too_ complimentary. Halfway into it, Dorian arrived, and promised his aid and further information. The plans were set, and they'd leave again in a few days' time to save the mages-- time during which Alex planned to spend time with her son and sort the evidence.   
  
That had been derailed later that night, after Shaun had gone to sleep, when her radio buzzed and she picked up to hear Preston's voice on the other end. " _General?_ " his voice came-- it sounded tired and worried. Alex snuck outside, so as to not wake her son, and returned the call. It was nothing unexpected-- Preston had gotten into the habit of calling her every night and checking on her. It came as a comfort, and she looked forward to it-- but his tone was different tonight.  
  
"Yeah, hon?" she asked, shivering slightly. Preston let out a sigh of relief.  
  
" _It's good to hear your voice again. I can't wait to see you-- hold you again. I know you wanna talk, but there's something you need to know._ Urgently."  
  
"Alright. Hit me." she said with little reservation-- she could handle anything that came their way.  
  
" _We've been receiving some visitors and rumors, as well as reports from our own agents, who are claiming some folks from the NCR and several of their troops are on their way to the Commonwealth to investigate the Breach. Apparently they've been hit by its effects, too_."  
  
Alex paused, paling, and said nothing for a moment. " _Fuck_." she finally groaned. Preston laughed on the other end.  
  
" _I agree. Anyways, you know how you were saying the settlements needed to unite under a republic? We don't think their intentions are to try to take us over, but we may want to look into uniting... a_ lot _faster than before. That, and if we're going to be in contact with the countries of Thedas, and since you know all about Pre-War government and law... I've already talked to the other leaders of the settlements. We want_ you _to write our Constitution._ "  
  
The General gasped, blinking in surprise for several long, silent moments. A million thoughts buzzed in her head all at once-- what needed to be written, how, why, when, and what. She choked a bit on nothing but air, and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." she said dazedly. "Are there any specific requests or things I need to know before I start the first draft? I assume everyone will look at it and vote to approve it before anything goes into effect?"  
  
" _Of course, but let's be real, General. People of the Commonwealth-- they_ idolize _you. So long as you let them be as free as possible, we should be good. However-- and I know you're already gonna do this, so this won't be an issue-- if we want the support of everyone, you're going to have to put a clause in for equal protection rights of all human, ghouls, synths, even sentient robots, if we want Graygarden, Acadia, and the Slog to stay on. Most settlements have already voiced approval, if you're doing the framing of it. DiMA and his folks have already agreed to join if that condition is met and they like the terms of the Constitution. Far Harbor will grudgingly agree if we don't interfere too much and continue to send Minutemen to defend the settlements there. Diamond City's population and mayor are huge proponents and are currently trying to figure out a way to declare itself the capitol. Hancock grumbled about it but said he'd consider signing if Goodneighbor could 'stay free' and the people consent. And chem legalization, but..._ "  
  
"Chems will be legal. I'm not going to waste money on fighting that, and I don't want to piss off Goodneighbor _or_ Diamond City." She tapped her foot and rubbed a hand on her head. "Jesus _Christ_ , I didn't think this was going to happen so fast. Now we've got to consider things like a national bank and treasury, a supreme court, an education system, tax system, military spending... I'll get it done, though. We will. _Together_."  
  
" _Damn right._ " Preston agreed proudly. " _You'll be our first President at this rate! I'm looking forward to it._ "  
  
"We'll see." Alex groaned-- she had enough to worry about for the moment. "I love you, Preston, but I'd like to get to work. Talk to you later?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end and a sigh. " _Yeah, Babe. I love you-- and stay safe in Redcliffe, alright? Come back. Please. I can't lose you again..._ "  
  
Her heart clenched, then swelled, and she blushed. "Aww, Preston... I wouldn't do that to you. You know I can't die, not now. I love you, too-- so much, and Shaun misses you. We'll be back together soon. Good night, Preston."

After a pause, Preston spoke again, this time reluctant and sounding as though he was a bit choked. " _Give Shaun a kiss for me. You're right-- we'll be back together soon. Good night, Alex_."  
  
She had to stop and steady herself, steel herself, as he disconnected. With great effort, she hid her emotions, and quickly she began to hurry in the direction Chantry, where few would linger to watch or listen to her. She slipped past the tavern, having thought for only the briefest of seconds to stop and have a drink before moving along. The cold bit at her, but she ignored it stubbornly and pressed on, past several baffled pilgrims and scouts, ignoring the proselytizing Mothers inside the Chantry, which was mercifully somewhat warmer than the outside. She pressed on into the empty war room, gingerly closed the door behind her with a soft click, and pulled a chair up to the war table. Grasping several leftover pieces of parchment and a ballpoint pen from her bag, she set herself to work. The light of her Pip-Boy illuminated the room in a green glow which could be seen under the threshold of the door if one paid close enough attention, through the cracks and edges.  
  
She had been at work for an hour and was almost done with the rough draft of the preamble-- already numerous parts scratched out and edited and annotated-- when a knocking came at the door. Pausing briefly, she glanced over and then back to her papers. "Who is it?" she asked.   
  
"Dorian Pavus." a distinct Tevinter accent came. "Are you alright? You've been in there for an hour alone..."  
  
"I'm fine--" she cut herself off with a yawn-- " _really_. Just working."  
  
"On what?" the voice pressed. She huffed.  
  
"Work." she replied in a deadpan.  
  
"No... really?" Dorian snarked behind the door. "Can I help? Can I come in?"  
  
"Door's unlocked. Feel free." she replied, distractedly. The door creaked open, and she looked up to see Dorian Pavus entering, still in his bizarre leather clothing-- for the life of her, she couldn't understand Tevinter fashion-- before turning her attention back to her papers. She was keenly aware of him trying to eye the paper she was working on, and she did nothing to stop him.  
  
" _The Preamble to The Declaration of the Consolidation and the Constitution of The United Settlements of New England?_ Now _there's_ a mouthful." he remarked bluntly. She shrugged.   
  
"It's a work in progress. It's just a rough draft."  
  
"For a Constitution for your homeland?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I read it?"  
  
"When I'm done."  
  
"Fine." he said with an impatient huff. "So who's going to be in charge of your new nation? A queen? A king? Aristocracy? The head of whatever religion your people follow?"  
  
"A president, with term limits." she replied, still not looking up. "As well as a Senate, and a House of Representatives, also all with term limits. A Supreme Court. Presidential votes and some other matters will be by popular vote of the people. Church and state will be firmly separated-- no religion, especially not the _Chantry_ , will have _any_ role in our governance." She said the last sentence sternly and strongly. "Balance of power, checks and balances."  
  
The man's eyes widened, and he leaned over her shoulder, trying to read the details. " _Democracy?_ Total _separation_ of church and state?" he gasped, faux-scandalized. "My, my! And here I thought it was just a rejected theoretical political system. I do rather like that bit about separation of church and state, though... you want to put it into place in the Commonwealth?"  
  
" _We_ want to. The people wouldn't settle for anything else, and neither would I." She finally looked up at him, eyes heavy and dark and sharp. "Can I help you, Dorian?"  
  
"Ah, no," he said breezily with a lazy smile, "I must apologize. I just wanted to talk with you to try to get to know you a bit better before we head back to Redcliffe. If all goes well, I plan on staying with the Inquisition. That, and you're a two hundred year old woman from another world-- what _isn't_ fascinating about you?" He shrugged. "I was going to look for you in the tavern-- Varric said you're usually there in the evening-- but Dawn-- such a sweet woman, I'm glad you recruited her-- saw you rushing for the Chantry without so much as a stop to say hello." Dorian frowned. "They're _worried_ about you-- why not work on the Constitution more tomorrow, or on the way to Redcliffe? It's not like your people can get the full copy until the portal back is open, anyways. Being overworked will also be counterproductive."  
  
She looked between him and the paper, back and forth, spying a few dumb typos, and realized he was right. "Fine. I guess you're right." she conceded, and stood, shoved the papers into her bag in a folder, and off the two went back out into the night, headed towards the tavern. Both shivered in disdain of the cold in unison. Dorian cleared his throat and groaned.  
  
"It's too bloody cold in the south... anyways, I hear that you're an attorney? A prosecutor, specifically?"  
  
"That's right," she answered calmly, trying to ignore the cold, but shivering still as they went outside, "I went to none other than Harvard Law School and graduated _summa cum laude_."  
  
" _Summa cum laude?_ " Dorian asked, head darting toward her, eyes alight. "Tevinter uses that honorific for those who graduate with the highest of marks in the Circle! You were in the top five percent of your class, then?"  
  
"Yep. If anything, I can say I'm a _damn_ good lawyer."   
  
"It's always a pleasure to meet another brilliant person." he said with a grin. "We have lawyers in Tevinter as well, though they're usually--"  
  
"-- _laetan_ , lower-class mages." Alex cut off. The man gawked at her, jaw dropped, and she shrugged innocently. "I've been studying a bit about Tevinter after I got into looking at its penal code, and due to the current case."

Dorian continued to stare, for a moment, before shaking sense back into himself and laughing brightly. "I see Iron Bull wasn't exaggerating about you giving Alexius a run for his money. It's clear, then, where your son gets his intelligence. Now, let's get inside; you clearly hate the cold as much as I do." As they reached the tavern, he held the door open for her, earning a smile from her and a 'thanks!' as they went inside. The others there-- Varric, Cassandra, Dawn, Iron Bull, Sera, and Nick-- perked their heads up as the door open, and seemed to relax at the sight of her.

"There you are!" Varric yelled in relief, waving them down. They walked to the table and took their seats. A barmaid, already knowing Alex's preference, slid a mug of beer before her and Dorian. Varric raised an eyebrow. "Where _were_ you, Blue?"  
  
"Working like a madwoman." Dorian scoffed. "I convinced her that she needs a break."  
  
"No friggin' shit!" Sera cackled, leaning back in her chair, foot against the table. "Friggin' _loony_ , you are. Dawn was about to get drunk and you would have missed it!"  
  
"I was not!" the teacher protested, flushing redder than she already was. "And don't judge too much. All teachers drink."  
  
"Yeah, apparently." Bull snorted. "The ones here, anyways."  
  
Cassandra smiled slightly and couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know you have much to do, but... spend some time with us." she urged. "It will be good for us all."  
  
The prosecutor threw her hands up in defeat. "What else can I do but say yes?" she remarked wryly. "Now, someone deal the cards, I'm finally going to win my money back from Nick."


	20. She Wasn't Quite Sure Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After working for hours, Alex finishes the Constitution, and after some brief respite, memories come to plague her the night before she leaves for Redcliffe.

"Are you certain this part is quite clear enough? What about in the event of slander and libel?"  
  
"I've already added a side note for that part, Vivienne."  
  
"Freedom of speech and press? Meaning people can speak their minds with no fear? My, my, the nobles of Thedas won't like _that_..."  
  
"Dorian, literally _anyone_ \-- including elves-- will have equal protection, rights, pay, and opportunities under the Constitution as anyone else according to the 1st amendment I wrote,  _and_ there's an amendment that disavows and ignores any noble titles in our land.  _That ship has sailed._ The nobles will just have to deal with our 'radical beliefs.'"  
  
"I'm not complaining! Some of your, ahem, 'radical beliefs' are charming." Dorian reassured wryly with a grin. "I can't _wait_ to watch Tevinter and all the other governments of Thedas collectively shit themselves. It's going to be hilarious!"  
  
The others had been hovering over Alex's shoulder from time to time while she worked on the Constitution, throwing in their two cents. Vivienne had been the most persistent, and she had balked at the idea of a democracy, though Alex managed to convince her there was no other government the people would bow to. While Alexandra found her nitpicking exasperating, sometimes she did have quality feedback, which helped clarify and make for a better document. Hours of work had been poured in already by determined hands, and now, the day before they left for Redcliffe, it came time to review the draft before declaring it final and having it copied. They found themselves in the war room, where Alex took to writing when not being used. She, Dorian, and Cassandra hung over her shoulder, trying to watch her work. Vivienne scoffed.  
  
"They _are_ going to call you and the Minutemen radicalists, dear."  
  
"Well, that's too bad, then, isn't it?" Alex snarked without looking up from her writing. "Because I don't particularly _care_ if they call it radicalism to give all people equal rights and opportunities."  
  
"I'm just stating the facts." she said flatly with a shrug.   
  
Cassandra leaned over her shoulder, pointing to an amendment in particular that read ' _Church and state are to be completely separate. No religion or its texts will have any role in the government.'_ Alex huffed and glared up at her before she even got a word out. "Cassandra, for the millionth time, _no_ , I will _not_ allow the Chantry to have any role at all."  
  
"Do you really believe that your people would not be at least somewhat lost without the principles of the Maker-- or God, as you prefer it? Do you not find it a very strange coincidence that the most populous religions in both our worlds worship a single god?"  
  
Alexandra rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the document. "One, those last sentences are controversial headaches I'm not going to touch with a ten and a half foot pole, and two, about half of the Commonwealth is atheistic or agnostic and get along just fine, and a lot of the rest is half-assedly religious. Finally, there's a few that are batshit and worship a _fucking atom_."  
  
"Says the woman who drank radioactive waste and vividly hallucinated for hours to join them." Cassandra said dryly. Alex glared at her.  
  
"You know _damned well_ I did it just to infiltrate them and find DiMA's memories. Like I would ever actually worship 'Atom.'" she said with an eye roll. "Three, there's dozens of different sects of religion, good luck trying to get them to all agree even if I said 'yes, this is a great idea,' _which I never will_ , and finally, four, it would be detrimental to the freedom of religion that the people will enjoy. We don't need a situation like when the Chantry and Orlais completely fucked over the elves at the conclusion of the Exalted March on the Dales. _Our government and schools will be secular._ "  
  
The Seeker threw her hands up defensively. "Fine." she grouched. "I see you won't be swayed otherwise. Are you done writing it yet?"  
  
"About." Alexandra replied, not looking up as she rifled through the papers again. "I think it looks okay, but I'd like to sleep on it before one last final review and sending it off to the Commonwealth-- shit, I'm going to have to go to a printer, I'll need a lot of copies-- then a congress following-- and--"  
  
"Slow down." Dorian said calmly. "I'm sure it's fine. You're a highly intelligent lawyer with the work ethic of a magister trying to become Archon, and twice as shrewd. You can look it over in the morning before we leave. For now, why don't you put it aside for the rest of the day?"  
  
"First of all... flatterer. Secondly..." She stopped, glancing at the papers again before realizing she had no further rebuttals. The man was right. Rolling her eyes, she set the papers down and stretched her stiff arms up. "Ugh, fine."  
  
"Good enough." Cassandra agreed as Alex filed away the final-ish draft into her folder, paper-clipping it shut. She headed to the door along with the others in the room, and turned to smile at her. "Come along. Dinner will be served shortly, and the chef said they were going to try making your favorite food with Codsworth's help... what was it called again?"  
  
Alex stood, carrying the folder, and headed out the door with her, a smile on her face. "Pizza. Pepperoni pizza." she answered cheerfully. "It's a shame Thedas didn't have it until now. You're all in for a treat!"  
  
"I should hope so, considering how excited Shaun is about it." Dorian remarked. "Let's try this 'American' delicacy, shall we?"  
  
"Technically, it's Italian." Alex refuted. Cassandra quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"... What's an Italian?"

* * *

  
About a half hour later, most of the party had gathered in the tavern. Shaun sat up in his chair, leaning over his plate, as red tomato sauce stained his lips, half the pizza slice in his hand already gone. In fact, almost all the pizza was gone already, the food becoming a major hit among the residents of Haven. Sera moaned in delight as she finished her last slice. "It's _so good_." she said blissfully. Shaun nodded his head quickly as he dropped the crust left over from his pizza onto the plate, and earned an incredulous look from Blackwall.  
  
"Shaun, what in the world are you doing?" the man asked from across the table. "The crust's the best part!"  
  
"You've only had pizza one time, though. Crust isn't the best part." the boy protested. Varric snorted.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we don't need to be experts to know when food's good, Tinker. Just give it a try!" he encouraged, nudging the boy's arm. Shaun shook his head stubbornly. Bull, sitting next to Alex, let out a dramatic sigh.   
  
"Well, then, I guess I'll have to suffer and finish it for you." he said, pulling off a small piece from one of his leftover crusts. He stuck it in his mouth and feigned a disgusted look. "Oh, no. It's no good. I'm gonna have to eat all the crust. You know, to spare you from its disgusting-ness."  
  
"Here you go, then!" Shaun said happily as he picked up his plate and dropped the rest onto the qunari's plate. Bull blinked at them and smiled sheepishly at Alex, who had her arms crossed and looked up at him wryly. He shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, Boss, I thought that would actually work. Oh well, more for me." he said as he reached for a piece of crust. Sera nabbed it from his plate, snickering as he gave her a betrayed look.   
  
"You were eating it too slow." she snickered as she was about to polish it off. Nick sat next to her, an eyebrow raised, arms crossed, and the elf threw her hands up. "What, Nicky? S'not like you can eat it. I think."  
  
"You're all doing this all wrong." he remarked, pulling off a piece of the crust Sera had stolen. He waved down the waitress and politely asked for butter, much to the other's befuddlement. It came in a small glass dish with a small butter knife, and the synth sliced it open and began smearing the butter inside. Cassandra gave it a disgusted look as he did so.   
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked. "It doesn't need butter at all."  
  
"Need? No. Could use? Maybe." the synth replied calmly. Finally he folded it back closed and held it out to the boy. "Just give it a try for your Uncle Valentine. If you don't like it, I'm sure Bull will eat it."  
  
"It's true. Listen to your uncle." Bull agreed. Shaun eyed the crust warily before taking it with two fingers, as if holding something gross, and hesitantly bit off a piece. His eyes widened and he finished it off within a minute, much to the amusement of the others. Alex laughed and ran a hand over her son's head. As soon as he was done, she reached over with a napkin and began wiping at the sauce on his face, to which he groaned and blushed.  
  
"I can get it, Mom--"  
  
"--just sit there and let me do my job, kid." she cut off, getting all the sauce off with ease. She smiled as she got it off, then kissed him on the cheek, to which he groaned and she laughed as she pulled away. "Yep. Clean as a whistle!"  
  
"Mooom..." he moaned. Dorian laughed and grinned at them, though his eyes almost looked a little watery and sad.  
  
"Oh, Shaun, let her fuss," he urged, "you don't know how lucky you are to have a mother who fusses."  
  
Shaun gave the mage a quizzical look, but did not pry further. He looked up to his mother hopefully, and she nodded. "Yes, you can be excused." He practically jumped out of the chair, and was hurrying to push it back against the table. He was almost dashing out the door when his mother called after him. "Careful, don't run on the snow or ice, you'll slip! Walk back, your inventions aren't going anywhere!"  
  
"Okay, Mom!" he said, a little exasperated, though he slowed his pace and walked out properly. The others chatted for two more hours and drank and played Wicked Grace, trading stories and gossip and laughing as they always did in the evenings. Alex didn't want to admit it to herself, but Thedas was quickly becoming a second home, and these people were quickly becoming friends-- even Dorian, who she had only met a few weeks ago, and sensed his sincerity as Dogmeat always seemed happy to greet him. When the two hours were up, Alex checking the time on her Pip-boy periodically, she finally stood from the table. Varric frowned.  
  
"Leaving already?"  
  
"Yeah," she confirmed, "we're heading out tomorrow, and I want to spend some time making sure I've packed everything, and I need a good night's sleep."  
  
"Good night, then," Cassandra bid, "and say good night to Shaun for me."  
  
It was already dark out as she went outside, and the temperature had dropped to the brisk mountain temperatures she was just starting to get used to. She found Shaun inside her cabin with Codsworth, working on what appeared to be a flare gun. She quietly looked through her bags, adding anything she needed as Codsworth took a break to help fold clothes properly to fit inside. She finally settled on what clothes to bring, along with her case file, a few legal books, her camera, the video camera, and a few blank holotapes.  
  
Shaun was beginning to nod off, and so he set the in-the-works flare gun in a little chest by the foot of his bed, and was tucked in by his mother, who told him a story and kissed him goodnight. By the time she was in bed, she stared at the ceiling for what felt like a long time and tossed and turned before finally nodding off, busy and worried and needing sleep.

* * *

  
_She walked along the sidewalk of Sanctuary Hills, looking out at a beautiful sunny day, her neighbors out and smiling as the tended to their perfect green lawns and shrubs. Mr. Smith waved at her as he sat on his porch in one of the houses near her family's. Mr. Whitfield grinned at her as he mowed the lawn and his wife tended to her rose garden, along with a little beagle that hopped about the lawn and rolled around happily on his back. She spied Rosa down the street, peering out her window hesitantly, and her son inside, seen through the window, watching the television. Coming up rapidly was her own house, the House of Tomorrow, the realtor had called it._  
  
_Mrs. Alexandra Jones, ending her walk about the neighborhood, headed up the short walkway to her home and opened the screen door, then the front door, which opened without so much as a key as she turned the knob. Codsworth was seen first, humming pleasantly to himself as he worked in the kitchen, making supper. "Hello, Mum," he greeted as she came in, turning an eye to her, "did you have a nice walk?"_  
  
_"Yes, thank you," she said pleasantly, "it's such a lovely day, don't you think?"_  
  
_"Yes, indeed," he hummed brightly, "a bit unseasonably warm for October, but it's very nice out, I must agree. I do hope the weather stays as it is for Halloween, which is little more than a week from now!"_  
  
_She wasn't quite sure why that last statement gave her pause, but she shrugged it off. Nothing to worry about. The world was safe and normal and healthy and--_  
  
_"Are you alright, honey?" her husband's voice came. She turned her head towards the couch, where both Preston, looking out of place in his Minutemen uniform, and Nate, collected as ever, had their eyes turned to her. She wasn't quite sure why looking at Nate made her want to weep._  
  
_"Fine, dear. I'm fine." she reassured half-heartedly as she leaned over the couch to kiss him on his head, then a kiss to Preston. Preston smiled._  
  
_"Shaun's in his room. Could you go tell him it's nearly time for supper?"_  
  
_She wasn't quite sure why that didn't sound right, but she nodded dazedly nonetheless, turning on her heel and walking down through her clean hallway, hearing the sound of her washing machine at work, side-eyeing the box Codsworth came in beside the dryer. A brief look inside the bathroom only appeared as perfect, mirror shining in the light of the florescent bulbs in the ceiling. Finally, she turned into Shaun's room. The crib still stood where it had always been, a baby fussing and cooing inside, and Shaun, her ten-year-old boy, stood over the crib, looking inside of it. The director of the Institute, looking tired and gray, had been peering into the crib, but he looked up as she came in._  
  
_"Mother." he greeted placidly. "How are you today?"_  
  
_She couldn't bring herself to speak for a moment. She wasn't quite sure why, but all she could do was stare numbly at him. Finally, she forced herself to nod and smile. "I'm fine, son. How are you?"_  
  
_"I'm fine, Mother. Just fine." he said, leaving the crib's side and approaching her. She wasn't quite sure why, but she wanted to get away from him, but still, she forced herself to stand her ground, though she felt better as her ten-year-old son hurried toward her side, clutching her hand reassuringly. The Director chuckled. "I'm more than fine, here with you and Father. And now that you're here, you can stay here forever."_  
  
_She pursed her lips. "But... what about... the... the..._ bombs _...?" That was it._ That _was what didn't feel right about October, and the woman gasped and recoiled, the world around her shuddering. The Director shushed her gently._  
  
_"Don't worry about those, Mother. The nuclear bombs won't ever get us. All you have to do is let me in your home, and you'll be safe and sound and forget all about the disasters that befell you."_  
  
_"Let you in...?" She frowned. "But what about my friends? What about the United Settlements of New England and the Constitution I wrote? What about Thedas?"_  
  
_"Thedas? The United Settlements of New England?" The man let out a chuckle. "Why, I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. We're safe here, in the beautiful United States of America, and the communists will never have sway over us. Please, don't let it trouble you. I assure you, all your friends are already right here." He held his hand out. "Take my hand, Mother."_  
  
_She said nothing, but she felt anything but nothing. It all flashed before her, and briefly, she saw the man before he standing in his balcony, overlooking the Institute, remembering his urge to her to become the Director it needed, and she realized what was off._  
  
_This wasn't real, she realized, and it all melted away to the Sanctuary she had seen after leaving the vault two hundred years later. She saw the crib behind him grow ramshackle, and the baby within it disappeared, along with its fussing._  
  
_"Mother, please," he urged, more intensely, hurriedly, "I am your son. You can't say no to your son."_  
  
_Couldn't she? Alex gawked at him as the world tried to reassert itself into order, flickering between the old and new Sanctuary. All she had to say was yes. Yes, and she'd be free to pretend as though nothing happened at all._  
  
_She pushed the director away abruptly._ "No." _she finally uttered, before all faded away._

* * *

  
She sat upright, heart pounding out of her chest, breathing hard. She clutched her chest in one hand and clutched her sheets in the other, trying to steady her breathing, barely registering Shaun waking up, confused, and Codsworth trying to soothe her, saying words of comfort-- _it's alright, Mum, you've just had a bad dream, steady your breathing, you're safe, it's okay._ Dogmeat had woken up as well, and pulled himself up hastily from the towel laid on the floor for him, pushing his nose into Alex's arm and whining insistently as he licked her, trying to calm her. Alex's breathing slowed and evened out, awakening fully.  
  
By now, Shaun had scurried out of his bed to sit beside Dogmeat, frowning at his mother. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
She couldn't bring herself to respond immediately. Alex lifted her left hand up, staring at the mark for a moment, reasserting her place in reality. Finally she heaved a great sigh and laid back down, eyes turned to her fussing family. "I'm fine, really. Just a nightmare. I'm okay."  
  
"Yes," Codsworth agreed, sounding tired, "it's okay, Mum. You're just stressed and overworked, and the stress is manifesting itself in the form of nightmares."  
  
She was inclined to agree, but that dream... it was like nothing she had ever experienced. Never had she remembered the details so clearly, never had it been so vivid, and never had a figure from her dream seemed as real as the Director did. Her sudden silence seemed to worry the others, as Dogmeat whined and tried to lick her face insistently. She groaned and gently pushed the dog back, wiping her face off. "I'm fine." she lied. "It was just... a very bizarre and very vivid and very _real_  dream."  
  
Alex didn't like the way Codsworth and Shaun stared at her for the last statement, and she regretted saying it at all. "Mum, don't take this the wrong way," Codsworth started hesitantly, "but I think you ought to speak with Master Solas in the morning."  
  
"Solas? Why should I--" She blanched. " _No._ No, that's not possible."  
  
"That's what we thought about magic, too, but here we are." Codsworth remarked. "Just... well, for now, go back to sleep, Mum. I will watch over you and awaken you if you appear to have a nightmare again."  
  
She didn't want to think about this. She had enough on her plate-- a bad dream, bad REM sleep, that was all it was. Nevertheless, Shaun reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay, Mom. It's okay. I'm here, and I'm real, and I love you."  
  
After a moment's silence, she smiled weakly and pulled her son in for a hug, kissing him on the head as he came in. "I love you, too, kid. _So much._ "


	21. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's bizarre dreams are investigated, and a plan is set for Redcliffe.

"Alex? Alex... are you there?"  
  
Alex snapped to attention from the staring out the window she had resigned herself to. She had been watching the world go by but not seeing it at all as she thought about how to bring the subject of her dreams up. Her eyes were dark and tired and her skin was pale. Nick's inquiry finally broke her trance, and she turned her eyes to him vacantly. His face was screwed up into worry, a frown on his lips. Behind him, the others gawked at her, and she was suddenly very keenly aware of the fact that everyone had gone silent. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Yeah, Nick?"  
  
"Are you alright?" he questioned worriedly. "You've been staring out that window for two hours without so much as a single word."  
  
"I miss Shaun. That's all." It wasn't a lie, _per se_. She _did_ miss him-- she had hugged him and kissed his head and bid him farewell reluctantly. Nick raised an eye at the claim.  
  
"Of course you do, but you've never gotten like this before on a mission." he countered. "It's not like you. What's really eating you?"  
  
She wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation. She didn't want her and her family's suspicions of her dream to be true. She didn't want to even think about the fact that, supposedly, her _soul_ was leaving her body while she slept to enter the Fade. Alexius was enough to deal with at the moment-- why did they have to press her _now?_  
  
"Get what is on your chest out into the open," Cassandra spoke up after another moment of silence, "something is clearly troubling you, and we can only help if we know what's wrong."  
  
_Cassandra is right_ , she admitted to herself balefully, _fuck my life. Fine. Let's get this awkward conversation over with._ "I had a dream last night." she started hesitantly. "About Sanctuary, as it was before the war. It was... so lifelike and so _vivid_ , like nothing I have _ever_ experienced. It was nice up until... something appeared to me, something that I hope is just a figment of my imagination." She stopped herself just for a moment as her eyes flitted over the group-- specifically, Sera, Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Dorian. Finally, she cleared her throat and kept speaking. "It was... my deceased husband, Nate. He... _it_ said something about me letting it in and taking all of the pain away and having everything be like it was. I said no and awoke with a start."  
  
The group's faces twisted into surprise and worry, just like the look Shaun and Codsworth had given her the night before. The only one who didn't appear surprised or worried was Solas. He calmly appraised her, head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised curiously. Alexandra forced a smile and chuckled hesitantly. "What are those looks for? I'm sure it was-- well, I mean, there's a good chance that-- that it was just a weird dream and my mind was fucking with me and there's nothing amiss. Maybe I just need a proper night's sleep."  
  
"Perhaps." Solas started calmly, head still cocked to the side. "It is also possible you have become properly attuned to the Fade, as the humans from this world are."  
  
She blinked at him. "Properly... what?"  
  
"You and Shaun sleep very strangely," Solas started, "I've observed it. You two don't sleep like the humans here, so I presume it is something innate to the humans of your world. You dream, but unusually. It is like your soul presses against the Veil, trying to make it across as most do, and either get part of the way through or not at all. I assumed that is why your mind generates dreams, influenced by the Fade but merely compensating, making it purely an illusion." He gave a wry smile. "I had wondered if and when you would eventually _breakthrough_ , as you will, and sleep as the humans here do. Has Shaun had a similar dream?"  
  
"No. I mean... not that I'm aware of."  
  
"Curious." Solas continued. "Perhaps the mark has hastened the process. That is, of course, if you truly have begun entering the Fade."  
  
Alex sheepishly turned her eyes to Nick, who was gawking at her with an inscrutable expression. The synth turned his eyes to Solas, sensing her discomfort, and frowned, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, if she does dream in the Fade, what does that mean? For her and for the humans of our world?"  
  
"It's impossible to say, right away, assuming our suspicions are correct." Vivienne remarked as she eyed Alex curiously. "The most likely conclusion is that the humans of Earth will start dreaming in the Fade, in time. The Veil has been formed there, and the Fade has followed." She stiffened and sat up straighter, composed as she could be. "And it means that some _will_ be mages. Something will have to be done to handle the sudden influx of uneducated mages..."  
  
"Not if it means a Circle, Enchanter." Solas snapped. Dorian shrugged.  
  
"I recall that the government being formed calls for a free public education system. It could be solved, perhaps, by just adding magic to the curriculum." he suggested. "For mages and non-mages alike. It was proposed once in Tevinter, but summarily shot down on the Magisterium floor."  
  
Alex shrank into her seat, head swimming. "To be frank, all of this magic and Fade crap is giving me a headache," she groaned, "and this is all just on the assumption that I'm not crazy or overtired or overworked and that I actually entered the Fade in my sleep. We don't know anything for certain yet. Maybe humans from my world simply can't go in the Fade, like the dwarves."  
  
Solas shrugged. "I think it is highly likely you did."  
  
"And you likely encountered a desire demon-- which you managed to resist. Well done." Vivienne praised, her arms crossed. "We shall discover the truth of the matter the next time you sleep."  
  
Alex didn't like the unsettling feeling growing in her gut at the statement.

* * *

As soon as camp had been set up for the evening, Alex was harped on to take a nap until dinner was ready. "It's not even sunset yet." she had protested, but the mages insisted they could awaken her as soon as they knew the truth. The hesitant, anticipatory look everyone had given her-- especially Nick, who seemed to gawk at her a lot more since the discussion in the carriage-- made it hard for her to fall into sleep at all. Vivienne had given her a potion of dubious contents, and Solas had retreated to his tent, smiling and looking too giddy for her taste at the moment, but eventually exhaustion overtook her, and she managed to fall into slumber.  
  
_Sanctuary reformed itself around her, and she found herself overly aware of the fact that this was a dream. She wasn't sure if it was Vivienne's potion or one of the mages' magic, but she knew she wasn't supposed to be this aware of the fact she was dreaming. Alex looked down at herself and found a simple green day dress on her, the same dress she was wearing the day the bombs fell, and she glanced around the world. Her neighbors all appeared again, smiling and cheery as the night prior, but she couldn't bring herself to meet their eyes._  
  
_"I see it is as we suspected." a familiar voice came, and Alex turned to see Solas standing on the sidewalk behind her, looking at her curiously, hands behind his back. "I welcome you to the Fade."_  
  
_"Solas." she said numbly. "How do I know you're actually Solas and not just some spirit here to mock me like the others here?"_  
  
_"In either situation, you still find yourself in the Fade, and I will confirm it when you awaken, so don't concern yourself." he said calmly, strolling up by her side. "I assure you, the spirits here are not trying to mock you. They're trying to help."_  
  
_"Help?" She scoffed. "How is showing me everything I lost helping? It's just a painful mockery of what was."_  
  
_Solas went silent, looking away shamefully for a moment, before turning his eyes back to her. "I understand why you feel that way, but consider it from their point of view. They see your greatest sadness and greatest desires, and those who do not want to tempt you try to make you relive what was by recreating what you knew. Think of it like the memory loungers you described to me. It works exactly the same way." He looked around Sanctuary, and paused to watch as a neighbor's car zipped by. The driver of the car smiled and waved to the both of them as he passed. The mage then turned to her old home, looking over the exterior and the perfectly green lawn behind the white picket fence and the mailbox._  
  
_"Unusual aesthetics." he remarked. "Common for your time, I assume, for all the other houses look almost exactly the same."_  
  
_"That's how they were before everything," she said tiredly, "they called them cookie-cutter houses, designed and prefabricated for the families of America who wanted the American Dream-- a nice home in a nice neighborhood with nice schools and nice kids, a dog or two, and a steady, middle-class job."_  
  
_"And that is what you wanted?" Solas pressed curiously. "You, a lawyer who graduated summa cum laude from perhaps the most prestigious university of your time?"_  
  
_"You're goddamned right it's what I wanted." she replied without hesitation, crossing her arms. "I would work my ass off and eventually get my job as a judge, maybe even a supreme court justice if I played my cards right, but I'd settle for a judge or even a highly successful prosecutor. My husband would be a regular handyman-- he always liked to tinker and fix things, he'd be the sort of dad who goes nuts decorating the house with lights for Christmas-- and we'd have another kid and we'd be the happiest goddamned family in the entire United-fucking-States-of-fucking-America." Her eyes grew hard, to fight back the tears that seemed so much more ready to flow for some goddamned embarrassing reason. "But I can't fucking have that, can I? Peace and domesticity was too much to ask for. The American Dream is dead and gone and_ done. _"_  
  
She jolted back into reality as she said the last word. Alexandra laid in her tent staring at nothing, flat on her back, in complete and utter silence, a hard and blank look in her eyes, lips twitching to a frown. She didn't lay there for long before footsteps came and the flaps of her tent rustled, and the mage she had just spoken to spoke again. "Alexandra, we need to speak. Please come out." he bid. Knowing there was no way out of it now, she silently pulled herself up and pushed herself out of the tent. The others sat by the fireside, the smell of roasting ram meat and elfroot in the air from the pot in the center. The sky was turning shades of pink and orange as the sun began to slip past the horizon, and Solas stood waiting for her, smiling reassuringly, calm as ever. He offered her a hand as she crawled out, and pulled her up.  
  
"Your home was unusual, but quite beautiful." Solas said fondly. "It is undeniable that you now dream and sleep as we do, and the same will happen to your people, with time. Your mark has enabled you to enter first. I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of, and I will teach you all I know of the Fade so that you and your people might dream safely--"  
  
"--or expose them to demons so they get possessed, apostate." Vivienne snapped. "We _do_ need to teach her to make it through the Fade safely, but your idea of traversing the Fade safely is unacceptable."  
  
"How would you know?" he retorted bitterly. "You've never tried to go beyond the narrow confines of your Circle."  
  
Alex slipped away, back towards her tent, as the mages began to bicker. Nick stood from his seat by the fire and followed after her, and after a moment's pause, so did Sera. The general passed her tent, heading for the nearest tree to sit down behind a tall oak tree. She moaned and put her head in her hands. Nick approached and knelt down by her side. "Alex?"  
  
"Why, Nick?" she groaned from behind her fingers. "Why me? Why this? Why now?"  
  
Nick sighed. "I know this isn't pleasant, but Solas seems to not be worried. He's a smart man, trust his lead. If there's anyone who can traverse the Fade safely, it's you. You made it through the Commonwealth to Diamond City for the first time in a vault suit, armed with nothing but a 10-mm pistol, didn't you? At least, if Piper's recollection is accurate."  
  
"That's _different._ " she argued, staring at him soberly as she set her hands down. "I can shoot anything that gets in my way. I can't shoot in the Fade."  
  
"Hey, Alex!" Sera interjected as she turned around the tree trunk to face Alex. The rogue paused a moment before joining her friends on the ground on a patch of soft grass, and she smiled lightly at her. "I know the Fade's no good. It's absolute _rubbish_. I don't like dreaming there either. But, _shit_ , everyone here does it-- 'cept the dwarves, I guess-- and we get along okay-ish. Same difference for you. You're freaky smart, just like Shaun, and you won't let any demons near you. You'll just logic them to death." she said with a snort. "Logic the whole _Fade_ to death while you're at it. That's what lawyer mums _do_ , judging by you."  
  
Alex laughed in spite of herself. "Fine." she admitted. "I guess you're right. I'll adjust. But I wish the mages would lay off of me until this case is finished so I can focus on the task at hand. This case is a headache and a half and I have over forty counts of murder I want to tack onto the fucker."  
  
"You do that, Lawyer Mum. You stick it to that shitty, scary, murdering mage arseshole." Sera said proudly. "Now, sit here, I'll handle this." She stood and cleared her throat, glaring at the still-arguing group. "Hey, you friggin' frigs, _stop friggin' talking about Alex's creepy dreams and let her deal with shit she's already dealing with. Stop. It._ " The group stopped to gawk at her, and Nick and Alex were left stifling their laughter from where they sat. Sera nodded to herself as she turned back to them. "See? Problem _solved_. Now come on, let's have some shitty stew; it's time for supper. I shot a fat ram today for it."  
  
Finally smiling honestly for the first time all day, Alexandra nodded and allowed Sera to help her up. Nick pulled himself up as well, and shared a brief nod with Sera, who winked at the synth. As they returned to the campfire, the others waited quietly. Vivienne spoke first, exasperated but understanding. "I suppose we didn't really think about how this whole mess was truly affecting your stress levels. I apologize, Darling, but we still need to discuss how we're going to teach you-- and your home-- about the Fade. Shaun will no doubt follow after you soon into the Fade."  
  
"But it can wait. The Fade certainly isn't going anywhere." Dorian interjected. "You have this whole mess with Alexius to sort out... Solas has already volunteered to start showing you around or something. Just don't trust any deals that sound too good to be true and you'll be fine."  
  
Solas' eyes were bright and full of glee and anticipation. He stepped forward towards Alex, who didn't move-- she just stared at him. "You will see the beauty of the Fade," he said excitedly, "and I believe that in time, you will come to appreciate it. It is a privilege to be your starting guide to the Fade, and I assure you, it will be--"  
  
"Solas." Nick said flatly, arms crossed as he stood firmly by Alexandra. Solas stopped himself and sheepishly shrugged.   
  
"My apologies. An experience is worth more than words."  
  
Blackwall, who had been stirring the stew, raised the ladle up high and smiled. "Forget your troubles for just a moment and come have dinner. You'll feel better after you eat."  
  
The General shook her head. "No, not yet, I need to talk to the others in Sanctuary-- Piper needs to report this... they need to know what's happening to them. They--"  
  
"--won't be dreaming in the Fade right this minute." Varric cut off, arms crossed. "Just try to sit down and eat and relax for a little while. You'll do better after that."  
  
Alex shrugged silently, conceding. Blackwall had already filled a bowl for her by the time she came up and handed her a piece of bread that was starting to get stale, and she quietly settled herself near the fire, eating her stew. The ram was gamy, as always, and the elfroot in the stew did little to mask the flavor. She couldn't bring herself to complain, however-- she was used to this meal on the road in Thedas, and it was far better than trying to eat two-hundred-year old Salisbury steak heated with a hot plate. She still shuddered to herself to think of the times in her own world where that and stale Dandy Boy apple slices were her only choices for food. The only thing worse was mole rat meat, an exceptionally pungent and gamy feast, even when cooked. As soon as she finished off the last crumbs of her bread, she stood and retreated back past the trees behind her tent, hoping for some semblance of privacy. Nick had followed after her, and so did the mages, who were either done eating or set down the remains of their food to join the conversation.  
  
She wasn't looking at any of them. She just stared down at her pip-boy, composed and quiet. She turned the radio a few times, glancing up only briefly as the others came around and looked down at the device on her arm. Vivienne's arms were crossed, and she waited in silence. Cassandra approached quickly, having decided to join the conversation, and stood quietly and watched Alex work. Solas simply stood, hands behind his back, beside Alex. Nick flanked her other side, tapping his foot on the ground absentmindedly. Finally, the signal came through, and the familiar Minuteman radio operator's voice came. " _General?_ "  
  
"Liutenant. Please get Piper, Preston-- whichever of my friends are on hand to talk. And tell Piper to bring her pen and writing pad."  
  
" _Yes, General._ "  
  
There was a long pause of several moments' duration, until finally she heard rapid footsteps and the rustling of paper. Piper's voice came first, excited and ready. " _Blue? Blue, did you already save the mage rebellion? What's going on?_ "  
  
"No, not quite yet, Piper. We're still en route, and we won't arrive in Redcliffe for a few days." She sucked in a breath. "However... I have some news that concerns the entire populace of the Commonwealth. There's something they have to know."  
  
" _Well, then,_ " Piper said, readying her writing pad, " _I am obligated to report. Go for it, Blue._ "  
  
"Right, then." Alex's cheeks flushed red and her heart pounded. _Why is this so embarrassing to me? I'm not even a mage. I think. Oh, God, I hope not._ "I had... well, I... dreamed unusually last night. I..."  
  
"She has begun entering the Fade in her slumber, as the humans from this world do." Solas cut in calmly. "Her soul traversed the Fade in her body's rest for the first time last night. I and the other mages confirmed it. She has been connected to the Fade as we are."  
  
"Alexandra encountered a desire demon," Vivienne added, "which she resisted flawlessly. Nevertheless, we--"  
  
A chorus broke out on the other end, of numerous words and exclamations and worries. _"Holy shit, Alex, are you a mage now?"_ Deacon's hopeful voice came.  
  
_"Don't be daft, she would have mentioned that if she was."_ Cait snapped irritably.  
  
" _Her soul... left her body? Oh. Oh God, that's so weird. I'm so sorry, Alex_." MacCready moaned sympathetically.  
  
_"A demon?_ _A_ demon _tried to possess her? That's horrifying. I'm so sorry that happened to you, soldier. I know you can resist them."_ Danse spoke worriedly.  
  
_"Strong_ smash _demon for Master!"_ Strong snapped, determined.  
  
_"Babe? Oh, my God, Babe, are you okay?"_ Preston worried loudly. And Piper...  
  
" _I need more details, tell me_ everything." the reporter gasped-- Alex could hear rapid scratching on paper. The General pinched the bridge of her nose irritably.  
  
"Guys-- _guys!_ " she yelled, and they all silenced. She let out a sharp breath. "I'm okay. I'm fine. It's all being handled on my end; Solas has volunteered to walk me through my first nights in the Fade. But I didn't call you all over just to have you worry about me. This information will affect you all as much as it affects me, with time."  
  
_"What?"_ Piper asked, her writing pausing. The woman blanched on the other end. _"What... what does that_ mean _, Blue? What does this mean for us?"_  
  
"It means that all of you will inevitably begin to dream in the Fade as Alexandra has." Vivienne said calmly, sternly. "She has been brought across the Veil sooner due to her mark, but all of you will follow in her footsteps soon. The Fade is now present in your world, separated by the Veil that followed it. Magic is coming to your people whether you like it or not-- and some of the populace will no doubt be mages."  
  
Those in Thedas had fully expected the other end to erupt into panic, but there was first a long, silent pause. _Then_ the other end erupted into panic-- the only one who didn't speak in the panic was Piper, who was hurriedly writing again.  
  
_"No. No, no,_ no _, I'm not doing this, my soul is staying right in my body, I'm not going into the Fade!"_ Cait cried in a panic.   
  
_"Are you certain, mage?"_ Danse squawked. _"This is-- this is absurd. Absolutely absurd!"_  
  
" _Holy shit."_ Deacon gasped.  
  
" _Will I be able to meet Alex in the Fade if I start dreaming there?_ " Preston asked.  
  
_"This is_ not _okay!"_ MacCready complained. _"Why this? Why now? Why us? Why?"_  
  
_"Strong no like this! Not happy! Not fair!"_  
  
"That's enough!" Cassandra snapped, silencing them all-- even Strong. She made a disgusted noise and shook her head. "You're all acting like children! The people of Thedas have dreamed in the Fade for our entire lives, and Alexandra has begun to do so just fine. All of you have survived much worse hardships in a radioactive wasteland. Panicking will solve nothing."  
  
Silence fell again, and on the other end, faces reddened with humiliation. " _You're right, Seeker Pentaghast._ " Danse spoke first. " _If Alexandra and you all can handle this, we can. But we have to have a plan-- if this really does happen, how are we going to handle untrained mages?_ "  
  
"I've got a solution for that." Alex said calmly. "Here's what we're going to do. I included in the Constitution a requirement that public schooling be paid for by taxes. It's going to be one of the first things we implement-- in fact, I'm going to authorize Minutemen funds to start being spent on building the schoolhouses as soon as possible. I'm going to add magic and the Fade to the curriculum, and I'm going to hire mages out from Thedas to come and teach. Everyone, mage or not, will be educated on the basics, at the very least, and how to safely traverse the Fade. I'm going to speak with the mages in my own inner Circle and Shaun's teacher to come up with the standards for the basics class. We're not going to panic. We're going to learn about this and how to handle it in a safe and respectful manner."  
  
_"Good idea."_ Piper agreed, still writing. _"Let's hope it works. I'm going to have to report this to the people-- we need to be as prepared as possible."_  
  
_"How will we know when we're in the Fade, though?"_ Preston asked warily. Alex winced.  
  
"Believe me, you'll know. It's a lot more vivid than your average dreaming, and it feels a lot more real. You'll also remember it much more clearly. Just tell us as soon as any of you start dreaming in the Fade, and I'll meet you in there. The teleporter should be done soon, so we can discuss this further when I come back home."  
  
"Meanwhile, I'll start working on a proper curriculum with Enchanter Trevelyan." Vivienne added. "We'll ensure you are as prepared as we can make you."  
  
" _Ahem._ And me." Solas snapped. Vivienne rolled her eyes but did not comment further at Alex's withering glance.   
  
_"Right,"_ Preston said with a sigh, _"I suppose that's all we can do in the meanwhile. Babe?"_  
  
"Yeah, Preston?"  
  
_"Be careful in Redcliffe._ Please. _I don't like the sounds of this whole operation at all."_ His breath hitched. _"I can't lose you..."_  
  
Alex stiffened, trying not to crack before the others. "You won't." she promised. "I'm not about to let some murderous, conniving asshole take me down after all I've been through. I'll keep you updated. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Preston spoke, and the radio went out. With that, Alex turned her eyes back to the campfire and waved the others along. All eyes fell on her as they approached, and she stared straight ahead, unflinching, unblinking. By now, the sun had set, and the twilight turned to darkness. The only light left was the glowing green from her pip-boy and the crackling embers of the campfire, filling the air with the scent of it. The General's arms were crossed, and she finally faced the whole group as they gathered around.  
  
"Alright," she started, "we still have a mission to discuss. You've all been informed of how we're going to infiltrate Redcliffe Castle, but let's have another rundown of the situation." She looked to Varric and Cassandra, who curiously stared up at her. "Cassandra and Varric will accompany me as my attaches. Nick will remain at my side the whole time as my partner-- if anything goes wrong or I get knocked out, God forbid, you answer to him. We're going to enter normally in response to the Magister's invitation to discuss the mage rebellion. I will stall for as much time as possible. Meanwhile..." Her eyes turned to Dorian. "Dorian and a handful of agents will be sneaking through the secret back way through the castle, utilizing stealth boys. They'll make their way through the castle as quickly and silently as possible. While I'm distracting Alexius, they'll eventually make their way into the courtroom and kill Alexius' men. When that's done, we drop the act and arrest him on over forty murder charges."

" _Murder charges?_ " Dorian blurted, standing up from his spot by the fire, eyes wide. "What do you _mean_ , over forty murder charges?!"

Alex pulled her folder from her bag and held it up. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Dorian, but your former mentor has been involved in even worse shit than you knew. He is responsible for the creation of oculara, and he ordered the murders of dozens of Tranquil to make them. We have a house in Redcliffe under guard as it is full of the skulls."

Dorian snatched the file out of her hand and rifled through it. Cassandra stood abruptly, as if to take it from him, but Alex shook her head at the Seeker, stopping her. The seeker stopped, but persisted in staring at Dorian, placing herself between him and the fire pit. After several moments, during which Dorian grew paler and paler, he eventually slapped the file shut and handed it back to Alexandra without looking at her. She took it and glanced through it once more before setting it back in her bag as he stared into oblivion vacantly. After a moment's silence, Dorian crossed his arms, hugging himself, mortified as he returned to his seat by the fire. Alex hesitated, frowning.

"Are you okay, Dorian?"  
  
"No, I'm _not_ okay." he snapped bitterly. "My mentor has... he's... I can't..." His eyes snapped up at her, hard and controlled barely. "You have to stop him. I knew he had lost his way, but this..."

"We will." Alex reassured. She raised a hand forward, briefly, before deciding against it and pulling her hand back, settling for frowning at him sympathetically, eyebrows knitted.

"And what about us?" Blackwall asked, finally cutting in, befuddled. "What are we doing?"  
  
She turned her eyes to him calmly. "You're going to be needed for a few things, but I'll need you to wait outside in a nearby camp. Stay low and stay quiet until an agent summons you. If for some reason we need back up, we will contact you. If all goes well, we're going to need your help escorting Alexius and any remaining prisoners out, and showing the mages the way to the camps. We're getting them out of Redcliffe as soon as Fiona gives the okay."  
  
"And what about after? What happens to Alexius?" Vivienne pressed. Dorian glanced up from his staring forward he had been doing, gawking at her. Alex shrugged.  
  
"We're going to have to turn him over to the custody of Fereldan, but I swear that I will do whatever it takes to be the prosecutor in his trial. I have all the evidence I need and more to indict him of more than enough counts of murder to warrant the death penalty."

Dorian opened his mouth and opened and closed it a few times helplessly. Sera scoffed, ignoring him. "Why not just kill 'im outright, then?" Sera asked boredly, laying over one of the logs-turned-benches on her stomach lazily. "If his head's going to roll anyways..."  
  
"Because we do not practice summary execution." she said sternly. "Everyone gets a trial, and we are going to do this properly and lawfully. The only instance in which we kill him is if we are forced to; we are not barbarians, not like the Venatori, and certainly not like whoever started this mess in the first place."

Dorian's pallor began to return to normal at the statement, but still, he bit his lip and continued to stare into the campfire in silence, and spoke little for the rest of the evening.


	22. In Hushed Whispers, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition arrives to Redcliffe once more-- this time in hopes of stopping Alexius and his Venatori, and freeing the mages.

Alex walked slowly and calmly as possible, back and neck straight, face steeled, eyes straight forward. One of her hands clutched the strap of a messenger bag slung over her shoulder, and the other laid over her duster, less than a second away from her holster that Deliverer was waiting in. Nick stood right by her side, keeping an even pace with her, his eyes flitting about for possible assailants. Varric and Cassandra followed closely behind, warily glancing about the throne room of Redcliffe castle. Behind them, the great doors creaked and closed, echoing throughout. Light from a fireplace gently beckoned forward, though all came to a stop as a masked Tevinter guard and a court announcer waited halfway to the throne, hands behind his back. The announcer glanced over the group, and met Alexandra's eyes as she stared, unflinching, at him.  
  
"Announce us." she ordered.  
  
"The invitation was for General Jones alone. The rest will have to wait here." the announcer protested. Alex shrugged.   
  
"Where they go, I go." she replied firmly, just as calm as ever. The announcer stared at her, and she at him, making direct contact. Finally, after a moment's pause, the man looked away and bowed his head. He turned, and the group proceeded, up past the steps to the throne and the fire behind it. The group was keenly aware of two more guards, dressed and masked just as the first, began to follow the group. Upon the throne sat Alexius, smug and with the same faux smile she had been greeted with in their first meeting; two great statues of mabaris guarded either side of him. Felix stood to the right of his throne, shaking slightly, looking up at them only briefly before looking down. Fiona waited just below the steps up to the throne, staring helplessly at Alexius. They all came to a stop just a few feet away from the steps up to the throne, staring quietly at him.  
  
"My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived." the announcer said with a curt bow and dismissed himself. Alexius beamed and stood up from his seat, stepping forward.  
  
"My friend! So good to see you again." He paused, glancing over her companions. "And your... associates... of course." he said after a pause. "I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to both parties."  
  
"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" Fiona protested as she finally stepped forward.   
  
"Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."  
  
"If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Alex said, turning her eyes to Fiona, who managed a weak smile at her.  
  
"Thank you." she said. Alexius turned around, taking his seat back upon the throne and faced them once more.  
  
"The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them." He cocked his head to the side at the lawyer. "So, what shall you offer in exchange?"  
  
Alexandra shook her head. "I'm afraid before we begin negotiations proper, I'll need to see the documentation of the mages' obligation to you, so I understand what the exact conditions they signed themselves into." she said calmly. "I request to see the notarized agreements of servitude."  
  
"Does it matter?" Alexius said with a bored sigh. "You would just be borrowing them for the use of closing the Breach, no more. Their terms of service should make no difference to our deal."  
  
"Oh, but it does." Alexandra said coolly. "You see, if we're going to do this legally, we need to ensure that all of the paperwork on your end is complete, and that we do not violate any of the prior terms of the agreement they've already signed themselves into. Otherwise, our agreement will be thrown out of court." She smirked. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
  
Alexius stared, hard at her, before enforcing his smile. "Very well, I will send for the papers to be retrieved so we can discuss the details. But what, pray tell, would you offer in return, should all my paperwork be completed properly?"  
  
"I can't say until I see the paperwork, Alexius." she said with a shrug. "I would have to first ensure that no details of their contract conflict with whatever agreement we come to."  
  
"She knows everything, Father." Felix finally cut in, staring tiredly at his father. Alexius blanched, his smile instantly fading for a frown.  
  
"Felix... what have you done?" he asked nervously, shaking his head at his son. Alexandra heaved a great sigh.  
  
"God _damn_ it, Felix, you couldn't have let me bullshit him any longer?" she snapped irritably. She finally huffed, moving her hand underneath her duster, taking the clip off of the holster and keeping a hand on her gun. "Your son is concerned you're involved in something terrible."  
  
"So speaks the thief," Alexius spat bitterly, "do you think you can turn your son against me?" He pulled himself up, glaring hard at her as he stepped forward. "You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark-- a gift you don't even understand-- and think you're in control? You're nothing but a _mistake_."  
  
"I've pulled myself out of much worse situations, to be frank." she said, irritated. "If you know so much, enlighten me. Tell me what is this mark on my hand is for."  
  
"It belongs to your betters." he growled. "You wouldn't even begin to understand its purpose."  
  
Nick scoffed. "That's a fine excuse to use when you can't understand its purpose, yourself." he said dryly.  
  
"Father, listen to yourself!" Felix protested, stepping forward. His father's head quickly turned to him, brow knitted with worry. "Do you know what you sound like?"  
  
"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be." Dorian's voice came, and the others turned to see the mage step forward by Nick and Alexandra's side.  
  
"Dorian." Alexius said bluntly, staring him down. "I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."  
  
"That's who you serve?" Alexandra demanded. "The one who killed the Divine, I'm certain. Is he a magister?"  
  
"Soon, he will become a god." he hissed. "He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."  
  
"From sea to shining sea, I see." Alexandra grumbled just under her breath.  
  
"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona protested loudly as she glared with a burning intensity at him.  
  
"Alexius," Dorian started, stepped forward, "this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen." Behind him, the faint sounds of arrows flying and dying groans reached the group's ears, but none turned to watch. "Why would you support this?!" he demanded, betrayed and glaring. Alexius finally couldn't bring himself to meet his former student's eyes, and he turned his back, staring at the ground shamefully.   
  
"Stop it, Father!" Felix snapped. "Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home."  
  
Alexius turned back to his son, eyes wide-- close to tears. "No!" he protested in an almost-whisper. "It's the only way, Felix! He can save you!"  
  
"Save me?" Felix asked, befuddled, as his father quickly turned his head, not willing to meet his eyes again.   
  
"There is a way." he said, before finally turning his eyes back to the group, but not his son. "The Elder One promised if I undo the mistake at the temple..."  
  
"I'm going to die, Father," Felix said, tugging on his father's arm to face him, "you need to accept that."  
  
"Hold it!" Alexandra snapped. "Listen, I don't know what your son is sick with, but the Commonwealth has technology centuries beyond Thedas. We can cure addiction, numerous types of cancer if they're caught early enough, slow the course of HIV/AIDS, and we have medicines that prolong and improve life." She met his eyes again as he turned to look at her. "Let us try to help. I have a personal friend named Curie who's a top-notch medical researcher; if anyone can find a cure for your son, it's her." She took a breath. " _Please._ I know you're desperate. I know you're scared out of your mind-- your baby is the most important thing in your life." Her breath hitched. "God knows that I... well, believe me, I've been where you are! It's _terrifying_ and the worst thing that can ever happen to a parent. You'd give up all your morals and your life to ensure their safety. I've had a son in mortal danger, just like you!" Her stony facade was fading fast, and she gasped, shaking. "This isn't the way! You have to consider what your son wants, and we might be able to help!"  
  
Alexius blanched, staring at her for a moment before shaking himself, looking away, hood covering his face. "Seize them, Venatori!" he finally demanded, albeit weakly. "The Elder One demands this woman's life!"  
  
His head darted back up at the sound of men yelling in alarm and groaning, of knives slashing and necks breaking. The Venatori soldiers fell and lay silent and staining the floor red as Inquisition agents stepped forward and over their bodies, flickering into view as they turned the Stealth Boys off.   
  
"Your men are dead, Alexius." Alexandra snapped, eyes hard and cold once more. "We have you surrounded."  
  
"We know what you did." Nick added angrily. "You've murdered enough innocents. We're here to put an end to your reign of terror!"  
  
Something snapped in Alexius, and his eyes twitched and filled with fury. "You... are a mistake! You should never have existed!" His right hand raised, glowing green as it levitated a strange amulet upright.  
  
"No!" Dorian yelled, thrusting his staff forward, unleashing a flash of magic that collided with the amulet. Before either could make sense of it, Alex's vision went black, and her confused scream produced no sound in the void. Just as suddenly as it all went dark did the world come back... in a very different place.  
  
She stumbled slightly as she tried to stand up straight again, reaching for her gun quickly, head swimming as her eyes took in the new environment. They were within a dark, flooded dungeon cell, filthy water draining from a grate up on one of the walls by the jail door across the room from her. It was lit only by long and thick nodes of red lyrium sticking out of the ground, and the Geiger counter on the pip-boy began clicking loudly. The air was heavy and stuffy and humid-- she thought, for a moment, it felt like visiting her aunt in her apartment in Florida, who hardly ever turned on the air conditioning-- "It's bad for the ozone layer!" she had claimed repeatedly. Alexandra's eyes flickered to her left, spying Nick still present, albeit looking just as confused and disoriented as he fumbled for his gun. At her other right, Dorian readied his staff, eyes trained ahead as two Venatori burst in through the jail door, stopping short in shock at them.  
  
"Blood of the Elder One!" one cried.  
  
"Where'd they come from?!" the other blurted. Neither got a chance to charge forward very far before bullets ripped through their skulls, one downed by Alex and the other by Nick. A blast of magic from Dorian tossed them to the ground, and they twitched, briefly, before moving no more.   
  
"What in the actual fucking hell just happened?" Alexandra squawked in dismay, head darting about the room rapidly.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Nick agreed as he looked over Alex. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." she huffed, turning her attention to him. "I just really want to know a few things. One, what the _fuck_ just happened, and two, where the _fuck_ are we?"  
  
"Let's see..." Dorian said, facing them. "If we're still in the castle... it _isn't_..." His eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! Of course, it's not simply _where_ , it's _when!"_ he said, overly cheerful as he faced the two others who simply stared back at him in utter silence. "Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!" He grinned, waiting and watching the two others with him. His smile began to fade as Alex and Nick turned slowly to share a look of mutual horror.  
  
"Not _again_."


	23. In Hushed Whispers, Part II

A second after proclaiming their disdain for the situation, Alex's eyes widened as she looked down at the loudly clicking pip-boy. " _Shit!_ We need to continue this conversation in the hall. It isn't safe here."  
  
"What? Why?" Dorian asked, befuddled. "What in the world is that clicking sound?"  
  
"It's a Geiger counter," Nick said hurriedly, "it's telling us this room is irradiated. Red lyrium is radioactive, and radioactivity is toxic to life, save for ghouls and super mutants-- and old bots like me."  
  
Dorian raised his staff, and with a brief, green flash, a barrier spell washed over the group, and just as quickly, the clicking silenced on the pip-boy. Alex blinked in surprise, looking between Dorian and the pip-boy. "What spell did you just cast on us? It says we're not taking radiation damage anymore."  
  
"Just a barrier spell," Dorian clarified, "I just wanted to try and see if that would fix the problem. I recall Codsworth and Shaun explaining radioactivity to me beforehand..." He paled. "Maker's breath! I'm not going to turn into a ghoul, now, am I?"  
  
"Don't be silly, we only took a little before you cast the barrier spell. I've taken more than ten times the amount we just took and all that happened was I got violently ill. So long as you keep casting that barrier spell, we should be fine." she said coolly. She pulled a bottle of Rad-X from her bag, pulled out two large pills, put the bottle away, stuffed one of the pills into Dorian's hands, then swallowed her own and spoke once more. "This is called Rad-X. It helps the body resist the effects of radiation for a few hours. I'll need to use RadAway on both of us later, but for now, this and your barrier spell will have to do."  
  
Dorian warily stared down at the pill in his hand. "Does it have any side effects?"  
  
"No." Alex said flatly. "And take it, because if you don't and we don't have a barrier spell on us, I'm gonna have to give you more RadAway, which _does_ have side effects which worsen in greater concentrations of the dose."  
  
"Which are...?"  
  
"You're gonna piss. _A lot._ " Dorian grimaced, and was about to protest when Alex cut him off. "That side effect is one that neither of us will escape, because it's how it gets rid of the radiation in your body. If you're unlucky or have more than one dose in one sitting, you'll have a headache and stomachache, and if you're just lucky enough, hair loss. My source is having to take three doses of it after being forced to join the Children of the Atom. I peed for like three days nonstop and threw up-- _a lot._ I wanted to die."  
  
"I can confirm that; I was there. We kept having to stop so she could find a bush." Nick added dryly.  
  
"We're already going to have to both take a dose of it when this is over, and you will have to take a second dose if you don't take the damned horse pill." Alex emphasized, crossing her arms. Dorian groaned, stiffening and wrinkling his nose as he stared at the pill. "And there's the off chance you do have the gene responsible for ghoulification." she added, and finally he put it in his mouth and swallowed hard. He gagged and stuck his tongue out as he opened his mouth in disgust.   
  
"I think it almost got caught halfway through my throat." he complained. Alex scoffed.  
  
"You'll live. Back to the topic at hand..." Her eyes widened again and she began fumbling with her pip-boy, turning the radio dials. First it was switched to Haven's radio. After a moment's pause, only static was heard on the other end, and her heart sank. Paling, she fumbled with the knob again, this time for Radio Sanctuary. Static again. " _ **No.**_ Fuck, shit, motherfucking hell, _fuck, shit, fuck!_ "  
  
Dorian pursed his lips. "What are you..."  
  
"The signal's gone. The radios are out. I can't get into contact with anyone-- oh, God, _Shaun!_ " Her breath caught in her throat, and she raised a hand to it, sweat dripping down her head. "No. No, this can't be real. This has to be a nightmare."  
  
Nick reached out for the woman's hand and squeezed it, prompting her to look at him, wide-eyed and alarmed. Her breathing slowed, and she stared at the synth quietly. "Shaun's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. We're going to figure this out, and get back to when we came from. If magic sent us here, it can send us back. But we have to keep a level head. Shaun will be waiting for you at home. It's all going to be okay." he reassured gently. The woman's breathing settled, again, her breath low and quiet and stressed, still white in the face, and she nodded.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Nick." Her eyes turned to Dorian, who stared at her, fingers twitching forward momentarily before pulling back. He was grimacing, eyes soft and pitying, and he met her gaze steadily. "Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?"  
  
"Those are excellent questions. We'll have to find out, won't we?" he replied. "Everyone is still where and when we left them-- in some sense, anyways. If I can get the amulet Alexius used, then I might be able to send us back to the point in which he sent us through time. It will be as though no time has passed at all to everyone."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
"Meaning Shaun will be alright. You'll have your son back as soon as I get the amulet." He sighed and bowed his head, briefly. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get us back to where we came. I am so sorry that you got tied up in all of this."  
  
"It's not your fault." she said with a huff, her eyes turning hard. "I know whose fault it is. Let's go, and I'll rip the amulet off that bastard's neck for you. And hopefully break his neck in the process."  
  
She marched forward towards the door, stopping only to inspect the bodies. Nick and Dorian shared a look, and Dorian sighed. "She's going to kill him, isn't she?"  
  
"With no hesitation." Nick said bluntly as they continued forward. Alex stopped short over one of the corpses as she pulled a pistol from him.   
  
"The fuck?" she asked aloud. "Nick and I are the only ones here with guns. Where did this guy get one?" She huffed. "Considering guns didn't exist here until my arrival, this implies that we went forward in time, and not back. Whoever this Elder One is must have gotten into my world." She rifled through the other corpse, and pulled out the same pistol. "Looks like this is standard issue now for the Venatori foot soldiers; 10 mm pistols. Cheap and effective." She pulled what ammo they had left on them. "I'll be taking that, thank you. Dorian, constantly cast barrier. Your robes won't provide much protection against bullets. Let's move."  
  
As they continued through the castle, they encountered nodes of red lyrium sticking out of the wall, and puddles of dirty, irradiated water everywhere they went. A few Venatori got in the way, of course, but all were dispatched by the experienced mage and gunslingers, leaving a trail of corpses behind. Alex had gone silent, leading the pack and staring straight ahead, unflinching, barely reacting beyond lifting her gun and shooting whenever anyone got in the way. She ignored loot and death and even the red lyrium. Dorian continued casting his barrier spell, and no one said a thing. It wasn't until they reached a room full of jail cells did she finally stop at the sound of an echoing voice. " _...my sins, my sins, my sins, my sins... Andraste blessed me, Andraste blessed me..._ " The voice was sick, the echo accompanied by a faint buzzing and hum that lyrium seemed to exude, but... wrong.  
  
She turned her head to her right, stepping over a dead Venatori, as she found the source of the voice. An elf stood in a prison cell, his clothes wet and dirty, blonde hair matted, and skin a sickly pale white. Most striking was the red aura emanating from him, crackling and burning and glowing, turning his sallow eyes the same red as the lyrium. She paled as she approached him. He only turned his eyes to her with the most vacant of stares, as if he was already gone. The stench of excrement filled her nostrils from a bucket in the back of the cell, and she could see his bones, nearly sticking through his skin.  
  
"Lysas?" she gasped. "What did they _do_ to you?"  
  
" _Andraste blessed me, Andraste blessed me..._ " he hummed absentmindedly. Alex readied a bobby pin and a screwdriver, and fiddled with the lock for only a few seconds before she had the door open. Lysas just stood there, still staring at her vacantly, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"You're free now. The party rogue has graciously opened your cell." Dorian said bluntly from behind her. Lysas continued to sing.  
  
" _My sins, my sins, my sins, my sins... Andraste blessed me, Andraste blessed me..._ "  
  
"I think he's too far gone." Nick said mournfully. "Poor bastard... do you see the red coming off of him? It's the same sort of... air that comes off of red lyrium. He's infected with it. How? Why?"  
  
"We'll have to find out so we can prevent this from happening, or at least try, when we get back to our time." Alex growled. Her eyes were soft as she looked at Lysas. "We'll prevent this from happening. I promise." With that, she pulled her video camera from her bag, and Nick took a few pictures with the other camera. She swept it over the room, pausing at Lysas and a large node of red lyrium sticking out of the adjacent wall before powering it down and putting it back. Nick put the camera back after taking a few snaps of the area.  
  
All would know what was at stake.   
  
Alexandra's eyes turned hard again as they continued through the castle. Nick continued to take pictures from time to time of the mess, and Alex and Dorian killed all who got in the way. Dorian made a mental note to never anger this woman as he watched her not even react in the slightest as she lifted Deliverer and put bullets through the heads of her enemies, only stopping occasionally to pick ammo off of downed Venatori. Nick didn't seem particularly alarmed or remotely surprised by her behavior as he carried on, which worried the mage even more. He watched as she moved silently and shot more than half of the enemies from doorways, sneaking around corners and ambushing with expertise; most of the time, the enemies didn't even have time to pull out their weapons to defend themselves.  
  
Eventually they made their way to an enormous corridor, with four doors, one in the middle of each wall. The floor itself was suspended over a filthy lake below, with water draining from grates to the sides of the doors. Each door had a drawbridge that led to it, and all were down save for one that led to the door directly across from the door they entered through. Alex paused only a moment, hiding behind the door frame, before leaning over the side and shooting at two Venatori who came in from the left door. Their heads exploded and the gore fell into the lake below, and Alex continued onward to the right, down to more prison cells. Dorian wrinkled his nose at the corpses and laughed nervously.  
  
"Well. What was that charming saying your people have? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?'" he asked warily. Alex turned to give him a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Seems... appropriate, with all the death and... gore you're leaving behind."  
  
There was a moment's pause, during which he wondered if he should have said anything at all, and he let out a sigh of relief when she finally laughed and smiled for the briefest of moments. "You're goddamned right." she agreed proudly, and onward they went, down cold stone stairs and ducking below red lyrium nodes. Finally, in one of the lower floors, they found more prison cells. Alex could hear the voice of a familiar Seeker reciting the Chant of Light, albeit with the same, sickly echo that Lysas had.  
  
She was infected, too, and Alex knew it before rounding the corner into the room to see the seeker sitting on the floor of a small jail cell. Their footsteps clattered against the hard stone floor, interrupting what would otherwise be dead silence if it was not for the faint crackling of red lyrium. Cassandra looked up, red eyes tired and resigned for only a second prior to seeing her. Seeing the very much alive General made Cassandra jump back, briefly, gasping at the sight of her. "You've returned to us? Can it be?" she asked softly, eyes wide and red and unblinking. "Has Andraste given us another chance?" She spoke further as soon as Alex had the cell door open, speaking much more quickly, though she did not rise to her feet as she stared up in shock. "Maker forgive me, I failed you, I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life!"  
  
"I'm not dead, and neither are you." Alex said bluntly.  
  
"Not yet," Cassandra said with a sigh, "but soon, I will be with the Maker. You know it as well as I. How did you come back?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "It's... hard to explain. But no, we're not dead."  
  
"Alexius sent us forward in time," Dorian elaborated, "if we find him, we may be able to return to the present." At this, finally Cassandra stood.   
  
"Go back in time?" she asked, awestruck. "Then... can you make it so that none of this ever took place?"  
  
"Yes." Alexandra affirmed. "And I'll make sure I stop him, and the Venatori, for good. No one endangers my friends and my family, especially not my son, and gets away with it."  
  
"Alexius's master..." She paused, pursing her lips. "A- after you... died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene was murdered. The army that swept afterwards-- it was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them. _Nothing_."  
  
"Oh my God." Nick gasped. "We're... we're so sorry."  
  
Alexandra just growled, eyes hard. "We're going to make sure this never happens. I swear."  
  
"Maker guide us all." Cassandra finally said wearily, and headed for her gear in a chest in the back of the room. After a few moments, she came back, sword sheathed and ready, and she quietly nodded. The group headed back out silently, at least for a moment.  
  
"Cassandra... what happened to Shaun? Preston? Codsworth?" Alex asked hesitantly. Cassandra was dead silent for a minute before speaking, soft and sympathetic.  
  
"I... do not know the exact details, but I heard that after your death, Codsworth took Shaun back to the Commonwealth once the portal was open and destroyed the way back. The Elder One eventually tore the Fade open and entered anyways, and hunted them both down. Shaun was... abducted by the Elder One and forced into his service. Codsworth I heard was destroyed-- he fought to the death to defend your son. I do not know for certain what happened to Preston, but..." She sucked in a breath. "The Minutemen fought bravely, but they were no match for a demon army that vastly outnumbered them, even with their advanced technology. They were killed to the last man. If Preston did not escape..."  
  
"He didn't." Alex said bluntly, white in the face. Her fists shook, and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Preston defends his people to the bitter end. Oh, God. Oh, _God_." Her voice cracked. "He's _dead_. Codsworth's dead. Shaun is a slave. Oh, God, this is worse than I could ever imagine..."  
  
Nick squeezed her hand and sighed. "This is a nightmare. We'll get Alexius' amulet and we'll go back in time, and everyone will be alright. Shaun will be free, and Codsworth and Preston will be alive. We just have to keep moving. This is just a bad dream. I'm here. We'll make it through this together."  
  
She froze in place for a few moments, tears freely escaping her, and the party stopped. Dorian was shaking, staring at her with complete and utter pity, and he reached out, briefly, before pulling his hand back. Her eyes rose up to his, steel once more as she looked to him, to Cassandra, and finally to Nick, and nodded her head.  
  
"Last time something like this happened, I didn't get a chance to undo anything. I won't squander this. We have to keep moving-- _now._ " She pushed forward, and the others scrambled to catch up. She didn't look back at the others as she continued her questioning. "What happened since we were gone? Many of the Venatori are equipped with pistols, meaning they had to have had contact with my our world-- more than just the Elder One himself and demons entering."  
  
"You are correct about that last part." Cassandra said with a heavy sigh. "After the Elder One led an invasion of the south and Thedas and achieved what he sought out in the Fade, he moved next onto your world. The Minutemen tried, but they eventually fell to his demon army, and all of the Commonwealth fell under his rule. He took the remains of the Institute and put them to work for him."  
  
" _The Institute came back?_ " Alex blurted angrily, snapping her head back at him. Cassandra nodded.  
  
"Yes, and once he had the nuclear stockpile in the Glowing Sea, all hope vanished for the rest of Thedas." She grimaced. "He dropped nuclear bombs to the north upon capitals, leveling the palaces of the rulers of northern Thedas, and took over with ease. Much of Thedas now looks much like your world-- an irradiated wasteland. Next, he swiftly moved to the west of America, and conquered all that was in sight. The last I heard, the NCR and the Kingdom of New Vegas, the last two nations standing, are close to being defeated, and he is setting his sights on the rest of Earth; he fancies himself a god of two universes, and unless you successfully go back in time, no one will be able to stop him."  
  
"No one except for me." Alex snapped. "No one endangers my son, or my people, and gets away from it. _No one_."  
  
"You must stop this all from happening if you are to have a chance." the Seeker said mournfully. "I have heard about a woman known as the Courier, Queen of New Vegas, and I have heard she is leading the most successful resistance at the moment, with an army of powerful robots, the army of the Republic, and the force of her own kingdom's soldiers. She supposedly has technology that can stop the nuclear bombs before they reach New Vegas or the NCR. Still, the demon army is whittling away at her forces, if the guards I overheard are to be believed. If she dies, both countries are doomed, and all hope will be lost if you do not return to your time to prevent all of this from happening."  
  
"A robot army?" Nick questioned. Cassandra shrugged.  
  
"Something called... _securitrons_ , I think the guards said. There's supposed to be _thousands_ of them, and all of them are equipped with missiles and lasers. I don't know where she got all of them, but I pray it buys enough time."  
  
"What sort of courier leads a country against an evil overlord?" Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow. Nick shrugged.  
  
"The couriers you find in the wasteland are... a different breed from the ones here. They have to be tough; the Courier is apparently a lot more so than normal. We can talk about that later; I think I hear someone down there."  
  
They had gone back up the stairs, ducking past the red lyrium veins, into another block of cells. A familiar voice, albeit one tinged with the echoing sickness of red lyrium, rang clear. The voice hummed absentmindedly, and immediately, they prayed the owner of the voice had not gone as mad as Lysas.  
  
Going through the door and turning the corner, the first cell was occupied by none other than Varric Tethras. The dwarf, red in the eyes, red lyrium aura faintly coming off his skin, ceased his humming as soon as he heard footsteps approaching, and he picked his head up from his spot on the floor of the cell. His eyes widened, ever-so-slightly, and his jaw dropped. "Andraste's sacred knickers," he breathed, shaking his head, "you're alive?" He pulled himself up as Alex picked the lock to his cell, and the door swung open. He came right out, staring up at the others in open confusion. "Where were you all? How did you escape?"  
  
"We didn't escape." Dorian clarified. "Alexius sent us into the future."  
  
Varric turned his stare to Alex, shaking his head again. Somehow, he managed the same wry smile he often had. "Everything that happens to you is weird." he said bluntly. Alex scoffed.  
  
"I think you might be right about that."  
  
"I'm always right." he retorted. "And when I'm not, I lie about it. So! What are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?"  
  
"We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time." Dorian clarified. "Simple, really."  
  
Varric let out a short laugh. "You and I have very different definitions of the word 'simple.'" He turned his attention back to Alex, and his eyes hardened almost as much as her, lips dropping into a scowl. "You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Let's go."  
  
He hurried to gather his belongings, and on the group went. As they continued onward, back into the main hall, suspended over draining water, Alexandra took the lead. As soon as any Venatori came into sight, she shot them in the head, exploding skulls and brains as they went. No one said a thing, watching as she emotionlessly went forth and killed all who stood in the way; the others barely got a chance to attack. So long as Dorian kept casting barrier and Alex was angry, none stood in her way and lived. Several bullets grazed her armor, and a few times her skin, but she didn't care. She merely injected a stimpak and kept moving.  
  
Eventually they passed through a common room, and six Venatori having a break barely got a chance to react before three of their skulls burst open and their bodies went limp. When they finally saw her and readied to attack, the others descended upon them. Bullets ricocheted off Cassandra's shield as she killed one, and another gargled his own blood as a bolt went through his throat before finally falling like a ragdoll as Nick shot him through the chest. Dorian took on the last, electrocuting him with a bolt of magic. Alex only paused a moment to obtain ammo from one of the corpses, and onward she went, completely unaffected by the death she left in her wake. The others stared after her, shocked into silence.   
  
" _Psst_. Gumshoe." Varric whispered to the detective. "Is she normally this... murder-happy?"  
  
Nick scoffed. "Only when something's really at stake; namely, her son. You didn't see her when she, Dogmeat, Piper, and I were hunting down Kellogg. I hardly got a single kill in."  
  
"... Please tell present-me when you get back to _never_ piss her off."


	24. In Hushed Whispers, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tears through Redcliffe Castle to find Alexius.

The next round of prison cells had been just as horrifying as the last, if not more so, but Alex did not flinch any longer. Those following her-- save for Nick-- maintained a distance out of fear, even Cassandra, who stared, horrified as she emotionlessly continued to kill her way through the castle. Nick had taken to snapping lots of pictures while they walked, occasionally swapping for the video camera to record. There would be no denying any of this, especially as Varric occasionally reached up to point the camera in the direction of a certain General. "As a warning to present-me to not piss her off." he said sternly.  
  
It wasn't until they reached the end of the last block of cells did Alex finally recoil at the sight of a prisoner. It was Fiona, trapped from the waist up in red lyrium; none were entirely sure if it grew around her or from her, and none were sure they wanted to find out. Alex gawked at her as Fiona voiced her surprise.  
  
"You're alive? How?" the echoing voice asked.  
  
"Alexius sent us into the future." Alex heard Dorian clarify. The lyrium was a blood red, and glowed fiercely around its victim. Fiona was left with one free hand leaning against the opposite wall, and her eyes were miserable and tired and begging for a quick death. The General couldn't bring herself to speak, so she allowed Dorian to continue. "Can you tell us the date? It's very important." the mage continued.  
  
"Harvestmere... 9:42... Dragon." the enchanter answered, labored.  
  
"9:42? Then we've been gone for an entire year!" Dorian blurted, as though this were the most surprising thing he had heard all day.  
  
Alex merely nodded, steeling herself and fighting back a wave of nausea. "We will go back in time and prevent this from happening. You have my word."  
  
"Or as much as a word she can give," Dorian cut in warily, "the spell to send us back might also turn us into paste."  
  
"You must try," Fiona moaned, "please... go. Stop this from happening."  
  
And on her heel did Alex turn after a curt nod, and carried on. The others followed after her, Nick trailing as he stopped to snap a few pictures of the poor woman, offered his apologies, and hurried along. They encountered no resistance back through the same, irradiated corridors sick with red lyrium they went, stepping over the corpses they had left behind just moments prior. They went past cold stone walls, and made their way until a familiar voice came as they passed through another hall, up the stairs, past common rooms and barracks. It was at the top of a stairwell to their left, in a closed room, did they hear her and her jailer.  
  
" _How did Jones' synth brat escape?_ " he demanded, and suddenly Alex's heart soared, and a grin slid onto her face for at least a moment, eyes lighting up.  
  
Shaun had escaped.  
  
Shaun was _alive._  
  
" _Answer me!_ " the jailer demanded. And the spymaster's voice came.  
  
" _Never!_ " she hissed, and the sound of a slap echoed, as well as a cry of pain. Alex charged forward, thrusting the door open as the interrogator continued. The room she barged into was lined with Venatori banners, and skulls hung from several ropes across the ceiling, joined by numerous skeletons hanging by a noose-- save for one, a man whose body was still rotting as he hung from the noose. A tray full of torture tools sat on a table near the victim imprisoned. The jailer was a tall man, face obscured by a devil-like, silver mask, white robes unbesmirched by the blood of his victims, and he grasped a scalpel from the tray, which clattered against the cold steel.  
  
"You will break!" he snapped, shoving her head back with a hand and holding a knife to her neck in the other. The spymaster, face obscured by the shadow of her hood, did not falter.  
  
"I will die first." she spat. As they heard the door open, both looked up to see the angry mother barge in, door slamming against the wall, her gun readied at the jailer. Leliana's eyes flicked between her and the jailer, with barely a hint of surprise. "Or you will." she growled, and thrust her legs around the next of her interrogator. He struggled, trying to force his way out of her hold to no avail as she twisted her legs and broke his neck with her thighs. Alex hurried forward to free her as his corpse fell to the ground unceremoniously. "You're alive!" Leliana gasped as Alex knelt down, picked the key up, and stood back up to free her from her shackles, which clattered as they opened. It was then she finally got her first good look at the face of future Leliana-- and was met with decaying skin, patches of skin missing, eyes gaunt, dark, tired, and _angry._ Patches of hair were starting to go missing. Alex turned her eyes to the shackles and got her loose without a single word. Dorian, however, gasped loudly.  
  
"Maker's Breath! You've become..."  
  
"A ghoul." Leliana said bluntly as she pulled her wrists down. "Just recently. Are you afraid I'm feral?" she snapped bitterly, and Dorian went red in the face.  
  
"No! No, of course not! I beg your pardon, this is the first time I've ever encountered a ghoul, you see, I didn't mean anything by it!" He forced a smile. "You're a... very lovely ghoul!"  
  
The spymaster scoffed. "Don't try to flatter me, mage. I know what I am; there are far worse fates." She turned her eyes to Alex. "You have weapons?" The General nodded. "Good. The magister's probably in his chambers." Leliana said bluntly, and headed for the front wall's weapon rack and the chest below it. It only took her a moment to retrieve her belongings and her bow and arrows.   
  
"You aren't curious how we got here?" Dorian asked in far more disbelief than the spymaster.  
  
"No." Leliana replied bluntly, coldly.  
  
"Alexius sent us into the future," the mage decided to clarify anyways, "this, his victory, his Elder One-- it was never meant to be!"  
  
Alex scoffed. "That doesn't erase any of their suffering, but it's the truth."  
  
Leliana just shook her head, staring coldly at them. "And mages always wonder why people fear them... no one should have this power."  
  
"It's dangerous and unpredictable," Dorian replied, "before the Breach, nothing we did--"  
  
"Enough!" the ghoul barked. "This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. We all suffered. _It was real!_ " she snapped. Dorian recoiled, still red in the face. Alex merely shrugged and waved the party along, and out the door they went. Dorian did not stay quiet much past exiting the room.  
  
"So... what happened while we were away?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Stop talking." the spymaster snapped. He put his hands up defensively.  
  
"I'm just asking for information!"  
  
"No. You're asking to fill the silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear."  
  
"I don't know about that." Dorian huffed. "What exactly did the jailer mean by 'Jones's synth bra--' _OH!_ " His eyes widened, and his head darted to Alex, who stopped in place and didn't turn to meet his eyes. "Shaun, he's a... he's a _syn_ \--" He was abruptly silenced by the entire group turning on him and pulling their weapons out. Leliana brandished her knife on him, pushing him back towards the wall as she held it to his neck. His eyes widened in terror, and he laughed nervously. "It-- it's not a bad thing, I'm just surprised, I swear!"  
  
"You know too much." she growled.  
  
"Leliana, stop!" Nick protested. "He doesn't hate synths, he's not going to do anything to Shaun!"  
  
"He still knows too much." the spymaster snapped. Alex stepped forward, pushing the spymaster back from the mage. The General was shaking slightly as she got into his personal space, staring up hard at him as he put his hands up again.  
  
"You will not tell a soul. Do you understand me?" she demanded. Dorian nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes! Vishante kaffas, I didn't know it was this much of an issue! If what your son is is a secret, I promise won't tell anyone! I was just curious!" he claimed. Alex stared at him, hard, before finally backing off and sighing heavily.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to trust you. We've been trusting each other so far." She crossed her arms. "I will explain the entire story and the situation when we get back to our own time. I'll thank you to keep your word, because there are those who would want to kill synths just for being what they are." She ignored the mage as he let out a sigh of relief, turning her attention to Leliana, whose arms were crossed, frowning, unimpressed. "While we're on that topic, do you know what happened to Shaun or where he is?"  
  
"After Codsworth was destroyed, the Elder One gave Shaun back to the Institute. The Railroad, knowing they were about to be exterminated, made one last mission into the Institute, and freed as many synths as they could. Then they ran, scattering to the winds. Deacon contacted me with Shaun using a modified eyebot and told me that he had the boy, and that they were going somewhere that the Elder One could never find them, then had the robot self-destruct." She sighed. "I am sorry, but I have no further information for you. But yes, Shaun is alive, as far as I know, though I have no idea where he is with Deacon."  
  
"That's good enough for the moment. Let's go."  
  
The door at the opposite end of the hall led to another corridor with floors suspended over a lake of red water, with drains emptying cascades of water into the lake. Massive, stained chains held the walkway up, and the pathway's sides were decorated with more of the corpses that hung from the ceiling. None flinched anymore. They hurried along, turning the corner to the next door. "We need to find Alexius." Dorian cut in. "I'm sure he's in the nicer part of the castle... if there is one."  
  
Alex didn't have time to respond. Before she could reach out to open the door, she gasped as the mark flared to life, instinctively reaching her left wrist with her right hand. Nick hurried to her side and quickly inspected the mark in alarm. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously. The General sucked in a breath.   
  
"I'm fine. There must be a rift here, that's all."  
  
"Try everywhere." Leliana snarked from behind. Nick turned the door handle, and lo and behold, the next hall was empty, save for a few nodes of red lyrium, a bloody glyph on the floor surrounded with candles (it took no time for Alex, though a non-mage, to surmise it was for blood magic), and a great green glistening rift and several demons, which growled at their approach. Quickly, the demons were put down, the rift was closed, and on they went though a back gate, which opened as they turned a gears on its right side. The gate creaked as it crawled up and open, groaning in protest as it reached the top. Up two flights of stairs they went, and from the next room, Alex could hear the voice of the mage who had told her to leave in the tavern, that the rebellion had not needed her help.  
  
"The magister needs more power for his ritual!" she ordered, smug and cruel and disconcertingly pleased.  
  
"No!" another voice, this one male, protested as they reached the top and turned to see they had found the docks to Lake Calenhad, several boats waiting on docks. Several pillars of rock were illuminated with red lyrium, lighting the way. A chill brushed their cheeks as they entered, but only briefly as they passed another node of red lyrium. "Don't hurt me, Linnea! You know me!" he cried to no avail. Just as they rounded the corner, weapons at the ready, they watched as the male mage crumpled to the ground, blood siphoned from him as Linnea warp into a shade while another shade appeared at her side, and both of which turned their attention to the intruders. A few gunshots from Nick and Alex had them both downed, and Nick sighed as he walked over the puddles.   
  
"Poor bastard... and that mage, Linnea..."  
  
"There's only one way to save them now." Alex remarked bluntly.  
  
"This is madness." Dorian bemoaned. "Alexius couldn't have wanted this..."  
  
Alex opened her mouth, briefly, then closed it as Nick put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Finally, she sighed, ignored the docks, and headed around the corner, back up more stairs behind the alter Linnea had performed her sacrifice upon. Massive roots had broken through the ceiling by the door at the top they reached, and rubble and dust lined the steps. Alex finally stopped short once again as they went through, briefly blocking the way of those behind her. She and Nick and Dorian all stopped and looked skyward as they found themselves in a ramshackle courtyard. Alex didn't even budge as the mark flared in protest of the two rifts ahead.  
  
The sky had been tinted a permanent green, a green Alex hadn't seen since her traverse into the Glowing Sea. Objects floated freely-- little rock islands, pieces of statues, the head of a stone Andraste, and just beyond was Earth in its brown, irradiated glory, moon and all. Distantly, she could see the sun, and only one, leaving her wondering where the other disappeared, and she knew the other planets were nearby as well. Earth was _huge_ in perspective from where they stood, but somehow it didn't leave a looming shadow over Thedas, and even seemed close enough that one could take a plane and zip between the worlds. Nick slowly lifted his camera up, hands shaking, as he snapped pictures.  
  
"What. The. _**Fuck**_." Alex finally gasped. "How... what... what the fuck... _What in the fucking hell happened?!_ The Breach! It's- _-_ "  
  
" _Everywhere_." Dorian breathed in disbelief. "That's what Earth looks like?"  
  
"Did you ever wonder how, exactly, the Elder One got to Earth?" Cassandra answered, burning with anger. "The Elder One and his Venatori; they are the ones who opened the Breach."  
  
"It was soon no longer a matter of teleportation." Leliana added. "Our universes... fused even more than they had been before. Before, they were just connected by the Fade, which was the last and only weak barrier between us. But now..."  
  
"Looks like we're stuck with each other now." Varric gasped. "We're in as much as a Wasteland as you were, and your world is as magical as ours is. I don't understand any of this shit."  
  
"Neither do I!" Alex gasped. "This makes no sense! _At all!_ What happened to the entirety of our universes?! All of it  _just fused?_ "  
  
"So it seems." Nick uttered as he put the camera away. They tore through the courtyard, killing the demons quickly, and it took only about twenty minutes for them to clear and close both rifts. Alex yelped in pain and winced, biting her lip hard as she closed the last one. The pain faded just as Nick hurried to her side again in a panic, inspecting the mark. She gave him a forced, weary nod, and after a moment's pause and an anxious look, he nodded back. He opened her bag and pulled out the bottle of oxycodone Curie had sent along, but Alex merely shook her head and waved the pill away. Finally, they continued on into the next wing of the castle-- the royal wing. The first hall was relatively clean, with a few paintings leaning against the wall and a few hung up. Ignoring them, the group pressed on into yet another hall-- "How the fuck does anyone keep a place this big clean and running?" Alex had remarked-- and were faced with two doors, one to each side.  
  
Going right first, Alex opened the door to find Connor facing a fireplace, magic fire dancing in his hands. "NO!" he cried in agony, and a split second later, the fire had spread over him and his corpse had crumpled to the ground in a singed heat-- the smell of burning flesh filled all noses.

"Connor, _**no!**_ " The General yelled and hurried to his side, kneeling down, pressing fingers to his singed neck. No pulse. No breath.  
  
"It was an act of courage," Dorian mourned, "he resisted that demon until the last."  
  
"Connor..." Alex murmured as she pulled away. She hung her head down, shaking. "I'm sorry." She pulled herself up and quickly exited the room through the way she came, not looking back. With some reluctance and a moment's pause, she opened the door opposite to Connor's in the hallway, entering an unadorned room with a single, undisturbed bed in the corner. Red lyrium stuck out of the walls by a desk on the opposite room. As she approached the desk, she spied a leather-bound book, and opened it. She skimmed the first few sentences, and her eyes widened. She flipped through it quickly as Varric tried to peer over it.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Alexius's journal." she muttered, and she flipped to the latest entry in the back of the journal.  
  
_"Nothing works. I have tried countless times to go back before the Conclave explosion, before Felix's caravan was attacked by darkspawn, before the Venatori first arrived in Minrathous- without success. The Breach is the wellspring that makes this magic possible, and travel outside of its timeline is impossible. The Elder One's demand that I change the events of the Conclave can never be fulfilled. He may kill me for failing him, but I must protect Felix from his wrath._  
  
_"The Institute won't help Felix. They take blood and skin samples periodically and then tell us that they're busy with synth production and will be with us shortly. They first started saying this months ago, and have only repeated themselves or ignored my requests altogether. Director Shields keeps telling us to be patient, but all they do is send stimpaks, clean blood transfusions, and skin grafts, but they have not had any progress toward a cure. Truth be told, I doubt that they used Felix's samples for cure research at all; the new 'Gen 4' synths, as they call them, have either a strange resistance to red lyrium and the Blight, or they are made to grow and produce more red lyrium, or simply to act as the Elder One's soldiers._  
  
_"Part of me wonders if taking up General Jones on her offer of help would have gotten us closer to a cure, but it's too late now. She, Dorian, and that synth will be coming soon, and I won't survive the encounter. I only pray that Felix does, though I have my doubts, considering what she did to her own son- and I don't mean the synth."_  
  
The General abruptly dropped the journal after reading the last sentence, slammed it shut, and turned on her heel. As Dorian tried to reach for the journal, he jumped back as a bullet ripped through its pages. He gave an incredulous look at her, but said nothing as she glared at him and carried on. At the end of the hall, they carried on through another corridor, past a large painting that hung by only one nail, sideways, past furniture covered in white sheets that did not waver, and down into the great hall before the throne room. It was ramshackle; the ceiling was open, and several piles of bricks lay unused along stacks of wood planks that had yet to be used. The rugs were torn and matted and filthy, and the air smelled sick and burnt. Alex grimaced as the mark flared to life once again, looking up as demons surrounded a rift behind the pillars adorned with red lyrium. The green sky loomed over the hall as they entered the fray, slew the demons, and yet again closed the rift. She inhaled sharply and looked around as Dorian approached, exiting one of the yellow circles that sped time up that faded as the rift did.   
  
"You've got to love what Alexius has done to the place." Varric remarked dryly.  
  
Dorian stopped at the corpse of a Venatori guard who had been shot down by Alex, until he found a little red lyrium shard in his pocket. "What in the Maker's name is this?" he asked aloud. Alex's nose wrinkled at the sight of it.  
  
"Put that down! You might as well be carrying a piece of uranium in your pocket."  
  
"I want to look at it later, though," Dorian protested, "there's something unusual about its make and shape."  
  
"Bad idea." Varric snapped. "Put it down."  
  
"Fine." Dorian said as he surreptitiously put it in his back pocket. Alex hurried to the great door in the back leading to the throne room, stopping as she approached the strangest door she had ever seen-- a tall stone door with a round lock in the center, with six holes for something the shape of a small shard for each. Alex pushed it, and it refused to budge, and she scowled at the sight of no visible lock. As her fingers brushed over the holes, the door flashed along the lines leading up along it.  
  
"Maker's breath! Where did Alexius find this? How did he even move it here?" Dorian blurted.  
  
"Can we open it with any sort of key or pick?" Alex demanded. Dorian shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps. But it looks quite strong. How desperate and paranoid must he be?" He paused, pulling the shard of lyrium out, and stuck it in the door's holes. It fit perfectly. "A-ha. I think we need more of these. Perhaps we can find them on the other side of the cast--"  
  
"No, fuck that." Alex snapped. "I've had enough of running around the castle. Pull that shard out and let me get to work."  
  
"What do you intend to do?" Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow as he obeyed. Alex rustled through her bag, retrieving six small, pink round objects with short fuses, as well as two plasma mines. She looked up to Dorian.  
  
"I have charges called cherry bombs-- I make them myself, with a special something-something that lends some extra power. One should fit in each hole, and I thankfully have just enough on hand for the job. I've also got mines to help give an extra _oomph_ to the explosion, but I'll need you to set them off with your magic after we get a safe distance away. Okay?" She didn't bother to wait for his response as she plugged a cherry bomb in each hole, then set the mines down at the base of the door. The party hurried away from the door to the other end of the hall, several of them standing behind ruined pillars. When they reached the back, Dorian looked to the General, who nodded. His hands lifted, covered in fire, and waved his hands up.   
  
The door burst open with a great, resounding _BOOM_ , breaking one of the doors off its hinges as the plasma mines erupted. Everyone hurried forward as soon as it was over, rushing past black smoke and ash as they ran for the throne room. Alex dropped the last of her mines behind the group as they approached the doors; with that, she hurried ahead to the lead, ready to face the magister who was responsible for the chaos.


	25. In Hushed Whispers, Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra, Nick, and Dorian finally square off with Alexius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could also be titled: Alex passes about five million hard speech checks. Thank goodness for her 10 in Charisma.

Footsteps echoed through the hall, the only other sound being the crackling of fire. A magister stood at the end, facing the fire in its place, not moving as the group advanced on him. Just a few feet away, a pale shadow of his son sat on the floor, head hung over, breathing shallowly and hoarsely, his skin the palest of whites. The magister's head briefly twitched to the side as he heard their approach, then back to the fire and hung down. He heard guns being pulled to the ready, metal sheathing, a crossbow clinking and clanking. He was aware as footsteps drew nearer, and he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head.  
  
"I'll make you an offer, Alexius," Alexandra growled, "you give me that amulet without a fight, and you live, as much as I want to put a bullet in your skull. We'll go back in time, and I'll ensure your son gets as much medical care as he can, unlike the Institute. My offer still stands if you surrender quietly."  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Alexius hissed as he slowly put his hands up. "I know what really happened to your son. Why should I believe a similar fate won't befall Felix?"  
  
"How _dare_ you?" she snapped, shoving the gun against his neck roughly. "Do you think I had a _choice?_ Do you think I'm _proud_ of what I did? Do you think I don't beat myself up for what happened _every moment of my life?!_ If I could take it all back, I would! I offer no excuses for what I did, _because I have none_."  
  
"That's not true." Nick protested loudly from behind. "You did what you had to and you know it."  
  
Alex scoffed. "Something that has to be done isn't necessarily moral, but we're not here to discuss my actions today. We're here to discuss yours, Alexius." She pressed the gun against the back of his skull again, hard. "I can't let you go, and you know that; you have committed dozens of counts of murder in the first degree, among other crimes. You're going to jail or you're going to die; that much is not in question. But either way, I will ensure Felix still gets the help he needs, with or without your compliance."  
  
"She's telling the truth." Dorian agreed, glaring, hand on his staff, "Was it worth it, Alexius?"  
  
"Why does it matter now?" Alexius moaned. "Put me out of my misery; I don't care. The Elder One is going to come for us all."  
  
The General stiffened, then exhaled sharply. "Yes. That's going to be the case if we don't go back in time, but there's still a chance if you give us the amulet. We'll stop you in the present, and stop the Elder One. This is our last chance; you know you have no more love for this Elder One than any of us. You only helped him because of your love for your son, and you know the Elder One will kill Felix if he isn't stopped. If you want to save your son, you need to trust us and give us the chance to prevent all of this."  
  
There was shuffling and muffled groaning as the near-dead man on the floor was pulled up. All eyes turned as Leliana threw her knife to the deathly man's neck, hoisting his emaciated form up with one arm. His dark eyes blinked slowly, silently, and he made no sounds nor any protest. Alexius flinched and gasped, reaching out to his son instinctively but stopping as Alex pressed the gun to his skull again. The magister shook, sweat dripping down his forehead and almost as white in the face as the prone figure. _"Felix!"_ he gasped in a horrified whisper. Dorian's eyes widened.  
  
" _That's_ Felix?" He turned, glaring at his former mentor. "Maker's breath, Alexius, what have you _done?_ "  
  
"He would have died, Dorian!" Alexius hissed lowly. "I saved him!" Tears were forming and starting to flow down his cheeks as he had one hand outstretched towards Leliana, fingers twitching. "Let him go! I'll do whatever you want!"  
  
"Leliana," Alexandra started quietly, "let him go."  
  
"Why should I?" Leliana challenged, glaring at her. "You know nothing of what I suffered! He's almost gone as it is; it would be merciful for him. Why shouldn't Alexius suffer as I did-- as we _all_ did?"  
  
"Because it's not too late, and you know it." she retorted, raising her voice. "Alexius will hand over the amulet without a fight. We need as much time as we can get to cast the counterspell, and killing Felix-- who's not at fault for any of this-- will send Alexius into a rage, ignoring the fact you would resort to murder to punish someone else. I have no doubts the Elder One knows we're here, and we don't have time for revenge." Her nose wrinkled. "Do you think I don't want to murder Alexius right now for all that's happened? Of course I do, but there's far more at stake than a petty life. I know you want your revenge, but think beyond your suffering-- this world's suffering. Killing him now won't make up for any of it, nor will it make you feel any better. If you want us to have the best chance to prevent all of this, you need to let Felix go, _now._ "  
  
Leliana stared, hard and silent at the Herald, and dead silence filled the hall. Finally, she growled and pulled her knife away, dropping Felix to the ground, who laid in a crumpled heap. Alexius gasped gently as Leliana approached him and held the knife to his neck, though his eyes remained on his son, wide-eyed, then slowly to Alex. "You _saved_ him." he gasped. He pulled the amulet from his neck and handed it off to Alexandra without another word, and he smiled at her finally, teary and quivering. " _Thank you._ Do not tarry."  
  
"Don't thank me yet." she said stiffly as she pulled her gun from his neck and left him to Leliana as she followed him to his son, keeping the knife on him as he knelt down by his child. Alexandra shrugged and walked back down the steps to the shocked silent party, handing off the amulet to Dorian with a nod. "You know what to do."  
  
"You saved Felix. You saved Alexius." Dorian gasped, eyes wide and glinting with relief.  
  
"I can't believe you talked them both down." Varric murmured in awe. "Holy shit."  
  
"She has a silver tongue, you might say." Nick said in relief. Alex said nothing, merely crossing her arms at Dorian, who shook himself back into reality, forcing a wan smile at her.

"Apologies, I'll work on the counterspell right now! It should only take me an hour or so."  
  
"An hour?" Leliana snapped from the back. "That's impossible! You must go, now!"  
  
A roar sounded from somewhere above, so loud that the whole building shook. It reminded Alex distinctly of the screech of the dragon she had heard on the Storm Coast, and a shiver ran down her spine as she looked up to the dusty rafters. "The Elder One." Cassandra whispered. She looked as though she was going to say more, but the sound of whizzing and buzzing and crackling came from the door, and all turned to see a ramshackle eyebot, with old license plates tacked onto the sides of it, sparks flying and wires sticking out and an antennae hanging on with duct tape fly in through the broken doorway. It flew straight and true and targeted Alex, to whom it quickly approached. The radio on it whirred and buzzed, until the faint signal and sound of a very familiar young boy's voice came.  
  
" _Mom?_ "  
  
"Shaun." Alex murmured shakily. "It's _you._ You're alive..."  
  
" _Yeah, I am, and so are you_." Shaun spoke. " _I can't... I can't tell you how happy I am to finally hear you again, but you need to hurry. I have the counterspell worked out and written down in this eyebot's hatch for you._ " The eyebot's back hatch opened, and out fluttered a wrinkled piece of notebook paper, which the mage snatched quickly and began reading as Shaun continued to speak. " _Dorian needs to read it and cast ASAP, because the Elder One's demons are coming for you-- and he's launched a nuclear warhead to Redcliffe Castle. Someone needs to defend you three from the demons, because they're going to try to kill you to make sure you're dead when the warhead hits. All the soldiers in the castle have already fled._ "  
  
"This spell is perfect." Dorian gasped. "The formulas and technical problems have all been solved. How did you--"  
  
" _\--long story short, I heard the scientists in the Institute talking about how the magister's spell failed in the first place. I listened into their conversations and heard that you were likely still alive, and displaced in time. There was talk even as to when you'd appear again, and the Elder One had them working on formulas to improve the time spell, so I copied what I was able to. Together over the last few months, the Lone Wanderer and I worked out the kinks, but you don't have much time! There's no way for you to get out of the area in enough time-- T-minus ten minutes!"_ Shaun shouted. _"You have to start casting, and you have to start casting **NOW!**_ "  
  
Leliana had abandoned Alexius behind her, and Cassandra and Varric nodded to each other. Outside, the last of the mines Alex left behind were exploding loudly, now, and the screams of the demons accompanied them. "We'll hold them off as long as we can." Varric said hastily. "Once we're down, it's all up to you, Nightingale." The Spymaster nodded to him, and Alex nodded her head as Dorian finished reading the notes, and with his magic, lifted the amulet and began the workings of the spell. Alexius hurried from his son's side up to the others, breathing hard.  
  
"I'll fight with you." He turned his softening eyes to Dorian, who didn't look up from his focus on the amulet. "Dorian... you've made me so proud. Save us all."  
  
"Alexius..." Dorian murmured lowly, somberly, as he tore his eyes up for the quickest of moments.  
  
"We'll make this count." Alexandra added, and finally she saluted the group, who bowed their heads and headed for the door. She and Nick stood on opposite sides of Dorian as the spell's green tendrils began to surround them, slowly but surely as the amulet floated in midair over the mage's palms. The next few moments passed tensely as the spell came to a head, while Nick counted off the time until nuclear detonation. The sounds of fighting had been going outside, and glimpses of blood and demon goo sometimes passed by the broken door, as well as screams, groans, hisses, and screeches of terror demons, combined with the sick laughter of pride demons.   
  
"Shaun?"  
  
_"Yes, Mom?"_  
  
"Where did you get that eyebot?"  
  
_"It was a gift from the Courier, and she said its-- sorry, she said_ his _, name is ED-E. She told me to tell you that you're our only hope, and that she's coming to talk to you when you get back."_  
  
"The Courier? She gave you that--" She sputtered. "I don't... so where are you, anyways? Why are you with the Lone Wanderer? Why are you in contact with the Courier? How?"  
  
_"It's not important, and it would take too long to explain, but we're safe here. That's what's important."_ Shaun replied briskly. _"Just trust me, Mom."_  
  
The mother sighed and nodded to herself. "Fine. I'll trust you."  
  
T-minus two minutes, the remaining door burst open, and Varric and Cassandra's mangled bodies were thrown to the sides. Alexius and Leliana stood just ahead, casting spells and shooting arrows as quickly as they could.   
  
" _Though darkness closes_ ," Leliana spoke, unwavering, as she pulled an arrow back, " _I am shielded by flame._ "  
  
_"T-minus one minute."_ Shaun said anxiously. _"Hurry! And Mom..."_  
  
The arrow flew through a demon of rage, and it howled and crumpled to the ground. " _Andraste guide me._ "  
  
"Yeah, Shaun?"  
  
" _Maker, take me to your side._ "   
  
_"I love you. So much."_  
  
Leliana let out a cry of pain as an arrow struck her shoulder, blood splashing out and towards the group. Alexandra exhaled sharply, about to reach out to her, but Dorian lifted a hand and pulled her back firmly. "You move, and we all die!" he cried. Her head darted between him and Nick and back to the two left fighting repeatedly. Both were left to grimace as Alexius was impaled by a terror demon that jumped up from behind him, and he crumpled, bleeding all over the steps. The demon would have gotten Leliana, too, had Nick not shot it down. She nodded to herself.

"I love you, too, Shaun. _So much_."  
  
The spymaster rammed her bow, an arrow sticking out, into a sloth demon, then into a shade, jumping over its body with ease. A demon of rage burned her gloves as she pushed her knife into its gut, while Dorian and Nick pulled Alex back towards the swirling, sparking green portal starting to form behind them, though she watched in horror the whole time as Leliana fought. As she finally turned her eyes to the swirling rift, Nick's hand at her back, she turned her head at the howl of a demon of terror, which turned to corner the rogue as she was held in place by a demon of pride, its massive arm pinning her to its body. " _Go._ " she mouthed, and the terror demon moved in front of her, pulling its claws back for the kill, and Alex watched as it rend her flesh, tearing through the chain mail with sickening ease. Finally, she tore her eyes away for the last time as she heard the sound of a nuclear warhead whistle deafeningly overhead, and all went white for a split second as the time rift engulfed them, combined with the briefest of an intense flash of heat.  
  
The three walked out of the rift, back into where they were left. All were covered in blood and soot and dirt, and scratches covered their whole bodies, fabric soiled and ripped, but very much alive. Alexius backed away as they cornered him, and as Alex and Nick raised their guns again at him, eyes cold and exhausted.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Dorian said smugly, and with that, his mentor fell to his knees, his arms limp at his sides as he hung his head down in defeat.  
  
"Gereon Alexius," Alexandra started, bristling, "you're under arrest for no fewer than forty-six counts of murder in the first degree, attempted murder of myself, Nicolas Valentine, and Dorian Pavus, fraud, assault, and treason."  
  
"You won." Alexius moaned helplessly, and he let out a small sigh. "There is no point in extending this charade." He looked up to his son, eyes quivering with tears. "Felix..."  
  
The young man knelt by his father, reaching out to clutch his hand. "It's going to be alright, Father."  
  
Alexius shook his head. "You'll die." he cried hopelessly, shaking his head. Felix was silent, for a moment, before squeezing his father's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Everyone dies." he said strongly, without as much as a hint of fear.  
  
"True," Nick added, turning their attention to him, "but we're going to try our damn best to make sure that's postponed as long as possible. We're going to contact Curie and have her check you out as soon as possible."  
  
Alexius' eyes shone, briefly, with something like shock, and finally he hung his head again, rose to his feet, and turned to two guards who approached him. He bowed his head, allowing them to chain him, and they took off with him, Felix following closely behind. Alexandra quickly fumbled with her Pip-Boy, switching to the radio, connecting to Haven. "Shaun? Shaun, Codsworth, are either of you there?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
There was barely a pause before she heard his voice. " _Yeah, Mom, we're both right here._ " Shaun piped up cheerfully.   
  
" _Indeed!_ " Codsworth agreed brightly. _"I take it your mission went well, Mum? We're looking forward to hearing all about it!"_ Alexandra choked, covering her mouth as tears finally freely streamed from her eyes.   
  
"I-- I..."  
  
_"Mom? Are you... are you crying?"_ Shaun asked, befuddled. _"Why are you crying?"_  
  
_"Are you quite alright?"_ Codsworth added worriedly. Alexrandra nodded rapidly, weeping freely.   
  
"I'm good! I'm more than good." she reassured brightly. "I'm great, because you're both great and alive and I-- I love you both so, so much. You know that, right?"  
  
_"I love you, too, Mom,"_ her son replied hesitantly, _"what's wrong? What happened?"_  
  
She exhaled once more, sighing heavily. "It's a long story, and I promise I'll tell you both everything, but I'm just so glad you're all okay... now, please pardon Mama, but she's got some last things to finish up before we continue."  
  
_"I love you, too, Mum, and we're both just splendid!_ " Codsworth replied fondly. _"Do take care. I'll be sure to make pizza again for you when you come back. Go on and finish your business, and we look forward to hearing all about it."_  
  
With great effort, she turned off the radio, wiped her tears away, and turned to see her party staring at her in surprise-- save for Nick and Dorian, of course, who merely smiled at her, eyes soft. "Well, I'm glad that's done with." Dorian said, relieved. Alex turned her attention to Fiona, who was waiting beneath the steps and grinning up at her. She opened her mouth, but closed it as she heard marching, and turned to see the Ferelden guard, swathed in leather and armor, marched in two neat lines as their metal armor clanked and clinked in unison, combined with the stomping of their boots against the hard wood floor. They turned to stand at attention, heads raised proudly as they finally stopped and stood in place. Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Or not..."  
  
Alex walked forth, peering down the steps to see a tall man with short blonde hair marching in, the front brushed upward slightly, hands at his sides. His clothes were simple but well-tailored, thick brown leather and cream-colored padding sticking out just slightly from under the straps and around the neck. He stepped forward in an even stride, eyes narrowed and trained on Fiona, who bowed slightly, hands clutched together tightly and eyes wide. She looked at him with something akin to a mix of fear and shame and worry. His hands remained at his sides, appraising her with disdain.  
  
"Grand Enchanter," he began dryly, "imagine how surprised I was to learn you had given away Redcliffe Castle to a Tevinter magister..."  
  
"King Alistair!" she squeaked out quietly.  
  
"Especially since I am fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan." he continued accusingly, glaring at her.   
  
"Your majesty..." The enchanter hesitated, bringing her hands back together again in a nervous cusp. "We never intended--"  
  
"I know what you intended." he spat. His eyes softened, and his brow furrowed. "I wanted to help you, but you've made it impossible." His eyes turned back to a stern glare, and he shook his head. "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Fereldan."  
  
"But... we have hundreds who need protection!" Fiona cried. "Where will we go?"  
  
Behind her, the clearing of a throat came, and she and the king turned to see the General approach, head held high, hands behind her back. She bowed to the king briefly and nodded at Fiona. "Your Majesty, I am General Alexandra Jones, leader of the New England Minutemen and prosecutor."  
  
"I've heard of you," Alistair remarked, raising an eyebrow, "the Herald of Andraste and the woman from another world? What do you have to say on the mage's behalf?"  
  
"Fiona and I had a tentative deal in exchange for freeing her and her followers from the Tevinter magister in question," Alex answered calmly, "who I now have in custody on over forty-six murder charges. I would--"  
  
" _\--murder charges?_ " he pressed, staring hard at her. Alexandra presented to him the folder of evidence, while Fiona stood aside, watching both of them, pale and silent. The king took the folder and flipped it open, though he grimaced immediately at the sight of the pictures from the abandoned house full of oculara.

"I have sufficient evidence that Gereon Alexius was involved in numerous counts of homicide to produce these oculara-- strange skulls found in the wilds used to illuminate unusual shards, which the Inquisition's soldiers have determined to be keys, traced to a ruin in the Forbidden Oasis, in Orlais. The skulls had to be made of Tranquil skulls, which Alexius procured through murder." She crossed her arms. "This folder is all of our evidence, names of those Tranquil missing, and several of the murder weapons found in Redcliffe. I intend to do whatever I have to to be the prosecutor in the magister's trial, so I may find him guilty of all of his crimes."  
  
Alistair shook his head, glared coldly at Fiona, who recoiled, and handed the folder back to Alexandra. "General Jones, you have presented more than enough definitive evidence of the magister's crimes. I am the most powerful judge in Fereldan, and I declare Gereon Alexius guilty of all charges. Consider your first case in this world won. I want you get him out of here with the mages-- what deal have you struck with them?"  
  
"I do have a deal." she said with a nod of the head. "I took this case _pro bono_ \-- at least in the monetary sense. Fiona and I had an agreement that the mages would work for the Inquisition and help us seal the Breach in return for my services, though I must admit this case was a far cry from what I did back home." She turned her attention to Fiona. "You and your followers will fight at our side as our allies, as per our agreement. You will be treated as such, and I respectfully ask for you to follow through with our terms."  
  
Behind her, Cassandra huffed, but did not protest further. "I accept." Fiona agreed hastily. "It would be foolish not to, and you have more than fulfilled your end of the bargain. We thank you, General Jones, and we await your instructions."  
  
"Good." she said curtly. "Take your people and head outside Redcliffe's walls. My agents will direct you all to where you need to go." She bowed her head again to King Alistair. "I thank you for your time, Your Majesty, and your patience. The Inquisition will cover any damages caused by the mages, and we will house Gereon Alexius in our cells until it is time for his sentencing hearing; he will get the death sentence, or, if by some stroke of extraordinary luck for him and an exceedingly merciful judge, no more than life in prison with no hope of parole. He won't be causing trouble again, I assure you." She smiled. "And as for the mages, I will get them all out of your hair immediately."  
  
"Very well." He bowed back. "You have work to do, and I will leave you to it, General Jones. _Get these mages_ _out of here_."

* * *

  
Alex had meant to report in to Sanctuary. She really had.  
  
By the time she had gotten all the mages moving and she and her agents had everyone organized and assigned, she was bone tired. She was vaguely aware of people trying to talk to her as she waddled into her tent, the sky long since gone night, and collapsed face-first into her pillow in her tent after stuffing a piece of hardtack in her mouth for supper. She thought just maybe as she was falling into slumber, Cassandra was mumbling something to her as she pried off the woman's Pip-Boy-- not that she was coherent enough to respond. Alexandra had only been in the Fade for several moments when Solas found her and used his magic to awaken her, and they stood in the green expanse of the Fade for several moments while he tried to talk to her-- though only one sentence really stuck out to her.  
  
_Walk, and the Fade will take you to where you want to go._  
  
She began walking, and though surprised, Solas followed, watching as the world around them warped into a peaceful, sunny beach with white sand and a blue-green sea. A cushy king-sized bed with the softest of baby blue sheets waited beneath a small patch of tall, shady palm trees, and she collapsed into bed once more, letting out a contented moan as her face fell on the sheets. The mage stared at her for a moment before crossing his arms and huffing impatiently.  
  
"You do realize your body is resting at the moment, and your soul does not need--"  
  
"--shut up and let me sleep, Eggman. We can explore later." she groaned, muffled by the soft sheets. Solas finally sighed and walked away, leaving her to her paradise-- at least for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that talking down Leliana would net a Greatly Approves from Dorian and a Loved That from Nick.


	26. A Single Moment's Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with a laundry list of issues the day after Redcliffe; issues in both Thedas and on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title #1: Alex passes five million more speech checks to not piss off the followers who don't like allying with the mages.
> 
> Alternative Title #2: Alex can never catch a break.
> 
> Alternative Title #3: Holy shit this is so talky let's just ignore this chapter and move the story along.
> 
> Also, I made a Charahub profile for Alex. Enjoy, if you want to look at it: https://charahub.com/character/1029209/Alexandra-Jones/public/

The sun had risen several hours before Alex could finally drag herself out of her warm bedroll and out of her tent, hair a messy rat's nest, stomach aching with hunger, combined with an intense need to pee (partially born out of the Rad-Away she had administered to herself and Dorian, the latter of who complained about constantly having to pee). Eyes still closed, she fumbled for the Pip-Boy next to her bedroll that Cassandra had returned, yawned, and mumbled good morning to the others, who said something to her as she crawled outside (and she heard Sera's giggling all the while, and she knew that she must have looked like a mess). Stumbling into the cave by Rebel Queen's Ravine, she relieved herself, and was squeezing hand sanitizer on her hands when Dorian finally came around the corner. She blinked wearily at him a few times, still yawning.  
  
"Morning." she greeted. Dorian snickered.  
  
"It's eleven in the morning, but good morning to you, too. I only got up an hour ago-- though I had to wake up in the middle of the night because of the side effects of that damned Rad-Away." Dorian groaned. As Alex finally managed to blink enough to focus on him, she realized he was staring at her with pity, eyes soft and his smile quickly fading. "Listen, I wanted to-- to apologize to you."  
  
"Apologize?" She scoffed. "What do you have to apologize for?"  
  
"Alexius-- what he said to you yesterday-- or in the future." Dorian said quietly, voice dropping low so only the two of them could hear. "And for my... reaction to finding out about Shaun. Nick told those in the know that I knew, and they all confronted me last night, practically ready to tear me to pieces if I didn't agree to keep my mouth shut." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for everything you've had to handle in such a short time-- your story is one of the saddest ones I've ever heard. I just want you to know that I don't think less of you at all for what you had to do, and that I don't mind at all that your son is a synth." He smiled weakly. "I'm glad the boy has a good mother to look out for him. And as for... the Director of the Institute, well..." He shook his head slowly, looking down. "There's no easy answer to that, and I can't even imagine having to do what you did, but for what it's worth, I agree with Nick; it wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself. The Institute was a menace that needed to be stopped." The mage sighed, frowning sympathetically as he turned his eyes back up to her. "I... I am so sorry, and I promise that I won't tell anyone, not now, not ever."  
  
Alex looked down, briefly, shaking her head before sighing and looking back up, meeting his eyes squarely. "You don't have to apologize for anything, and I appreciate you keeping this quiet. I don't care about myself or my reputation; all that matters is keeping Shaun happy, healthy, and safe. That's why I want this knowledge kept secret."  
  
"I understand completely." Dorian reassured. "It's terrible how people treat others just for being made in a lab-- if your son is anything to judge by, they're just like us; just created differently."  
  
She smiled finally, nodding her head at him appreciatively. "Thanks, Dorian."  
  
"Anytime." He said with a bow of the head. "Oh, and I want to bring you up to speed. Cassandra has reported into Sanctuary for you, and your friends there want to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah, I imagine they do." she said with a shrug. "Thanks. Do you mind if I could talk to them alone?"  
  
"Of course." the mage agreed. "Are you sure you don't want to come eat breakfast before checking in?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'd like to get this over with."  
  
The mage shrugged. "I'll be heading back to camp, then. Do come and get yourself breakfast when you're done."  
  
With that, he returned to camp. Alex turned her eyes to the Pip-Boy resting on her arm, took a deep breath, and tuned into Radio Sanctuary. She winced as a million voices clamored at once, hearing everyone trying to talk to her at once. _Alex, holy shit, are you okay, Babe? Soldier, what were you thinking, turning the mages loose like that?! Shut up, soldier boy, she did a damn good job. Hey, Boss, Des wanted me to congratulate you on a job well done-- we're proud of you. Alexandra, are you feeling well, are you okay, have you obtained any serious injuries? Master SMASH demons, Strong so proud! Alex, holy shit, you actually went into the future and came back, holy shit, I have to interview you, tell me EVERYTHING! Alex, are you sure you're... okay and stuff?_  
  
"That's enough! One at a time!" she barked, and all silenced. She huffed. "Okay, I assume the others told you everything. Yes, I got sent into the future. Yes, it was dark and our worlds were a lot closer together. Yes, this... Elder One took over, and yes, we stopped it. Time has changed, we're all okay now, and the Inquisition has the mages safely under their belt."  
  
" _Soldier!_ " Danse protested. " _Why did you offer them an alliance? Why not just conscript them?_ "  
  
"You know very well why I didn't, Danse," she snapped, "ignoring the fact I didn't have a legal way to do that. My job is to uphold the law and look out for those who could be abused by it, and I intend to see that through. Mages are people, too. And considering how racist you used to be, you should know that judging an entire group based on a few is an inherently immoral and bad idea. Give the mages a chance, if not for you, then for me."  
  
" _Damn fucking right._ " Hancock agreed proudly. " _The concept of a Circle is bullshit as it is. They deserve to be free, and I think you did a hell of a great job._ "  
  
" _Everything went according to plan_." Deacon agreed brightly, smugly. " _And you made it out alive. I think that's a complete mission success._ "  
  
Danse sputtered for a moment awkward before heaving a great sigh. " _Damn it, you make a good point. Fine. I'll give them a chance because I trust you, but it doesn't mean I have to like it_."  
  
" _I don't know,_ " MacCready said warily, " _can we really trust these mages...? Do we need people who can set you on fire with their mind running around free?_ "  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "MacCready... the mages were abducted as children and in the vast majority of cases, never allowed to say goodbye or see their families ever again. How would you feel if Duncan turned out to be a mage and a templar tried to take him away from you?"  
  
MacCready blanched on the other side and was silent for a moment. " _And that... is the fastest opinion I've ever done a complete flip on_." he said anxiously. " _Good job, Alex_."   
  
" _Can't say that I'm exactly celebratin'. Yay, freedom. Good for them. Over there. And not here._ " Cait replied snidely. " _At least that green arsehole in the sky will be closed soon._ "  
  
" _Strong was having fun smashing demons, though... Sky-hole not so bad. Pretty._ " the super-mutant said, disappointed.   
  
" _You mean, if it wasn't endangering all of our settlers, right?_ " Preston remarked bluntly. " _Babe, I'm so glad you're alright. I heard what happened, and... that's some weird stuff you went through. Congrats on winning your first legal victory there, but what are you gonna do with Alexius now?_ "  
  
"That's up to whoever the judge is at his sentencing hearing to decide." she replied with a shrug. "My only role will to be there as the prosecutor. I can recommend sentencing, but the judge will have the final call. Judging by Thedosian standards, though... chances are he'll be sentenced to death."  
  
" _Fuckin' finally!_ " Cait cheered. " _I can't wait to see that bastard's head roll._ "  
  
_"He_ deserves _it."_ Hancock agreed. " _I'd kill him myself, but I think for all the suffering he put you through, Alex, you deserve the honor._ "  
  
" _Is violence the only option?_ " Curie bemoaned. " _Is a life sentence not an option...?_ "  
  
"Anyways," Alexandra interjected briskly, "we have other matters to attend to. Piper, did you get the story from the others?"  
  
" _Yeah, Blue,_ " Piper agreed with a yawn, " _but I wanted to hear it from you and run a story based on an interview about your point of view of the situation, and I can't wait to get the pictures you and Nick got to add to it. I was busy last night writing the report, and I just got it published this morning._ "  
  
Alex quirked an eyebrow. "And... you're still awake?"  
  
" _I'm tired, Blue, but not as tired as you were last night, if Solas' account is anything to go by. I heard you were sleeping in more than one dimension._ " she snickered, and Alex blushed.  
  
"Hey... you'd be tired, too, if you ran around for hours in an even more desolate future than what I woke up to two years ago, trying to put everything right. Then I had to deal with the mages and report into Haven, and _whoo_ , was Cullen _pissy_..."  
  
" _I know, I got an earful from the Commander when I tried to ask him for details. Are you... are you okay, Blue?_ " she asked softly. " _Having that happen to you once in a lifetime is bad enough. If you need to talk-- and I won't report anything you said if you need it personal-- I'm here to listen. You know that, right?"_  
  
Alex smiled. "Of course I do, Piper, you're one of my best friends. I'll be okay, with time, because everything's fixed, everyone's alive, and Shaun is safe. That's good in my book." Her stomach rumbled loudly, and her face flushed again, praying the others did not hear it. No such luck.

" _Blue... was that you or a hungry deathclaw?_ " Piper teased. Alex shrugged awkwardly.  
  
"I'm fine. Moving on--"  
  
"-- _what did you last eat, and when?_ " Curie cut in. Alex groaned.  
  
"I'm fine, Curie. It was around... midnight or one am last night. Hardtack. It's not important right now--"  
  
" _Goodness! What are you doing to yourself?! After such a long and traumatic, as well as physically taxing, day you had, you need to eat! Did you just wake up to talk to us?_ "  
  
"No. I woke up to pee." she replied bluntly. Curie huffed.  
  
" _Please, put our conversation on hold and go have breakfast. You must have a nutritional breakfast! At least when I get there, I can ensure you adhere to a strict regimen of--_ "  
  
"--what do you _mean_ , when you get here?"  
  
Curie paused. " _Did Seeker Pentaghast not tell you? I am coming to Haven when you arrive there. I will be testing the teleportation system, and you have a new friend who has an incurable disease-- you said I would help, and I intend to_." Alex opened her mouth to speak further, but was cut off. " _Do not protest! I will be fine, and I look forward to seeing that world. I will likely only be there for a week at most, because the teleporter should be done in no later than three weeks, maybe two if the builders work efficiently. I have spent over 150 years alone in the depths of a vault, I can survive what I've heard is a most beautiful world! Felix needs medical attention promptly, and it is my duty to help him. Now go!_ " she urged. " _Go eat!_ "  
  
And with that, the radio went out. Alex gawped at the Pip-Boy for a few minutes before shaking her head and heading out of the little cavern separating the ravine from the canyon in which a dragon resided, heading for the fireside in the middle of camp. She barely got to sit down before Blackwall shoved a bowl of stew in her hands, and she ate without thinking about it, staring into the fire vacantly, hunched over.  
  
"Darling, do sit up, slouching like that is terrible for your posture." Biting back a groan, Alex sat up straight and maintained the pose, giving a brief, annoyed look at the enchantress. "Darling," she continued, "now that Fiona and her malcontents have joined us, we need more templars to handle incidents. Cullen's men have too much on their hands to handle incidents at the moment."  
  
Pulling the spoon out of her mouth, Alex shrugged. "Already talked about it with Cullen. He's put aside a few of his soldiers to specialize in handling magical incidents. The mages won't even be aware they're there."  
  
"I like the way you think, Darling." Vivienne said wryly. "Tell me something. Why did you not just conscript them? It would have been safer."  
  
"It would have been unlawful." Alex shot back. "The Nevarran Accord was not renewed, thus bringing an end to the legality of Circles. Conscription would have been unlawful imprisonment." She paused, feeding herself more of the stew, swallowed, and continued. "My duty as a lawyer-- as a prosecutor-- is to uphold the law, see that it is fair and just in its terms and its application, and punish those who would break or abuse it. As it happens, the mages' vote to leave the Circle was lawful, and therefore, I certainly have no right to put them back into Circles. Could I have lied to them and conscripted them? Sure. Would it have been lawful? No." She turned her eyes solidly on Vivienne, who met her gaze, steady and strong. "Let's get one thing straight, Madame de Fer. Magic is dangerous like fire is dangerous."  
  
"And anyone who forgets that gets burned." she said bluntly. Alex smirked.  
  
"Precisely." she agreed, and Vivienne smiled, briefly, holding her fingers together. "However, that's not to say that either of them are inherently evil or without use. Indeed, I have seen the many practical uses of magic in my time here, just as I've seen its abuses in the form of what Alexius did, demon-summoning, and abominations. And yes, there needs to be protections in place and schools for mages. But when people rebel, that's a sign there's something inherently wrong with the system, and bringing the Circles back exactly as they were would be a mistake; like leaving a lid on a pot of boiling water, it will burst once more. I simply don't believe people were meant to spend their entire lives in a single place under lock and key."  
  
"And what would you propose instead?" the mage challenged. Alex's smirk did not fade.  
  
"Surely you remember our conversation about the people of my world gaining magic. I would propose a system of mandated education, magic being one of the core topics, the basics of which even non-mages should be educated on. The reason for so many people's fears is due to fear of the unknown, and the best way to combat fear of the unknown is by education. I believe it would be very much worth it to spend tax money on schools and teachers-- which, by the way, would be an excellent career for mages, along with becoming doctors, scientists, and soldiers. Who knows the dangers of magic better than a mage?"  
  
Vivienne's eyebrows quirked up. "That is true. Tell me, what of the Chantry? And what of the Templars?"  
  
She shrugged. "Why keep mages out of the Chantry? Again, who knows the dangers of magic better than a mage? As for the templars-- they certainly aren't without use. We should have them for the same reason we have firefighters. And considering that Cassandra is able to use the abilities of a templar without the use of lyrium... I think it's not too insane to think we could use a similar process to grant special individuals who go through a lot of training and testing templar abilities, without the use of lyrium. I would have screening and training processes be _very_ rigorous, with years involved in training, combined with psychological evaluations and new laws, of course, to help protect mages from abuses."  
  
Vivienne stared, appraising her quietly, hand on her chin. "A curious idea, I'll admit." she conceded. "One that may produce some results. I do think your idea for reform for the templars could be very promising, if anything." Vivienne replied calmly. "I still believe in the Circles, but I can appreciate the thought you put into it. What if this idea of yours fails?"  
  
"Then I will take the responsibility and the blame, see what went wrong, and try to rework the system until it succeeds." the General replied bluntly. After another moment's pause, Vivienne grinned at her.  
  
"Your mind has such interesting twists and turns! I respect that, and it's something to think on. Every mage in Thedas will be watching and waiting to see how your system works, my dear; make no mistake."  
  
"I know. And we aim to impress." Alex finished smugly, and the two women smiled, nodding to each other calmly. Bull grunted from across the fireside, nodding to himself.  
  
"For a minute there, you almost sounded like a qunari." he said contemplatively, nodding to her. Alex shrugged and finished the last of her stew. She made to turn on her Pip-Boy to call into Haven, to check in on her son, but the Pip-Boy began to buzz furiously. Sera inched away from it.  
  
"Is it supposed to be making that noise?" she asked warily.  
  
"It means someone's trying to talk to me. Really badly, apparently." Alex replied, and she turned the dial quickly to reach Radio Sanctuary. "What is--"  
  
" _General!_ " Preston yelled. He was worried, rushing and panicking as he spoke. " _It's Shields, General, and her people! She's-- they're all GONE!_ "  
  
" ** _WHAT?!_** " Alex snapped as the others gasped. " _How?_ "  
  
" _We don't know, General! Doctor Amari and the guards were found knocked out, and she was just gone! She disappeared within the last hour, and we don't know who did it or how, and we're still looking._ "  
  
"Keep searching!" Alex snapped. "She can't be far! I'm authorizing a ten thousand cap reward for either her capture or information leading to her arrest, and a five thousand cap bonus if she's brought in alive. I'm also authorizing a bounty of a thousand caps for each of the known Institute scientists who collaborated with her that escaped. Get the bounty on Radio Freedom and Diamond City Radio-- I want her dead or alive! Send Major Danse to the Castle and have him head up the investigation there, and have the Minutemen question anyone who went in or out of the Memory Den yesterday."  
  
" _Right away, General._ " Preston affirmed. " _And speaking of Danse-- well, of the Brotherhood of Steel, anyways-- they've gone strangely silent in the last few days; usually they try to attack our patrols at the borders, but they've pulled back, and all seems too quiet in the Citadel, according to the Railroad. What's your orders on that?_ "  
  
"Shit. Alright, I want some men to head over there and investigate-- _quietly_."  
  
" _Yes, ma'am. We'll get to it and report as soon as we know more_."  
  
With that, the radio went quiet once more, and Alex heaved a breath and ran a hand over her head. "Jesus Christ. Can't I get a moment of peace?"  
  
"The Brotherhood of Steel..." Cassandra murmured. She raised an eyebrow. "I have heard of them only a few times, and I know Danse was a former member... at least until they betrayed him when they found out what he was. Weren't you a member? Why are they and the Minutemen at odds again?"  
  
Alex hesitated, hand covering her face for a moment, before finally sighing and turning to meet Cassandra's gaze. "You're right. I was a Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, though for very different reasons than Danse. They were the second major faction I encountered in the Wasteland when I was on-route to Diamond City. I thought they had the resources necessary to take my son back from the Institute, so I played along to their song and dance, at least for awhile."  
  
"And how did all of that change, after Danse's expulsion?" Cassandra pressed. Alex heaved another breath.  
  
"Get comfortable. This story is going to take me awhile..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the approval for allying with the mages would score this approval/disapproval for Alex:
> 
> Preston, Codsworth, Hancock, Deacon, Piper, Curie, and Nick: Loved That.
> 
> MacCready: Initial Disliked That, speech check passed, changed to Liked That.
> 
> Danse: Initial Hated That, speech check passed, changed to no net change in approval.
> 
> Cait: Disliked That.
> 
> Strong and Ada: No opinion, no change in approval.
> 
> To Alex's comment about executing Alexius:
> 
> Hancock, Danse, MacCready, Strong, and Cait: Loved That.
> 
> Curie: Disliked That.
> 
> As for the party members of Inquisition, values stayed the same, but Alex was able to recoup approval lost (and in both cases, raise their approval higher than before) in both Vivienne and Iron Bull through speech checks. Cassandra's disapproval was slightly lessened due to the deal made prior.
> 
> This is why Charisma is important.


	27. A Tale of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex explains her history with the Brotherhood of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, I just sat down and wrote this monster in a single sitting. I'm so sorry for the length. I don't anticipate that any future chapters will be this long, and I promise all of this shit will be plot-relevant later on. Feel free to skip?

Danse had expected backup from the Brotherhood upon sending out the distress signal. If he was lucky, fellow knights, ready to fight for what was right, would come to their brethren's aid. If he was unlucky, some two-bit mercenaries looking for pay, which he would have acquiesced to, so long as the Brotherhood survived this attack. Hell, in a worse case scenario, he'd expect some lowlife raiders to prey upon the already-weakened troopers.  
  
But a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, a vault dweller, he guessed, by her blue jumpsuit, jumping into battle to help with nothing more than a 10-mm pistol with a dog and a rusted Mr. Handy trailing behind her was the last thing he expected. Her suit was scuffed and torn and scratched up, her ochre skin tarnished by dirt and soot and bruises, her black, wavy hair a frazzled mess. But her eyes shone with anger and desperation, her lips curled back into a hard scowl as she shot bullet after bullet through the feral ghouls' limbs, amputating them in a mass of blood and gore and the occasional severed head. She jumped and leaped behind walls and crates, dodging each bullet narrowly, injecting a stimpak with no reservations if necessary-- she fought like a woman possessed, with minimal concerns for life or limb. Within moments, the mass of ferals was down. The fight had turned in their favor with the help of a vaultie.  
  
The vault dweller gave a brief, sickened look at the dead ferals before turning her eyes up to the gawking Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. She shrugged. "You guys good, now?" she asked impatiently. "Because if so, I've got to--"  
  
"Hold it right there!" Danse snapped. He pulled off his helmet to meet her square in the eyes, and he sized her up as he approached. She didn't flinch from his approach, meeting his gaze steadily, though her body shook slightly. "We appreciate the assistance, civilian. But what's your business here?"  
  
The woman snorted. "Oh, that's a fine 'thanks for the help!' if I ever heard one. For your information, I was going somewhere-- still am-- but I heard your distress signal and came to help." At his unimpressed stare, she let out a sigh. "Before I answer, will you tell me who _you_ are?"  
  
"In due time." Danse replied stonily. "If you want to remain in our compound, I suggest you answer my question first."  
  
Alex was silent, for a moment, briefly glancing away before turning her eyes back to him. "I'm just trying to survive out here... like everyone else."  
  
"The way you charged in and engaged those ferals, I find that a bit difficult to believe." Danse retorted, eyeing her with... sympathy? Alex's eyes widened, and she deflected her gaze again. Danse's lips twitched impatiently. "I take it you're a resident of one of the local vaults?"  
  
"The blue suit and the wide-eyed look of horror at the state of the world give it away?" she asked dryly, to which he just nodded. Alex thought carefully, sizing him up in spite of him being a whole two feet taller than her before talking, glaring at him defensively. "Do all these questions really matter? After all, I just helped you fight those ferals."  
  
Danse was silent, eyeing her-- beneath her bruises and scratches and defensive scowl, he saw nothing but fear and stress in her eyes.  _Something's_ wrong _with her,_ Danse mused to himself, _suicidal? An outcast? Vault-Tec is known by the Brotherhood to have been experimenting on their residents; it could be a mix of all three. Either way, maybe the Brotherhood can help her... and get information about the technology in whichever vault she came from._ "You make a fair point." he finally conceded calmly. "If I appear suspicious, it's because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth, we've been constantly under fire." He heard her grumble a _tell me about it under her breath_ , and he sighed. "If you want to continue pitching in, we could use an extra gun at our side."  
  
"I'll continue to help." she replied, easing up. "But you owe me an explanation first."  
  
"Agreed." Codsworth interjected from behind. "The more we know, the better we may assist."  
  
"Very well." he replied coolly. "I'm Paladin Danse, Brotherhood of Steel." He nodded at two people behind him, one of which was a woman in a Brotherhood scribe outfit with many pockets and pieces of paper and vials sticking out of every nook and leather satchel slung on her. She bore a brimmed hat with a pair of dusty goggles hanging over them, and smiled kindly, waving at her. The other, a man with a close-shaved head and an orange jumpsuit, laying against the wall on the ground by a health pack, stared at her suspiciously, a hand over his waist. "Over there is Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. We're on recon duty, but I'm down a man and our supplies are running low." He shrugged. "I've been trying to send a distress signal to my superiors, but the signal's too weak to reach them.  
  
"Sir, if I may?" Haylen cut in.  
  
"Proceed, Haylen."  
  
"I've modified the radio tower on the roof of the police station, but I'm afraid it just isn't enough. What we need is something that will boost the signal."  
  
"Our target is ArcJet Systems," Danse continued, turning his attention back to the vault woman, "and it contains the technology we need... the Deep Range Transmitter. We infiltrate the facility, secure the transmitter, and bring it back here." He smiled at her. "So, what do you say? You willing to lend the Brotherhood of Steel a hand?"  
  
"Who are the Brotherhood of Steel?" Alex questioned, crossing her arms.   
  
"Our order seeks to understand the nature of technology. Its power. Its meaning to us as humans." he answered proudly. "And we fight to secure that power from those who would abuse it." He caught her grumble under her breath again, mumbling something along the lines of _two hundred years too late_ , and glared at her. "It's never too late. And if we want to stop something like the Great War from happening again, we need to understand technology and keep it from those unworthy."  
  
"Aside from the bombs, how did mankind abuse technology?"  
  
"Before the Great War, science and technology became more of a burden than a benefit. The atom bomb, bio-engineered plagues, and FEV are clear examples of the horrors that technological advancement had wrought." He nodded to himself proudly. "We're here to make sure that never happens again."   
  
Alex pursed her lips before sighing and shrugging. "Okay, you've got a point about that last stuff. But it wasn't all bad then. I and my family could get vaccinated against most disease and get across the state, hell, the world, if we wanted, in less than a day." She let out a sigh. "Things... weren't perfect, but things like what I said, air conditioning, heating, and electricity aren't so bad. It's about just having morals with what you do, and science and technology are no different."  
  
"That would be true, if power didn't corrupt those who experimented." Danse stared at her, eyebrows raised. "You're talking as though you were actually there before the war."  
  
"Am I?" she asked dryly. "I'll explain later; it's a long story."  
  
"I should think you should explain, yes. But I don't have time for the explanation, at least, not now." Danse smiled at her. "So, what do you say? Will you help us? You said you were going somewhere... can it wait?"  
  
"I... I mean, I don't know." Alex replied warily. "It's kind of an... emergency."  
  
"Well, what is it?" he demanded impatiently. "Maybe we can help if you tell us what's wrong."   
  
She hesitated, then turned her eyes to Codsworth, who nodded an eye back in approval. With a great sigh, the beleaguered woman turned back to the paladin with suddenly exhausted eyes, and he finally saw what she was hiding beneath a hard exterior. "My son," she croaked, "my baby boy. He's not even a year old. He was kidnapped, and the people who took him murdered my husband and everyone in my vault; I'm the sole survivor. I'm trying to find him, and I was heading to Diamond City to look for help."  
  
Danse recoiled, eyes wide with shock. Behind him, Haylen covered her mouth in shock, her eyes turning to complete and utter pity. "Oh, my _God._ " Danse gasped. "I'm... I'm _so_ _sorry_ , ma'am. That... I'm _so sorry_ for your loss. I can't imagine how you must feel..." He heaved a great sigh. "I can't do anything for you immediately, but if you help us, I will do everything in my power to help you, and I'll ask Elder Maxson personally to lend you our assistance. I know the Brotherhood of Steel would need to investigate anyone who breaks into a vault and commits mass murder to steal a child. With our resources, we can find your baby. Just... remain calm, and we'll do everything we can. I promise."   
  
Sucking in a sharp breath, and fighting back tears, she nodded in silence. Danse quietly waved her along, and she followed him into the police station. Haylen and Rhys trailed after the two, just as quietly.

* * *

  
  
"Well, that could have gone smoother, but mission accomplished."  
  
Night had fallen as the group exited ArcJet. Danse's power armor had been thoroughly covered in black burn marks (something to which Alex had apologized for numerous times), and the leather armor that had been strapped over Alex's vault suit was already scuffed and torn at the edges. Alex's muscles were twitching, but she forced a weak smile. "I thought we worked well as a team. And, well, we're... not dead and we have what we were looking for. That has to count for something."  
  
The paladin let out a short laugh from behind the helmet of his power armor. "Agreed, and I suppose it does. It's a refreshing change to work with a civilian who can follow orders properly. That being said, I believe we have two-- three important matters to discuss. First and foremost, if you'll hand me the Deep Range Transmitter, I'd like to compensate you for your assistance during this operation." Alex pulled the transmitter from a leather bag slung across her shoulder and handed it to him without another word. In turn, he held out his laser rifle, and she stared at it and him, blinking. "I think you'll find this weapon useful. It's my own personal modification of the standard Brotherhood Laser Rifle." He grinned, though she couldn't see it behind the mask as he lifted his head up proudly. "May it serve you well in battle."  
  
"Wow, Danse, I--" She looked over the rifle, rolling her hand over its surface-- a little singed, but still functional. "Wow. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now... as far as the second-- and I suppose the third-- matter goes, I wanted to make you a proposal. We had a lot thrown at us back there. Our op could have ended in disaster, but you kept your cool and handled it like a soldier. It's not quite what I was expecting from a Pre-War attorney, but I'm just impressed further. There's no doubt in my mind that you've got what it takes." He shrugged. "The way I see it, you've got a choice. You could spend the rest of your life wandering from place to place, trading an extra hand for a meager reward." He said the words bluntly, as if he had known the fate personally. "Or you could join the Brotherhood of Steel and make your mark on the world. Furthermore, we will stand behind you and help you find your son, no matter what it takes, and you would have a good, honorable job to take care of him with. So, what do you say?"  
  
The woman hesitated. _I don't wholly agree with their mission,_ she mused to herself, _and I'm getting the feeling they want someone who doesn't ask questions, and follows orders blindly. So much 'just follow orders blindly' is what got us into the Great War. That's not me. That's never been me. God, they remind me of those army recruiters who walked around when the war was going on; just as pushy, as just as negative an outlook on a future outside of the army._  
  
_But Shaun..._  
  
"Surely, with their resources, we'll be able to find young Shaun." Codsworth interjected helpfully, gently, as though he had sensed her exact thoughts and apprehensions. Finally, Alexandra sucked in a breath and nodded.  
  
"I'd be honored to join." she said, barely managing to sound enthusiastic.   
  
"That's what I wanted to hear." Danse said proudly, oblivious to her hesitation. "It's dark out, so let's head back to the police station, and we'll discuss the details."  
  
And with that, the four quietly returned to the police station, and all of Alex's thoughts stayed on her baby.   
  
_This is for you, kid. I love you so much._

* * *

  
  
Flying up to the Prydwen, while exciting, almost wasn't worth it as Alex had heard the Elder's speech.  
  
She stood in the command deck, watching as a tall, dark-haired man with a curly black beard and thick, leather coat, pacing before two lines of his soldiers, who stood tall, hands behind their backs, chests puffed out proudly. She stood to the side with Dogmeat, quietly listening from just to the side of the door, hands held behind her in some form of respect.  
  
"Brothers and sisters," he started proudly, "the road behind has been long and fraught with difficulty." _Yeah, no shit, Sherlock_ , she thought to herself as he strolled to the side, extending a hand to point to them. She was distinctly aware of his eyes flicking to her briefly, appraising her quickly as he continued on, turning to pace the other way with no pause. "Each and every one of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth." _It literally took you three weeks after I met Danse to drag your candy-assed ship out here. I probably found out more about Shaun than what you could have offered in half that time, with a SYNTH, no less, get your bigotry out of here and your ass off your high horse. Why am I here? Right. Because the Institute has Shaun. Fuck. My. Life._ "You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint of purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question."  
  
He clenched his fingers into a fist and held it aloft and proud before standing front and center again, hands behind his back, as Alex blanched. _What. What the fuck. What the **FUCK**. THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING, NOR IS IT IMPRESSIVE. THAT'S FUCKING **TERRIFYING** HOLY FUCK THAT'S HOW THE WAR STARTED YOU ASS WHAT THE **FUCK** IS WRONG WITH YOU. Cool it, Alex. Calm thoughts. Happy thoughts. You can bail as soon as you have Shaun. Happy. Thoughts._ "Now that the ship is in position, it is time to reveal our purpose and mission." _Good. Yes. Please don't let your purpose and mission be horrifying, because if it's genocide, I'm gonna have to bail right now. I'm already in with the Railroad and Minutemen already, maybe I should just leave now-- NO. No, stand your ground. The Institute is the boogeyman and I need all the help I can get.  
_  
The Elder turned to the glass window and gestured out to the Commonwealth, as if it were all of the problem. "They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world's undoing for the second time in recent history." he snarled in disgust as he turned back to the soldiers. "The Institute Scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb." _What? What is he talking about? What did they make? One of those planet-destroying lasers from those space movies? Some mutant, killer virus?_ "They call their creation the 'synth,' a robotic abomination of technology that is free-thinking and masquerades as a human being." _Oh. Oh, God, no, they are genocidal maniacs. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? I will be DAMNED if they hurt any of my friends-- Nick is no abomination. He's my best friend here. Oh, God, I should leave. Why am I still standing here?_ "The notion that a machine could be given free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous." _Why? You all gave up yours, apparently. Do you have to turn that in when you join the Brotherhood? Is this why you hate the synths? Are you jealous that they have more free will than any of you do?  
_  
He leaned in, briefly, and nodded quietly at Alex, mistaking her face, drained of color, for fear of synths, rather than him-- it's going to be okay, now, we're here, he tried to promise with a brave salute of pumping a fist to his chest. Alex didn't move as he continued his speech. "And like the atom, if it isn't harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species." _What does that even mean, harnessed properly? Are they talking about enslaving synths? No, that's not what he probably means... and what the fuck is he even talking about? The Institute would have to make an ASSTON of them that are all evil. No. This is bullshit._ "I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation." he snapped, thrusting a hand downward for emphasis. "Therefore, the Institute and their "synths" are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly." _Fuck. Mother._ Fuck. _This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. He's insane. They're all insane._  
  
"This campaign will be costly," he continued, "and lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy... itself." _Yeah, yeah. Sacrifice is all well and good when it's not yourself, eh, Maxson? These poor, brainwashed bastards. They're going to die for hatred. Rich coming from you, Maxson: this sort of rhetoric coming from the sort of hateful man that is really humanity's worst enemy._ " He pumped a fist to his chest again, standing proudly. "Ad Victorium!"  
  
"Ad Victorium!" the soldiers cheered-- all save for Alex. Dogmeat sat up on his hind legs, as though begging for a treat, and she quietly shoved a treat in his mouth to make him sit. The others passed her by, back to their duties, as Alex fussed over her dog. She looked up once Dogmeat had settled, wagging his tail, pleased, and came face-to-face with Elder Maxson, who stood a few feet away, staring at her curiously.   
  
"I care about them, you know." he started quietly, seriously. "The people of the Commonwealth."  
  
Alex said nothing, for a moment, before crossing her arms. "Care about them? I thought you were starting a war."  
  
"The Brotherhood is here to prevent a war by starting our own." he reflected coolly. "The difference is our war won't reduce civilization to ashes."  
  
"That's what they always say," she sighed, "but war... war never changes. What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to start taking responsibility for this planet. To start making a difference. And from what I've heard from Paladin Danse's reports, you've already begun that journey. Seeing as he's one of my most respected field officers," he said with pride, raising a hand, "you couldn't get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward, I'm granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we're granting you a suit of power armor to protect you in the field of battle. Wear it with pride."   
  
Alex scoffed. "A knight? What is this, the middle ages?"  
  
"It might as well be, considering the situation." Maxson snapped bluntly. "Now, then... I've also heard about your situation with your son. Have you done any investigation in the last few weeks while you waited for us?"  
  
"Yes." she replied, hiding a hint of bitterness. "I have discovered that my son was taken by the Institute. I don't know why. I don't care why. I just want him back."  
  
"You'll get him back, in time." the elder said calmly. "We will win this war, and you will get your son back. I have no doubts that he will grow up to be a fine squire when he arrives."  
  
"Right. A squire." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Well, thanks, Elder Maxson. I'll leave you to it."  
  
"One last thing." He cut her off as she was about to back out. "Once you've become familiar with the Prydwen and my staff, report to the flight deck for your new orders. Welcome aboard the Prydwen, soldier. Make us proud." Again, he pumped a fist to his chest and bowed, and she returned the gesture quickly. As quickly as she could, she introduced herself, obtained the power armor, and excused herself, citing further investigation into the disappearance of her son necessary, having no intentions of returning.

* * *

  
"What do you _mean,_ I have to stay with the Brotherhood?!"  
  
"You heard me, Whisper. We need a mole to listen to Maxson's madness and report back, so we can stop him from being the, ahem, 'genocidal maniac' you described by stopping his plans."  
  
Desdemona leaned against the war table in the center of headquarters, a cigarette perched between two fingers, the smoke wafting through the still air of the crypt. In the workshop, Tinker Tom was busily tweaking and painting over the Brotherhood of Steel symbol upon the power armor gifted to Alex, singing along with the radio idly. Deacon leaned against one of the pillars around the war table, arms crossed and foot swinging back and forth lazily.   
  
"Ah, it's not so bad, Whisper," Deacon reassured, "I know you're very new to this whole spying thing, but it's fun being a mole! You get to just listen in, nod and smile, and then gossip all the juicy details to us. It's a pretty sweet gig, and since you're already in good with the Brotherhood, you knight in shining power armor, you..."  
  
"Oh, laugh it up, Deacon," Glory snapped from her chair by the table, "I wouldn't wish spying on the Brotherhood on anyone. Bunch of bigoted assholes..."  
  
Desdemona took a deep inhale of the cigarette, blowing out the air from her mouth calmly. "I'm sorry, Whisper, but if you want to prevent Elder Maxson's diatribe from becoming reality, this is the way. Like Deacon said, you're already in as a Knight. They trust you. We've been given an opportunity on a silver platter, and I do not want it to go to waste. If you truly care--"  
  
"--I _do._ Fuck. _Fine._ " she groaned. "But I don't have to like it. And I'll be bitching the whole time."  
  
The leader of the Railroad gave her a sly grin. "And that's fine. So long as you don't make Elder Maxson too angry and get kicked out."  
  
"You're really taking one for the team, Whisper." Glory said appreciatively, smiling gratefully at her. "Props to you. I'll get you a drink on me."  
  
"More like _all_ of the drinks," Alex scoffed, "because that's the only way I'm getting through this without blowing someone's head off."

* * *

  
Alex stared silently at Maxson, eyes dark and heavy and skin pale. She had been drinking all last night, and slept barely a few hours before having her ass hauled up to the Prydwen to be lectured by Maxson for using the Minutemen to build the teleporter without the Brotherhood's help. Danse stood by her side, a hand on her back, steadying her gently.  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Knight?" Maxson barked impatiently, making her flinch and wince, her head pounding.  
  
"Please, Elder Maxson," Danse pleaded quietly, "you heard what actually happened to her son-- and who he is. She's understandably stressed. This is a true test to her morals and her loyalties. I could never imagine being in her place; the stress and pain must be... well." He heaved a breath. "I don't normally make excuses for excessive drinking, but Codsworth did cut her off eventually, and she's learning to cope. Give her some slack. She's..." He sighed. "She's been through enough in these last few months."  
  
Alex wiped her face, her eye, turning up to give a surprised look up at Danse, who offered her a gentle, sympathetic frown and a gentle pat on the back. Maxson paused before letting out an impatient huff.  
  
"Fine. I'll overlook this misconduct. This time. I understand you care about the Director, but you cannot let his actions stand. You can pick being an enabling mother or your morals for the good of the Commonwealth. Not both."  
  
She was a second away from telling him to fuck off, but Danse moved lightning fast, clamping a hand over her lips before she could say the words that would get her thrown off of the Prydwen. As he pulled his hand away and side-eyed her, she silently shrugged, glaring at the Elder. "Nevertheless," he continued, "your continued involvement in the Institute as our mole is necessary. Get close to your son."  
  
"To betray him? My son? My baby?"  
  
"He's not your son anymore, and certainly not your baby. You know what you have to do."  
  
She laughed bitterly, angrily. "Do I, Maxson? _Do I?_ "  
  
"You're testing my patience, Knight Jones."  
  
"Elder Maxson," Danse pleaded, "she's _really_ not in her right state of mind right now. I'm honestly surprised that she's up and at it already; the doctor said she shouldn't have been up at all."  
  
She scoffed. "Do you think I give a single, flying _fuck_ about myself anymore? I've failed as a mother, and I fucking know it. Let's just shut the _fuck_ up about it already."  
  
" _Language_." Maxson scolded, ignoring her burning glare. "Fine, let's get to the point. We need a way to fight the Institute, and a key scientist in getting Liberty Prime up and running is inside of the Institute..."  
  
He gave her the mission details (which Danse helpfully wrote down) and dismissed them. Alex turned on her heel, ready to head out to the vertibirds when Danse quickly steered her away from the door out into the sky, and lead her towards the barracks.  
  
"I'm _fine_." she protested.  
  
"You are _not_ fine." Danse snapped. "You need to lie down and cool off for awhile, and I don't trust that you're not going to fling yourself from the docking bay."  
  
"You're not my mom."  
  
"I'm your superior."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'm going to overlook your insubordination and language in light of your current situation."  
  
He lead her to the barracks and had her lie down in her assigned bed. The air reeked of the mole rats being experimented on in the back, but neither could bring themselves to care. The bed squeaked as Danse sat on the bed beside her, uncapping a bottle of aqua pura and putting it in her mouth. She made no further moves to protest, merely lying quietly as she ingested the purified water. The two were silent for a long while, at least until Alex felt herself nodding off.  
  
"Danse?"  
  
"Yes, Alexandra?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Danse let out a heavy sigh. "You're welcome, soldier. For what it's worth... none of this was your fault. You're not a failure, and you have my deepest sympathies. Take a nap, and when you're ready to head out, come get me in the cafeteria. I don't want you heading out alone."  
  
She fell into slumber moments later, and as her chest began to rise up and down along with gentle snores, Danse pulled himself off of the bed and headed upstairs, heart heavy with pity.

* * *

  
"How _dare_ you betray the Brotherhood!"   
  
Alex glared at the Elder defiantly as he stood outside the shallow bunker, most of which was underground. The sky was twilight, and a breeze swept the hair of Alexandra as she stood her ground before the Elder. Danse was withdrawn, ashamed, and Maxson glared at the two of them, eyes burning with rage.  
  
"It's not her fault." Danse defended hurriedly. "It's mine."  
  
"I'll deal with _you_ in a moment." Maxson snapped as he pointed at him, stopping the former paladin in his tracks. The elder turned his burning eyes at Alex, whose tear were gritted as she stood before him, unflinching. "Why has this... _thing_ ," he snarled, pointing at him as if he were an object, "not been destroyed?" he demanded.  
  
"How _dare_ you?" Alex growled. "He's alive because you're _wrong_ about him."  
  
" _'Him?!'_ " he gasped in outrage. "Danse... isn't a man, it's a _machine_... an automaton created by the Institute. It wasn't born from the womb of a loving mother, it was grown in the cold confines of a laboratory!"  
  
"Oh, you shut the _fuck_ up, you _ungrateful_ \--"   
  
" _Flesh_ is _flesh_." he snapped, holding one hand up. " _Machine_ is _machine_." He held the other one up, waving it briefly before throwing them both down. "The two were _never_ meant to intertwine! By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure!"  
  
"Who are you define what corrupts human life?" She snapped back. "Because from where I'm standing, you're the one who's spewing hateful rhetoric that corrupted humanity and got us to where we are now! Hate like that is what separated us to begin with and led to nuclear war! Not robots! Not machines! Humans, and humans _alone_ are responsible for our own undoing!"  
  
"After all I've done for the Brotherhood..." Danse finally cut in again, glaring back at him, "...all the blood I've spilled in our name... how can you say that about me?"  
  
"Yes, how _can_ you, Maxson?" Alexandra demanded. "Because this man has _fought_ for you, _bled_ for you, hell, he's willing to _die_ for you, and you throw all of that trust away because he wasn't born in a conventional way! You should be _ashamed!_ The only thing this has proven is that your men are expendable, and you don't care at all for the people of the Commonwealth! The only people you care about are what _you_ define as human! You're not the first person, and certainly not the last, to claim they cared when all it applied to was their arbitrarily defined confines of humanity, and it's what _destroyed us!_ " Her throat was getting raw, but she wasn't done, and neither was Maxson.  
  
"Danse is the physical embodiment of what we hate most." Maxson snapped. "Technology that's gone _too far!_ " He waved to the world behind him. "Look around you, Danse! Look at the scorched earth and the bones that litter the wasteland! Millions... perhaps even billions, died because science outpaced man's restraint! They called it 'a new frontier' and 'pushing the envelope,' completely disregarding the repercussions! Can't you see that the same thing is happening again?! You're a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands, preparing to lay waste to what's left of mankind!"  
  
"You're goddamned right the same thing is happening again, but it's not because of Danse, or any other synths!" Alex retorted. "It's because of people like _you_. Danse wants to _save_ mankind, not destroy it!"  
  
"You're as _delusional_ as you are insubordinate. How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it's alive? A machine that's had its mind erased, its thoughts programmed... its very soul manufactured!" Maxson condemned, counting each sin off on his fingers. "How would _you_ know anything about what causes the world to end?"  
  
"Because I was **_there!_** " she screamed, all her patience long gone. "I _watched_ my entire world die, and in the _years_  beforehand, had to listen as madmen spewed on and on and on about people who weren't exactly like us were going to kill us! Maybe, if we hadn't been too busy picking each other apart because of our differences, none of this would have ever happened, and I would still have my family, my friends, my husband and son! And now, you're going to repeat what destroyed us in the first place-- blind fear and hatred! Blind betrayal! And you should be ashamed!" She almost made to slap him before pulling her arm back, standing in front of Danse defensively in spite of being a full foot shorter than him, even outside of his power armor. "I can trust Danse, because he's my _friend! I think, therefore, I am;_  it applies to me, applies to him, and applies to anyone who is capable of thinking hard enough about their existence!"  
  
"Please," Maxson scoffed, "those ethics it's trying to champion aren't even its own. They were artificially inserted in an attempt to have it blend into society!"  
  
"If that was true, then why would Danse even bother doing everything he did for you?" she demanded. "To blend in, all one has to do is mind your own business. Danse has done anything but that, because he genuinely believes what he is doing is righteous! I have seen many mind-wiped synths, and each and every one of them decided who they would be, and what their moral compass would be-- bad or good-- independently, just like natural-born humans! It's all up to us to decide if we are good or evil, and it's the same for him. He's chosen good. What have you chosen?"  
  
"No, it's true." Danse said shamefully, shaking his head. "I was built within the confines of a laboratory, and some of my memories aren't my own." He turned his head up to Maxson, briefly giving Alex a look, pleading with her to be quiet just a little longer, to let him finish before going off again. "But when I saw my brothers dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride." He held a hand out, gesturing to the Elder. "And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth... I felt hope." He raised the hand to his head, running over it. "Don't you understand? I thought I was human, Maxson."  
  
"More than that." Alex said, her voice finally lowering. "You _are_ human. You always _have_ been."  
  
Danse's eyes softened, briefly, as he took her in, nodding quietly before turning his attention back to Maxson. "From the moment I was taken into the Brotherhood, I've done absolutely _nothing_ to betray your trust, and I _never will_."  
  
"It's too late for that now." Maxson snapped. "The Institute has foolishly chosen to grant you life. You simply should not exist."  
  
Alex shook her head at him, eyes full of as much fury as before. "Who are you to decide what life should and shouldn't be? Who are you to decide who and who shouldn't exist? So many leaders in the past-- Adolf Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, the Ottoman government during and after World War I, the Hutus who decided their Tutsi neighbors were unworthy-- and, _hell_ , a few hundred years ago, some white men decided that the people half of my ancestry is from-- the Muscogee-- along with all the other Native American tribes were inferior and needed to be changed, culture eliminated, or exterminated!" She stomped a foot. "These people, among so many others, all thought they would just eliminate anyone they thought wasn't worthy of existence! What we got was mass murder of innocents, setting us back as humankind, _every single time!_ " She huffed, throwing an arm out to Danse, herself, Maxson, the world. "We are _all_ human. You are. I am. Danse is. And I will _not_ allow it to happen again on my watch!"  
  
"I don't intend to debate this any longer." Maxson snapped. "My orders stand."  
  
"It's alright," Danse said softly, defeated, "we did our best, Alex. You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity, and I thank you for it." He finally smiled a small smile, small but _proud_. "Whatever you decide, know that I'm going to my grave with no anger, and no regrets."  
  
"Touching." Maxson snarked sarcastically. "Either you execute Danse, or I will, Knight. The choice is yours."  
  
She just shook her head. "After all the sacrifices I've made, and all the battles I've fought for the Brotherhood-- though, judging by your treatment of Danse, I doubt it counts for much-- you need to listen to me. You owe me that much."  
  
Maxson stared at her, then Danse, before heaving an exasperated huff. "Very well." the elder said reluctantly. "I'm listening."  
  
"Danse has saved lives." Alex said proudly. "More than once, he risked his life for the sake of his fellows and innocent civilians. That is the duty of a true soldier. That is what distinguishes him as a good, brave man. And aside from the fact that killing him would be murder, you would be taking the life of someone who deserves his own life. If he's risked it for the sake of others, he more than deserves it."  
  
Maxson silenced, quietly looking between her and the silent synth. "You value this machine's life that much?" he asked, eyes wide. Alex merely nodded in return without a word, and the elder heaved a great sigh. "So. It appears we've arrived at an impasse."  
  
"It appears so." Alexandra said coolly, continuing her stand between him and Danse.   
  
"Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist he remains alive, which leaves me with a single alternative." He turned his eyes to Danse, who met the gaze steadily. "Danse, as far as I'm concerned, you're dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight, and your remains were incinerated. From this day forth, you are forbidden from stepping foot on the Prydwen, or to speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you will be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"I do." Danse replied quietly, still smiling. "Thanks for believing in me, Arthur."   
  
"Don't mistake my mercy for acceptance." he spat. "The only reason you're still alive... is because of her." He turned his attention to Alex, averting his gaze from Danse for the final time. "I'm returning to the Prydwen, Knight. Take some time, say your goodbyes, and then I expect to see you there. We still have the Institute to deal with."  
  
"No." Alex snapped bluntly, just as he was about to turn away. The man froze in place, turning to stare at her in shock. She was still glaring at him. "Consider this my formal resignation, Elder Maxson. I'm done working for you."  
  
"Alex! What do you think you're doing?" Danse gasped. Alex shook her head.  
  
"I can't work for someone who's so ready to betray his own men. It's that simple."  
  
"Figures." Maxson scoffed. "Give me your holotags. We will defeat the Institute and kill your son, with or without your help."  
  
"We'll see about that." she remarked as she handed over both hers and Danse's tags, and the two stood in silence as Maxson departed. As he finally departed from view, Danse turned to the General, who said not a single word more about the matter. "Come on, Danse," she sighed, waving him along, "let's go home."  
  
"Home...?"  
  
"Sanctuary. You need a job. The Minutemen could use as much help as it could get organizing." She smiled weakly. "And while Preston and I haven't completely finished building our house yet, you can stay with us, if you don't mind the clutter. We'll build you your own house there, soon. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Danse cracked a smile again. "No. I don't mind at all. Alex?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you. So much."  
  
She grinned at him. "Anytime. It's what friends do."

* * *

  
The sun beat down on Sanctuary, but none of its inhabitants were inhibited. It was bustling with settler and Minuteman soldier alike, with merchants and their brahmin going to and from, across the bridge, carrying supplies and new goods for sale, as the residents eagerly picked over the goods. Missile and bubble laser turrets stood atop buildings and along the sidewalks, the latter of the two one of the many technologies' pilfered by the Minutemen.  
  
The great tree of the cul-de-sac was gone, but replaced with a grand, tall tree with green and red and orange leaves, grown quickly with an Institute sapling genetically engineered for fast growth. Other trees of varying heights, among the spoils taken from the destruction of the Institute, promised to shade the bustling settlement in a few months time-- technology at its finest. The concrete foundation had been lain just down from the teleporter, which had been surrounded by thick bricks and concrete, covered by various DANGER and KEEP OUT signs.  
  
Danse stopped, wiping sweat from his forehead as he stood over the newly-dry foundation, imagining where his new home would be. Shaun-- the young synth boy, and the only one Danse would consider Alex's son-- had designed it, with a nice, wide open kitchen, a clean bathroom, and a comfortable bed with a radio and window to look out on Sanctuary through. On the side of the house would be a wide garage, suited for tinkering on suits of power armor and weapons.  
  
"Careful, there," Alex teased from behind, making the man jump, "I think I saw Cait eyeing those muscles. You'll make everyone hot and bothered. Or something."  
  
"Stop that." Danse said, though the smile on his lips and the brief chuckle brightened his expression. "Don't give them any ideas. The pool party was bad enough."  
  
"You had a grand old time, and you know it."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"This is not behavior befitting of the General of the Minutemen."  
  
"If it means being a stuffy old cunt, then I think I'll be inappropriate." She turned her head down the street, waving at the Vault-Tec Guy (who had set up his own home across the street from hers, and managed the general store in the mall) as a brahmin followed him, carrying supplies. The ghoul cheerfully waved back at her and hurried along, and while Danse's knee-jerk reaction was disgust, he silently watched as Alex and the ghoul unloaded boards of wood from the back of the brahmin (or rather, he did, after taking pity on her lack of muscles). Soon, a neat pile of treated wood waited, and he sighed as he turned to the salesman.  
  
"What do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing!" the Vault-Tec guy said cheerfully. "I'm not charging you a dime. Consider it a welcome gift; I've heard about... well, everything that happened to you, and I just wanted you to know that you're always welcome here, and in my shop. You come give me a holler anytime you need help, okay? I'm always willing to help."  
  
Danse's eyes widened, and he smiled awkwardly. "Wow. I, er... thank you... what's your name?"  
  
"Chadwick, but everyone calls me Chad or just 'The Vault-Tec Guy.' I don't mind either." He turned to grin at Alex. " _Pegasi and Prisons_ still on for tonight?"  
  
"You know it!" she said brightly. "Just remember to bring the dice and the little figurines. I don't trust myself to not lose them..."  
  
"I'm already on it. See you then, and if either of you need anything, I'll be in my shop."  
  
As Alex waved goodbye and turned back to Danse, she found him looking down, rubbing the back of his neck. She frowned. "Danse...?"  
  
"I've been wrong, haven't I?" he asked shamefully. "For such a long time, I thought all ghouls, synths... basically anyone not human was evil. But that man-- along with so many others I've met since I've been here-- have shown me that you were right all along. That if we truly want to rebuild the world into something better, we need to think beyond ourselves and accept each other." He sighed as he turned to face her. "But how can I just... let go of all that internalized hatred?"  
  
The General just patted him on the back. "Listen, Danse... what defines a racist is someone who listens to those little, nasty, bigoted voices and urges that linger in the back of our minds. What keeps someone from being a racist is acknowledging those hateful thoughts, saying no, and just trying to do better."  
  
"It's that simple?"  
  
"It's that simple."  
  
After another moment's silence, he turned and nodded at her. "Then I'll try my best to do that." His wry grin returned. "Now, come on. If you're tired of having weak arms, you can fix that that by helping me out here..."  
  
Both stopped at the sound of helicopter blades chopping and as the emergency sirens went off, blaring loud for all to duck inside. Danse jumped into action, grasping Alex by the wrist, and the two hurried into the nearest building housing the teleporter as Alex tried to fight his grip to head off to look for her son. They heard the cranking and booming and flaring as missiles launched from their turrets, and lasers burst from the bubble turrets sticking out of the rooftops.   
  
Danse slammed the door shut as they went in, and Alex immediately spied her son, Codsworth, Preston, and the Vault-Tec guy standing around the teleporter. Shaun darted away from Codsworth, and into his mother's arms as she knelt down to embrace him in a hug. "Thank God you're alright!" she breathed in relief. As they pulled away, Alex looked up to her boyfriend, who stood by Sturges, who leaned against the back wall with the Vault-Tec guy, looking more annoyed than frightened. Chad, on the other hand was visibly shaking, but he forced a smile as the General came in.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked. "Who are we being attacked by? I heard what sounded like helicopter blades whirring."  
  
"What you heard was none other than a vertibird." Sturges remarked. "Looks like we're going to war with the Brotherhood."  
  
" _No._ " Danse denied, paling. "No, it's not Brotherhood. Maxson wouldn't do this. This... had to be hooligans out for a joyride."  
  
Alex and Preston shared a look, and Sturges shrugged and shook his head. Outside, the sound of a loud crash came, and the turrets ceased. A few moments of silence, and the all-clear siren was sent out. Alex briskly hurried out, and saw the smoking, smoldering remains of a vertibird having crashed in the designated spot where the arcade was to be built, beside a community pool. It left a crater in the ground, and charred remains could be seen where power armor had been broken off; the stench of smoke and burnt flesh filled the air around the destruction.  
  
"Sure as hell looks like Brotherhood." Preston said bluntly. Before Danse could open his mouth to protest, the Sanctuary radio operator hurried up to the General, who turned to face him. He huffed and panted from his sprint from the former power armor station and workshop where the radio was now centered.  
  
"General," he breathed, "a message, from Elder Maxson. He's declaring war on the Minutemen-- he said because we're taking in the synths that escaped the Institute."  
  
"Let's go." Alex said briskly. "I'm going to try to talk him down before we do anything."  
  
Danse's heart palpitated with fear, and he followed after her. _Maybe they could talk him down together._

* * *

  
Fireworks erupted. People celebrated and danced, celebrating their victory.  
  
Except for Danse.  
  
The Prydwen was gone. Maxson couldn't be talked down. The Brotherhood killed numerous civilians-- most of which weren't even synths-- in their attack before the great battle at the Castle two days later.  
  
"I'm sorry, Danse. I really am. If there was another way, I would take it," Alexandra apologized-- to her credit, sincerely, "but he won't listen to reason, and he has ordered his men to attack innocent settlers. There's only one thing I can do."  
  
Danse laid on the couch of her house, in the living room on the base floor, the radio turned off, his face in the cushions.  
  
He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to blame her; he knew she wouldn't have done this if there was any other way. He knew what was at stake.   
  
It still hurt.  
  
Alex and Preston had both asked him a few times if he was okay, if he needed anything, and he brushed them off. They left him to mope as Alex retreated to her office to handle paperwork and Preston went outside to keep an eye on the joyous crowd. When a tapping came at his shoulder, he rolled over, fully expecting to tell either of the two to leave him be, when he was met with Shaun. He stared up at the boy, who stared back quietly. Finally, Shaun wrapped his arms around the soldier. Danse stiffened for only a moment before returning the hug quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Danse." Shaun mourned. "I don't know why anyone's celebrating. War isn't a thing to be celebrated. People died. I... I'm so sorry."  
  
The former paladin just sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Shaun. Me too..."

* * *

  
The party stared at her as the story ended. Alex shrugged, avoiding their eyes. "That's... about it, I guess. We forced the Brotherhood out of the Commonwealth, and out of the Glowing Sea, securing the nuclear stockpile within; we have plans to begin dismantling the bombs. The Brotherhood still has a base in the Capital Wasteland-- the Citadel-- but we never made to attack it, nor did we have plans to. They would send people every so often to attack our patrols after that, but never gained any further headway. We assumed they were done for, and would die a slow death or give up. But now that they've all pulled back, and all seems too quiet, I... I don't know anymore."  
  
No one said a thing, until finally Sera scoffed.  
  
" _Dhurr hurr,_ technology is bad, fire is scary, and Shaun is a witch." she said mockingly. "Brotherhood of Steel? More like Brotherhood of _Squeal!_ This Maxson-arsehole sounds like he got what he deserved. Arse."  
  
Alex laughed, weakly. "God, you sound just like MacCready-- and he was. He really was. But it didn't make it hurt any less, at least for Danse."  
  
"I agree." Cassandra said bluntly. "He readily betrayed his own trusted paladin just because he was created in a lab... that is _unacceptable._ Who was he to speak for the Maker?"  
  
"His ignorance was his own undoing." Vivienne scoffed. "Major Danse will be far better off with the Minutemen, and I have no doubts that he will understand in time that what you had to do was all for the best. The Brotherhood of Steel was short-sighted and ignorant, little more than glorified raiders and _thieves_." She spat it out with disdain and disgust. Alex heaved another sigh.  
  
"That's enough, for now. Come on. We have work to do; the Breach won't close itself."


	28. The Doctor Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun begins to dream in the Fade as well, cuing the start of the entry of other humans from Earth's descent into the Fade, and Curie comes to Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't look over this chapter much. I hope it's okay.

_As they had every night, Alex her lessons on the Fade by seeking out the others. She and Solas would walk the Fade, seeking out her friends, walking until they were certain they were not there. Every night, she would hope, and find herself disappointed._  
  
_Until the night before they returned to Haven._  
  
_The green expanse of the Fade stretched and followed as the mage and the rogue walked along, until it took them into the white, cool interior of the Institute, exactly as Alex and Shaun remembered it. As the world warped, the two stopped to look around._  
  
_It had led her all the way to the base floor of the elevator. Synths worked the grounds, sweeping and mowing the grass lawns, while Institute scientists sat, chatting away idly about their projects on the benches around the elevator. The air was crisp, clean, and cool, perfectly filtered, just as she remembered it. The scent of cut grass was the only smell strong enough to be detected by the elevator._  
  
_"The Institute, I presume?" Solas asked, neck stretching to take it all in, looking up to the upper-floor glass tubes, where scientists walked from floor to floor. "Fascinating... and beautiful. I have never seen such technology before. But..." His nose wrinkled. "Why is everything so... white?"_  
  
_"Because it means cleanliness. Or something. Fuck if I know." Alex said with a shrug, and she uncomfortably shifted, each hand clutching its opposite arm as she hugged herself. "I... was hoping I would never revisit this place."_  
  
_Solas sighed. "Even beautiful, grand empires must topple. You did what you had to. Nothing more, nothing less, and you should not feel regret. They created conscious, living, thinking people with souls to be nothing more than slaves, they turned captives into super mutants, replaced people... all in the name of science." He shook his head. "It is a shame that this place could not be saved, but you had no choice. It takes a strong person to do what is necessary. Now, we were searching for Shaun, were we not? Could he be here?"_  
  
_"You think he might be?" Alex asked, turning her head to him, wide-eyed. The mage shrugged._  
  
_"It's very possible. He could be here, but we could also just be viewing one of your memories. Why don't we go to where you remember him being most often, before the Institute's destruction?"_  
  
_She nodded and waved, leading him as she turned towards the steps up to the Advanced Systems lab. She tried to keep her eyes straight ahead, but she briefly winced as the synth who had been attending to the lawn smiled placidly at her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Grandmother."_  
  
_"Thank you." she replied awkwardly after a brief glance. Solas raised an eyebrow._  
  
_"'Grandmother?'"_  
  
_The General shrugged. "My son was called Father, for being the genetic donor to the production of gen three synths. I got the nickname Grandmother. I didn't particularly care for it. Made me sound old." She laughed, weakly. "But I suppose with how old I technically am..."_  
  
_Solas let out a laugh and shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about that," he remarked wryly, "there are beings far older in existence. You are young, in comparison. Very young."_  
  
_She quirked an eyebrow at him, but decided not to press further for the moment. The doors to Advanced Systems slid open at their approach, and in they went. Scientists clamored and chatted with one another in the white office, littered with computers and glass-door offices. On the more opaque walls, a terminal of perhaps a hundred little buttons flashed and switched as a scientist toyed with them. To the left, sounds of laser pistols being tested flared with a pew-pew. Alex ignored them all as she saw Shaun through the glass walls, and hurried to the door of the former office of Doctor Li._  
  
_Shaun had been toying with an old microscope by the back wall on the floor, and at the sound of the door opening, his neck turned, and a smile lit up his face at the sight of them. Pulling himself from the ground, he hurried up to Alexandra and jumped up to her with a hug, which she returned with wide eyes._  
  
_"Shaun?"_  
  
_"I'm so glad you're here, Mom! And Mister Solas, too!" he greeted. "You're just in time to see what I made today!"_  
  
_Alex turned to Solas, silently inquiring with eyes alone-- is it him or a spirit? To which Solas just shrugged. "Hold still for a moment, da'len," he ordered, "I'm going to just cast a little spell on you that I cast on your mother. It helps you focus."_  
  
_"Okay!" the boy responded cheerfully, standing still. Solas' hands glowed, and with a flash, green sparks flew over the boy, over his eyes, and he shuddered and blinked rapidly. When he came to his senses, his eyelids slowly fluttered open, pausing to stare at the two adults before him. No one said a thing until finally the boy slowly grinned. "I'm dreaming." he gasped, looking around himself. "I'm... dreaming. I'm in the Fade! I'M IN THE FADE!" He squealed in delight, jumping up to hug his mother again with a bright smile, beaming at her. She grinned back, kneeling down to pull him into a tight hug. "I'm with you guys in the Fade! THE FADE! The Fade, the Fade, the Fade! I can learn with you now! I can see you every night in person! FINALLY!" he cheered with not a hint of alarm. His eyes turned to Solas, and he grinned broadly. "Thank you!"_  
  
_"The pleasure is mine, da'len." Solas replied cheerfully, grinning back. "Rarely do I meet anyone so thrilled to learn about the Fade. I think you and your mother will come to appreciate its splendors, and I look forward to teaching you."_  
  
_Alex pursed her lips. "Shaun? You know to say no to anyone you meet here that offers you anything extraordinary, right?"_  
  
_"Yeah-huh!" he agreed. "Solas told me all about that. He also said there are friendly spirits, too!"_  
  
_"That there are." he agreed, and with a wave of the hand, he urged them to follow. As they trailed after him, the world warped into crumbling ruins, with columns collapsed and green ivy tendrils stalking the remaining stone. In the back, a shimmering, intact mosaic of a wolf stood watch. A few spirits wandered the ruins, mostly ignoring the party as Shaun's head turned all around, peering over them. One, however, who had been tracing a hand over the mosaic, a faintly glowing blue, feminine figure, turned to look at them. A smile played on her lips as she turned to them. Solas stopped, and the others with him, as they took in the figure. Solas bowed his head politely. "Aneth ara, Elgar'enasal."_  
  
_"Aneth ara, Solas." she greeted, her voice echoing but welcoming and warm. "Asha'enasalin, Dirthara'len, andaran atish'an. I welcome you." She stepped down from the mosaic, approaching Alexandra calmly. "Better dreams tonight?"_  
  
_"Who are you?" Alex asked warily. She smiled._  
  
_"Ah. You may call me Hope. We have already met, but you do not know it. I was the figure that clutched your hand when faced by Desire."_  
  
_Her eyes widened, and she briefly flashed back to her first night in the Fade. She loosened up, cocking a head at the spirit. "You're the spirit who emulated my son?"_  
  
_"Yes." She nodded and smiled. "And you are General Alexandra Jones, bringer of hope and victory to your people. You have inspired many of my siblings, and your actions help keep us from changing our names to Despair."_  
  
_Solas smiled and turned to the two. "She has told me all about the incident that occurred earlier. I thought she may be a good first friend to make in the Fade."_  
  
_The General paused, looking over the figure, before finally smiling. "Thank you. You helped me resist that demon. It's an honor to make your acquaintance." She turned her head to Shaun, who smiled happily up at the spirit. "This is my son, Shaun."_  
  
_"Ah, the seeker of knowledge, the seeker of novelty and innovation," she greeted brightly, "your inventions will improve life for many."_  
  
_"Aww, thanks." Shaun replied, blushing. "So you're one of Mister Solas' friends?"_  
  
_"Yes. And he invited me to come with you as you journey the Fade tonight." she said calmly. Alex grinned._  
  
_"Well, then. Let's get to it, shall we?"_

* * *

  
The night of dreams had ended with a new friend, a spirit of Hope, and ever-increasing curiosity. At last, someone else was there to walk in the Fade with her.   
  
None of her party members from Earth were found that night, but another night would come soon to discover them. The morning after, Shaun had done little but talk excitedly with his mother about their adventures, and mentioned an aching desire to look around more, much to Solas' delight and Vivienne's chagrin. He chatted as long as an hour prior to their arrival at Haven-- it was nothing unexpected. He and Codsworth had offered to show Curie around, once she arrived, and she was due prior to their arrival.  
  
When the carriage arrived, Alex had been expecting her to greet them at the gates, but she was nowhere in sight.   
  
Alexandra pursed her lips, her heart pumping with excitement and impatience. She was faintly aware of the others following her as she approached a guard. "Excuse me?" she piped up, grabbing his attention. "Did you see a new woman arriving here a little while ago? She looks sort of like Seeker Pentaghast, but paler and with lower cheekbones." Cassandra raised an eyebrow from behind her, and the guard nodded.  
  
"Yes, My Lady Herald. She has been assigned the cabin closet to the right of yours, and is unpacking."  
  
"Thank you." she replied quickly, and hurried up through the gates. She found she didn't have to ask around at all in the first place as they rounded the corner; a small crowd bustled outside of Curie's cabin, trying to peek in at the synth's house and makeshift lab. The sea parted at the party's approach, and Alex managed to look in through the window. Within, she saw a stone table had been set up by the little fireplace, and a simple bed on the opposite side. Curie had already hung up a painting of a kitten with a ball of yarn on the wall over her bed and a periodic table of the elements on the wall adjacent. She could be seen with Shaun leaning over the table, organizing her materials. Codsworth dusted and pushed boxes towards the two humans, who worked together in harmony. Alex sucked in a breath and approached the door, tearing her eyes from the window. She knocked once, twice, and from within came Curie's muffled call.  
  
"I'll be right there!" she said cheerfully. She set down a box of miscellaneous goods by the base of the table, humming to herself blissfully. She opened the door, and it creaked and moaned as the crowd quieted. Curie froze, eyes widening as she took in her friend. Shaun grinned and hurried up to Curie's side, smiling brightly at his mother. Alex grinned wryly.  
  
"'Sup, Curie?"  
  
" _ **ALEXANDRA!**_ " Curie cried as her face split into a beaming smile, and she practically jumped onto Alex in a tight hug as sobs rocked her chest, clamping onto her. Alex groaned and laughed and stuck her arms around Curie, returning the hug tightly. "Alexandra, _Alexandra!_ Oh, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too!" she agreed and groaned as the air was forced out of her lungs by the hug. She rocked and patted Curie's back as the woman full-on sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry," the doctor babbled out, "I can't help it-- my chest is just... full of this _feeling!_ I just can't... believe you're finally in my arms again and I can see you in person! And we're _here_ , in this _beautiful_ , mysterious world, with so much to learn and-- and--" She let out a squeal. "I just... I'm so happy to see you again!"   
  
"Happy to see you, too, Curie." Alex laughed as she finally pulled away-- only to see Nick standing behind her, arms crossed, and he, too, was promptly tackle-hugged by an overemotional synth. The detective allowed it, wincing only as his hat was knocked off (and promptly put back on, thanks to Bull, who he gave a brief, grateful smile at).   
  
"I'm sorry," she blubbered, "I-- I just c-can't... this _feeling_ in my _heart_ , my _stomach_ , my _lungs_ , it's... overwhelming! So overwhelming, so happy." She looked over Nick's shoulder as a barking came, and Dogmeat bounded into sight, wagging his tail rapidly at the sight of her. Beaming, she pulled away from Nick and knelt down to greet the dog, who tried to pelt her with kisses. "Dogmeat! Oh, precious puppy, I'm so happy to see you, too!" She finally looked up at the murmuring crowd around her, and she stopped short, blushing meekly. "I... hello!" she greeted awkwardly as she pulled herself up-- her head darted between faces quickly. "I-- I am Curie, medical doctor and researcher. I hope to learn so much from you all."  
  
"You the synth lady who was a 'bot?" Sera blurted curiously. Cassandra elbowed her, hard, and the elf yelped and gave her a rueful glare as she rubbed the bruise. Curie turned to nod at the elf.  
  
"Yes, I-- _oh!_ " She stopped short, taking in the rogue with wide eyes of curiosity. Sera recoiled uncomfortable, and before she could protest, Curie was talking again. "Oh, you're an elf! I've never met one of you before! You are such a beautiful girl, I am so pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Knock it off with the elfy shite," Sera huffed, "and we'll be good. But thanks for the 'beautiful' part, heh. I'm Sera." She whistled. "Wow, you really do look like Cassandra."  
  
"I do?" Curie asked in surprise, befuddled. "You mean Seeker Pentaghast?"  
  
Cassandra sighed and stepped forward to face the synth, whose eyes widened at the sight of the armored woman. "That would be me," Cassandra said dryly, "it's good to finally meet you, Doctor Curie." She extended a hand, which Curie took excitedly, beaming at the seeker.  
  
"It is good to meet you, too! And please, just Curie is fine."   
  
"I think," Alex finally cut in, "I ought to introduce you to all of my party-- and Felix Alexius. He should be by once he's done talking to his father in the cells."  
  
"Ah, yes," Curie said with a swift nod, "that would be good. He is part of the reason I came here, and if I am to conduct my studies of the Blight and how to cure it, time is of the essence. Please! Come right in! It may be a bit crowded, but it should be more private." She waved inside, and the others piled in. Curie stopped to gawk at Iron Bull, eyes wide as her head tilted upward at the qunari, who just winked playfully at the synth.   
  
The room had been dusted impeccably as Codsworth and Shaun left, and highly organized and tidy. Already a large battery was placed to the side of her chemistry set, and an array of other goods-- a heating mantle, a light microscope covered with a dust shield, a worn hot plate, a kit of all sorts of tubes and flasks, thermometers, a transformer, unknown bottles of reagent, PCR primers, sterilized needles and syringes in a clean plastic kit, and more laid in a large box to the side of a small black fridge. A neat little incubator sat on the cleared-off tabletop for experiments, just by a few pairs of safety goggles, a folded lab coat, and gloves. Books, cleaned and covered with dust covers, sat in a cardboard box at the foot of her bed, a mix of references books and a few Pre-War novels.  
  
"This is not all of it," Curie said with a sigh, "most of the spare and the larger equipment is in Adan's cabin. It is a pity I could not fit it all in here, and I had to ask some of the kind people who helped me carry it all into Haven to help me later with constructing a makeshift fume hood. But science never rests, not in the face of danger or inconvenience!" She paused and shrugged. "Adan got a bit angry when I tried to explain why alchemy is a protoscientific field and that he is a chemist, not an alchemist. And I've already sent missives to the kitchens and hospital units that they must sterilize all of their equipment. I even printed sanitation pamplets for them!" She heaved a breath, shaking her head as she turned to face the party that had come in, and stood staring between her and all of her unusual devices. "I have so much to do, but this world will be centuries ahead of the game in sanitation and health by the time I'm done."  
  
Vivienne had been peering up at the periodic table, scratching her chin, before finally turning to smile at Curie. "Curie, Darling, would you mind telling me about this fascinating table later on? I have already been introduced to basic biology, chemisty, and the existence of bacteria by Codsworth and Alexandra, but I see there is so much more to learn... I have learned what atoms are, and what they are composed of, but little of what they do and what distinguishes them. I would like to remedy this."  
  
"Absolutely!" Curie exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing in place. "I am more than happy to share my knowledge with you! Feel free to borrow my books, if you'd like."  
  
"I think I may take you up on that offer, thank you." Vivienne turned and extended a hand to the doctor, who took it, and they shook hands. "I am Madame Vivienne de Fer, Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais, and one of the Inquisition's chief magical advisers. I look forward to working with you, Dr. Curie."  
  
"And I you!" She turned to the others, all smiles. "Please, I-- I look forward to getting to know you!"  
  
Everyone shook hands, and everyone introduced themselves politely enough, amused by the chipper woman, who was so eager and genuinely excited. Varric smiled up at her. "It'll be good to have you here, Doc. Maybe you can find a way to get rid of the Blight and all this red lyrium bullshit."  
  
"I will try, Monsieur Tethras." she said with a bow of the head. "It is what I am here for."  
  
Sera squinted at her, cocking her head to the side, and finally let out a huff. "I don't get it."  
  
"What do you not understand, Miss Sera?" Curie asked worriedly. "I am always willing to explain!"  
  
The rogue shrugged. "I don't see a single difference 'tween a synth and a human. Why do the people of your world get their knickers in such a knot?"  
  
Curie sighed and held her hands together. "It... has to do with what the Institute made some of their synths to do before their destruction, but the primary difference is a few robotic components-- such as the synth chip in our brains, that hold initial information and programming, which can also control metabolism and aging. Down to the cellular level, however, we are entirely organic humans." She shrugged. "I have noted that since the Institute's destruction, synths have begun aging and loss of a constant physique-- without the Institute's controls, we are essentially human in every way."  
  
"So you're humans that were made in a lab."   
  
"Yes."  
  
Sera paused, then rolled her eyes. "Alex? People from your world? Brotherhood of Steel? _Loonies. All of them._ I still don't see the difference. Humans are humans. Who _gives_ a shite?" She paused again as she took in Alex's softened eyes and big smile at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What's that smile for?"  
  
"Nothing." she lied, and her eyes turned to back to Curie. She stopped short as Curie had gone silent, staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes flicked towards her left hand, hidden by a glove, and Alexandra felt her cheeks flush red and hot. "Curie...? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Curie shuddered and shrugged. "I suppose I... I got so worked up and carried away in all that's happened today, I just... forgot about your... mark. May I see it, please?"  
  
Alex slowly nodded, and hesitantly moved her right fingers to the glove, gripping the ends of the fingers and pausing, if only for a moment. Her gut churned, and she was never quite sure why doing this-- allowing someone to examine something so otherworldly, so unnatural, so improbable and impossible made her want to crawl into the deepest pit and hide. She faltered, briefly, and Curie's eyes widened. She turned her eyes back up to the crowd. "I am sorry," she started, "but I think I would like to spend some time with Alexandra one-on-one. Monsieur Solas-- you were there when she... obtained the mark, you may stay if you are here to offer me valid input for my examination."  
  
The others quietly filed out, even Nick, who offered a reassuring smile and left. Solas walked around the Herald to her left, gently pushed her hand away from the mark, and quickly yanked the glove off, exposing the mark in all its green, glowing glory, which illuminated her upper torso, bathed in a green light. Curie let out a sharp inhale on impulse as she rushed forward, taking the hand palm-up in her own. Several long moments passed as Curie gawked at it, breathing heavily.  
  
"Alexandra..." she finally coughed out, her eyes turning up to hers, a few tears at the edges, "are you... does it... hurt? What am I saying? Of course it does... has the medication I sent you helped?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Curie."  
  
"It's not enough," she mourned, "I worry of its undue effects on you. No one has ever had anything like this happen to them, and it scares me that I have no data to compare it to. But I--" Her breath caught in her throat, and she forced a smile at her. "-- I will do everything I can to help you and learn everything we can about it."  
  
"It is stable." Solas reassured. "For now, at least. I have no doubts a long-term solution is possible."  
  
Curie turned her head up to the elf, finally tearing her eyes away from the mark, and she nodded weakly. "I'm sure you're right," she agreed, albeit still worried as ever, "now, please, you must tell me all that you know about it, thus far..."

* * *

  
Curie had filled ten pages of notes on Alex's health and five further (for now) on the mark before she permitted her to leave, and took Felix in quickly. It had been hours since, and night had fallen. Several of the others gathered in the tavern, quietly chatting over beers, snacks, and a game of Wicked Grace, as they had done every peaceful night they had. Alex had appeared after Shaun went to sleep following a bedtime story and a kiss to the forehead, and tried to pry Curie out of her lab for a break, but the woman was hunched over her work space, illuminated by a table lamp she had brought over.   
  
"No Doc visiting us tonight?" Varric had asked, disappointed, but did not press the issue. It wasn't until just after the clock strike eleven did Curie finally appear in the tavern, bound in a heavy jacket, shivering and tired as she shuffled her way to the table as Varric eagerly waved her over. "There she is, our newest resident!" he greeted. "How you doing, Doc?"  
  
"I am well, thank you," she replied drowsily, "I haven't eaten a thing since... one? In the afternoon? I was hoping to... to catch up and get something in my stomach."  
  
Alex scoffed. "Who's the workaholic now?"  
  
"Yes, yes, the irony is not lost on me," Curie remarked, and let out a small sneeze, "but it's both of us, and you know it. You are a _terrible_ influence. But! I have discovered something about the Blight already, using a blood sample of Felix's! It appears to be a retrovirus, with some sort of... energy radiating from its membrane that I've never seen before."  
  
"I'm guessing that's a bad thing? It being a... virus... with creepy energy coming off of it?" Varric asked bluntly. Curie sighed.  
  
"In terms of treating it... it's not ideal at all. Viruses cannot be targeted with antibiotics, unlike bacteria. We had-- probably still have-- a disease on Earth known as HIV, which most often turned into AIDS, and it is caused by the same sort of virus. Retrovirus infections persist, and it makes treating it far more complicated... but I wouldn't call it impossible. Not yet." She nodded to herself. "I won't go into detail right now-- I'm too tired-- but I will keep working. There's so much about it I still do not know, and more investigation is necessary. I have barely scratched the surface." Her stomach growled, and she huffed. "I never had these physical problems of hunger and fatigue when I was a Miss Nanny, but... it's worth it for inspiration!"  
  
Alex grinned tiredly as she leaned against the table, elbow supporting her hand, which supported the head. "Damn right. You'll figure this out, Curie-- and we'll be here to help. I always will be."  
  
The synth sniffed, biting back the choked-up sensation she was getting as she smiled at her friend. "We'll figure this out-- all of it. Together. Just like back in the Commonwealth."  
  
"Like old times?"  
  
"I don't know that I would call the last time we worked together 'old times', considering it's been but a few months..."  
  
"Like old times." Alex insisted, and Curie giggled.  
  
"Very well. Like old times, as old friends."


	29. Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex handles more business for the Minutemen, is granted a new title, and is sent out to deal with the Avvar holding her soldiers hostage.

Alexandra paced the War Room, hands behind her back, the Pip-Boy laid out on the table as she glared at it, waiting in frustrated silence. The advisers behind the table watched, equally silent, at the woman's pacing. The search had gone on for the Institute, but no luck as of yet, and Alex let out a harumph as she stopped before the table, shaking her head.  
  
_"General?"_ the operator of the radio finally spoke, albeit hesitantly.  
  
"Report."  
  
_"We have had no success in tracking down any of the remaining members of the Institute thus far. Whoever freed them left no evidence. According to our agents, Doctor Amari and the soldiers knocked out have no memory at all of there ever being a struggle."_  
  
"Keep searching." she snapped. "And what of the Brotherhood of Steel?"  
  
_"The agents we sent reached the Capital Wasteland today and have reported in. They cannot breach the walls of the Citadel, and preliminary eyebot searches make it look like no one's home in the courtyard."_  
  
"They can't have just disappeared," Cullen remarked bluntly, "this sounds like the silence that's come from Therinfal Redoubt-- but we have seen Sir Barris leading a group of a few dozen templars out. Perhaps some have splintered off from the main group?"  
  
Alex pursed her lips. "Possibly. How about the Lone Wanderer? I heard she was a still a member-- A Star Paladin, no less, in charge of Project Purity. Has she been sighted?"  
  
_"The last sighting was a few days ago, General, but about Project Purity... someone reactivated the old Enclave force fields around it with no warning. We highly suspect it was her, but no one can get inside to check. As for her last sighting, she was supposedly seen with a small group of Brotherhood paladins and scribes, as well as who appeared to be her husband, Butch DeLoria, and their infant, heading in the direction of the old Lincoln Memorial and Underworld. Should we redirect our agents that way?"_  
  
The General tapped her foot, pinched the bridge of her nose, and let out a huff. "If we can't get any more intel on the Citadel, but keep a few of them there in case something happens or someone goes in or out. Send about half of the men there to try to catch up to the Lone Wanderer in Underworld."  
  
_"Roger that. I'll put the order through right away. Also, General, Lieutenant-General Garvey would like to speak with you. It's about the Constitution you drafted; it has arrived as one of the test subjects being teleported from Thedas."_  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please send Garvey in."  
  
_"Yes, General."_  
  
The radio clicked, and silence fell for a few moments. Alex sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly, leaning over the table with a hand to steady her against it. Cullen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is this 'Lone Wanderer' we keep hearing about?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Alex shrugged.  
  
"I haven't met her in person," she admitted, throwing her hands up, "but I've heard her actual name is Stella Whitaker-- now DeLoria-- and she's the one responsible for leading the Brotherhood of Steel to victory against a group called the Enclave, the remnants of the Pre-War American government who wanted to poison the water supply to kill anyone mutated from Pre-War human genetics." She scoffed, shaking her head. "Figures they survived and only warped into something worse than when I was... well. Apparently her father was behind a project called Project Purity, which ended up purifying the entire basin of the Potomac River, down in the Capital Wasteland. It now supplies free water to all the inhabitants there, and she remains its primary caretaker, defender, and engineer." She smiled. "She's also known for many other benevolent acts-- things like destroying Paradise Falls, which was a slaver operation, disarming the nuclear bomb of Megaton, and helping the Brotherhood put down the super mutant infestation permanently. She's also known to be an outspoken opponent of slavery and supporter of ghoul rights, and to a select few, a member of the Railroad. Last I heard, she got married to that man, Butch DeLoria, who left the vault she came from to travel with her. When I was still in the Brotherhood, they talked about her being pregnant." She rolled her eyes. "Maxson was _so sure_ that their baby would be a squire some day."  
  
"Why did she remain with the Brotherhood, then?" Leliana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have heard they changed greatly in the last decade. It would seem antithetical to her morals, especially if she is with the Railroad."  
  
The General shrugged. "I'm not _entirely_ sure, actually. All I know are whispers in the Brotherhood from when I was there-- some said she was only staying to protect Project Purity and its integrity from Elder Maxson. Some said she was incredibly loyal to Elder Lyons and his ways, and a few crazies accused her of planning a coup." She scoffed. "I one time asked Elder Maxson about her, and he said that she _'desperately clung to the old and naive ways of Elder Lyons'_ , but that she was also a _'great, heroic woman with a heart of gold, worthy of the utmost respect and honor.'"_

The woman let out a brief laugh, eyes filling with mirth, if only for a moment. "One time Danse told me that he met her one time in the Citadel, and he was just-- _awestruck_. He said that she was a very reserved woman who didn't speak of herself or her past, even when asked, but he also said she was very, very kind to him and the others there. The man got stars in his eyes just _talking_ about her, and neither he nor Maxson never tolerated any backtalk or accusations against her." She paused and snickered. "Oh, and MacCready also said he met her, when he was a kid in Little Lamplight. He portrayed her slightly differently: a smart-ass who apparently said his face looked like her butt and smelled twice as bad. He loved it, and also said she was nice to the kids. As for the Railroad, all Desdemona had to say was that the Wanderer, code-named Luna, has kept an eye on the synths migrating to the Capital Wasteland and kept the Brotherhood away from their affairs, and that she has ensured Project Purity would remain free forever." She crossed her arms. "My guess is she stayed for a mix of all of the above, but we won't know until we hear it from the horse's mouth."  
  
" _Alex?_ " Preston's voice finally came, interrupting them. The woman instinctively brightened at the sound of his voice, eyes wide and lips upturned in a grin.  
  
"Hey, Preston, how are things in your neck of the woods?"  
  
_"Better, now that I know you'll be home soon,"_ he replied blissfully, _"we have received your constitution, and within a week or so, the teleporter should be confirmed to be safe to use for humans, you and the mages can close the Breach, and come on home. I mean, we've had setbacks, but I know everything will be okay, once you and Shaun are back home. I miss you guys so much-- I can't wait to see your beautiful face again."_  
  
She giggled, covering her face with her hands as the cheeks flushed red. Josephine giggled as well, Leliana snickered, and Cullen scratched the back of his neck. "Aww, stop that," she protested playfully, "you're making me blush in front of the Inquisition!"  
  
The man laughed. _"Then I'm doing my job. Piper has copied the Constitution and gave it to be distributed to the settlements of the Commonwealth. Once they sign, we're a nation. It's likely there will be a Constitutional Convention in a few months to look over its terms again, but as acting leader of Sanctuary in your absence, I have already reviewed and signed it after the people voted unanimously in favor of it. Diamond City's new mayor has also already signed it-- they, too, all voted in favor, and Goodneighbor did, but only after Hancock passed it around and got majority approval; he was complaining the whole time. The others should get back to us very soon, and the settlements around Sanctuary have already voted overwhelmingly to join and have signed on. Which leads me to my last point."_  
  
"Which is?"  
  
_"It's going to be some time before we can hold a proper election, but in the meanwhile, the people have voiced that they want you to be our interim president."_ Alex blanched, slightly, and the advisers shared a look. _"So! I'm here to formally ask you to start your duties as President. We will be contacting you more often on your Pip-Boy, and we'll have work for you as soon as you come back, but most of it should be the duties you took on as General-- just with a different title."_  
  
Alex paused, pursing her lips, and picked her head up to share a look with the others. Leliana stood, cool and quiet as always, but a smirk was hidden under her hood. Cullen shrugged and bowed his head to her in affirmation, and Josephine quickly nodded in assent. Alex huffed. "This... isn't going to be a conflict of interests? With me being involved in the Railroad and Inquisition?"  
  
_"To be completely honest, General, it doesn't seem like anyone here cares. And speaking of the Railroad..."_  
  
"I'll take it from here." Desdemona's voice came. _"Whisper. We have, for the last year, essentially been the Minutemen's spy agency, in exchange for your forces and resources. We have mutually prospered. As long as that relationship continues, we at Headquarters have decided to offer to formally become your spy agency. Our terms are the same as before, but now it's official."_  
  
"Done and done." Alex agreed quickly. "We can do great things together."  
  
_"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. The Railroad is working double time on keeping an eye on the Brotherhood. I will speak with you later, Madame President."_ And with that, Desdemona's footsteps could be heard departing, and Preston's voice returned.  
  
_"So far, the Inquisition's interests have aligned with ours, not to mention you're_ by far _the most qualified person to be in charge..."_  
  
After another brief period of silence, Alexandra nodded hesitantly. "Very well. I will take my post and my duties, and will do my best to lead the people until a proper presidential run."  
  
_"During which you're going to run formally, right? I mean, people are kind of expecting it..."_  
  
She groaned slightly with a roll of the eyes. "Yes, I will formally run for president when the election comes."  
  
_"Great to hear,"_ Preston said cheerfully, _"this is so great! It's gonna be great. We'll be better together. Now, I know you guys gotta get to planning on organizing the mages, so I'll leave you be for now. Until later, General."_  
  
The Pip-Boy's radio went out, and Alex quickly plucked it off of the table, fastening it around her arm. "The Minutemen are quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with," Leliana remarked proudly, grabbing Alex's attention as her eyes darted back up, "an army, caravan network, and a spy agency. The Inquisition has a powerful ally that I foresee only growing stronger. I offer you my congratulations, Madame President."  
  
"Please," she groaned, "Alex is still fine. I'm going to pretend like I don't have about a dozen stupid titles for now. All that's ahead is work. Speaking of which, Cullen, did we get an estimate from Fiona on how long it would take to organize and mobilize the mages for the assault on the Breach?"  
  
"About a week," the Commander replied, "they're running calculations and practice runs as we speak. If they do this wrong, you could die, so they're taking their time getting ready. In the meanwhile, we have a situation in the Fallow Mire. The Avvars living there have taken a group of Inquisition soldiers hostage, and they're requesting your presence. I thought you could head out with your party members and handle the situation while we prepare the mages here."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Alex said with a shrug, "give me the rundown, I'll get down there, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

  
Alex stood, coat and hat soaking wet, as she stared out at the fields and fields of mud, muck, and groaning undead. It was close to pitch black out, illuminated only in scarce spots by magical flame, the occasional bolts of lightning from the black storm clouds overhead, and Alexandra's Pip-Boy. The air reeked of rotting flesh, rain, disease, and dung, wrinkling the noses of all in the vicinity. Corpses floated in the water, and the occasional screech rang out through the mire-- whether belonging to a demon or a zombie, she wasn't sure.  
  
Nick had elected to stay behind when he heard of how wet the place was supposed to be, Curie was busy working with Felix, and Blackwall, Sera, and Dorian stood behind her, staring out at the mire in varying amounts of disgust.   
  
"Fantastic. Zombies." Alex groaned. "The one thing I forgot to ask about. _Zombies_."  
  
"Unlike your world, though," Harding piped up from the campfire's side, looking up at the General, "at least the bites don't turn you into a... you called them zombies, right? They're just gross."  
  
"Oh, yes. Such a grand improvement." Dorian remarked dryly, nose wrinkled with utter disgust. Alex shook her jacket, straightened her back, and did her best not to inhale the air too much.

"Well, let's be off," she declared, "what with the Avvar waiting for my autograph... on the other end of literally the worst place in Thedas they could have dragged my ass to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Stella Whitaker's (my Lone Wanderer's) Charahub profile, with a picture inside: https://charahub.com/character/1029964/Stella-Whitaker/public/


	30. In Your Heart Shall Burn, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Inquisition prepares for the assault on the Breach, remains of the Brotherhood begin their attack on the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse is wearing Minutemen armor in this chapter (and in others prior) which I imagine looks like this wonderful piece of fanart by Sweetsarsaparilla on Tumblr: http://sweetsarsaparilla.tumblr.com/post/141562822363/ive-always-felt-that-danses-character-arc
> 
> Go and reblog and like it and follow them! They're a great artist.

_The dream had started off well, walking through the Prydwen, to standing at the bow and peering over the Commonwealth below. He could see Minutemen caravans, looking the size of unmutated ants, on the move, and it made him smile. He stood there in the dry, warm air for what felt like a long time, ignoring his troubles for the time being._  
  
_Footsteps clattered against the steel floor behind him, and he turned to see Alex, decked out in her General armor, smiling at him, hands behind her back. "Danse."_  
  
_"Alex," he greeted warmly, "come for the view, too?"_  
  
_"Yes." she replied, squeezing past him to look out, supporting herself against the steel railing as she looked out. Neither said a thing, electing to admire the view. Several moments passed before Alex heaved a great sigh. "There's darkness coming, Danse."_  
  
_"I know, soldier," he said soberly, "but we're close to stopping the Inst..." He stopped himself, befuddled. Somehow the words didn't feel like they made sense. "...the Institute." he said awkwardly with a shrug. "Pardon me."_  
  
_"We thought they were gone, but they aren't." She turned to him, shaking her head sadly. "We thought the Brotherhood was dying, slowly. They are. But in the worst way possible."_  
  
_Danse frowned. "What are you talking about? The Brotherhood isn't dying. It's more than fine, we..." He stopped himself again, and it dawned upon him. He recoiled, pushing himself back against the door, which faded at his touch. The two dropped from the sky, plopping suddenly to the Castle, atop the walls facing to the south, to the ruins of Quincy. The sky had gone black as night fell with their fall. His head darted to Alex, who merely stood and pointed out to the ruins, to the horizon, where faint, sickly tinges of red were growing brighter and closer._  
  
_The paladin rose to his feet, following her finger and out to the red. "What is that?" he demanded impatiently. His first thought was sirens, of irritating lights on an irritating caravan. Yet looking at it made him want to run, it screamed danger and death._  
  
_"The Brotherhood comes." Alexandra said sadly. "Corrupted and desperate and wrong and gone. You have to stop them here to protect the Commonwealth." She dropped her arm and looked upon him sadly, head cocking to the side. "I am sorry, Danse. Your brethren are gone, but there is hope, and it lies within you."_  
  
_"No." he denied, paling. "No, this can't be them. They'd never..."_  
  
_"Betrayal by a few caused this." she mourned. "Danse, it is up to you. The night appears endless, but your hope and bravery is what can bring the dawn." She bowed her head for a brief moment, then brought her eyes back up, which flashed a bright white. "Wake up."_  
  
Danse bolted upright in bed, panting in a cold sweat as he tried heaved, in and out. He flopped back, head hitting the pillow, looking up at the old stone ceiling as the dream churned in his mind. A moment's silence was what it took before he pulled one of the pillows up and shoved it over his face, muffling a loud groan. He stopped short as the emergency siren went off, and screams and hollers came from outside as the soldiers gathered in formation and the merchants hurried for shelter.  
  
"Major Danse?" a nervous recruit's voice came, and he pulled the pillow away and looked up to see a young woman in Minutemen recruit armor standing in the doorway. "Major Danse, please get up. We have a crisis on our hands, and there's people here who want to talk to you."  
  
Danse flipped his legs over the side of the bed, thanked the scout, and threw on his armor with haste. He followed the recruit out through the halls, where the merchants who tended to the shops of the Castle cowered in the corners and behind doors in abject and silent terror. She led him out to the courtyard, which was illuminated in the night by spotlight, and shone off armor as Minutemen veterans shouted out orders and soldiers hurried to Ronnie for munition. The central radio tower operator's voice was heard loud and clear.  
  
"We have a Code Red, I repeat, we have a Code Red. Anyone listening in, get to shelter and stay in shelter until the all-clear is granted. Minutemen not assigned to defending settlements or checkpoints are to report to the Castle immediately. Enemies have been spotted south of the Castle, near Quincy. Stay out of the area at all costs!" The operator cried, and begun to repeat. Beside his tower, a large group of perhaps three dozen, give or take, stood-- Brotherhood Scribes and Paladins, armor and clothes scuffed and beaten and dusty, and with them, the Minutemen scouts sent to seek them out, wide-eyed and terrified. The Scribes shook and carried huge bags of goods, while the Paladins stood at the ready.  
  
The group was led by a woman in green combat armor. Her skin was a dark sepia, and her eyes were a mellow brown, protected by an old scratched pair of motorcycle goggles, stared hard at Danse. Her hair had been pulled in a long black ponytail to accommodate her helmet. A old Pip-Boy, scuffed but still working, rested on her left wrist. To her right side, a greaser-looking man with a black leather jacket held their baby in his arms, who cried and fussed while he tried to soothe the baby to little avail. To his side was a ghoul with sparse hair, standing in silence and wielding his gun defensively. Behind her, an older Star Paladin stood, eyes tired and face wrinkled, beside the small family of ghouls, huddled together and shaking-- the Peabodies, that had been living just south of Quincy. To the left of the leader was none other than Scribe Haylen, eyes wide in horror and shock.  
  
"Scribe Haylen!" Danse gasped. "Star Paladin Cross, Star Paladin Stella, Butch! What are all you doing here?"  
  
"It's-- it's the most of the Brotherhood, Danse!" Haylen cried. "They've-- they've--"  
  
"They've gone red! They're out of their fucking minds!" Butch yelped. "We had to haul ass to get here, and they're still on our tail, man!"  
  
"They've been corrupted." Stella said bluntly. "I'm afraid we're what's left of the Brotherhood. The rest are coming, and they're coming for you." She turned her attention to Butch and Charon. "There's a basement here, underneath the armory. Charon, I need you to take Sarah and the Peabodies and stay with them down there, out of harm's way. If that quartermaster gives you shit, tell her that the Lone Wanderer sent you."  
  
"Understood." Charon replied, carefully taking little Sarah DeLoria from Butch, who stopped only to press a kiss to the baby's head and offer a weak smile. Charon hurried off, and Stella gestured for Danse to follow.  
  
"Scribes, go with Charon. Stay out of danger." she ordered. "Paladins, you're with me."  
  
Danse followed as she lead the group up the stairs to the tops of the walls, to the south end overlooking Quincy. She waved her arm out, pointing yonder, and Danse felt all color drain from his face as he saw what she gestured to. Through the darkness, the sickly red light from his nightmare pierced through, corrupting the incoming dawn. Their footsteps, loud and echoing, could be heard, and on those beginning to penetrate Quincy, binoculars revealed what looked like stalagmites of glowing red rocks growing out of their bodies, sticking through even the chest of power armor-- and that was only on the intact soldiers. Some were as massive as super mutants, covered entirely in red.   
  
General Jones had described the substance from her time in the future. He knew what it was, and color drained from his face.  
  
"No." he gasped. " _No_..."  
  
"They're sick, Danse," Haylen mourned, "and I don't know what happened!"  
  
"Are any Minutemen in Quincy?" Stella demanded. As soon as Danse shook his head, she lifted her hands up, which began to spark white light. With a clap and a flurry of sparks from her fingertips,  several explosions echoed, and fire burst from under the cracks of the old highway as C4 explosives triggered. The massive concrete road groaned and collapsed, falling with an echoing thud, crushing the first soldiers flat. Several buildings left in Quincy collapsed, sending up a cloud of dust and debris along with the mess that was already in the air. As her hands were set down, Danse stared at her, eyes wide, and he backed up.  
  
"You're... you're a _mage_?"  
  
"You got a problem with that, Tin Man?" Butch snapped, fingers clenching into fists defiantly as he glared up at him. "If you got a problem with my wife, you got a problem with me!"  
  
" _Butch_." Stella said flatly, and the man's fingers unclenched. He huffed and glared at Danse.  
  
"Fine, but let's make something clear: you give my wife shit for being a witch or a mage or _whatever_ , and there's gonna be trouble."  
  
"Duly noted." Danse said with an eyeroll. Haylen huffed, looking between the ruined ruins and Danse.  
  
"That'll grant us some time. Danse... we have to fire on them. They're not Brotherhood anymore."  
  
The Major swallowed, hard, and forced himself to nod. "I know." he said halfheartedly. "Come on, we're wasting time. If we're going to turn them back from the Commonwealth, we have to act now."

* * *

  
Alex had been yawning and walking along the outskirts of Haven, stretching her sore muscles and trying to forget the fiasco in the Mire-- everything had gone swimmingly, of course, but it was still awful. The Inquisition soldiers were rescued, the little Avvar shit was dead, and the Inquisition had a new agent. Blackwall had been excited to see some Grey Warden relics rescued, and thanked the General profusely. All had been tired and cranky when returning, and all were tired and cranky now. It was too early, having to wake up at five in the morning the day after coming back, and she paced impatiently as she waited to be called to the ruins of the temple to close the Breach for good.   
  
She had strolled past the stables and down the road, behind the wall where the trebuchets waited, stopping only to peer at a curious open hatch just under some weak wooden boards. She peered down into it, looking into what looked like an old mining shaft, and made a mental note to ask the workers to cover it up before anyone fell in. Shrugging and stretching her arms out, cracking as she did, she turned and was about to pace back in front of the stables when Codsworth came into view, darting out of the gates of Haven in a hurry and up to her. She stopped at his approach, and she was sure he would have been panting if he had to breathe. "Mum! Mum, there's an emergency! You need to come now!"  
  
She hurried by his side, and the two rushed back, her coat flapping in the wind. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's an attack on the Castle," he replied hurriedly, "the Minutemen in Sanctuary are waiting on your orders, mum!"  
  
As she brushed past the crowd past the gates and back into Haven, they hurried to the radio in their bedroom. She thrust the door open, slamming it against the wall, as she hurried to the radio on the table. Shaun sat in his bed, blankets clenched in his fingers and held up in shock. "Mom?"  
  
"It's gonna be okay, baby. Mom's got this handled." She nodded her head at Codsworth. "Go with Codsworth to the Chantry. Go get Leliana and Cullen; they're about to leave for the Breach."  
  
"Right away, Mom!" Shaun replied, tossing the blankets off and hurrying out with Codsworth. She grabbed the microphone sitting on its stand on the table against the back wall, and began.

"Come in, Sanctuary, what's your status?"  
  
" _No enemies encroaching on us, General."_ Preston replied hastily. _"None have been sighted. The Castle, however, is outnumbered by about a few hundred by our estimates, and what looks like... like Brotherhood soldiers, and they're infected with that red stuff you told us about-- red lyirum! They're coming for us! What's your orders? Should we redirect troops over there?_ "  
  
" _Red lyrium?_ " she asked, eyes widening. "How in the world did..." She inhaled sharply, running a hand over her face. "... okay. Affirmative. I want all available vertibirds to join the assault. If we lose the Castle, we could lose the Commonwealth. Have the artillerymen radio to the Castle that they're firing on Quincy; the Brotherhood's going to come up through there. It's the most direct route to the Commonwealth from the Capital Wasteland. All available personnel are to report to the Castle immediately. We have the missile and Institute turrets and the walls in our favor, and I don't want anyone engaging in melee combat with them-- red lyrium is contagious. The Minutemen are _only_ to engage in ranged combat and to repair turrets if they get taken down. Contact Isabel Cruz and give her whatever she needs to make enough robots to clear the corpses and build a concrete dump to build them in." she snapped. " _No one's_ to touch _any_ of them or handle any bodies! If anyone comes into contact with them, they're to be put under mandatory quarantine, no exceptions."  
  
" _You got it, General; we're sending the orders out right away._ "  
  
"Good." she said with a huff. "The Brotherhood can be stopped if we remain calm and organized. Has the Peabody family been rescued?"  
  
" _We've heard they were among the last of the untainted Brotherhood-- led by the Lone Wanderer, of all people!_ "  
  
" _Shit!_ " she cursed, hissing through her teeth. "That's how we _know_ shit's real. Alright, I want you to listen to Major Danse-- and her. I want constant updates on the fighting. Danse has the lead in the situation, and he's smart, he can get our troops through this."  
  
" _Yes, ma'am! I have someone radioing the vertibirds and off-duty personnel right now._ "  
  
The sound of boots thudding against the floor came, and Alex turned to see Leliana and Cullen coming through the doorway. "Herald?" Cullen asked. "The Minutemen, are they--"  
  
"--they're still kicking. No one's taking us out." she snapped, turning her eyes back to the radio. "I know we said we wanted to close the Breach this morning, but I cannot do that until I ensure my people survive this crisis. I'm still the General, after all, and no one's taking the Castle from us-- never again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because she appears for the first time in this chapter, here's the Charahub profile for Stella again: https://charahub.com/character/1029964/Stella-Whitaker/public/
> 
> Their baby is named Sarah after Sarah Lyons (http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Lyons).


	31. In Your Heart Shall Burn, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minutemen duke it out with the infected Brotherhood, while Alex contends with the Breach.

Smoke trailed from the canisters as they launched towards Quincy, where the red soldiers pressed through the delay of the fallen highway, proceeding on their quest for the Castle. In the distance, the canisters settled, and smoke rose high into the atmosphere, beckoning the artillery. Danse grimaced as he watched the mob continue to move, even over the booms and flashes of fire that bombarded the ruins, obliterating the Red Brotherhood soldiers caught in the explosion.  
  
Lighting another smoke grenade, Danse loaded a launcher and unleashed the grenade closer, to the surviving mob. As it flew, he lowered his launcher and looked out upon the encroaching forces. The sight of exploding red corpses in blasts of fire churned his stomach, and he blanched as he saw the destruction he ordered upon his former brethren.  
  
_What am I doing? How did it come to this?"_  
  
"If you order any more strikes any closer to the Castle, we risk damaging ourselves." the Lone Wanderer warned. "We should switch to the turret system, and prepare your men to start firing."  
  
"Copy that." Danse replied weakly, forcing himself back into reality. "Copy that." he repeated, forcing his voice a little stronger as he turned his eyes to Haylen, who stared up at him, wide-eyed, from his other side. "Haylen, get to the turret operators and tell them to get ready to fire, but don't get involved in the fighting. We need you for medical support for now; until reinforcements arrive, it's you and four other doctors on hand."  
  
"On it!" she agreed, and hurried off. Danse turned his head back to Stella and Butch, who both stared at him, scratched and dusty and tired, but waiting. There was a moment's silence, and Stella huffed.  
  
"Your orders, Major Danse?"  
  
"Sorry, Star Paladin," he said awkwardly, "you were my superior back in the Brotherhood. I--"  
  
"--you're in charge here, Major Danse, and there's hardly a Brotherhood to speak of." she said coolly. "I don't give a flying _fuck_ what you are, and never have; you are intelligent and capable of leading your people. You have the lead here, and there's only enough of us left to take up one position around the Castle and hold it if we are to aid the Minutemen." She met his eyes solidly. "Where do you want us, Major Danse? We have plasma weapons and power armor. Give your orders and give them quickly; the enemy advances."  
  
Danse inhaled sharply and nodded. "Very well. Take up positions behind the barricades on the walls overlooking the doors into the Castle leading up from Quincy. There's turrets there that may be damaged, so have a few capable of quick repair up there ready to go."  
  
"Roger that." Stella turned to her soldiers behind them and pointed where to go. "Avenge our fallen brothers and sisters! Defend the people, no matter where we are! Let's do this!"  
  
The troop let out a chorus of cheers and shouts, and hurried off to their positions. Star Paladin Cross was the only one who stopped for the moment, staying behind the group, and she turned her eyes to meet Stella's, and she weakly smiled. "Your parents would be so proud of you. We're here to fight with you... Elder."  
  
"Star Paladin Cross." Stella pumped a fist to her chest. "Make us proud, but don't get yourself killed. You're my favorite star paladin."  
  
Cross let out a laugh and wryly shook her head. "Don't let the others hear that. Let's get through this together." As she followed the others, Danse stared upon Stella in shock.  
  
"Elder?"  
  
"Not that it means anything now," she said with a shrug as she turned to him, "you see how many of us are left, and it's just what they call me. I'll tell you the whole story later; where are the vertibirds? The Minutemen took them, they better be using them to defend the Cast--" The sound of whirring and chopping came, and they looked up to see perhaps a dozen vertibirds approaching the position. A few had already taken aim at the red soldiers, and machine guns fired from the open doors on the mob of red. Danse nodded.  
  
"That'd be them; let's move."  
  
He looked up at the Breach still hanging in the sky, green and swirling in the slowly brightening morning sky, tainting the sun's rays. He frowned-- Alexandra said she was going to close it this morning. He ordered the incoming soldiers to surround the Castle, and he hurried down the stairs to the radio tower, where the operator paused his work and turned to look up at him. "Major Danse?"  
  
"Are you on the radio with Sanctuary?"  
  
"Yes, Major."  
  
"Has General Jones reported in?"  
  
"Yes, Major."  
  
He huffed and crossed his arms. "Patch me in. I need to speak with her-- quickly!"

* * *

  
  
Cassandra, Cullen, and Leliana hovered over the radio, behind where Alexandra was seated, and waited. Cassandra nervously peered out the window at the Breach, staining Thedas' sky, and looked back at the woman who sat, silent and straight, a hand clenched around the microphone. "Herald," she started anxiously, "allow Major Danse to handle the situation. We need to seal the Breach once and for all."  
  
"No." she snapped. "The Breach has hung there for _months_ now. It can wait a few hours more if need be. I can't abandon them!"  
  
"I understand your concern, General, but have some faith in Danse." Cullen huffed. "He can handle the situation. The Minutemen have far more firepower than the Brotherhood now, and sealing the Breach will--"  
  
"--I've already abandoned people I care about once! I'm not doing it again!" she snapped at him, and the commander recoiled, holding his hands up defensively. The radio whirred, and her head shot up, waiting for a voice.  
  
" _General Jones_ ," Danse spoke quickly, " _why haven't you closed the Breach yet?_ "  
  
"I'm on duty right now." she huffed. "What's the situation in--"  
  
" _I have the situation handled, General._ " he said. _"You should head to close the Breach; the sooner the better."_  
  
The others behind her shared a look, and Alexandra held a hand to her chest, frowning. "Are you sure you don't need me on hand, Major?"  
  
_"You can't be here in person, and you've led us all to be prepared for this sort of disaster. I don't have time for a speech, but I do have confidence. Do you?"_  
  
Alex was silent for a moment. Her gut wrenched-- _am I forsaking them if I go off to do this? Can the Breach really not wait a little longer?_ She looked at the mark upon her hand, and it flickered up at her, flashing briefly in protest as she winced at the sting. Against her will, she let out a sharp intake of breath.  
  
_"General? Are you alright?"_  
  
"Fine." she grumbled, not looking up as Cassandra took her wrist and inspected the mark. She briefly closed her eyes and sighed. "It's just..."  
  
_"The mark,"_ he stated bluntly, _"it's hurting you. It proves we don't have time for you to wait there. You need to--"_  Before he could speak further, the sounds of lasers, gunfire, and missiles launching and exploded in the background, and all jumped at the noise, Cassandra dropping the wrist in shock as she turned to stare at the radio.   
  
"Danse! Are you okay?" Alex blurted, standing up, leaning over the radio, hands steadying herself against the desk.  
  
_"I'm fine,"_ he grouched, _"the enemy is in firing range! I have to go now-- go close the Breach, for our sake, and for your own sake."_  
  
Alex was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "I have every confidence in you. Major Danse-- you have control of the situation. Good luck to all of you."  
  
"Maker be with you, Danse." Cassandra added proudly, smiling too.  
  
_"Thank you, General, Seeker Pentaghast. If there is a higher power, whatever it is, I hope they're on our side today. The same to both of you, especially you, Alex-- be careful. You don't know what will happen when you attempt to seal the Breach, but I have every confidence in you, too. Major Danse out."_  
  
The radio dropped to static, and all sat or stood in silence as Alex stared at the radio. Her eye twitched, and she slowly turned her gaze to the others, who awkwardly stood and stared back at her.  
  
"Let's go, General." Cullen urged. "You will not be abandoning them. You are putting your hard-won faith in them."  
  
She turned her head back to the radio, staring quietly, breathing in and out hard, before forcing herself up, pushing the chair back. "You're right." She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "It's up to you now, Danse."   
  
"Come, Herald," Leliana urged, pulling her hand, "the Breach awaits."

* * *

  
  
It had been mere moments into the gunfire, and blood already stained the earth. Most of it was a sickly glowing red, that of the tainted Brotherhood, but every time Danse looked out to the battlefield, he saw an increasing number of limp, holey corpses that were once Minutemen. All he was left to do was take potshots and bark orders, and after blowing the head off of yet another of his former compatriots, Danse realized, to his dismay, that the red hadn't ceased. Feral ghouls, red spikes sticking out of their spines and skin, augmented their numbers.  
  
Elder DeLoria had ceased using her gauss rifle, electing to use the magic that coursed through her veins. Flashes of green blocked blasts from Minutemen and Brotherhood soldiers, reflecting the blasts back. Fire curled and weaved between her fingers as she rose her hands up, creating a wall of fire that scorched the front line and the earth. It was hard for him to not lose attention to the field as he watched her craft magic and defend the soldiers as best she could. Finally, she winced as the magic trailed off from her in a few weak sparks, and she collapsed to her knees, trying to suck in labored breaths. Butch was at her side on the ground in an instant, proffering a bottle of aqua pura, which she allowed him to pour into her mouth and onto her face. Gasping for breath, she coughed and nodded weakly at Butch, who nodded in return.  
  
"Stella," he said nervously, "you're using your magic way too much. You got a limit, you're working yourself too hard."  
  
"I'm okay." she grunted. "I'm okay."  
  
"Where did you learn all of that?" the Major questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought mages had to train themselves."  
  
"They _do_ ," Stella said with a shrug, "but a spirit calling themself Hope started teaching me as soon as I got my magic. They haven't tried to possess me yet, which is fine by me. In any case, we don't have time for this. What's your orders?"  
  
"Damn it," Danse cursed, blowing back another red lyrium monster with his plasma rifle, which smoked slightly in the dawn, "we're whittling away at their numbers, but the ones remaining are getting closer to the Castle. Any further and we risk contamination of the entryway with red lyrium."  
  
"Minutemen are strong, yeah? Strong enough to blow an airship up." Butch huffed, looking up wearily at Danse. "Just keep fighting 'til it's over. You're still on the winning side. We... Stella?"  
  
He stopped as she looked beyond the barricade, up in the sky. Their eyes followed her gaze... and saw it.  
  
It was a mere fraction of the size of the Prydwen, but still huge, and it loomed as it drew closer to the battlefield. Both sides seemed to stop to stare in awe as a plane, once rusted and now finished in shining steel, numbered with a 34 upon its side in gold paint, tinted green from the Breach it passed, and from its tail hung a flag of a cobalt blue flag, decorated with five white stars: four in the corners, one in the center surrounded by a laurel of broc flowers. To its sides, two smaller jets with trailing flags, one of a two-headed bear and one of a skull with a Fu Manchu mustache with a grin, surrounded by chains and bordered beneath with the words _Great Khans,_ flanked it and followed, and engines roared as it swerved in over the field and over the red soldiers, and within what seemed like an instant, through the roaring and lights, an explosion rocked them all, knocking nearby soldiers back as it dropped bombs on the red, obliterating in an instant what seemed like at least a quarter of the Brotherhood, and injuring another quarter. Bullets flew from its turrets, precisely on the enemy, as the Minutemen watched in shock, awe, and a bit of horror. Those who hadn't been knocked to the ground by the shock backed away, wide-eyed at the plane.  
  
"That's a B-29 Superfortress," Stella breathed, drawing the eyes of the others, "used Pre-War primarily in World War II and the Korean War. The bear flag is NCR; the other is the Great Khans. The center flag is the Kingdom of New Vegas." She looked up to Danse wearily. "Were you expecting them?"  
  
Danse shook his head. "No. I mean, yes. I mean..." He sighed. "We knew they were coming, but didn't know like this!" He watched as the plane swerved around, returning to lay the fire back onto the Red. Invigorated, the Minutemen howled with vigor and resumed fire, putting down the remaining soldiers. "Not much longer now." he breathed. "That was one hell of a break. But something doesn't feel right..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Butch scoffed. "They came and helped whup some butt! What isn't right about it?"  
  
The Major shrugged. "I don't know. It can't be that easy. It never is..."  
  
"Major Danse?" a voice came from behind, and Danse turned to see a soldier, panting and sweating, peer up at him nervously. "You're needed at the radio tower, sir. We're receiving a request for landing in Boston Airport."  
  
"I see." the Major grunted. "Did this plane say who they were lead by?"  
  
"Yes, sir," the soldier said quickly, "by a woman calling herself Lillian White. She says she needs to speak with you and the General at once."  
  
"Lillian White? That's... the Courier!" Danse blurted. Wearily, he raised a hand to his forehead and huffed. "Very well. I'll head to the radio now, but go on ahead and tell them and the troops at the airport that they're cleared for landing." He turned his attention to the Lone Wanderer, who pulled herself up and to attention. "Can you handle leading them against the last of the enemy?"  
  
"On it, Major." She cracked a small smile, rolling a stiff shoulder. "And... nicely done, if I may say so."  
  
He nodded and thanked her quickly, though as he turned, he quietly muttered under his breath.  
  
"It can't be this easy..."

* * *

  
  
Alex stared down at her hand, lifting it up and down gently as she took in the flaring green light that pulsed and ached through her as she waited beneath the Breach. Curie steadied her hand and stared intensely at it, as if trying to will it to quiet and settle. Nick stood at her side, arms crossed, as he looked between her and the Breach nervously. Shaun clung to his mother's free hand, staring unblinking up at her, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. Codsworth floated behind him, two eyes on his family and one on the Breach. Cassandra stood on Alex's other side, watching the group quietly. Dawn had broken, and the sun had begun to shine over the ruined temple. Solas just a few feet further to Cassandra's side, not looking at the others, but instead the Breach with an inscrutable expression before slowly turning his head to her. The mages, leagues of them, waited around the Breach, staffs held center and ready. Cullen paced impatiently before them, eyes flitting up to the Breach repeatedly.   
  
Finally, Alex turned her head and nodded to Cassandra and Solas, who immediately turned to address the mages. Curie dropped her friend's hand and clamped onto Alex with a tight hug, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes before pulling back and hurrying to the sidelines with her doctor's bag. Nick then embraced her, and followed after Curie, standing aside, waiting, watching. Shaun clamped onto his mother, shaking and teary, and again Alex returned the hug, just as tight, just as much not wanting to let go. When he finally pulled away, she kissed him on the head, and while his nose wrinkled for a minute, as she quickly smirked-- _ah, he's reaching THAT age,_ she mused-- he forced a smile at her and hugged one last time before hurrying off with Codsworth, who approached her, briefly, quickly, quietly begging her to be careful. She stepped forward slowly to the Breach, the pain in her hand rising with each step. Cassandra and Solas turned to the awaiting mages, readying the ritual.   
  
"Mages!" Cassandra cried, calling them to attention. Solas stepped forward, raising his staff aloft.  
  
"Focus past the Herald!" he ordered, lowering the staff and extending a hand forward. "Let her will draw from you!"   
  
He turned his head and his staff towards her as Alex grit her teeth as she continued to step forward, albeit much more slowly as the mark crackled and burned, shooting raw, burning agony through her, but she persisted. Finally, Solas threw his hand down, and the mages let out cries in unison as the bowed to her on one knee, ducking their heads as they sent their power to her, light flashing from them to her. Alex gasped as she felt the raw power flow through her, and she shot it out on impulse towards the Breach, thrusting her hand skyward. Green tendrils flowed from her hand and the Breach, connecting the two. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she focused, grappling with the power her body burned with.   
  
And in an instant, bright, white light flashed through, along with a strong gust, knocking all in the surroundings to the ground, save for Codsworth, who was spun helplessly for a moment as the pulse shook them. Shaun was knocked back into Nick, who softened the blow for the boy as he grunted, falling to the ground on his back with Curie. Groans and moans filled the air as all tried to regain their senses. Cassandra was the first one up, and she pushed dazedly past other arising people to Alex, who was crumbled on the ground, curled around the mark and breathing hard. Her eyes blinked open as Cassandra approached and knelt to help her up, which is when she looked skyward.  
  
The Breach was gone, and in its wake was a glistening green scar.  
  
It was gone.  
  
It was _over._  
  
"You did it." Cassandra breathed proudly, smiling at her. Alex stood dazedly as cheers erupted from the crowd, and she quietly pulled Shaun into her arms as he rushed forth and clamped onto her with a hug.  
  
"You did it, Mom!" Shaun cried with glee. Alex smiled tiredly at him and nodded.  
  
"I guess I did. How about that?" she panted, though a small frown played on her lips as she looked back up at the scar.  
  
_It can't be that easy..._

* * *

  
  
The last of the red soldiers had been shot dead when a strong pulse of wind shook the world, knocking several soldiers off their feet. Danse yelped and steadied himself against the wall of the radio tower, and as soon as it subsided, his eyes turned skyward to the Breach, only to find a scar left in the sky in its wake.  
  
It was hardly a second later that the cheers, screams, and whoops broke out. Minutemen hugged each other and wept. Residents of all settlements looked up to the sky and saw it scarred but healed, and the cheers rocked the world.   
  
"She did it!" Preston screamed in delight in Sanctuary as the report came in of Minutemen victory. "Alex! The mages! The Minutemen! You all did it!" Cait and MacCready let out hoots of victory, praising her name. Piper was writing and tearing up all the while as she looked skyward from Diamond City, among its reveling citizens dancing in the street. Deacon grinned quietly, nodding his head. Strong wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he settled on smashing the nearest wooden box in victory. Ada hurried for the firework cannons, carrying colorful explosives for celebration. In Goodneighbor, Hancock stood out on his balcony, looking skyward as he tipped his hat back and grinned. The people below, ecstatic, cheered and threw up their hats. A tear slipped down his face as he turned down to look at the people of Goodneighbor.

"Three cheers for Alexandra-motherfucking-Jones and all of the mages! Hell, all of the cheers! Shots of jet for everyone!"

Desdemona was drawn from her concern over the lack of a report on the massive force prior to its arrival in the Commonwealth, and to the silence of her agents in the Capital Wasteland, as Drummer Boy barged into the catacombs, declaring the good news and bidding the others to look outside. Quiet pride granted her a brief smile. _Whisper did it._  
  
In Far Harbor, Longfellow stepped out of his cabin and looked to the scarred sky as he heard the cheers of the citizens of Far Harbor, a proud grin on his face. _I ought to invite her to visit again soon, just to give her a good slap on the back for her good work._  DiMA watched as the synths of Acadia celebrated and cried with joy, and he smiled, proud of both the protector of Acadia and his brother.  
  
To the west of the Commonwealth, the freed people of Nuka-World raised bottles of Nuka-Cola in the name of the General who had defeated their slavers and the raiders just months prior, and fireworks exploded from Fizztop Mountain in celebration.  
  
The Breach was gone.

* * *

  
  
"Cole," the templar grunted, "are we close?"  
  
"Yes," a quiet, scrawny ghost of a boy said, shielded by his long brimmed hat and shaggy blonde hair against his pale white skin, " _cheers, happy and free, she did it, I knew she could, we're going to make it after all. Doubt flutters, fearing, wondering, suspicious._ She knows something isn't right."  
  
Ser Barris sighed and looked between his troop of about fifty shaken ex-Templars, the mysterious, esoteric boy who led them, and the crumbled note dictated by the Herald herself in his hand. He huffed. "I'm glad she closed it, but we don't have time to waste. We're going to have to cut their celebration short if they want to live; how were they supposed to know the Red Brotherhood was just a distraction?"  
  
"Ser, we don't have much time." another templar chided. "We must keep moving if we to are reach Haven ahead of our sick brethren."  
  
Barris sighed. "You're right. Come on, let's keep moving."


	32. In Your Heart Shall Burn, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on Haven begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this fic will end at the beginning of the journey to Skyhold, and will get a sequel immediately after continuing from that point. This fic is getting too long and needs to be split up.

It was approaching five in the afternoon, and the sky was turning shades of darker and darker blue, save for the green scar in the sky. Hoots and hollers and cheers whooped through the air as the citizens of Haven danced to the sound of Maryden's lute, the cold of the approaching night ignored as fire burned in the revelers' hearts.  
  
Curie had returned to her lab to continue her research on the Blight after a thorough examination of Alexandra. Nick had retired to the library in the Chantry to read for awhile, and Codsworth had headed to their cabins to pack up for the next day. Shaun sat by his mother, leaning against her as she held an arm around him, and soft breaths escaped him as he slumbered peacefully. Alex sat with him on the stone wall by the requisitions table and Leliana's tent, overlooking the festivities with a neutral expression. Every few moments, her eyes would turn to Shaun and soften, and she'd press a kiss to his head before turning to watch over the crowd.  
  
Footsteps crunching in the snow came from behind, and she stretched her neck as she turned to see the visitor. Cassandra approached, sword at her side clinking against her armor, though she moved as slowly as possible as she spied Shaun napping. Alex smiled, briefly, as the woman came and sat down on her other side on the wall, craning her neck as well to peer at the slumbering child, and a smile graced her lips as well.  
  
"Solas has confirmed the heavens are scarred, but stable. This was a victory. You have done well." Cassandra praised in a whisper. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank goodness it went so well, but this was a victory of alliance. I would have never done it all on my own. I have to thank you all for working just as hard to close the Breach."  
  
"Thank you, but still, you don't seem to be celebrating." Cassandra pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "You seem troubled. Are you not excited to be returning home tomorrow? The teleporter is ready for our travel tomorrow, and you will be reuniting with all your friends and Preston once more."  
  
Alex scoffed. "Of course I'm looking forward to going back! But... aren't you dreading stepping foot in there?"  
  
The warrior shook her head. "No, not anymore. I have heard more about it, and I believe it won't be so terrible; you have rallied your people and resuscitated society. Speaking of that, I have received word from Preston, and I must congratulate you, Madame President." She smiled. "It seems all of the settlements, plus several others who were not originally interested in joining, such as Vault 81, have all signed on and joined your new nation. You have quite a lot of work ahead of you, but I believe there is no one better suited to lead, here and there." She cocked her head to the side. "Is the work troubling you?"  
  
Alexandra shook her head, chuckling slightly. "If you think _this_ is bad, try going to Harvard Law School and having no social life for _years_ because you want straight A's. That was pretty bad; one of my professors actually gave me an A on an exam once just so I would stop studying for a little while to go out with Nate. No, I'm fine, I'm looking forward to going back." She looked down, briefly, and shook her head before looking back up at Cassandra again. "I can't wait to go home. It's just that... something feels wrong. It feels like this was too easy. I can't kick the feeling that something worse is just ahead of us, and we won't see it until it's on our doorstep."  
  
Cassandra shrugged. "I suppose it's not unreasonable to be worried like that, but it's possible you are just used to expecting the worse. The last few years have been hard on you. Relax for tonight, and we will handle these trials as they come." The seeker smiled softly.   
  
The General was silent, for a moment, and looked at Shaun before nodding and turning her gaze back to Cassandra. "Maybe you're right, but I don't think I can ever relax. I can try, but I doubt I ever will."  
  
"Trying is sometimes all we can manage." Cassandra conceded. "Now, I was hoping to discuss tomorrow's itinerary and the schedule for the next week in the Commonwealth. Aside from the matter of the Red Brotherhood, we should consider stationing some of our forces there; Haven is simply not large enough to sustain our growth--" She paused as Shaun mumbled, slowly blinking his eyes open at them. He squinted at them both, bleary eyed, and Cassandra smiled. "Have you had a nice nap?"  
  
"Yeah," Shaun yawned, "didn't mean to... too old for kiddie naps." He yelped as Alex squeezed him and pressed a kiss to his head.   
  
"You're never too old for a nap."  
  
"Mooom..."  
  
Cassandra laughed again. "Learn to enjoy your moments of peace, Shaun. You'll never know when they'll be taken away from you. I--" She paused as Codsworth hurried up to them, pushing past the dancing people, Dogmeat following closely behind him. Sweat would be beading on him if he was an organic creature, and his voice was panicked as he reached their ledge.  
  
"Seeker Pentaghast, Mum, there's an emergency at the gates. Cullen's asking for you."  
  
As soon as he finished speaking, the alarm bells began ringing, and the revelers froze and began staring out at the mountainside in a panic. From the distance, Alex could see numerous tiny red specks growing rapidly in number and size as they headed down the mountain path from all directions. Her eyes widened, and she paled.   
  
"Mom?" Shaun asked meekly. "What do we..."  
  
"Go with Codsworth to the Chantry. Get to Sanctuary on the radio on your Pip-Boy and stay down there.  _Now_." she snapped, and she pulled her 10-mm gun from her hip, along with the ammo. " _Only use this in self-defense_. Get into the basement with Nick and _stay_ down there with them until either I, Curie, or any of my other party members tell you otherwise. Do _NOT_ leave the Chantry."  
  
"But what about my invent--"  
  
"Go! _NOW!_ " she barked. He recoiled back, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, but you have to get to safety! GO! Codsworth--"  
  
Codsworth levitated himself over the ledge and wrapped a metallic arm around the boy, pulling him along. Shaun was beginning to weep, and it hurt her heart to see.  
  
"Mom!" he cried. "Don't die! Be careful!"  
  
"I will! I promise!" she cried back, and with a look behind her as Codsworth pulled him to the Chantry, she turned to meet Cassandra's eyes. The Seeker had already unsheathed her sword, and Alex readied her sniper rifle, pulling it from her back and holding it at the ready. "Follow them!" she snapped at the panicking townspeople. "Go to the Chantry if you aren't a soldier, and do NOT under ANY circumstances go to your cabins to retrieve your belongings! Soldiers, get to your battle stations, immediately! Be ready for the signal to defend! Scouts, go check the cabins and make sure everyone proceeds to the Chantry!"  
  
"Do as the Herald's ordered!" Cassandra agreed. At their words, the crowd dispersed to their duties, and she was keenly aware as Curie, Varric, and Dorian caught up her and Cassandra, but didn't choose to remark upon it. They knew what they had to do.  
  
"Never a dull moment for you Southerners-- or Americans-- is there?" Dorian remarked dryly from behind her, and still she declined to comment as they hurried for the open gate, where Cullen, Josephine, and a number of soldiers and the rest of her party members save for Nick waited. In the mouth of the gate stood a large group of uncorrupted templars, lead by Ser Barris and a scrawny, pale young man, who seemed almost ghostly. Alex spied her letter in Barris' clenched hand, and her heart sank.   
  
"Herald, we received your letter, but it was too late," Barris breathed, bowing his head to her, "we couldn't stop the corruption entirely. The rest of the corrupted templars are coming for Haven, lead by a monster."  
  
"I'm Cole. That's the Elder One." the young man said bluntly. Alex stood her ground as he approached her, looking into her eyes with a strange intensity. "You know him? He knows you. You took his mages and some of his templars."  
  
"By who?" Josephine questioned, squinting up at mountaintop.  
  
"There," Cole said, pointing to a pair of strange figures in the distance, "the Elder One. He's very angry that you took his mages..."  
  
Alex reached for her binoculars and peered up at the mountain through them, towards where Cole was pointing. She spied glowing red templars, not unlike the Brotherhood soldiers Danse described, and froze as her eyes took in the leader. A man with greasy brown hair in templar armor stood forward, grinning deviously as his red eyes glowed, and at his side stood something that Alex had never seen before. It was a grotesque, stretched figure in the shape of a man more than twice the height of his commander, covered in black ragged robes. His skin was stretched and covered in red lyrium spikes, his head and face bordered with the stuff. His fingers curled, clawed and in fists, as he looked down at them. Alex had gone white in the face as she pulled the binoculars away and handed them off to Cullen as he reached for them. He peered up through them and, like her, paled.  
  
"Samson." he almost whispered, eyes hardening. Before Alex could ask for clarification, he continued speaking "It's a massive force, coming over the mountain. We're surrounded." he confirmed.  
  
"Then give me a plan. Anything." Alex snapped as she took the binoculars back.   
  
"Haven is unprepared for such an assault; it's no fortress. If we are to survive, we must control the battlefield. If we can turn the trebuchets towards the mountain, we could cause an avalanche and take out most of their main forces."  
  
"Let's do it." Alex quickly agreed. By then, the rest of the Inquisition forces had gathered, and though some of the mages gave wary looks to the friendly templars who came, they stood at the ready.  
  
"Mages!" Cullen addressed, raising his voice, "you have authority to engage them! Do not let them breach the walls! Defend Haven with your lives, with the Herald, for all of us!" he shouted, raising his sword in the air. All cheered and hooted, while Alex kept her eyes on the figure calling itself the Elder One, before snapping back into reality as she saw them begin to appear, within firing range. With no hesitation, she kept an eye trained through the scope of her rifle and began taking shots at any who drew too close to the trebuchet she was defending, tainting the snow around it red and glowing with red-lyrium blood. Several heads exploded off as the bullets ripped through them. Curie took up her position beside Alex, her laser gun spewing shots of pure energy at any who drew too close.  
  
As soon as the first trebuchet was fired, through her scope, Alex spied an archer shooting off an arrow right before a bullet shot through his chest. Her eyes widened as she realized it was coming for her rapidly. As she attempted to drop to the ground, though she knew it would be too late, she heard Curie's panicked cries.  
  
"NO!" the synth cried, and Alex braced herself for an arrow pierce... when nothing came. Instead, she heard the fwoom of a barrier fly up and the arrow bounce off of it, harmlessly to the ground as it splintered. She stared as Curie did, the doctor's hands glowing a soft green, as she held a barrier. Curie's mouth opened slowly and closed slowly repeatedly, and finally she turned to meet the gaze of Alex, who picked herself off the ground and smiled at her wryly.  
  
"That'll do, Curie. Good work, and thanks for saving my ass." she praised. Curie opened her mouth to respond but didn't get a word in before the agent on the trebuchet began to speak.  
  
"Good job, Herald, but you need to head to the other trebuchet! It isn't firing!"  
  
"Come on!" Varric called, pulling the wrist of Alex as he hurried to her side. "Let's get moving!"


	33. In Your Heart Shall Burn, Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so where have I been? 1. Persona 5 Hell and 2. School. What is it about writing right before important exams for me? Anyways, here, have an update.

The snow rumbled and roared, cascading mercilessly onto the sea of red coming down the mountain. The roar echoed across the valley, to the eyes of the Inquisition, to Alexandra, as she stood by the lever of the trebuchet she had fired, allowing the snow of the mountain to bury the enemy. As the snow slowly began to settle and the torches and red faded in the pitch black night, cheers and whoops came as Alex squinted over the mountain. She jumped as Varric slapped her back, grinning proudly, but she couldn't bring herself to smile back. Not yet.  
  
As soon as the roar of the avalanche faded, another roar took its place, this one much closer, much louder, coming and illuminating the world in a sickly red with the flapping of wings as a dragon, tainted with red lyrium, seemed to appear from thin air. Alex's blood froze over as the creature flew overhead, opening its maw to spew red fire that tainted the air and the snow. Someone shoved her out of the way, to the ground, her face into the snow as they covered her. She inhaled deeply, gasping for breath with great effort as Cassandra pulled her up, meeting her horrified eyes.  
  
"Shit, who ordered the end of the damn world?" Varric howled in dismay. Alex rose to her feet and shook her head back into reality, running on nothing but adrenaline and spite as her lips curled and eyes burned with rage.  
  
"To the gates! NOW! Everyone to the Chantry basement!" she barked as she bolted into a full sprint, turning on her radio to Sanctuary. Preston's voice came immediately as she tuned in.  
  
_"Babe, are you okay?! Shaun got into contact, what--"_  
  
"No time to--" She panted. "--talk! We need reinforcements, NOW! Send whatever you have! We're--" She huffed. "--FUCKED as of right now!"  
  
_"On it, General! Alex, just stay--"_  
  
"--Can't talk! Love you, bye!" She let her Pip-Boy fall to her side as she ran. She passed Harritt, who tried to ask her to open the door to the forge. She complied with a few gunshots from the .44, blasting through the boxes and opening the door. "Get your shit and get to the Chantry!" she snapped as she darted past, eyes flitting over the red-stained snow and the corpses of her own soldiers, gut wrenching, but she had no time to mourn.  
  
As the party made a mad dash for the gates, Cullen met them and pulled the gate shut as they hurried inside. All ducked on impulse as the dragon's mangled, echoing roar came with the unfurling of wings over the gate, nearly knocking them all down from the wind. Cullen didn't get so much as a word in before a stream of frenzied words flew from Alex's lips.  
  
"Contacted the Minutemen, they're sending people as quickly as they can, though the teleport pad is three miles out of Haven; we need to survive as long as we can until they come. Get everyone into the Chantry basement; it's the safest place. Our goal's survival at this point!"  
  
"Agreed, on it, we're moving!" Cullen proclaimed, and on she went. On the way up to the Chantry, she stopped several times, first to help Lisette from an ambush of more red templars, next to help Seggrit-- she had climbed up a ladder, jumped over several stacks, and into a hole in the roof, pulling the man up and shooting the door open before running off before hearing thanks. Next was Flissa, whom she pulled from the rubble of the tavern while the others fought off the enemy.   
  
Next was Adan and Minaeve, stuck on the ground near gunpowder kegs imported from the Commonwealth, freed and pulled out of the blast zone. Neither had a chance to thank her before she hurried along, finally to Threnn, who she fought alongside, mercilessly gunning down the red templars who crawled over the hills and fence.  
  
"Get inside!" she barked as soon as the last one was down, and Threnn nodded, hurrying off to the Chantry, where people flooded in.  
  
"That's the last of them! Good work, let's go!" Varric praised, and she did not respond as her mind focused on one person, her son, as they hurried in. Cullen was already at the door, waving people in. Alex caught the sight of a hunched-over Roderick, hand over his red-stained Chantry cloth, as he waved people in.  
  
"The Chantry is your shelter!" he declared, as as they ran in, the great doors slammed shut. Civilians and soldiers milled about under the candlelight, staring with wide-eyed terror as Alex turned to Roderick, who was stumbling until Cole, the strange, ghost-like boy appeared and threw an arm around the Chancellor, who surrendered his own arm to put over Cole's back.  
  
"He tried to stop a templar." Cole explained solemnly. "The blade went deep; he's going to die."  
  
"What a charming boy..." Roderick muttered as he allowed Cole to pull him along. Alex's eyes snapped to Curie, who nodded back and took the injured chancellor from Cole and aside.   
  
"Herald!" Cullen snapped, drawing her eyes as he ran forward. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."  
  
"I've seen an Archdemon." Cole spoke up from Roderick's side as Curie began to tend to him, fussing over his open wound, readying stitches. "I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."  
  
"I don't care what it looks like," Cullen snapped impatiently, "it's cut a path for that army! We can't wait for the Minutemen reinforcements! They'll kill everyone in Haven!"  
  
"The Elder One doesn't care about the village," Cole said bluntly, "he only wants the Herald."  
  
Alex inhaled sharply, shaking her head. "And he'll kill everyone, whether or not I give myself up, right?"  
  
"That's right." Cole confirmed. "It doesn't matter if you surrender. No one else matters, but he'll crush them, kill them anyway." He frowned. "I don't like him."  
  
Alex let out a snort. "Yeah, me neither, kid."  
  
"You don't like--" Cullen threw his hands up and scoffed, turning his eyes to Alex. "Herald. There are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."  
  
"Fuck no," Alex snapped, "we're overrun! We'd bury Haven!"  
  
"We're dying," Cullen replied bluntly, "but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."  
  
"The hell we are!" Alex snarled. "I did NOT live this long just to die like this! Hell, fuck my life, I don't care as long as Shaun makes it out alive!" She choked, tears threatening to overtake her. _"Anything to save him!"_  
  
Chancellor Roderick's head slowly turned to the back of the Chantry, beyond the war room in silence. Cole followed his gaze before turning back to Roderick and nodding. "Yes," he agreed, "that." He turned his eyes to Alex, who met them, red and watery but at attention. "Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies."  
  
Alex's eyes flitted to Roderick, who nodded, raising a hand. "There is a path," he wheezed in pain, his face drawn and taut, "you wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have." The General turned on her heel, facing him with wide, hopeful eyes as he stood shakily, Curie withdrawing her needle. "The people  _can_  escape. She must have shown me-- _Andraste_ must have shown me-- so I c-- could tell you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she demanded impatiently. "What path?"  
  
"It was whim that I walked the path-- I did not mean to start, it was overgrown-- now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers-- I-- I don't know, Herald." he wheezed. "If this-- simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more than mere accident."  
  
Alex turned her sharp gaze to Cullen. "What about it? Will it work?"  
  
"Possibly," he said hesitantly, raising an eyebrow at Roderick, "if he shows us the path. But what of your escape?"  
  
She paused, looking away. Curie paled.  
  
"Alexandra..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just get my son to safety." she said, meeting Cullen's eyes, "no matter what, Shaun will live."  
  
A small, terrified gasp came from the entryway to the dungeon, and Alex's eyes flitted over to see her son peeking out from behind the corner, eyes large and watery, while Codsworth hung behind him and Nick frowned worriedly. She frowned. "Shaun, you're supposed to be downstairs."  
  
"Mom," he gasped, voice shaky, "you... when you saved me from the Institute, you..." He sniffled. "Y-you p-promised you'd never leave me!"  
  
"Honey, I--"  
  
_**"No!"**_ the boy protested, beginning to shake. "You _promised! You can't do this!_   **YOU CAN'T! _YOU CAN'T DIE!"_**  
  
He jumped, clinging to her, shaking and wailing, his screams echoing through the Chantry. Alex's own eyes began to quiver, and she knelt down to his eye level, pulling him in for a tight hug as he cried and cried. All companions recoiled, some of which fighting back tears of their own at the sight. Josephine was fighting the hardest, covering her face. As she closed her eyes, tears freely streaming, it flashed before her.  
  
_The mine shaft._  
  
She jumped, pulling back and meeting her son's eyes. She wiped away his tears and nodded, putting her hands on his shoulders squarely. "I've got an idea. If I move quickly enough, I might have an escape route once I offload the trebuchet."  
  
"Y- you do? You promise?" he whimpered. She nodded.  
  
"I'm not dying today, no matter what, but you have to promise me the same thing, alright?"  
  
"I promise!" he agreed, quickly, nodding his head. Alex stood and met Cullen's confused gaze.   
  
"I saw an old mine shaft this morning before being called to duty, with the hatch left open. If the tunnel's secure enough, I should be able to hop into it and make my escape, but I'll have to move fast. In the meanwhile, get everyone out of Haven at any cost."  
  
Cullen met her eyes, searching, and nodded firmly, proudly. "On your order, General."  
  
Alex turned her eyes back to Shaun and took his hands, gripping them tightly. "You listen to mama well. You do everything Cullen, Nick, and Codsworth tells you, okay? Be a good boy for mama. Get out of here alive."  
  
"Okay," he whimpered, "but you have to do the same! You promise?"  
  
She smiled, softly, the tears still flowing. "I promise."  
  
The General met Nick and Codsworth's eyes as they approached. Nick shook his head, frowning. "Alex, you..."  
  
"Mum, you can't..."  
  
"You know what I have to do. Go. Get Shaun-- get everyone to safety."  
  
Cullen nodded and rallied the others, walking forth. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Move!"   
  
The soldiers bowed their heads and began to herd the people. Roderick stopped by Alex, still supported by Cole, as he turned his tired eyes to her. "Herald," he said, meeting her gaze, "if you are meant for this-- if the Inquisition is meant for this-- I pray for you."  
  
"Thank you," she said quickly, "but we don't have much time. Hurry."  
  
He nodded, and Cole walked with him. Curie lingered behind with the others from the Commonwealth, staring uncertainly and fearfully at Alexandra, who nodded them along. Curie threw herself forward, hugging Alex and shaking, joined by Shaun. Alex threw her arms around both and buried her head against them. Finally, she pulled away, and nodded. "Go. Time is of the essence."  
  
"You promised, Mom." Shaun reminded her sternly. "You promised."  
  
"Alex... you better follow through with that promise." Nick agreed. "Please.. come back to us..."  
  
"Mum," Codsworth spoke, sounding almost tearful, "please... I can't... I can't lose you again. I'll malfunction..."  
  
She forced a smile. "I made a promise, didn't I? And so did my son. I keep my promises, and so does he. I love you all; get moving."  
  
With a last, reluctant look back, the others followed after Roderick, and Alex turned herself out into Haven, flanked by Cassandra, Dorian, and Varric as she made her way to the last trebuchet. The air reeked of burnt flesh and smoke, and the village glowed from red lyrium and fire which greedily consumed the village.  
  
"Causing a distraction, eh?" Dorian said dryly, trying to inject some humor into his voice. "A specialty of mine."  
  
Alex let out a short laugh. "How would we live without you, Dorian? Come on. Let's go kick some ass. That's _my_ specialty." She turned on her radio and spoke into it. "Come in, Sanctuary. Have the Minutemen forces stand by and wait for a flare signal from the Inquisition; don't have them make their way to Haven. Tell them to just wait for the flare signal and go that way. I have a flare gun of my own, which I'll use to signal them with. Go to them and help however you can."

 _"General, what--"_  
  
"I'll explain later. Stay on the line with me for now. Record what happens. Do as I order."

There was a long pause before Preston's voice came. _"Yes, ma'am,"_ he acquiesced, _"transmitting orders now."_  
  
"Good. Now, if there's anyone over there who believes in any cosmic forces that control the universe, tell them to pray to whatever they believe in, because we need all the luck we can get tonight."


	34. In Your Heart Shall Burn, Part V

Alex turned the crankshaft, nervously looking towards the red lyrium behemoth her party members were fighting off as she primed the trebuchet. She would reach up to shoot at the monster that was once a human if the shaft did not require the use of both hands, but she kept going, sweat dripping down her forehead as she pushed.   
  
She heard the beast give a bloodcurdling howl, then a thud as it fell unceremoniously to the ground, her party members standing among the red corpses, staring up at her. She grunted and turned to meet their gaze.  
  
"Go!" she urged. "I have it almost ready, and I know where my escape route is! Get out of here and catch up with the others!"  
  
"But, Inquisitor--" Cassandra began to protest, going pale. Alex shook her head.  
  
"NOW!" she barked, and the others retreated at her order, giving guilty looks backward as they left. Alex almost had the crank to the very last turn, and looked beyond to the mountains as she waited for the signal. She was surrounded by the dead, illuminating the snow in a sick crimson, the air a nauseating mix of burning flesh and cinder. The red lyrium burned her nose, throat, and eyes, but she made not a word as she prayed no more soldiers would come.  
  
The screeching roar of the red lyrium dragon from before came, and she looked up in horror to see it flying overhead once again. "Oh,  _fuck_ \--" She cut herself off as she leaped away from the platform, scurrying away from its breath as it circled, surrounding her and the ways back into the rest of Haven off with walls of red lyrium.  
  
She tumbled from the force of its flapping wings, and groaned and yelped as she rolled on her side. She laid, prone, wondering if playing possum would help as she heard it land behind her.   
  
She heard footsteps.  
  
Her eyes cracked open to see the gangly red-lyrium infected monster leading the red templars before the trebuchet. Her Geiger counter clicked louder and louder as he approached her, and his hands-- more like claws-- swayed as he approached, and she knew they were coming for her as his hate-filled, soulless eyes peered down at her. The General pushed herself up and glared defiantly at the monster, holding her gun up at him. She felt the hot, sickly breath of the dragon behind her, the breath practically crawling up her neck. The great beast picked its neck up and roared once more, settling only once its master raised his claws up, then slowly down.  
  
"Pretender," the leader of the red forces spoke, his deep, unsettling voice echoing, "you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."  
  
"Get the  _fuck_  away from me!" she snapped in disgust as he advanced. She pulled the trigger on her gun, blowing a hole through the monster's chest. He paused, momentarily, before continuing forward, no blood even spilling from the hole. She glared and shot, repeatedly, then turned and shot at the dragon, which backed up in alarm, the bullet hole in its skin beginning to bleed.   
  
"You dare try to strike me? Strike my dragon? After all you've stolen from me?" it snapped in disdain. "The gall! Know me. Know what you have pretended to be." His gaze lowered, eyes trying to freeze her, but she merely glared back. "Exalt the Elder One. The Will that is Corypheus." He pointed to her, meeting her cold glare as she finally set her gun down, holding it down with both hands and glaring up at him almost hard enough to turn him to ashes. "You  _will_ kneel."  
  
"Never!" she snarled, shaking her head.  
  
"You will resist," he sniffed disdainfully, "you will always resist. It matters not."   
  
He set down his arm and lifted the other, a strange, dark orb with curved indentations in his grasp. She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that? Pull it out of your ass, like your pet?"  
  
"I am here for the Anchor," he spoke, ignoring her as he turned his attention to the orb, which began to float and glow red in cracks along its surface, and he turned to look disdainfully upon her once again, "the process of removing it begins now."  
  
He thrust his arm out again, his palm flashing the same sick red of the lyrium. Alex found herself going rigid, her left hand and arm losing all feeling and giving way to pins and needles among a sudden burning sensation in her hand. She gasped for breath as she slowly put her gun in her holster and shakily reached for her other hand, clutching the mark, which flared a bright green. Still, she grit her teeth and dug her boots into the ground, staring defiantly at him. _"I... won't... kneel!"_ she snapped.  
  
"It is  _your_  fault, Herald," Corypheus spoke, "you interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose!" He clutched his fingers, and the flaring in the mark grew more intense as Alex's whole body shook, arms shaking like gelatin. She gasped and inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him defiantly, sweat dripping down her forehead. "I do not know how you or your brat survived," he continued, "but what marks you, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." His eyes narrowed as he spoke, meeting her glare evenly. He clenched his fist again and released it; Alex screamed as she curled her body around her hand awkwardly, fighting to stay standing. She began to stumble, but still she stared at him defiantly. "And you used the Anchor to undo my work. The  _gall!"_  
  
"Eat... shit... and die!" she howled, glaring at him. "What did... did you even  _mean_  to use this for?!"  
  
"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."   
  
He finally marched up to her and snatched her by the wrist, hoisting her in the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking violently as she fought his grasp. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption." Alex turned her gaze to his eyes again, glaring coldly as she ceased to kick, having not made any impact as she kicked his gut, wishing she was not inhaling the foul breath of the soulless monster. "Dead whispers. For a thousand years, I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world, as well as your own wasteland. Both will be consumed and corrected by Tevinter." Alex pursed her lips, readying a wad of spit. "Pray that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods... and it was empty!"  
  
Alex spat in his face, and he snarled, nose wrinkling, and tossed her in great disgust to the trebuchet. She let out another scream as her back hit the trebuchet harshly, and groaned as she quickly pulled herself up, ignoring the pain in her hand and back as she stood to glare at him. "The Anchor is permanent," he snapped, "you have spoiled it with your stumbling." As he spoke, she spied a sword just a foot or two away on the ground, and fumbled for it, standing at attention as she held out the melee weapon she had no idea how to use. Corypheus approached, his dragon hissing as it followed him. "So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give both the worlds the nation and god it requires." She spied a bright orange flare reach the sky behind the two enemies, perhaps miles away, though she did not trail her eyes after it. "And you," he continued, "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die, and then I will take your son as my personal slave."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched around the blade, shaking as her face went red. "You can threaten me," she growled, "but the moment you threatened my son and my people, you signed your death warrant. I _will_  find you after this, and I _will_  kill you in the most painful way possible. You may have won this battle, but you will never win the war. Now that you've shown us all what you really are, I will defend my people, and we will end you like any other threat. This doesn't end here... Corypheus." She spat out the name with the greatest of disgust and contempt. "Neither I nor Thedas nor Earth will ever bow to you! Enjoy your victory; here's your prize!"  
  
She kicked the lever, dropped the sword, and booked it as Corypheus and the dragon turned to watch the stone fly to the mountain, sending down the final avalanche. As he turned to look back at her, he found her long gone. Alex panted as she quickly scaled and hopped the fence, hurrying for the mining shaft she had seen the morning prior. She heard the avalanche coming and the flapping of massive wings carrying the creatures away, but she didn't look to see either. As her eyes locked onto the shaft, she leaped in, tumbling into several somersaults as she fell to the ground, letting out groans as she crashed. Still, she pulled herself up and scurried out from under the entrance to the shaft as snow and ice fell through the hole and began to fill the freezing room.   
  
She had barely made it into the tunnel the room led out to before tripping and falling on her face. She let out a cry as she face-planted, and desperately prayed that was the end of the chaos for the night. Moaning, she fumbled with her Pip-Boy and set the green light on, illuminating the pitch black tunnel. Slowly, wincing at her aching muscles, she pulled her torso up and turned back to where she fell in from. As she raised the light, the green cast over a massive mound of snow that sealed off the way she came in, and the woman stopped and pursed her lips.  
  
She wanted to lie down and sleep, in spite of the biting cold. She was just so tired as she played with the radio and found only static--  _the radio tower must have finally been knocked out by the avalanche._ She grumbled and contemplated just sitting there for a moment longer.   
  
_You said you would never leave me._  
  
His voice echoed in her mind, and while she shivered and had to bite back cries of pain, she shakily raised a hand up, reaching for a rock jutting out of the tunnel, and slowly pulled herself up. She turned her neck, squinting into the dark, seemingly endless tunnel beyond. In silence, she pulled one foot forward, and then the other, stamina sapped with every move.   
  
"I'm coming, Shaun," she murmured in the darkness, barely more than a whisper, "Mama's coming."

* * *

  
She wasn't sure how long she had been walking through the tunnel illuminated by only her Pip-Boy and her mark. Her head swam with pain from all over her body, and she shivered as her clothes began to fail her as a source of warmth. Eventually, she reached a large, empty room, and was about to pass through when two despair demons flashed and appeared, dripping with ice magic. She sighed, loudly, and groaned. "Really? Now?" The demons screeched at her, and almost made for her before she raised her marked hand up on instinct, and summoned a small rift in the center of the room. She watched in silence as it pulled the demons in, and she glanced down at her hand for a moment in befuddlement before shrugging and walking on, passing the rift without being drawn in. It faded behind her, and she kept walking in spite of the pain and cold.  
  
Eventually, she heard the roar of a storm, and the cold intensified. She wandered to the mouth of the cave exit, and looked out into the snow storm outside in silence for a moment. She looked to her guns and cursed to herself as she realized belatedly she left her flare gun in Haven. Alex continued to stare out at the storm for few moments before softly groaning and walking out, allowing the cold to pelt her as she kept walking. She wasn't sure how long she walked after that through the howling winds, but she thought at one point she heard wolves howling and briefly envied their fur as she kept going.  
  
By the time the storm began to subside, or she had walked through it, she wasn't sure, she found a small pile of still-warm embers in the snow. "Recent." she mused to herself. "Nearby...?" She had stopped shivering by that point, and couldn't think straight, and everything was a blur as she stumbled along. She wasn't even sure she was going in the right direction, but she had to try; she made a promise. Her vision was hazy as she heard yelling as she passed over a snowy hill, feet sinking in the snow, and she looked up blearily to see someone in a Minuteman uniform, a man of a very familiar shape and face and hat as she heard someone that sounded like Cassandra yell 'thank the Maker!' as she fell into the Minuteman's grasp.  
  
The Minuteman pulled back her hat and pushed back her hair. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me? Alex,  _please_..."  
  
_Preston._  
  
"Pres... Preston... how'd you... ghet here?" she slurred. "I missed you so, _so_ mush... I love you... where am I? Dead?"  
  
He shook his head, hot tears slipping from his eyes. "No, Babe, you're not dead." he reassured, almost choking on his own tears. "I'm really here. I came as soon as your radio blew out, tracked down the Inquisition camp with the Minutemen forces." Preston turned his panicked eyes to Cassandra and Cullen. "She's not shivering, and she's cold as ice!"  
  
"Hypothermia," Cassandra said bluntly, "the Minutemen must take her to Sanctuary at once for proper medical care!"   
  
He turned his head back to her as her eyelids began to droop. He handed her off to Cullen as he fumbled, quickly replacing her frozen coat with his and wrapping her in it. "It's okay, Alex." he reassured worriedly as he pulled the delirious woman into his arms, pressing his hat to her head as he plucked of her icy hat. She almost protested the action, as the warm coat and hat felt as though they burned her skin. "We're gonna get you help, and you're gonna be okay, just hang on!"  
  
She wanted to respond, but couldn't. Her mouth and mind were both too foggy, and the last thing she remembered was looking up at the sound of chopping blades and the glare of a spotlight and seeing what she thought was a vertibird. She didn't even get a chance to ask how they got it into Thedas before blacking out in her lover's arms.


	35. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up after going through the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some edits to In Hushed Whispers Part II and In Your Heart Shall Burn Part II. I was having trouble deciding which ending I wanted to do for Lily, Independent or NCR (both have playthroughs) and decided I wanted Independent to be my canon ending to FONV. Minor edits reflecting the Courier's title and role were added.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient; I finished my finals, so I finished this up. Enjoy.

Alex awoke slowly, then suddenly, as memories flew back to her. Her body still ached powerfully, and her skin hurt and itched, but she remembered. She shot upright, eyelids flying open, though she immediately regretted the action as her body cried out in protest, her muscles forcing her back down from pain. As she fell back into a soft, familiar mattress in a room that smelled of old paper and books, the air cooled by an air conditioner, she blinked her eyes in befuddlement as she heard someone to her right shush her, and someone to her left let out an excited gasp of her name. She blinked again, blearily, as she took in her surroundings.

She found herself in a room with a clean wooden floor that shined from the chemicals applied to keep radiation out, and wooden walls that shined similarly. Round ceiling lamps hung from the ceiling around a central spinning ceiling fan. Four dark brown book shelves of old and new books lined the back wall across from the bed, and in the corner were several racks of old, somewhat tattered comic books and magazines under a familiar old neon lamp of a black cat and the words  _Cat's Paw_ ; it was a sign she had found out in the wastes, fell in love with, and cleaned up to put in her room. Other old signs hung over shelves-- _Books, Stationary,_ near old, slowly rotting cardboard boxes of miscellaneous papers and folders atop the bookshelves.  
  
To the wall to the right of the racks were several old comic book posters, with several mannequins bearing costumes below. Grognak the Barbarian. The Mechanist. Hanging on the wall between the mannequins was the Silver Shroud's prop gun from the intended TV show. The opposite wall bore old movie posters; The Unstoppables, The Silver Shroud, next to a black and blue bench under a window, used many times by Alex to sit and read in peace. The most intact of the posters was an old  _Wizard of Oz_  poster, carefully framed and dusted, the only poster that hung next to the bed, near the side Alex slept on, near Giselle.

Near that was a pedestal with Vault Boy bobbleheads, arranged neatly; to the side of the pedestal was a silvery chest full of holotapes of salvaged old movies and games, and just down from that was a terminal plugged into a wall jack with an old, cushy red chair. To the side of that, on the wall perpendicular to the bed, was a metal shelf full of neatly folded clothes; on the bottom shelf below it was several robot figurines Alex had assembled in her spare time. To the other side of the bed was Preston's shelf of belongings-- old history books and Old World relics, musty and nostalgic, and a Minutemen flag was nailed to the wall. Near that was a shelf of his own knick-knacks and old toys. At the foot of the bed Alex was in was a chest of old belongings, and to the sides of the beds were clean, white dressers made and modeled after Institute schematics, one of many stolen from the war, and upon them bright, round yellow lamps.

  
  
It was the most self-indulgent room of the house, one borne of a desire for a small paradise in a wasteland, one Alex and Preston had built with their own hands, part of what they could call home. It was very quaint in comparison to the bedrooms of the nobility of Thedas, which could easily be double, perhaps even triple the size of this master bedroom, but to Alex, it might as well have been the entirety of the Winter Palace. It was her's and Preston's, the safe space they and they alone shared. Her eyes flickered to her left, to Preston, his eyes watery and his hand clutching hers tightly, and to the right was Mother Giselle, smiling softly upon her. Behind Preston, resting on her couch, was an unknown woman bearing a Pip-Boy that was dressed in doctor's scrubs.   
  
She was a short woman with bronze hair pulled back into a very hastily-made and messy ponytail, and her skin was a warm beige color with dark freckles spotting her cheeks. She was sleeping quietly with a notebook and pen having fallen in her lap, a doctor's bag upon the floor next to the couch and a weathered 10-mm pistol at her hip. Her chest raised up and down steadily, as she leaned her body against a man in 1st recon survival armor, sunglasses, and a red beret. A sniper rifle rested on his lap, the safety on, and though his sunglasses hid his eyes, Alex guessed he, too, was sleeping, judging by the fact he leaned his head back and snored softly. What caught her attention was the aged eyebot, covered in old, rusty license plates, floating above the doctor as it watched her quietly. Her eyes widened as she noted one license plate in particular:  _ED-E._  
  
Deciding to ask later, she turned and met Preston's eyes again softly. "Home," Alex uttered in amazement, "Sanctuary. Our room. Our house." Her eyes flickered to Preston and softened. "Preston... I missed you."  
  
Preston choked on a sob and nodded, smiling between the tears. "I missed you, too, Alex. Welcome home."  
  
"But how?" Alex gasped, blinking wearily. "Where is everyone? Where's Shaun?"  
  
"Shaun's asleep in his room, Babe. He had to be pried away from you. He's okay."  
  
Alex nodded with a sigh of relief and twisted her neck to Mother Giselle in befuddlement. "Mother Giselle? Why are you here? Where's the Inquisition?"  
  
"We came with you," she answered calmly, "do not strain yourself, Herald. You have been through quite the ordeal."  
  
"Came... with?" She stared at them for a split second, and deciding not to wait for an explanation, she forced herself upright to the window above the bed and thrust open the curtains, ignoring Preston's protests to settle down. She stopped short and was left gaping at the sight the met her.  
  
Sanctuary was filled to the brim with tents upon tents, filling the streets and the hills in and around the small city, with Inquisition members fussing about, interacting with Sanctuary residents as the wastelanders proffered blankets and bottles of purified water to grateful soldiers. People of all races-- dwarf, elf, human, qunari, ghoul-- filed in and out of the small shopping mall recently built at the front of Sanctuary, the shopkeepers pulling overtime. She spied the Vault-Tec guy handing out water to grateful-looking Inquisition workers. The lights of the campfires shone mere yards away from the streetlights of Sanctuary, sparkling in the night. Thousands of people milled about, and Alex found herself dumbstruck as she took in the view.  
  
"How?" she gasped. "The teleporter could barely transport a few people at once..."  
  
"A lot's changed since you were gone," Preston answered, gently ushering her back into the bed, pulling the covers back up, "we expanded the teleport pad significantly using old Institute blueprints; we can take dozens of people at once back and forth now. Right now, the Commonwealth's the safest place for the Inquisition; Corypheus can't reach us here. Not yet. They can stay here until we figure something out. And believe me, the Inquisition's people have been trying--"  
  
As he spoke, a shouting match from downstairs, Alex guessed in the living room, began. She picked out Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana's voices as the four squabbled, and Giselle and Preston sighed in unison.  
  
"Again?" Preston groaned. "That's the third time this night they've gotten into an argument over what to do next. They need to cool down." Alex sighed and began an attempt to push herself out of the bed, only to be pushed back gently by a wide-eyed Preston. She scowled in response.  
  
"I have to get down there if they're talking about what to do next. Bickering won't help them."  
  
"You need to rest," Giselle replied soothingly, "and another heated voice will not help, even yours-- perhaps especially yours."  
  
There was a soft moan and a startled grunt, and Alex's eyes turned again to the mysterious people on the couch. The man with the sniper rifle jumped to attention, standing up and holding his rifle at the ready; his cheeks flushed a very slight red. The doctor awoke in a much more relaxed fashion; she yawned and rubbed her eyes, then blinked at the group before her. She yawned again and gently plucked the notebook out of her lap and shoved the pen inside of it, set it on the floor next to the couch, picked up her bag, and smiled in spite of her tired eyes.  
  
"Ah, good, you're awake." the doctor said calmly. "You were out for quite awhile, and had frostbite. Lucky you didn't lose any fingers or toes. Do me a favor and settle back down in the bed, please?" Alex nodded, dumbstruck as she laid down, allowing the mystery woman to approach her. She pulled a thermometer from the bag and popped it in her patient's mouth under the tongue. She held her wrist up, checking the time on her Pip-Boy, when the thermometer beeped. She extracted it from Alex's mouth and flipped it over, checking the temperature. She smiled. "Alright, good, your body temperature is back to normal. You've made a miracle recovery, you know? Wish all patients could be like you." she mused as she tossed the slip on the thermometer in a trash bin by the bed. She looked over her patient, eyes pausing momentarily at the mark. Alex caught the silent man behind her gawking at it for the briefest of moments before he picked his head up and returned his attention to the doctor, who met her eyes again. "I mean, except for the mark on your hand. That's an anomaly at present..."  
  
"Are you... are you the Courier?" Alex finally questioned, frowning. "Where's Curie?"  
  
The doctor's brows lifted, and she shared a look with Boone before turning to meet Alex's eyes again. "That's right; suppose introductions would be in order." She cleared her throat and met Alex's eyes evenly. Something in her eyes glinted with the same determination that glinted in Alex's, the same courage and stubbornness. "Where are my manners? I'm Dr. Lillian White, but you can just call me Lily. The man behind me is Boone, one of my best friends and confidants; don't mind the silent treatment, he doesn't talk much and he's really damn protective of me. Insisted on coming up here with me, but I can ask him to go outside if you'd like more privacy."  
  
Alex quickly looked over the man again, who watched quietly, and she shook her head. "No, he's fine. What about Curie?"  
  
"Ah, sorry. Your friend Curie's taking a nap; she's been busy for the last twenty-four hours taking care of you and other patients; I just offered to lend a hand, considering I was a top-notch doctor taught by none other than the Followers of the Apocalypse before I was a courier and before I had to take my new job. Your friend Curie saved lots of lives; she's a good one."  
  
"And you, too." Preston said cheerfully. He smiled at her, then Alex. "As soon as she heard about our situation, she flew in on a vertibird from Boston Airport and got to work." He nodded at her. "You've saved a lot of lives, Que--  _Lily_. This is hour sixteen of your shift, and you're still working to look after us."  
  
"Ah, don't mention it." Lily scoffed, waving a hand. "I used to pull much longer shifts when I was an intern working for the Followers. I'm always glad to lend a hand. 'Sides, if it wasn't for my current job, I'd be working as a doctor right now. Might as well put my skills to use, right? Getting rusty, sitting on my ass and telling people what to do."  
  
Alex's eyes widened. "You're her, then? Queen of New Vegas?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "I mean, I really prefer the name Lily, but lots of people call me that, too. That's me." She laughed. "The rompenest, stompenest, craziest bitch that put down the Legion and decided the fate of New Vegas. That's me, alright. Looks like I got here just in time."  
  
"I'll say." Alex grunted as she straightened her back. "Why are you here with the NCR? I'm guessing it's about the rifts, right?"  
  
"And the whole other world business, but yes. I came not just on the behalf of New Vegas, but also of the NCR and the Khanate to the north of us. Our armies all are working together to solve this mess." She shook her head. "That can wait for the time being; you need to rest. To be honest, I'm not sure how you're still alive, but fuck if I know how  _I'm_  still alive, and I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. We've got rifts as far out as my kingdom, the NCR, and the Khanate; it's probably all over the damn world. We can figure out how to get them all once you've recovered; I'm here on behalf of the people of New Vegas to find a way to deal with those and Corypheus."  
  
"And you came in person?"  
  
"Well, you're here, ain't you?" Lily challenged. "I have someone carrying out my orders in New Vegas that I can connect to on my Pip-Boy at any time, and I didn't raise the country to be totally dependent on me; each little zone of New Vegas, even the old Legion territory we annexed, has a governor who answers to me, but is capable of administrating their zone. I've never been one to rest on my laurels, Madame President--"  
  
Alex shook her head. "Uh-uh. If you're going to have me call you Lily, then you're going to call me Alex. None of this 'Madame President' business."  
  
Lily smiled, and her eyes gleamed. "Oh, thank God for that. Anyways, if there's danger, it's my job to do everything I can do fix it. Just because some call me a queen doesn't mean I get to just sit on my ass and tell people to do things. I have to pitch in, too." She smiled. "Far as I can tell, we're the same in that regard, so let's find a way to kick-- what did that asshole say he was called in that radio transmission again, oh yeah-- Corypheus's ass."  
  
"A radio transmission?" Alex's eyes widened. "Oh, shit, that's right, I had my Pip-Boy radio turned on. So everyone--"  
  
"Everyone heard. Some over in your camp even got pictures of the asshole." Lily crossed her arms. "I've already sent the transmission out west. They're all preparing for war to help kick Corypheus' ass; we're all standing with you, General! No way in hell that some fuck-face with aspirations of godhood take down any of us."  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" Alex said with a grin. "You and I are gonna get along just fine, Lily. In that case, you should understand that I have to get up, Doc. The Inquisition and the Minutemen need me."  
  
Lily scoffed. "God, you sound like me right after I had a bullet pulled outta my brain. You almost froze to death, Alex. Your body needs to recover." She frowned. "I'm not going to convince you to stay in bed, am I?"  
  
The General smirked. "Nope."  
  
The doctor rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you, then. At the very least, take it slow when you get up, alright? You start walking funny, and I'm gonna ask your own people to put you back in bed."  
  
"Yes,  _Your Majesty_." Alex snarked with an eyeroll, and Lily snickered.  
  
"Keep  _that_ up, and the next thermometer I use on you will be a  _rectal_ thermometer,  _Madame President_."  
  
Alex let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, I like you. You're my sort of person, Lily."  
  
The doctor grinned. "Right back 'atcha. Now, stop being a jackass and don't get yourself killed. We need you, but most of all, your people need you-- so practice some self-care, alright? Working yourself to the bone's well and good up until the people who depend on you don't have you because of stubbornness." There was a scoff from behind her, and a muttered  _you're one to talk_. With it came an disgruntled-sounding beeping from the eyebot, and Lily waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you two. Don't need you to call me out."  
  
Alex sighed and was about to push herself out of the bed again before Giselle gently put a hand on her right hand. "Shh. You need to rest, Herald."  
  
"The hell I do," Alex grunted, "there's so much I need to do-- so much I-- I need to talk to the others, and--"  
  
"They are safe, and they are waiting for you. You have been through a great ordeal, Your Worship. The Maker did not save you again for you to ruin His hard work."  
  
Alex sighed. "That again?" she questioned, to which Giselle nodded.  
  
"Your survival yet again has only convinced even your own people that you were sent by a higher power."  
  
The General blanched. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Preston scratched the back of his neck. "No one here's converted to the Chantry or anything, but there's a growing amount of people that think you're on a mission from God. To them, that's the same thing as this Maker or whatever the people in Thedas say."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex gasped. Lily chuckled.  
  
"Afraid not. Even some of the people out west are starting to believe it. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this 'chosen one' business yet, but either way, you're causing quite the sensation."  
  
Alex turned her eyes to her lover in dismay. "Please tell me you don't believe this." Preston was silent.  _"Preston!"_  
  
"Sorry, Babe," he apologized shyly, "but... I always thought you were an angel from heaven  _before_ all this. You came when I-- when the Minutemen-- needed you most. You changed me, changed my world."  
  
The President's eyes softened. "Oh, Preston... don't say stuff like that. You're making me blush!"   
  
"Good," the man said with a laugh, "been too long since I've seen you really blush. You're so cute when you do." He laughed harder as she swatted at him.  
  
"Alright, smart-ass," she grunted, "help me get up. Got work to do."  
  
"Oh my God, you're not going to rest?" Lily groaned disapprovingly. "Fine. Just take it slow, don't walk too much, and let me finish my examination of you; then you can go downstairs and do what you need to."  
  
Alex grinned proudly. "Then let's get to it, shall we? If you can get up after taking a bullet to the head, I can get up after--" She paused and frowned as Lily began going through her bag. "What are you doing?"  
  
Lily grunted. "Lookin' for my rectal thermometer. I told you not to mouth off at me." At the President's briefly horrified expression, Lily grinned toothily at her. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you. We've got a long road ahead of us, Alex-- and this? This is just the beginning."  
  
The doctor finished her examination quickly, and soon, Alex was propped up between her and Preston, who each supported one of her arms. Boone walked in front, rifle at the ready, and Giselle followed quietly with ED-E as they made for the stairs. As the door opened, two cats-- a tortoiseshell and a tabbie-- began to yowl and paw at her boots desperately. Dogmeat was with them, and he bounded around the group, running in to lick her hands, and Alex smiled. "Ah, Mutfruit, Cherry, Dogmeat-- I missed you, too."

"Your cats are happy to see you. They were really loud when they saw you were home," Lily said with a chuckle, "kept trying to come in and swat at you to wake up."

Alex made two smooch noises at the two as they followed. Just below, downstairs, Alex could hear familiar whispers and voices, ones of friends eager to see her again. "You okay, Babe?" Preston asked worriedly as she stopped at the top of the stairs. "You need to go lay back down?"  
  
Alex shook her head. "No, hon. I'm ready."  
  
And with that, they went down the stairs into the fray.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily is one of my most developed Fallout characters, and I've considered doing a stand-alone story of her adventure in the Mojave or after she becomes the ruler of New Vegas. Orphaned as a teenager and rescued by the Followers of the Apocalypse, she quit being a doctor to be a courier out of wanderlust for a few years in her early twenties, leading to the events of FONV. Perhaps one day I'll write up the entire story.
> 
> A short summary of my canon for post-FONV: The Courier instituted a constitutional monarchy and became Queen of New Vegas, and a greatly beloved one due to her work done to improve the lives of those living in New Vegas; poverty levels and crime have plummeted. Lily quickly brokered peace between New Vegas and the NCR, and soon, full alliance; President Kimball was swiftly thrown out of office, and his successor agreed to cordial relations and a long-sought recognition of the region's sovereignty in return for some of the power from Hoover Dam and trade deals. Lily remains, for the most part, a hero to the masses of the war-weary NCR for helping the soldiers at several outposts during the war and bringing down the Legion. Stories of her escapades have proven popular.
> 
> The Legion fell between the combined strength of her kingdom and the NCR, and most of its lands fell under her jurisdiction. Shortly after her victory, the Great Khans went north and carved an empire called the Khanate out of the Northern Commonwealth, and is a steadfast ally of New Vegas out of adoration for its Queen, who encouraged the Khans to seize their own destiny. The Courier keeps a shaky peace between the Khanate and the NCR through her ties and admiration from both sides. 
> 
> Overall, Queen Lillian is a good queen, benevolent to her subjects and brutal to her enemies; captured Legionaries were invariably executed on the spot; raider gangs, the Powder Gangers, and the remainder of the Fiends were swiftly killed as well, with no remorse.


End file.
